Dream Weavers
by thesilverhyena
Summary: Shortly after Freddy K finds himself led inside the mind of a deceptively powerful Fiend Slayer from another world, the Dream Demon is approached by Riley Prescott, a seductive half-succubus who requests his help to hunt down and enslave none other than Jason V. With bad blood between the powerful slashers and old wounds being opened, Freddy sees his chance to settle an old score.
1. Luck of the Draw

**Summery::** No matter where they are, trouble always seems to follow the Redsun siblings.

Lost in the deepest bowels of Hell after loosing a fight to the deadly Wolf Pack assassin Geoffrey Redsun, Fey Prescott, younger sister of the vicious half-succubus Riley Prescott, stumbles upon Freddy Krueger, who appears to be just as stuck as she is. At first intending to kill the little girl, Freddy finds himself oddly entranced by her vicious blood lust and lack of empathy for the pathetic mortals after she assists him on a hunt. (And learning about her older sister is an added bonus.) Thinking that she can use this new kinship to her advantage, Fey leads the Earth Realm dream demon into the mind of one of her most hated enemies, Neo Redsun, in the hopes that he'd be able to do away with her permanently. Unaware of the danger HE may be putting himself into and eager to regain his former power and glory, Freddy accepts Fey's offer.

Meanwhile, after over a year of being dormant and off the radar, the villainous half-succubus sorceress, Riley Prescott, had been spotted on the distant planet of Earth, in a place called Crystal Lake, home of the legendary and unforgiving undead masked killer, Jason Voorhees. Whatever it is Riley would want with him can't possibly lead to anything good, and it only gets worse once the crafty she-devil is reunited with her psychotic little sister and her new demonic friend.

Kautounie, Neo, and Geoffrey Redsun are back, with new talents, skills, and weapons. Same attitudes! But will it be enough to take on Riley Prescott, her deranged little sister, and her Dream Demon companion or the mighty Jason Voorhees? The Redsuns' mission:: Kill or capture Riley and bring her back home with them whilst also protecting Jason Voorhees from her beguiling grasp. Easier said then done, since the masked killer would gladly cleave any one of them in half if given the opportunity. The unkillable pitted against those that slay that which cannot be slain. A battle of wits, wills, and brawn to say the least. The Dragon and the Demon, forever at each others' throats. Will they be able to take out Riley and Freddy or will Jason get them first? Deals are struck, alliances are made, and chaos ensues!

 **Side note::** _Not much more then a little hint at Jason in this chapter but to not despair, next chapter has some Jason Voorhees goodness for ya'll!_

Dream Weavers

Chapter 1 :: Luck of the Draw

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, A Demented Demon Child, and my Personal Favorite Burnt Skinned, Green and Red Sweater wearing, Knife Gauntlet Wielding, Serial Killer.

*Somewhere in the Deepest Circles of the Nine Hells*

Soft footsteps upon metal could be heard echoing throughout the sweltering, industrial boiler room. The small figure stopped for a moment, looking around and taking in her surroundings. She couldn't have been more then six or seven years old, yet here she was, trapped all alone in this bleak, dark red tinted hell hole, complete with hissing pipelines and creaking, outdated machinery in dire need of repair. The child stood on a precarious catwalk, taking a few minutes to look down over the edge at the ground below, smiling to herself.

"It's a long way down..." she whispered to no one in particular.

Perhaps the scariest thing about this girl was the fact that given the creepy and hot environment, she didn't even look to scared. (Perhaps a little concerned, but that was it.) Not to mention there was what looked suspiciously like dried blood staining the torn up dress and leather vest she was wearing, and even a little around her mouth and in her shoulder length, dark hair.

It had taken her long enough to get down here, to the deepest Rings. Perhaps here she'd finally find something to eat, or a way back to her family. It was difficult to tell the exact time down here, but she guessed that it may have been a few weeks. (And she could still feel the sting of the blade that cruel boy used to send her here in the first place!)

"Sissy must be worried about me," the girl sighed to herself, looking at the dull gold, goat head medallion that hung around her neck.

Letting out a grunt of mild frustration, the strange child continued on her way, even going as far as to "tight rope walk" on the railing of the catwalk, just for fun, knowing full well that one wrong step would send her plummeting to the hard, concrete ground below. Giggling at the thought, she carried on through the industrial maze, twisting a few nobs and pushing buttons on a couple of consoles without really knowing what she was doing. The girl paused for a moment, letting out a slight gasp and looking over her shoulder when she heard a noise from behind her. A movement in the shadows caught her eye and at once, she realized that she was not alone.

"How sweet... fresh meat..." purred a raspy, deep, devious voice from the darkness.

A smile turned up in the corner of her lips when she heard that voice. Her grin widened further when the painful noise of metal screeching on metal greeted her ears. Fresh meat was right indeed.

With a giggle, the girl turned around to see a humanoid figure slowly approaching her. She could make out the torn, striped sweater and dirty brown fedora, but it was the blades on his right hand that caught her attention. Four knives adorning his gloved hand, scraping against the steel pipes to create that awful noise and send sparks flying. Once he was close enough, the girl could make out his horribly burned skin and the wicked smirk on his face.

"Oh hi!" the young girl piped out, cheerfully before taking in a gasp of shock and amazement, "Hey, I know who you are... but... the Top Dwellers claimed you were nothing more than a myth. Y-you're Freddy Krueger, aren't you?" she asked, giggling again with her hands cutely covering her mouth, "I'm sure you've been awful lonely down here. Wanna play a game with me?"

The approaching figure paused to take in what he was seeing (and hearing); such a tender young morsel, HERE? Of all the places to find his preferred target, what were the odds? Perhaps it was luck, or perhaps the child was simply too young to know to be afraid of him. (Then again, she did know his name.) But, having been stuck down here for a while, this was his chance to have some real fun. He'd need to make it last.

"A game, you say? Hmhmhm, come to Freddy, my dear, and I'll show you a good time." Freddy growled in a mockingly sweet tone, kneeling down more to the child's level, whilst flexing his bladed hand, "How about I give you a little tickle with this?" he suggested, with a laugh.

Teasingly, the child just shook her head, "Oh come on, Mr. Krueger, that's too easy. You'll have to catch me first!"

She slowly starting to back away in anticipation of the chase.

At first delighted, now Freddy was a bit confused: this girl seemed to think that this was all a game. Could she not figure out what those claws were meant for or did she just not care? Come to think of it, there was something about her that was just... off. Still, the thought of a child's blood staining his blades was just too tempting to pass up. She wanted him to catch her? So be it.

"Oh, I'll catch you alright, and then I'm going to make sure to take my time with you," Freddy purred, grinning once again as he stood back up to his full height, "Tell me little girl, what's your name?"

"I'll tell you, Mr. Krueger, after you catch me!" the girl cackled, playfully.

At first, Freddy thought that this was going to be all too easy and over too soon. How wrong he was! In the blink of at eye, the young girl had appeared next to him at an incredible speed, brushing up against his side whilst announcing, "Tag, you're it!" before vanishing and then reappearing at the end of the corridor, heading back towards the maze-like series of catwalks.

"When I'm it, the game tends to be rather short." the Dream Demon growled to himself as he gave pursuit.

There was no way he was going to let a mere child show him up! Brandishing his claws, Freddy took a quick look around, finding the little girl waiting for him, crouching on the railing of the catwalk precariously, grinning ear to ear. He raised his gloved hand, moving the blades in a tickling motion as he crept closer.

With another cackle, the insane girl leaped from her perch as Freddy took a swing, narrowly missing her. She fell about ten or so feet before latching onto a large wall filled with different sized pipes. Anxiously, the girl looked over her shoulder, panting excitedly, to see if Freddy was still there, hoping to see the dumbfounded look on his face. Alas, he was no where to be seen. All that was there was the torn up railing. Shrugging, the child continued climbing down, not even bothered by the boiling steam coursing through the pipes of the broken pieces that snagged and tore at her clothes.

She grabbed a handhold, about fifteen feet from the ground. Without warning, the pipe suddenly burst, causing her to cry out in surprise. Then an invisible force ripped her from the wall and slammed her against the ground, hard. Freddy's raspy laughter could be heard echoing throughout the boiler room, and once again, the familiar sound of steel scraping steel greeted her ears.

"Cleaver little bitch, aren't you?" Freddy asked, suddenly materializing out of the shadows.

With a sharp gasp, the little girl got back to her feet. Strangely enough, she didn't even appear to be badly hurt. If anything else, she enjoyed it.

"So it's true then... you do like to play rough, doncha?" the girl questioned, "My sissy is the same way. Come on then, let's go! You'll never get me like that! Hehe!"

Freddy approached, clawed hand raised with a wicked grin on his face. However, before he struck, the girl and Freddy both seemed to notice something at the same time. Sniffing the air like a dog, the girl's face lit up with sick glee, and already, the beating of a terrified heart pounded in Freddy's ears. There was a third player to their little game... a human player! Then the frightened screams for help echoed throughout the room.

Curious and cautiously, Freddy lowered his hand when he saw the young girl's eyes change from blue to a demonic, deep red and yellow. She smiled playfully at him.

"Come on, Freddy, we can call a time out on our game! I smell a human!" she hissed, as a pair of boney ram horns sprouted out of her forehead and a long, spaded tail grew out of her backside, "You sense it too, doncha?"

Surprised by the child's sudden turn as she dropped her glamor, Freddy took a step back. However, despite the thick, stony scale-like skin that now covered her own hands and part of her face, the horns and tail, and even her own nasty looking demonic claws, she still acted as though they had just been playing with each other.

"This is my nightmare. That bitch is mine!" Freddy snarled, his harsh, blue eyes glancing down at the little demon.

"Not if I get it first!" the now transformed girl hissed as she dashed forward, climbing up one of the walls like a spider.

As the Dream Demon stalked his now terrified prey from the shadows, he found himself thinking differently about that strange demon girl. At first, he was just going to slowly torture her to death, as he enjoyed doing with children. But if she was a demon like himself, with a bloodlust equal to his own, perhaps he could use her in some way. She seemed to like him enough and was excited when she first saw him. Freddy chuckled to himself at the thought, then he saw her. Blonde girl, mid-teens, skimpy clothes, just what he wanted. Already the terror she exuded fueled the vile fiend, filling him with strength. He savored it like a fine wine, shifting around in order to get behind his hapless prey. It was always so much more fun when they didn't realize that they were asleep in the real world.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you." Freddy's voice echoed, causing the frightened teenager to turn around.

Her body was drenched in cold sweat and she shivered all over, despite the heat, "Who's there?" she cried out, "Leave me alone! Go away!"

Freddy cracked a smile, "They're so much more fun when they play hard to get." he purred to himself.

The teenager found herself a dark corner, thinking it a good hiding place. Her heart was pounding so hard, it was a wonder it hadn't even given away her position. She slowly backed up, expecting to hit the wall, but instead bumped into something else. The poor girl froze, realizing that it wasn't a wall she had backed into, but a person. A shrill scream echoed throughout the corridor as Freddy's clawed hand gripped his prey's shoulder. His other hand wrapped around her waist, holding her in place, even as she squirmed and struggled to free herself.

"Tag, hahahaaa! You're it!" the demon hissed in her ear, taking this moment to lick her cheek and neck with a freakishly long tongue.

Squealing like a stuck pig, the teenage girl managed to free herself from Freddy's unnaturally strong grasp and bolted off blindly into the labyrinth of halls and corridors, though not without consequence. Her arm had been ripped open and was bleeding badly, leaving an easy trail of blood to follow. He chuckled to himself, deciding if he should just kill her now or let her have a little false hope that she'd make it out of here alive.

"Come to think of it, where'd that little horned bitch run off too?" Freddy wondered to himself, tapping one of his claws to his chin in thought.

That question was quickly answered when he rounded a corner, caught sight of his prey pleading with him for mercy, (he always loved it when they did that!), only to be so distracted by him that she didn't notice the little hellion that had been spying on her from the catwalk above. With an inhuman snarl, the demon girl dropped down on top of the unwitting teen, latching on with her own claws and repeatedly stabbing with her spaded tail and ramming her horns against the back of her head and shoulders, sending blood squirting everywhere. Delighting in the girl's suffering, the young demon bit down on her shoulder, tearing off a chunk of flesh and hungrily devouring it before she was finally thrown to the ground.

Bleeding profusely and hardly able to stand, the teenager took a few unsteady steps backwards as both Freddy Krueger and the demon child rounded on her, "Why a-are you doing this to me?"

"Why else?" Freddy shrugged, flexing his claws, "Because you're in my world and I can!"

"P-please... d-don't kill me..." the girl pleaded, as tears began to fill her eyes upon the realization that she was going to die.

With an insane cackle, the demon girl suddenly appeared next to her prey, taking the girl off her feet by using her spaded tail like a tripwire. Screaming in pain and with nowhere to run, the unlucky teen could only watch helplessly as both Freddy and the little demon took turns stabbing and ripping pieces of flesh off her body. Eventually, the screams stopped, were replaced by gurgles, and the girl wasn't even recognizable anymore. Upon her death, Freddy could already feel the essence of her soul merging into his body, restoring his power. He closed his eyes and dropped to his knees as sheer ecstasy filled him.

"Ahhhhhh... I needed that..."

"She wasn't a very good player," the young demon girl mentioned, casually, all the while ripping her unlucky victim's ribcage open so she could tear out her heart, "Barely lasted five minutes and hardly even put up a fight." she scoffed, before taking a bite.

"Hmhm, I prefer it when it lasts a little bit longer, hear them plea for their lives, maybe even get a chance to fuck them hard. But I've got to admit... you're a wicked little devil, you." Freddy purred, with a playful smirk as he reached out to the feasting little demon with his clawed had.

She glanced up when the cold, bloody steel of Freddy's claws made contact with her shoulder, licking the blood from her lips as she did. Then her face spread into a wicked little smirk of her own.

"Tag... you're it." Freddy snickered, with a raspy laugh, "The hunt's over and it's back to the game, little one." he added, tapping her on the nose with a single claw.

Clever one, this Freddy Krueger, and sneaky too. That's what she liked about him. She swallowed another bite before offering out her hand to the fellow demon, "Fine... you got me, Mr. Krueger. I'm Fey... Fey Prescott."

Giggling gleefully, she shook Freddy's gloved hand, uncaring of any potential injuries she might have gotten from the sharp blades. Upon making a new friend, an idea had struck Fey's mind; perhaps if her sister and brother were no where to be found, he could help her out with a little project. Yes, "they" would ever see it coming!

"Say Freddy, would you like to play again? But this time, I know where we can find some better playmates that would be a lot more fun," Fey suggested, subconsciously rubbing where her old injury was, "I just thought since I can't find my sissy at all and we're friends." she added, offering a handful of mangled corpse to the dream demon.

"No thanks, kid, I've had my fill," Freddy stated, watching with sick interest as Fey devoured as much of the kill as she could.

He thought about what she said. Maybe she knew a way out of his current eternal purgatory. No new, fresh souls had shown up until after Fey did, and she knew where to get more. While normally a lone wolf, Freddy could see the advantage of teaming up with her. Violently murdering mortals was nothing more than a game to Fey. He admired that in one so young. (Plus she apparently had a sister.)

"So, want to?" Fey asked, hopefully while she licked the blood off her hands, finished with her feeding, "I've finally been able to feed and my full strength has returned to me."

"I'd be delighted to play with you anytime, Fey." Freddy purred, offering his hand for the small demon girl to grab, "By any chance, do you have an older of younger sister?" he questioned, nonchalantly.

"Older, and very pretty. I think she'd like you," Fey answered, lightly tracing her clawed finger around her goat head amulet before taking Freddy's hand, "Come on, this way." she whispered, playfully as she tore a rift through the dimensional barrier, leading to a completely different world.

Freddy hesitated for a moment. This energy, this place, it was completely alien to him. It wasn't Earth, and it certainly wasn't the Hell he knew. However, knowing that he needed to take more living souls to give him strength, the dream demon followed Fey through the rift. Although different, Freddy knew a Dream World he saw it. He could feel it's power coursing throughout his body. Eventually, the rippling gray and red landscape had begun to take form, with trees springing up all over and reeking marshes and mud covering the ground, forming a rank, nasty bog. In the distance, barely visible over the twisted tree tops, was an old, stone building.

"This is it! One of them is here, anyway." Fey whispered, with a playful giggle as she slinked forward, "Which is good, I don't think even we'd be strong enough to take on all three at once. Not yet."

"Well you know what they say about threes." Freddy chuckled to himself with a grin, keeping up the very quick pace that Fey had started, "Just who is our little playmate?"

Fey paused for a moment, sniffing the air like an animal. Her eyes glowed brightly in the darkness while she made an odd gesture with her hand.

"We're inside the dreams of Neo Redsun," Fey informed, taking in a slight gulp as a hint of nervousness formed on her face, "She must have been the easiest to find, as she's already been suffering from nightmares lately. But! Be careful, Freddy! Neo is a zwetoock. She may be young, but she's a skilled sorceress and will try to cheat! Watch out for that." she warned.

At the warning, Freddy just scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Sorceress? Heh, I don't believe in fairy tails!"

Fey just giggled again. Her new friend must not have been used to a world where magic existed both in and out of dreams. If anything else, this could make the game all the more exciting. Eventually, the bog shifted away, instead giving way to a completely barren wasteland. They stood on the shore of a lake with pitch black water. In the center, there was an island, encrusted in sharp, jagged rocks. Built both on top of and partially into the island was a half-destroyed fortress. It was horribly decrepit, however it looked and felt like it was made out of the very essence of your worst dreams.

"Ahhhhhh... Now this is what I call a dream vacation spot." Freddy mentioned, taking in the surrounding fear and torment.

"This is Felldersai Taa, or it was. Sadly, this is just a mere memory. Neo's mean big brother destroyed the real place!" Fey explained, with an angry hiss, "This was where we sent those meanies that wanted to lock people like us away down below for all eternity. They gave prisoners this special medicine, right, that made them have nightmares, even while they were awake. Neo was once held behind those walls and has had it before. That must be why you were able to sense her so easily."

Already, Freddy could sense a heartbeat from within the stone fortress. And fear... so much fear. The essence, it was so powerful to the point of being intoxicating. The Dream Demon didn't get a rush like this from his usual crop of victims, (save for that one particular machete-wielding, undead mama's boy, perhaps.)

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you." Freddy grinned, appearing within the overgrown, rubble filled courtyard of Felldersai in the blink of an eye, "Three, four, better lock your door."

Fey was close behind him, perched on a large chunk of stone. Her tail flicked about as she sniffed the air.

"We better split up. She'd have an easier time sensing both of us if we're together." Fey pointed out.

"You know, kid, when I first laid eyes on you, I was originally intending to kill ya." Freddy snickered, giving the girl a wicked grin.

Fey just gasped in surprise, "What? Me too! Oh Freddy, you're so funny!" she cackled, before dashing off, disappearing behind the rubble and mangled overgrowth.

"Adorable." the older fiend scoffed, shaking his head, "If only more kids these days were like her." he muttered, venturing deeper into the decrepit fortress.

 **NoES~Ft13th~NoES~Ft13th~NoES~Ft13th~NoES~Ft13th~**

With Fey nowhere to be found, Freddy decided to start at the bottom and work his way up. He materialized in a long, winding dungeon that reeked of death and decay. Dried blood and old, rotting flesh stained the walls and bones littered the floor. There were also the unmistakable marks of a fire that had taken place, and it looked recent. Experimentally, the dream demon tapped his claws on the bars to a cell, chuckling to himself.

"Where are you, little darlin', come to Freddy." He purred, once again feeling the rhythmic pounding of a dreaming soul's racing heart.

When he left the lower dungeons and began to search the ground floor and main hall, following his target's heartbeat, he could hear someone yelling from one of the rooms, her voice eerily echoing throughout the fortress. A grin crossed his face as he glanced to the stairs leading to the upper levels, a corridor down a long, narrow hall with several doors, and then to the three doors right in front of him, one of which was open.

"Oh... better watch out for what's behind door number three... Hmhmhmmmm..." Freddy snickered quietly to himself as he snuck forward, phasing into the very walls and shadows to stalk his prey.

This room was littered with broken, rotting remains of furniture and debris, with an old, dilapidated tapestry hanging against the far wall, depicting the symbol of a large, nightmarish wraith. Dying torchlight provided the only light. Standing before the hanging tapestry was a young girl, though to his surprise, she was hardly human! (It seemed as though his little friend might have glossed over a few details about this Neo person. Or maybe that's what she meant by zwetork? No, zwetoock! That was the word.) This "girl" was covered in brown fur, had a tail, and paws, looking more like an upright wolf. Her bright pink mane and colorful tribal jewelry and feathers really stood out against the bleakness of Felldersai. She wore a soft pink hoodie jacket and a black, pleated mini skirt, with a set of crimson leather bracers on her arms and legs. On her back was a quiver of arrows and in her hand, a rather ornate bow with dragon's heads carved into the ends, holding the bowstring in their mouths.

"You have no more power over me," Neo growled, her focus on the wraith-like entity on the tapestry, "Every night it's the same. I close my eyes, set you ablaze, and kill your minions! Felldersai Taa is DEAD! Nothing more then a bad memory. Haunt me no longer!" she snarled, flicking her free hand.

Upon her mental command, a small, pink spark flew from her hand that quickly ignited into a fierce blaze, engulfing the rather horrendous drapery. Neo twisted around with a snarl, drawing and firing an arrow in a split second, destroying a wolf-like specter before it could even take full form. It was as if this had been occurring so often, she was predicting every move.

"Too slow, Miachang." Neo grunted, drawing and firing another arrow without even looking, "You too, Zorra. Go back to Hell." she added, backing up as the tapestry collapsed to the ground in a burning heap, "I don't understand, Felldersai Taa is nothing more then a pile of rubble. Why is it that I revisit this place every time I go to sleep? It's just a dream... Neo, get a grip on yourself. What the hell was I even doing, anyway?"

The sound of steel screeching across stone quickly got Neo's attention, causing her to turn around, triangular ears perked forward. Normally, this was the part where she'd just stare into the fire and the resulting oblivion born of the ashes would suck her into a dark void and she'd wake with a start, only to go back again to the beginning. But this time was different. A deep, raspy, chuckle echoed throughout the room and a chill filled the air. There was someone else with her.

"Five, Six, grab your Crucifix." Freddy cackled, slowly stepping out of the shadows and revealing himself, "Ahahahaaaa! Covered in fur or not, little girls are my favorite! Besides, that'll just make you even more fun to skin!"

Confused at first, Neo tilted her head, knocking another arrow in her bow. This was a change from the usual, that much could be certain. The first thing that hit her was the scent of burned flesh and fresh blood. Then her eyes landed on the razor glove, which Freddy flexed in anticipation.

"I've had this nightmare over a hundred times, and every time it ends the same way. But this is the first time I've ever seen you." Neo mentioned, connecting her incredibly bright amber eyes right into Freddy's own electric blue ones.

As she did, a fierce, thick red aura momentarily surrounded Freddy. Neo balked, nearly feeling sick to her stomach when the full weight of his evil coursed throughout her mind. Her heart began to hammer wildly within her chest. Dream Demons after all, were nothing to be taken lightly. And a dream demon with a name was that much worse!

"Tell me something, demon. How did you get inside my head? If you have any idea who and what I am, then you would be wise to leave at once and I may consider NOT hunting you throughout the Nine Hells," Neo warned, pulling back her arrow, "You wont get a more generous offer from a Dragon of the Redsun then that! Speak quickly, fiend. Heartseeker here has a particular thirst for demon blood."

Freddy balked and snorted out a laugh, "Well this is certainly different! Usually I'm the one that makes the threats and does the hunting! But it's kind of fun, I enjoy different, hmhmhmmm," he said, emphasizing his point by raising a clawed finger, "You're not like those limp-dicked, weak-willed bitches I slaughtered on Elm Street... I'm going to have a lot of fun with you!"

"You haven't answered my question, dipshit," Neo growled, shifting her position for a better shot, "How did you get inside my head?!" she demanded, flattening her ears against her skull.

"Oh... you weren't that hard to find, little princess. All I had to do was just follow the pounding of your frightened heart and your racing mind," the dream demon explained, grinning ear to ear, "Even from here... your fear feels soooooo good. One way or another, it always ends the same, so what'll it be, bitch?" he questioned, with a slight demonic growl and raising his clawed hand to strike, "Should I make it quick or slow and agonizing?"

Now it was Neo's turn to crack a smile, "Cute..." she snorted simply, eying the razor-fingered glove, "I'll use that to pick my teeth once I'm finished with you... Mr. Krueger."

With that, Neo released her arrow, piercing Freddy in his right shoulder. The dream demon let out a slight grunt, having not expecting it to hurt as much as it did, but the injury did little to slow him down. Neo ducked as Freddy swung his claws, barely avoiding a direct hit but loosing a few chunks of her mane in the process. He was fast, despite his appearance.

"What the hell?!" Neo exclaimed, knocking another arrow and firing, hitting just below her first shot.

Freddy just chuckled, pulling one of the arrows out with a grunt. Silver tips? Really? Did this kid honestly think THAT would be enough to defeat him? In a mocking sort of way, he used the sharp, bladed arrow head to "clean" his already rotten beyond repair teeth. He then snapped the shaft using just his thumb, before tearing out the other one and tossing it to the ground.

"Cute..." Freddy hissed, as his wounds closed and healed, "I hate cute!"

Neo quickened her pace, jumping over the rubble on the floor with incredible agility. Great, this thing had regenerative properties. She always hated dealing with that! This time, she didn't have her brother or sister to back her up either. With a shout, Freddy made a motion with his left hand, sending Neo unexpectedly sliding right off her feet and into the stone wall with a powerful, telekinetic force. She groaned in pain, struggling to get to her feet, only to find the fiend right next to her. This time, his razor-fingered glove raked across her shoulder and upper arm, drawing blood. Neo let out a sharp yelp, then retaliated by using her bow to strike the dream demon across the face and slashing with her own set of claws. Freddy stumbled backwards, not having expecting Neo to be as strong as she was.

 _"Thundarous!"_ Neo shouted, conjuring a bolt of emerald green lightning around her free hand and sending it right into her attacker's chest.

Now Freddy let out a pained gasp as he was sent flying backwards, landing on a pile of rubble that was dangerously close to the fire that was already burning. Painfully, Freddy Krueger got back up, nervously glancing over his shoulder to the flames, then back to Neo, eyes wide in surprise. That wasn't just something she had acquired from the Dream Realm, that was just as real and genuine as his own claws! Well, Fey had warned him that Neo was a powerful sorceress. Apparently those talents followed her into this realm.

Taking a deep breath, the wolf-girl conjured a soft, blue light around her injury, and the wound closed and healed, "See? I can do that trick too. Honestly, Mr. Krueger, we'll be at this all night."

"Well, I've got nowhere else to be, bitch! How about you?" Freddy growled.

"I'll give you half an hour and let you know how I feel from there!" Neo answered, with a shrug.

Freddy just let out a bit of a chuckle, this young one had a wit about her. Maybe once he claimed her soul, he'd add that to his own as well, "You'll make an exotic addition to my collection, you little furball!"

"That's funny. I was just thinking about how nice you'll look stuffed and mounted next to my pit fiends and hell hounds!" Neo mentioned, waving her hand in a somatic gesture.

When her fist clenched shut, the fire that raged against the far wall sprang up at her command, encircling Freddy with tremendous fury. While the dream demon was distracted, not to mention howling in agony as the flames licked his already burnt flesh, Neo bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her with a burst of her own telekinetic energy.

"Shit! How the fuck did one of THOSE things get here?" Neo panted, "Even the other demons try to keep them locked up because of the havoc they cause!"

Neo ran up a flight of stairs, leading to one of the walkways along the top of Felldersai's walls, stopping once she was outside only to catch her breath. To her left were the Sharp Peaks and Wight Lake, and the the right, the ruined courtyard. She knew her fire trap wouldn't hold a demon of such power forever, but it was enough to give her a decent head start.

"Think Neo, think!You can't afford to wake up yet, not while that thing is loose!" she hissed to herself.

Taking cover behind a pile of stone and wood that was once one of the fortress towers, Neo grabbed her remaining arrows from her quiver, then took a small vial out of her pocket. She pulled off the cork with her teeth and spat it out, then poured the clear liquid all over her arrow tips before putting them back.

"Pure, blessed silver alone isn't enough to cause permanent harm then is it?" Neo muttered to herself, "Thanks for the tip... bitch." she added, tacking on that last word in a "mock Krueger" sort of voice.

"You're perfectly welcome, Neo." purred a voice that was starting to get painfully familiar.

Neo didn't even have time to scream as sharp, steel claws slashed through her mane and back. Freddy growled to himself as he pulled back his claws, that long, thick mane of Neo's was making a back attack very difficult. With an animalistic snarl, the bizarre, bipedal wolf turned around to see Freddy Krueger waving at her with a sadistic smile, as though he just materialized there. It was difficult to tell if he had taken much damage from the fire, since he was so horribly scarred and burned already, but she quickly found herself not caring about that little detail as the stone floor of the outside wall began to roil and move all on their own, creating a dizzying and difficult environment to fight in. Neo struggled to keep her balance, up until the jagged spikes began to form, starting from where Freddy stood, then followed her wherever she went.

"Better watch that first step!" he shouted, snickering when he heard Neo scream.

Neo took in a deep breath and jumped up on the ledge, glanced over her shoulder, then leaped off, down towards the courtyard below. Freddy Krueger just leaned on the ledge casually, glancing over where she had jumped, then smirked to himself.

"Slippery little furball, I ought to put a leash on her."

Much to Neo's surprise, when she landed, the scenery had completely changed. Instead of landing on the dirt and dead grass of the courtyard, she was now underground. Neo let out a soft whine when she recognized the room she was currently in. Chains suspended from the ceiling and all over the walls, various torture devices, big and small, a small fighting pit, and rotting bones, blood, and flesh everywhere! She seized up for a moment, remembering the sheer terror that this place had once brought her.

"Oh hell no!" Neo shouted, turning around to leave.

She stopped, letting out a surprised yelp when she nearly rammed into the striped-sweater wearing fiend that had appeared right in front of her.

"Oh hell yes..." Freddy purred, opening up his clawed hand.

Before Neo could draw an arrow, Freddy flicked his hand, knocking her backwards with a powerful telekinetic blast. She didn't even have time to react as the chains on the ceiling sprang to life, clamping themselves around her wrists and forcing her to drop her bow. Freddy snickered to himself gleefully once the zwetoock was forced into an upright position that left her completely prone and helpless.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A stuck little piggy in wolf's clothing, hmm?" he asked, as he approached his prey.

"Mhmph... You've got some nerve, Freddy... comparing me to a piggy when you're the one who smells like bacon right now!" Neo quipped.

"Oh... that's a good one, I'll give ya that," Freddy chuckled, before backhanding Neo with his ungloved hand.

Neo let out a sharp yelp, reeling back from the strike. She winced painfully when a single blade slid across her arm, drawing blood. The young sorceress could only watch as Freddy latched on to the wound and licked off her blood. He paused, trying to spit out the fur that got in his mouth and mentally reminded himself not to do that with one of these things again.

"What's wrong? I thought you demons screwed the pooch all the time." Neo snorted, spitting right in Freddy's face.

Freddy just leveled a menacing glare to the zwetoock, wiping off the spit as he did, "That can be arranged, you smart-mouthed bitch!"

Carefully, he ran the bladed edges of his knives down Neo's cheek and neck, then to the zipper of her jacket. Neo was mentally screaming at herself for being so foolish. That's what she gets for trying to make snappy banter with a demon. (As much as she hated to admit it, her brother Geoffrey was much better at making that sort of thing up on the fly.)

With a swift motion, Freddy sliced through the strap holding Neo's quiver on her back, sending her arrows clattering to the floor. The zwetoock let out a low growl, even attempting to bite the fiend's hand when he tried to grope her.

"Get your filthy claws off of me!" Neo snarled, flattening her ears against her skull as her tail slowly twitched from side to side.

Freddy just chuckled at Neo's defiance. That strength, that determination, already he could feel it coursing through him just from spilling some of her blood. He needed to milk this one for all she was worth.

"Why doncha just make me?" he snorted, placing his fore-claw under her chin and getting right in the young fiend slayer's face, "After I've had my fun with you, I'll visit your sister next."

"Hmph... good luck with that! It's difficult to give nightmares to someone who doesn't feel fear!" Neo spat.

They both paused for a moment, hearing what sounded like footsteps approaching. Great, there were two of these things?!

"Hehehehahahaaaaa! You got her, Freddy! You actually got her!" Fey chimed in, as she skittered through the door, clinging to the ceiling like a spider, before dropping down by Freddy's side, tail flicking and grinning wide, "Nice to see you again, Neo! And this time, you don't have your bro-bro or sissy to save you!"

Suddenly, things began to make a lot more sense to Neo. Of course, at least one of the Prescotts was behind this.

"Fey... fancy seeing you here... you little shit. Can't get Weston do your dirty work anymore, can you? And I doubt Riley wants to put up with your constant whining! So now you're recruiting Earth Demons to come after us? Wow, you Prescotts must REALLY be desperate." she scoffed.

"N-no!" Fey stammered, indignantly, "Freddy agreed to play with me and I thought you'd like to meet him too! You and your brother and sister are always so mean to me and my brother and sister, so Freddy is here to protect me and make sure you play fair!" she added, stomping her foot.

Yes, of course. In Fey's mind, preventing her and her family from butchering millions to add to the Nine Hells' collective was "a mean thing to do".

"Oh, well this is certainly fair, ain't it?!" Neo mentioned, sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, while mentally thinking to herself that now would be a really good time to wake up.

She experimentally pulled on her chains, only to find that they were quite secure. Heart and mind racing, Neo closed her eyes, trying to force herself to relax. This was her mind and her dream, she could turn things around, but only if she remained calm and didn't give in to her fear. Of course, that was much easier when there wasn't a psychotic child demon giggling and chiding away or a violent dream demon serial killer that was groping her and running a razer-fingered gauntlet down her legs, arms, torso, and even using it to lift up her skirt. Neo closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I'll invite your brother and sister to play next... after I've had my fun with you..." Freddy whispered in Neo's ear.

"Cut off her tail first, Freddy! Tehe!" Fey called, rubbing her blood-coated hands together in excitement.

Suddenly, it was as though a trigger had just been pulled. That feeling of being touched and violated ignited a spark deep within Neo's mind. Once was enough! She had made a promise to herself that it would NEVER happen again.

"None of this is real!" Neo growled, opening her eyes again, "It's just a dream... I've broken these chains in the real world, I shouldn't have any trouble breaking them here. This is MY dream, you son of a bitch!" she snapped, "Get out of it!"

Neo grabbed onto the chains that held her in place and used them to hold herself steady while she lifted her legs up and kicked Freddy with all her might, sending him tumbling backwards. Her claws tore up his sweater and the skin beneath it and the force of the attack knocked the filthy old fedora right off his head.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Fey screamed, giving Neo a dirty look as she ran to Freddy's aid.

While Freddy got back to his feet, with a humiliated and angry look on his face, Neo let out a furious scream as the chains that held her burst into flames and melted off of her, leaving molten slag to burn on the ground yet her untouched. A rush of relief washed over Neo as her wounds closed and healed. She took a stance and held out her hand, summoning her bow and restoring her quiver.

"It may be your dream, but I make the rules!" Freddy snarled, angrily.

"I've never been one to play by the rules, especially when said rules are written by demons." Neo scoffed, knocking an arrow.

"You tried that twice already, and it didn't work!" Freddy snorted, raising his claws and preparing to rush forward, Fey at his side, hissing angrily, "I am... eternal."

"You may be..." Neo shrugged, cracking a clever smile.

In a fast movement, she fired, but not at Krueger. Having not expecting Neo to change her target as rapidly as she did, Fey had little time to prepare as the arrow flew her way instead. The little hellion let out a shrill, pained scream and stumbled back, tail lashing every which way in agony as the wound sizzled and burned.

"But I know she ain't! Now, let's put that theory to the test." Neo challenged.

Freddy charged forward, taking another arrow to the chest, eyes wide with shock and pain. This arrow hurt a lot more then the last one! He recognized the painful burn, not from fire, but the kind of burn that only holy water could bring.

"Clever, but not clever enough! They've tried that already too!"

"Then why do I detect fear in your voice?" Neo questioned, "Even if it didn't kill you, I know you CAN feel pain, and that's a start!"

Arrow sticking out and all, Freddy thrust his clawed hand forward, catching a glancing blow to Neo's side. The sorceress let out a pained cry, then countered with a small concentrated ball of fire that she hurled at the dream demon, knocking him backwards. Before Neo had a chance to recover, Fey was already back in the fight, teleporting around the torture room in a dizzying display, trying to disorient Neo. The wicked little demon baited Neo into wasting two of her arrows before reappearing right next to her with an insane cackle and slicing the zwetoock's thigh open with a few well aimed claw and tail strikes.

"Ahhh!" Neo cried out, before conjuring another bolt of emerald colored lightning and striking the smaller demon at point blank range.

While Fey was down for a moment, Freddy was right back on top of Neo, striking with tremendous fury and leaving little opening for Neo to try and recover from her injuries. If it were just one or the other, the young fiend slayer was certain she could have held her own in a one on one fight. However, with both demons double teaming her, Neo was quickly seeing the odds slip out of her favor. She let out a pained moan as she was shoved backwards into the corner of a table and barely avoided having her neck flayed open by Freddy's claws.

"Freddy, you skin her, I'll hold her for ya!" Fey cried out, leaping forward.

"Ever play... skin the cat?" Freddy questioned, flexing his gloved hand.

With a ferocious snarl, Neo smacked Freddy upside the head with her bow and kicked him once again, this time in the cheep seats. Dream Demon or not, a shot to the nads was a shot to the nads, and while doubled over from the shock, Neo unloaded two more arrows into him and one more into Fey before the smaller demon tackled her to the ground, using her tail to flick Heartseeker away. Neo and Fey were locked in a short scrap of claws and teeth, before the zwetoock eventually threw Fey off with a telekinetic blast, sending her toppling head over heels into a wooden post that at one time had been used to restrain prisoners. Yelping in pain, Fey fell to the floor in a heap.

Neo groaned painfully as she tried to stand up. She was covered in gashes and stab wounds and was bleeding quite badly. Her vision was starting to get blurry and she looked exhausted. Before she could heal herself or even catch her breath, a strong hand wrapped around her throat and hoisted Neo up into the air.

"I'll teach you how to play right now!" Freddy hissed angrily, not even phased as Neo's claws ran down the length of his arm.

She couldn't even speak while Freddy held her firmly by the neck. All Neo was focused on was trying to get in a precious breath of air before she was suffocated to death. Roughly, the fiend slammed Neo down onto a table, forcing her to stay on her back as he jumped up on top of her, still keeping his hand wrapped around her throat. The powerful dream demon could feel Neo's life force slipping out of her grasp and being added to his own. Fey, finally getting up, giggled with sheer glee, eyes practically sparkling when Freddy raised his claws to strike the finishing blow.

"Yes, yes! I've always wanted to see a dragon fall to a demon!" Fey purred, rubbing her hands together.

"What's the matter, princess? You got nothing to say now?!" Freddy shouted.

Neo's eyes rolled to the back of her head, choking desperately, just praying for another gasp before this thing killed her. With as much of her remaining strength as she could muster, she conjured a spark of blue flame that quickly ignited over her body, catching Freddy in the blaze as well. The searing flames licked against the dream demon's hand and threatened to ignite him as well, forcing him off of Neo. However, instead of burning into a smoldering corpse, Neo herself remained unharmed by the fires that surrounded her, but the rest of the room began to catch at an impossible rate and soon, fiends and fiend slayer alike were engulfed by a raging, blue inferno. Taking this opportunity, Neo took in a deep breath, barely avoiding a violent coughing fit, before her eyes landed on Freddy.

"No Freddy Krueger, I do have something to say," Neo spat, _"Dier Vol'drocken Shi Schi UnDeva!"_ she finished, speaking in a completely different language.

"Freddy! We have to leave, we have to leave NOW!" Fey screamed, panic filling her voice as she grabbed the dream demon's sleeve and tried to pull him away.

The dream demon growled, pulling his arm out of Fey's grip, his eyes still fixed on Neo with a mixture of anger, shock, and surprise. He flinched, when a wall of flames flared up in between himself and Neo and spread all the way to the doorway, blocking it. Neo took a step forward, the stone beneath her paw-like feet melting from the searing heat. It wasn't long before both Fey and Freddy could no longer avoid catching the blaze themselves, which sent both demons into complete agony.

"Got nothing to say now?!" Neo asked, moving her hands in a somatic gesture, "By the Grace and Sacred Fires of The Great Dragon, I hereby Banish you Abominations!" she shouted, thrusting her hands forward, "GET OUT!"

At her command, both Freddy and Fey found themselves flying backwards as Neo expelled both of them from her mind. They sailed through the entirety of the blue inferno, which seemed to be a lot bigger than what it actually was, before landing in a familiar, dark red, smokey place and slammed against the industrial setting, hard.

Fey whimpered painfully, experimentally flicking her tail around to make sure it was still functioning. A piece of her left horn had broken off during the fight and her injuries were slow to regenerate. Much to Freddy's surprise, his injuries he had sustained were taking longer then usual to heal as well. Slowly, the dream demon managed to sit up, trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"No... no, no, no, NO! T-that wasn't supposed to happen." Fey hissed, slamming her fist against the concrete floor, "Neo was all alone, how could she have been so strong?"

Freddy remained quiet, his eyes narrowing at Fey. It had been a long time since he had been defeated and humiliated like that. He took some delight in the nervous whimper he heard come from Fey's mouth. Demon, wolf, human, whatever the species, a young girl was a young girl. And in the end, they all bled the same.

"I'd just looooooove to hear an explanation," Freddy growled, flexing his still bloody claws, "And I know just the perfect place!"

 **NoES~Ft13th~NoES~Ft13th~NoES~Ft13th~NoES~Ft13th~**

With a sharp gasp, Neo suddenly woke with a start. She was breathing heavily and could feel that her skin was freezing cold with sweat under her fur. Nervously, she glanced around, finding herself in a familiar albeit equally dark and dingy place. While Dr. Knarks' "Crash pad" may have just been slightly larger than a broom closet with a small bed, a bedside table, and a cheep cloak rack, it was more preferable then to the cells in the (seemingly) abandoned asylum.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Neo gulped as she sat up on the bed, glancing down at her arms and legs.

At first, Neo had just thought it to be a very vivid dream, however, as she soon discovered, there were several cuts on her body and her clothes were torn and dirty and she felt physically and mentally drained, like she had just been in a battle and had to use a lot of powerful spells. Her quiver and Heartseeker were on the floor by her bed, and not hanging on the rack where she had previously put them before turning in. As an added bonus, there were torn fragments of a red and green sweater caught in between her toes on the sharp claws and one piece in her hand. The familiar, musty burnt smell was all over it.

"T-that thing... it was real... that was a genuine fucking Dream Demon!" she gasped, running her hand through her messy pink mane, "I thought those things were extinct around here!"

Hastily, she grabbed a small, leather bound journal and a pen off the bedside table and snapped her fingers twice, summoning a few orbs of white light to illuminate the small room. Dr. Knarks and her sister, Kautounie, were just down the hall, working in the lab, but Neo felt the need to document this encounter while it was still fresh in her mind.

She had become so engrossed and focused writing down the details and even sketching out what she could remember, Neo didn't even notice that Kautounie was calling out her name from down the hall.

"Neo!" Kautounie cried out as she burst into the room, causing her younger sister to jump.

For the second time that night, Neo had to catch her breath from a sudden fright. Though to be fair, her older sister was a much more welcome sight then that razor-fingered lunatic! Still, that didn't stop the crackle of lightning that had momentarily formed around her hands, that dissipated just as quickly once Neo saw who exactly it was.

The older zwetoock, who looked like a bigger, stronger version of Neo, felt a blush fall over her face. Her intent was not to scare the crap out of her sister, (just anyone or anything that was stupid enough to break into this place and attack her!)

"Oh in the name of Sundar, Kautounie!" Neo cried out, jumping off the bed and nearly tackling Kautounie in a tight hug, "You're a welcome sight! Just don't scare me like that again! Seriously, I almost put a lightning bolt up your nose." she sighed, her voice slightly muffled from her face being buried in Kautounie's shoulder.

"What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kautounie inquired, concern heavy in her voice as she and her sister sat back down, "I could feel it, I could feel you, as if you were under... attack..."

Kautounie's ears flattened and she let out a low growl when she inspected Neo and found her to be torn up and far dirtier then before. Working in the lab with Dr. Knarks and his exotic zoo of mystical beasts wasn't always a clean job, but Neo looked as though she had a rough night in the arenas of the Knight Club on a half-price cocktails weekend!

"Who or what attacked you?!" Kautounie growled, her eyes scanning the room, suspicious that something may still be lurking around.

"It's not on our physical plain of existence... b-but... I was attacked, by a Dream Demon, not more then ten minutes ago." Neo explained, taking in a deep breath, showing her sister what she had written down so far, "He called himself Freddy Krueger, so it's a named demon-" she continued.

There wasn't a whole lot, but Neo had drawn a quick sketch of the dream demon's face and clawed hand, along with a few notes on the approximate size, abilities, fighting prowess, and potential strength class of the fiend. The younger sorceress also showed the torn sweater cloth she had removed. That smell! Reeked of demon! Utterly revolting.

"How is this possible?" the elder zwetoock questioned, "Our ancestors made sure these damn things were extinct on Horva... and I'm pretty sure that even Lord Nightmare would have a hard time regenerating himself after the rending we gave him!"

"Sis, Fey was with him," Neo interjected, in a matter of fact voice, "She was with Krueger, well aware of what was going on. Maybe Fey was bitter about loosing that knife fight to Geoffrey and found a Dream Demon from another dimension or something and since Geoffrey's scouting out our next mission, she set him after me instead." she suggested, "Besides, a full-blooded dream demon coming here, to Horva, are you honestly surprised that the Prescotts are somehow involved?"

The older zwetoock just shook her head. A powerful demon in the company of one of the Prescotts? Hardly a shocker. Though the bigger surprise was why he was following Fey and not Riley. Kautounie frowned in thought for a minute, "What makes you think this Freddy Krueger isn't a native demon?"

"Well, for starters, my magic genuinely surprised him... hell, just what I am surprised him! He obviously wasn't expecting something like... me." Neo answered, crossing her arms with a huff, "I don't think he really had any idea what he was up against and I was able to cast both of them out, but if Freddy Krueger returns, I wont be able to catch him off guard like that again." she added, with a heavy sigh.

"Class...9?" Kautounie read, out loud, pointing to the mark on the page.

"Probably closer to a Class 10, really. I think he's just been starved for a good long while, that's why he wasn't as strong," the younger zwetoock shrugged, "He could hit like a 9th Ring Warlord and regenerated faster than Kirisakin! Had Krueger been at his full strength, I'd probably be dead."

Kautounie growled at that prospect, hugging her beloved younger sister close to her, "If that thing has the balls to return, he'll have to deal with me!" she declared, "I'll stay here for the rest of the night. We join Geoffrey tomorrow and I've had quite enough of dissecting Displacer Beast and Catoblepas bodies with the mad doc. Gods I swear, Nasher is gonna be the next thing I dissect if he keeps running his mouth." she muttered to herself, causing Neo to sputter out a laugh.

The sisters sat in silence for a while, just nuzzling and lightly licking each others' muzzles and foreheads.

"Do you think... that I should tell Dr. Knarks about Krueger?" Neo asked, looking up to Kautounie.

"No..." Kautounie answered coldly, "One thing I do know about Dream Demons is that they depend on word of mouth from survivors to spread the seed of fear. Besides... do you really want to be pestered into trying to catch and imprison the damn thing for Knarksy out there to study?" she asked, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder and shaking her head.

Neo nodded in agreement, setting her journal and the pieces of the sweater down on the bedside table. Her sister made a good point. The two of them laid down on the bed together, cuddling and enjoying each others' company. Neo smiled, pulling a fancy dragon and sun amulet out from under her hoodie that was on a chain around her neck. The ruby in the center of the sun was dull, though there was a slight shimmer to it every now and again. She closed her eyes, feeling the outline of Kautounie's matching amulet pressing against her back. Despite being galaxies and dimensions away, their brother, Geoffrey, should have been able to feel exactly what they were right now.

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Note::** Okay, new project I had to test out, (just don't hold your breath too much!) Recently, I've become quite smitten with the Nightmare on Elm Street Series and the Friday the 13th Series. (With a particular soft spot for Freddy vs Jason.) So, it suddenly dawned on me while watching these movies... Horror/Slasher films have SO many tropes that you can make fun of. Also, my particular favorite trio of dimensional/world hopping heroes, The Redsuns, are trained to fight supernatural fiends! That's what they live for! Then I thought, "What if someone like Freddy Krueger entered the mind of someone who hunts demons for a living?" Oops! Originally, Intended this to be a one-shot, but that didn't work out to well as more ideas spread through my head like a wild fire. (To see more completed chapters, you can find them on my DeviantArt, however there is a strict mature filter on them.)

So, I know it's a little bit of a mess to start with, but it's my first time trying out the horror genre. In particular, I felt Fey Prescott would be a great lead into the story, given her sickeningly sadistic nature and the fact that she thinks murder is nothing more than a fun game to play. Upset with what the Redsuns have done to her family and Weston's mysterious disappearance, Fey stumbles upon a stuck Freddy Krueger and convinces him to enter the mind of one her eternal enemies, Neo, in the hopes of getting even. Unfortunately for her, Fey's plan backfires and Neo was able to cast them both out. Meanwhile, Neo and Kautounie are prepping to meet up with their brother Geoffrey elsewhere for a mission. But a Dream Demon that can access Neo's mind may prove to complicate things, in more ways then even she can possibly predict! Just what could it involve? (There is a little hint nestled in the story somewhere as to what it involves and what Geoffrey's up to. Or you could always wait for the second chapter.)

There's also a few Easter Eggs from my past works, such and Lord Nightmare on the tapestry, Miachang and Zorra's ghosts, mentions of Kirisakin, and so fourth. (Now, you don't have to read IYNMs to enjoy this story in the least, but I thought it might be a nice little treat for those who have. This is set about 2-3 years after the events of IYNMs.)

Anyways, unkillable fiends against trained fiend slayers! How will this play out? Who the fuck knows? My ideas can't make up their minds! I'm going much more "Hardcore", I'm not censoring or sugarcoating anything so if you can't handle that, turn back now!

In particular, I loved the battle between Freddy and Neo. He's very skilled at tearing apart helpless children and teens while they sleep, but he's never met someone who actively hunts his kind as a profession.

(No Jason in this chapter, save for a little teaser, but next chapter has a spectacular Jason sequence.)

 **DISCLAIMER::** Freddy Krueger and the Nightmare on Elm Street series belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema, I do NOT claim to own them! I do NOT own Jason Voorhees or Friday the 13th! This is strictly for fan purposes.

Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey Redsun and the World of Horva DO belong to me.


	2. A New Lion's Head

Dream Weavers

Chapter 2 :: A New "Lion's Head"

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Graphic Sexual Tension and Content, and a High Stakes Game of Full-Contact Hide and Seek with a Masked Killer.

*Freddy's Lair in the Deepest Rings of Hell*

Fey's eyes widened as Freddy turned to her, his blades scraping together in anticipation as he rose to his feet. He was pissed, and rightfully so. Fey had led him straight into the mind of someone who knew what to do in order to defeat him. Freddy felt humiliated and frustrated and he was going to take out his anger on something!

"Well, let's hear it then!" Freddy snarled, stooping down to Fey's level.

Fey let out an inhuman snarl of her own, raising her own clawed hand to defend herself if need be. She liked Freddy and didn't want to play this game with him, it was far more fun when going after someone else.

"N-Neo's the youngest!" she sputtered, "Least experienced, physically the weakest, a-and her time in Felldersai Taa damaged her spiritually."

"Those sound more like excuses," Freddy hissed, raising his blades to strike, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't eviscerate you like the little piggy you were masquerading as!"

The smaller she-demon opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as several long, mournful, baying howls echoed throughout the creepy old boiler room. There was the unmistakable sound of sharp claws clicking on concrete and a thick haze began to fill the air, smelling strongly of sulfur and smog. Freddy glanced around as the noises got closer. Now Fey smiled brightly, finally finding the strength to stand up.

"Because Freddy, sissy's nearby." she answered, rubbing her hands together with glee, "Those are her doggies, she must have sent them out to look for me."

The hellion began walking towards the dark corridor, Freddy standing curiously behind her.

"Here Smog, here Spite!" Fey called out, her voice echoing.

In the darkness, two sets of glowing red eyes and harsh embers could be seen getting closer as a rapid rate. It wasn't until they were closer could Freddy make out the shape of large, skeletal Doberman dogs with fire burning within their open mouths. The freakish creatures pounced on Fey, knocking her over and licking all over her with their soot-covered black tongues. She just giggled, petting each demonic dog with one hand, finally getting back up.

"My sissy breeds the best dogs, they're hell hounds." Fey explained, "That's Smog and the other one is Spite."

Freddy eyed the beasts curiously. They certainly looked like creatures straight out of a nightmare, perhaps he'd get one as a companion. Something that fiendish could be a boon to his work. However, when he approached, both Smog and Spite stood protectively in front of Fey, fire threatening to spill from their open maws.

"Hey, hey! Be nice! Freddy's had a bad night, you two!" Fey scolded, "He's a friend... you are a friend, aren't you?" she asked, in the sort of playful tone that told Freddy she was either willing to forget about their spat earlier, or she would set her fire-breathing demon dogs on him if he chose to attack.

"Yes, Fey is my friend," Freddy answered, kneeling down and letting Spite sniff at his ungloved hand.

He winced a little, feeling their searing breath against his burnt skin. However, before he could get to know the fiends better, both of them perked up, barking at something approaching in the dark. Materializing out of the inky blackness, a tall woman, looking roughly in her early twenties, strode down to hall, lightly trailing her dainty, manicured finger along one of the pipes on the wall. Her long, blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore and increadibly revealing scarlet red evening gown and was barefoot. Around her neck was an elaborate medallion with a goat, lion, and dragon head surrounded by a snake. Trotting at her side was another hell hound, this one slightly larger than the other two. In her hands, she carried a heavy looking iron staff that was designed like a serpent poised to strike.

Freddy's eyes widened at the sight of her. This girl, she was absolutely gorgeous! While he admitted to himself, very much the sort he LOVED to make sport of, there was something different about her that he couldn't put his finger on, (though he knew where he'd like to put a finger on her, along with a few other things.) Fey had just said that her sister was pretty, she failed to mention that it was more like intoxicatingly stunning. The Dream Demon found himself shaking his head, trying to get back in control of his own mind. Just by standing there, this girl was doing something to him, and he didn't know what. (That's what he found intriguing and annoying all at the same time.)

"Awwww, all this time you had been wandering and you were just making new friends, sweet Fey?" she asked in a silky voice, flashing Freddy a smile, "Well... hello handsome."

"Riley!" Fey squealed, happily, "Riley, I've missed you!" she added, rushing her sister and hugging her around her waist.

Riley sighed and rolled her eyes, putting an arm around Fey's shoulder before the young demon girl turned to the other Hell Hound.

"Lucifer, I've missed you too... I missed the fun walks we used to take." Fey sighed, patting the fiend's head and giggling when he licked her hand.

"Fey darling, where are your manners?" Riley questioned, her unnatural icy blue eyes fixing on Freddy, "Tell me. Who's your friend?" she asked, with a seductive smile.

In a fain of politeness, Freddy tipped his hat to Riley with his bloody, clawed hand, a wicked grin of his own forming. He approached, wary just in case he had to tear a few doggie throats out should the beasts get territorial of their mistress.

"Freddy, Freddy Krueger. The Springwood Slasher, at your service."

"Enchanted, Mr. Krueger," Riley purred, holding out an elegantly manicured hand, "I'm Riley Prescott. Lady Prescott, also known as the Main Head of the Chimera." she introduced, "Never did I get to imagine that I would ever get to meet you in person. A Legend in you're own time."

Formalities aside, Freddy couldn't resist taking in this "Lady Prescott's" scent when he got close enough to her to shake her hand, making sure to use his right one. Riley's grin widened at the sight of the blood on the blades. Fresh, recent, how she would have loved to have actually watched him make the kill.

"You're a dream demon from the Earth Realms, if I'm not mistaken." she questioned, curiously.

Freddy nodded, "I wasn't aware of other worlds other than Earth, Hell, or the Dream World until I met your sister."

"Oh I love it there, it's so easy to rack up a body count and hardly anyone there knows how to fight off our kind. Plus their governments are so inept and corrupt they would rather cover it up with lies then face the truth. It's actually kind of hilarious." Riley snorted, her shoulders shaking a bit as she laughed, "Oh, and you can let go of my hand now, sweetie." she added, her eyes darting down to Freddy's gloved hand still clutching her own.

Fey and the Hell Hounds watched suspiciously and already the young demoness suspected that Riley was going to "wrestle naked" with Freddy, like she did with most men she came across.

Freddy meanwhile, released his grip on Riley's hand, straightening up and trying to compose himself. Just what was she doing to him? It was about to drive him crazy.

"People in my world have been trying to erase me, forget about me completely." Freddy explained, a hint of frustration in his voice.

While Freddy explained to Riley what he had been doing and how he encountered Fey, Lucifer and the other two hell hounds sniffed and licked at the blood coating his blades, which was starting to turn sticky as it dried. Experimentally, Riley licked the blood off of her hand as she listened to Freddy, then frowned, feeling an oddly familiar taste in her mouth. All three Hell Hounds began to snarl and look around anxiously, trotting down the dark hallways a few paces, ignoring the potential danger of being so close to the steam pipes.

"Where is that Redsun cunt?!" Lucifer suddenly blurted out, surprising Freddy to no end.

 _'They can speak?'_ Freddy found himself thinking.

"If you didn't kill her, I'll gladly finish the job!" the hound snapped, before being silenced by Riley.

"Redsun... you brought a Redsun here?!" Riley asked, alarm in her voice and eyes, "Which one? Tell me all three aren't here!"

"No!" Freddy growled back, brushing past Riley angrily, "I went to her, just one of them... after it was recommended by a... friend." he hissed, slowly turning his gaze to Fey.

Fey took in a nervous gulp. She was silently hoping that this wouldn't be brought up once her sister was there.

"W-well, he needed more souls so he could be strong again," Fey protested, "We got one but she was no fun, then I remembered Neo was suffering from nightmares and thought she'd be able to give him more power then some stupid high school bitch." she explained further, shrinking back at the look Riley was giving her, "I-I thought that with me and Freddy working together we'd be able to get rid of at least one of them for good!"

Riley was beyond livid at Fey's serious lack of judgment, "Did loosing that fight with Geoffrey teach you nothing?! He doesn't even have the capacity for sorcery and he still managed to cast you back into the Abyss. And then you think it's a good idea to take a dream demon from the Earth Realms inside the dreams of a fully trained and armed Horvian Fiend Slayer?!"

She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself, stroking Lucifer with her free hand. Fey backed away, lowering her head in shame.

"I was close... then somehow... she managed to throw both of us out." Freddy growled, distastefully.

"You'll find Horvians to be more... accepting of things then the fools of Earth," Riley explained, trying to take in a calming breath, "They wont just dismiss you as a figment of their imagination, there are many on that rock that will see you for what you are and try to fight you. Just hope that your name isn't spread out to far and wide or soon every single Fiend Slayer out there will start downing Sleeping Drafts in an effort to flush you out!"

Sleeping Drafts? If those worked anything like sleeping pills or sedatives, Freddy found himself thinking he'd possibly have enough fresh meat to last him over a hundred lifetimes. Of course, if any one of these people could fight back the way Neo had, he'd be drained of his power faster then he could replenish it.

Before they could carry on their conversation, Lucifer, Smog, and Spite all yelped as small, droplets of water began to leak from the creaking pipeline above and steam started to escape from another. When water touched their skin, it sizzled and left a little smoke and it became clear that Riley's dogs didn't like water all that much as it actually burnt them.

"Mr. Krueger, might we take our chat elsewhere?" Riley requested, "All this moisture isn't good for my hounds."

Freddy just grinned, holding up his gloved hand and in an instant, the steamy, industrial setting melted away and shifted into what appeared to be the living room of a very old, decrepit house. Leaves, dirt, and splinters of wood littered the floor. There was a ragged looking couch and armchair positioned to face a very ancient, cracked TV set. Any paintings or photos hanging on the walls had been cracked or scratched out in some way. Overall, it was incredibly creepy.

"Better? It's been a while since I've had a lady in my house." Freddy said, making himself comfortable on the couch, "One that I allowed to live, anyways."

"Yes, how thoughtful of you," Riley commented, sitting down next to Freddy in a fluid motion, "Cozy."

Fey continued to play with the three hell hounds, eventually taking them out the front door with her into the yard at Riley's suggestion. The older demoness wanted some time alone with Freddy. She had been searching for a powerful ally to aid her next endeavor and he just might be the perfect fit, especially since... Weston was no longer around, leaving a terribly empty void within her being.

"Mr. Krueger, what would it take to employ your unique abilities?" Riley asked, scooting a little bit closer.

This question took Freddy by surprise. Not quite what he was expecting from her, nor what he was hoping for. (especially since she took the trouble of sending Fey outside with the dogs.)

"I would say that it depends on the job, and what you're offering." Freddy purred, flashing his jagged, pointed teeth at her, "I'm not even certain exactly who or even what you are. You have a heartbeat like a human, yet you claim to be a demon."

Riley just chuckled softly to herself and stood up, "Why tell you when it'd be so much more fun to show you? Mind if I bring something from my place?"

The Dream Demon didn't object, his curiosity aroused. Riley swung her staff downward, opening up a rift similar to the one Fey had used earlier to bring him into Neo's dream. With a flick of her hand, she telekineticly dragged two figures through before closing it back up. Getting a better look, Freddy practically licked his lips when he saw that what Riley had dragged in were two boys in their late teens, both bound, gagged, and terrified out of their minds. Fresh souls! He had to fight the urge to rush over and slaughter them right this very instant.

"Ah! A gift for your host, how thoughtful." Freddy purred, flexing his claws.

"Wait just a moment sweetie," Riley interjected, using her foot to roll her chosen target onto his back and look at him, "These two cut rate magicians tried to summon and bind me for their fantasy threesome. Little did they suspect that while I am BDSM kind of girl... I like to be on top, and I don't believe in safe words." she shrugged, with a cruel smile, "Needless to say, their spell backfired, now look who's bound."

With surprising strength, she grabbed her target by the collar of his shirt, standing him up, while setting her staff down on the couch. Riley snapped her fingers, removing the gag from the boy's mouth before gazing into his eyes seductively.

"T-th... I-I..." was all the boy was able to stammer out, as his eyes turned to Freddy for a moment, before Riley forced him to look at her again.

"Don't you worry about him, I wont let him hurt you, sweetheart..." she whispered, gently running a finger down his cheek, "Look at me... just focus on me..."

Freddy watched Riley, noticing how completely helpless and infatuated the human had become as he gazed into her eyes. She had the boy completely hypnotized. But, before either one of them got too comfortable, Riley's gentle facade faded as her eyes suddenly became demonic red and a pair of devil horns sprouted from her forehead. Patches of her skin took on a deep red tone and two leathery wings protruded from her back. With a fierce hiss, Riley pulled the boy into a deep, passionate kiss and Freddy soon realized that she was sucking the poor sap's soul out of his body while he was still alive! There were a few sputtering moans coming from the boy as the she-devil finished, throwing the freezing cold body against the wall and letting it fall to the floor. Riley returned to her normal form, licking her lips and smirking at the Dream Demon.

"Impressive, my dear." Freddy complemented, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm a half-demoness, dear, half Succubus to be exact. Don't fret over any of those uncontrollable, lustful thoughts filling your head, I have that effect on men of all species, including other demons." Riley answered, "What can I say, we Succubi are the original sex fiends!"

That explained a lot! Freddy would have had a hard time taking his eyes off of Riley, had it not been for the squirming body on the floor trying in the most futile way possible to escape. Without another word, the half-demoness nodded, holding out her hand and calling her staff to her before flicking her hand at the other boy, forcing him to lie still.

"He's... sleeping." Freddy noted, glancing to Riley.

She had done something to him and Freddy wanted to know what exactly. But the drive to kill overtook his curiosity and in the blink of an eye, Freddy was gone. It was now Riley's turn to watch how Freddy hunted his prey. For a moment, the boy was still, then he began to twitch and squeal through the gag in his mouth. A cold smile formed on Riley's lips as she watched the twitching become convulsing and several slash marks began to appear on his body. She took a moment to glance out the window, seeing Fey and the Hell Hounds playing jump rope in the front yard with a small group of creepy, decayed looking children dressed in their white Sunday finest. The half-demoness' attention was quickly averted back to the writhing body on the floor, which was now bleeding profusely, so much so that she was actually standing in the blood pool on the floor.

"Awwww, you didn't miss me too terribly, did you?" Freddy asked, right from behind Riley as he placed both hands on her shoulders, putting more emphasis on his clawed hand, which was now coated in a fresh layer of blood, "Tell me what you did to him." he whispered in her ear, eagerly.

Riley jumped a little, then smirked, her eyes flashing red for a moment. She now had Freddy interested, just as she wanted. With a light moan, the half-succubus licked the blood off of the closest blade, savoring the sweet taste.

"Ah, ah, ah..." she teased, sliding out from under Freddy's hands as she turned to face him, "It was a Sleeping Sickness spell. Horvian Arcane. Similar to a regular Sleeping Charm, however this one makes the afflicted far more susceptible to suggestions, paranoia... fear. My own personal twist. Perhaps if you'd agree to partner up with me for a time, I'll teach you how to master it... among other things."

Freddy's eyes lit up. A spell that would make people fall asleep on HIS whim? He'd never have to wait on a target to doze off again! Riley had already proven that she knew how to cast it and could already sense the lust and want building up inside of him.

"But what do you want from me in return?" Freddy questioned, "I'm kinda used to being my own boss around here."

"A few things," Riley began, holding up her finger, "First, we'll need to get you some more victims, you'll need your strength." she paused and took in a deep sigh, "Second... I haven't been fully forward with you. You see, Fey and I once had a brother, Weston. Fey doesn't know, but... Weston was slain a while back by the three Redsuns and I can already feel certain abilities of mine draining due to his loss. The Triad of the Chimera must have three heads. I'm the dragon, representing intellect, my sister is the goat, representing endurance, and my brother was the lion, representing strength. A piece of me is missing and I need to fill the void before it starts to completely tear Fey and I apart."

Freddy just scoffed, sitting back down on the couch casually, "If you think that I'm going to be your new lion as you put it, you can forget it, Riley."

"I'm not asking you to be my new lion, Freddy, but I could use your help in... persuading the candidate that I've chosen." Riley explained.

Now Freddy shifted uncomfortably. The half-demoness displayed quite a bit of power in her own right, plus she had Fey and her Hell Hounds. Why exactly would she need his help? Just what could be nasty enough to make her even consider getting outside help?

"Just who have you chosen then that would require my assistance?"

"I was excited to see you, Freddy, because you've met my candidate before," Riley admitted, taking in a deep breath, "The perfect brute to be my Lion's Head, Jason Voorhees."

Upon hearing that name, Freddy leveled a menacing glare at Riley from beneath his fedora. Their last encounter was nothing pleasant and he would rather not repeat that experience. (Especially considering some of the things he had said about Jason's beloved mother right to the hulking brute's face.)

"Let me get this straight, you want me to help you hunt down that hockey mask-wearing mama's boy?!" he asked, in disbelief before letting out a raspy laugh.

"He fits all the boundaries I need him to fill!" Riley explained further, "Not just anyone or anything will do! Jason possesses the strength, stamina, and blood lust I need to become whole again. I just need some help collaring the brute and exhausting him so that I can bind and enslave Jason to my will."

"What makes you think you'll be able to bind Jason to your will?" Freddy questioned, quirking an eyebrow, "Take it from me, once he starts he doesn't stop!"

"You've seen how well trained by hounds are, do you think I simply put them through obedience school?" the she-demon scoffed, glancing to the head of her serpent staff as it glowed momentarily with red hot embers and there was the slight sound of a chain jingling, "You have your talents, Mr. Krueger, and I have mine."

Freddy still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elm Street was his territory and Riley was asking him to go with her all the way to Crystal Lake to hunt for the machete-wielding goalie that still very likely had a major beef with him. However, the more he thought on it, the more he realized that he wanted that enormous, brainless hulk put in his place. If Jason couldn't die, then perhaps permanent enslavement as a Succubus' boy toy was the next best thing.

"Once I have Jason under my command, I'll set HIM on those royal pains in my ass! Of course, you're welcome to join in the carnage if you so desire, they have to sleep sometime." Riley said, with an anxious, lustful tone to her voice, "Provided that they survive. That matter aside, I know how to drop a seed of suggestion, it'll make getting things back to normal much easier for you."

"Well, it could be fun... however the waking world can pose some challenges for me. I can't enter unless someone pulls me in through their dream." Freddy explained.

"Use me as your vessel." Riley suggested, "My human and demon fusion is a blessing in disguise, I can cross into other realms, including the material plain whenever I please. It's how I'm able to be here and wide awake. Of course, you'll have to share with Fey, but until I bind Jason, there's room for one more. I may just request a lend of your power every now and again."

Smirking at the Dream Demon, Riley stood up and snapped her fingers, summoning an unrolled scroll into her hands. A lot of the writing was in a language Freddy couldn't read, however the header up at the top had "Sleeping Sickness" When he reached out for it, the scroll vanished in a cloud of dust, leaving him very much annoyed with the half-demoness. He wasn't used to making deals or even encountering equals in his world. Riley was incredibly confident and wasn't showing any fear. While this may have angered some part of him, at the same time, the dream demon found himself intrigued by her. Freddy's lip curled up into a smirk.

"So, do we have an agreement?" Riley asked.

Before she could react, Freddy was suddenly right in front of her and with all his strength, he shoved her against the wall, breathing heavily. The half-succubus let out a shocked gasp, not quite expecting him to react the way he was. Normally, she was the one pinning people to the ground or wall, holding them helplessly at her mercy. Being on the receiving end of it was something Riley hadn't experienced before. Freddy was rough, she liked that. The dream demon's chest was right next to her own, pinning her arms against the wall.

"Whoa, steady there... easy with the hardware," Riley said, with a laugh, "And I'm not talking about your gauntlet, sweetie." she added, glancing down towards Freddy's pants, where she could already see the bulge forming, "Do we have an agreement?"

"That all depends," Freddy paused, taking a moment to test out Riley's luscious red lips.

He found himself delving deeper into her mouth, lapping up her intoxicating taste. To his surprise, Riley wasn't fighting him in any way, in fact, she seemed to welcome his violent advances and even tasted his charred mouth, tongue, and lips in return. When they eventually parted, Freddy had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"On... what else is in... it for me." he finally finished, panting heavily.

Riley just laughed, and with a burst of strength, she turned the tables on Freddy, breaking free of his grasp and grabbing him by the collar of his sweater before turning around and slamming him up against the wall. Even as Freddy's clawed hand raked across the she-devil's arm, she didn't flinch and just stared directly into the dream demon's eyes.

"Whatever the fuck you damn well want!" Riley hissed, as her eyes flashed red.

This time, she delved in for another kiss, completely ignoring the claws that were now slicing into her back and shoulders, too far gone in her lustful frenzy. Riley didn't even notice right away as the room they were in shifted and changed while she and Freddy were busy tongue jousting and feeling each other up. They were now upstairs in the master bedroom. Much like the living room, it was dirty and decaying, and on the verge of falling apart. There wasn't much, save for a dresser in the corner and a large, surprisingly comfortable bed up against the wall.

Roughly, Freddy used his claws to tear Riley's silk evening dress to shreds, letting it hang on her well proportioned body for a moment, then watching it slide to the floor, leaving her stark naked in front of him.

"That dress belonged to my mother." Riley mentioned, seductively beckoning Freddy closer to her.

"You told me you'd give me whatever the fuck I wanted, and I wanted to tear that dress off before I ravage you." Freddy purred, taking off his Fedora and tossing it to one side of the bed.

"Oh no, I was just mentioning that it belonged to her... I actually hated that fucking cunt." Riley shrugged, closing her eyes and letting out a shuttering gasp.

Taking his time and determined to enjoy himself, Freddy started by feeling all over Riley's pale, smooth naked skin. For a cold-hearted fiend, she was so soft and supple to the touch, a complete contrast to his own burnt and charred skin. It felt so good! Too good, actually. He grabbed the demoness by the throat for a moment, smirking as she used her long, manicured fingernails to tear his striped sweater to shreds.

"I'm gonna take you the way a hound takes a bitch!" Freddy hissed, pulling Riley close to him.

"Please... do!" Riley pleaded, before falling backwards on the bed and shifting back into her demonic form, Freddy still on top of her, "I like a guy who knows exactly what he wants." she added, pulling the dream demon into another passionate kiss.

*Somewhere near Crystal Lake, early morning*

Meanwhile, back in the waking world, the hulking form of Jason Voorhees patrolled his territory. He was deep into the forest, navigating by the light of the moon above and a powerfully engraved muscle memory of every inch of the surrounding woods. Despite the thick brush, he moved through it easily, letting his battered, torn up jacket and work pants get even more beat up and ragged. His deformed face was concealed beneath a hockey-mask, which was pretty much considered to be a local legend in and of itself around these parts.

Recently, a problem had arose that had driven the powerful masked undead into near madness. It had started near the old abandoned cabins of Camp Crystal Lake and had been branching it's way out. A slight grunt escaped from his mouth when he knelt down to examine the dismantled pieces of a bear trap he had cleverly hidden earlier that day.

Since yesterday, Jason had discovered that several of his carefully crafted and concealed snares hadn't just been triggered with nothing in them, but completely disarmed. His last kills, a drunken group of underage revelers, had been made a day ago, by the cabins. Perhaps one of them had managed to escape his wrath and dared to taunt him by destroying his snares? He didn't know, and the drive to kill overwhelmed any curiosity for answers. Angrily, Jason drew the machete at his hip, determined to punish the foolish trespasser that lingered near his lake.

Up above, watching from the safety of a tree overlooking the path Jason had carved out for himself, was another figure, dressed in an armored black leather duster and stetson hat. He had long, black hair for a boy, which looked unkempt and messy, framing his face and widened green eyes. The only weapon he carried that was visible was the katana sword strapped to his back.

"So the legends are true... what the fuck did the Boss Lady sucker me into?" Geoffrey whispered to himself as the hulking, undead landmass passed underneath him, glancing around from side to side, (thankfully not looking up,) occasionally swinging his blade to clear his path from the overgrowth, "Why did I agree to this?"

Geoffrey had been there at Crystal Lake and the apply nicknamed "Camp Blood" since yesterday, scouting out the location before his sisters joined him. Shortly after arriving he had disguised himself as a tourist exploring the beauty of Crystal Lake by horseback during the daylight for his cover, when in reality, he was really tracking the whereabouts of the legendary masked killer. At first, Geoffrey wasn't sure if he believed that such a creature could exist on Earth, but sure enough, he had found a set of very large footprints coming from the lake shore and spotted more tracks just like them by the first trap he had dismantled. And now, the owner of said footprints strode right beneath him!

Why anyone would come to this place to party and fornicate was anyone's guess, perhaps it was because of all the spooky stories about this place and people just had to see if it was true. Or they were just fucking stupid and wanted to screw like rabbits in the wilderness where they had less chance of being seen and heard. Geoffrey opted for the latter option being the more likely.

"Locate but do not engage..." the teen muttered, watching as Jason disappeared further in the darkness, "I'm not exactly eager to get into a fist fight with a seven foot tall behemoth that supposedly cannot be killed. Should be easy, right?"

The assassin checked the time, currently 2:57am, just another four hours until his sisters were supposed to meet with him and he still hadn't located Jason's lair! His ears perked, hearing some rustling deeper in the woods, coming from the direction he saw Jason go. So, while the big lug was busy, Geoffrey slipped down from the safety of his perch and lightly sprinted down the pathway, hardly even making a sound. He had to leave his horse, Gunner, at the edge of the woods, seeing as they would have been too thick and dense for him to move through. The crafty rogue veered from the path, navigating his way through the woods, even jumping over and swerving out of the way of a few traps that he caught sight of along the way.

"Geez! How many of those damn things does he have?!" he questioned, slowing down once he made it to the treeline, "And I thought Garna had a treasure trove of booby traps!"

He let out a sigh of relief, seeing the familiar soot black form of his rather large horse, Gunner, waiting patiently. The stallion snorted anxiously, shifting his hooves in the dirt, only relaxing once his master grabbed his reins and stroked his muzzle.

"You sense it too, huh boy?" Geoffrey asked, hoisting himself up on Gunner's back.

He took a quick glance around, hearing the snapping of a few twigs but couldn't see anything. However the pounding of his heart and the scent of dried blood and decay told him that Jason was close. The assassin tapped Gunner's sides with his heels, urging the stallion to gallop down the road before the powerful killer got curious.

Unknown to Geoffrey, at this very minute, he was the one being watched! Shortly after he mounted Gunner and galloped off, Jason Voorhees had emerged from the treeline, breathing heavily with fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning white. So, THAT was the naughty teen that needed to be taught a lesson? A very painful lesson... his last lesson!

 _"He's a bad boy, Jason! He's the one destroying your traps and making your job punishing the bad kids difficult!"_

Jason tensed up, hearing that all to familiar voice whispering in his ear. Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let his beloved mother's voice fill his mind.

 _"Be a good boy and punish him for mommy."_

NEVER wanting to disappoint Mother, the hulking brute nodded his head and started down the dirt and gravel path that ran along the forest line that lead to the main cluster of cabins. He picked up the pace to a brisk trot, following the hoof prints left in the road. Perhaps once that bad boy with the horse was nothing more than a number on his body count, he could see to getting rid of the bodies of his previous victims in peace. But, before Jason confronted him, he had to take care of something first.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey slowed Gunner down to a canter once the forest on the other side of the road opened up, revealing the shore of Crystal Lake. There was a long dock jutting out over the water, illuminated by the moonlight over the lake. It would have been a truly beautiful sight, had the thick, coppery scent of blood and death not been lingering in the air. The rogue came to a crossroad, turning up the road towards where the sickening scent was coming from.

"Whoa..." Geoffrey said quietly, pulling back on the reins.

Gunner skidded to a halt, rearing up on his hind legs, kicking and neighing aggressively. This was it, Camp Blood. And boy was it not misnamed by the locals! There was a small cluster of four cabins, at least that could be seen. The lawn in front of the old, abandoned cabins was slick with blood and several dead bodies lay on the ground hacked to pieces and brutally butchered. Some still had various weapons sticking out of them, such as the naked couple that had been pinned to the ground together with a makeshift spear. Others it looked like Jason had gotten creative, such as forcing a crack pipe down one poor schmuck's throat. Some bodies you couldn't even recognize anymore they had been mutilated so badly. Any camping and party gear that remained was destroyed beyond use. Geoffrey merely sighed and shook his head.

"I told these idiots not to fuck or take drugs on his property." he groaned, slowly riding through the carnage to inspect the damage, "But what the hell do I know?"

Apparently, no one had thought they were missing yet, as there was no sign of police or any sort of investigation. As cruel as it may have been, that was good for Geoffrey, cops mean questions, uncomfortable questions. Taking another sweep of his surroundings, the sneaky assassin dismounted his horse, giving Gunner a grateful pat on the neck and leading him towards the far side of one of the cabins to conceal his presence.

"Stay here, buddy." Geoffrey whispered, before slinking off into the darkness.

He took a look around the first cabin, which was a mess but still safe enough to stand in. Geoffrey didn't like the old, creaking floorboards at all nor was he really fond of the sickening, musty smell of long dead bodies. Finding nothing of interest, the rogue left and continued to the second cabin and showed himself inside. This one was considerably cleaner and looked like the cabin the dead group of friends must have chosen to spend the night in before they took their party outside. After poking around and coming up empty, Geoffrey stepped back outside onto the porch. With a sigh, he took a strong, gold chain out from under the thick collar of his leather duster. At the end of it was an amulet, matching that which his sisters back home had. He could feel a chill run up and down his spine, frowning his face in thought and sensing that something was wrong.

"Neo?" he questioned.

Geoffrey paused for a moment as the wind picked up, causing some low hanging tree branches to scrape against the sides and roofs of the old cabins, making the place more eerie then it already was. His abnormally sharp hearing picked up on the sound of heavy footsteps in the distance that were getting closer, fast.

"Shit!" he cursed, slipping his dragon and sun amulet back under his coat.

The assassin took a few steps down off the porch, stopping dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on the massive undead serial killer that stood only about thirty yards away, machete in hand, moonlight glinting off both mask and blade. Even from here, Geoffrey could hear Jason's heavy breathing. This was close, too close for comfort! It was unnerving seeing the giant from the safety of a sturdy tree, but being on the ground anywhere near him was beyond terrifying. The rogue steeled himself, knowing that he may have to fight his way out of this if his plan didn't work. Without further hesitation, Jason strode forward, his naturally long strides swiftly closing the distance between him and the troublemaker.

"Gunner!" Geoffrey shouted, giving a sharp whistle.

At his rider's command, the soot black Thoroughbred came racing from his hiding place, skidding to a halt just long enough for his master to hop on, before rearing up and taking off at a hard gallop. Wasting no time, Geoffrey drew one of his many handguns that were seamlessly hidden within the folds on his duster.

"HEYAAAA!" he cried out, pounding his heels and legs against Gunner's sides in an effort to make him go faster.

Jason picked up his pace, intent on meeting Geoffrey and his horse head on. Uncaring of the dead bodies squishing beneath his boots, Jason closed the distance rapidly, not even flinching as gunshots rang out and bullets pierced through his chest. With a mighty grunt, he took a swing at the leather-clad teen with his machete, purposely shifting himself so that he wouldn't hit the horse. The machete blade made full contact with Geoffrey's armored chest with enough force to knock him off of Gunner's back.

The downed assassin landed on his back with a pained cry, watching helplessly as Gunner galloped off without him. He glanced down to his jacket, which had a nasty looking mark in it, grateful that it took the brunt of the blade's damage instead of his flesh. Geoffrey's eyes widened as Jason stooped over him, thrusting his blade downward in an attempt to skewer him into the ground. Head still spinning a bit from the fall, the rogue rolled to one side, then to the other, narrowly avoiding each strike. Scrambling to get back to his feet before the brute just stomped on him, Geoffrey unloaded the rest of his rounds into Jason's chest. Much to his disappointment, the massive undead killer didn't even look phased. If anything, it was merely pissing him off.

"Well crap..." Geoffrey shrugged, holstering the empty handgun before switching tactics and weapons.

He leaped off to the side as Jason took another swing. Frustrated, the furious giant attacked again. Dodging the second strike, Geoffrey studied Jason's fighting style and movements, mentally noting the lack of any grace or discipline. The guy had incredible speed, but it was power driven and brutish, clearly displaying that he was far more used to fighting people who didn't know how to fight back. (Or how to run properly.) A cocky smirk crossed Geoffrey's face as he whipped out a throwing knife he had concealed up his sleeve. Waiting for Jason to make the next strike, the assassin practically danced out of the way with a flourish, throwing his knife into the brute's shoulder before drawing another out from a hidden sheath on his duster.

"Down low, too slow big guy!" Geoffrey taunted, throwing his second knife into the massive killer before turning on his heel and running.

Jason winced, only slightly as he pulled the knives out of his shoulders. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about them that actually hurt, even if it was just a little. Shrugging, the brute pocketed the knives to keep for later, then grabbed an axe conveniently sticking out of a mangled corpse's back. Beneath his mask, Jason cracked a clever smirk with his crooked mouth before perusing Geoffrey. That cocky boy was headed right where he wanted him to go.

"Mr. Big, Bad, Tall and Ugly isn't much on swordsmanship." Geoffrey panted to himself, "But his pure brute force more then makes up for a lack of grace and dexterity. That being said, I'm not to eager on Blade Dancing with him again anytime soon!"

He kept up his swift pace, confident that he'd be able to outrun Jason until he could get back to Gunner. Jason Voorhees wasn't the only one at home in the forest or in the dark, after all. However, despite all careful preparations that had been made earlier, Geoffrey's luck had finally run out. He couldn't stop himself in time before a well concealed coil of rope became tangled around his foot. With a yelp, the rogue found himself suddenly being dragged along the ground and then hoisted into the air, suspended about four feet off the ground by his ankle. Before becoming too light headed, he looked up, seeing the rope threaded through the sturdy tree branches up above. Geoffrey just laughed to himself, shaking his head, glancing down to his hat which had since fallen off his head and onto the moist, mossy ground below. He couldn't believe it! Jason had moved and reset the trap Geoffrey had dismantled earlier that day.

"Ahahahaaaaa... Clever... son of a bitch." he groaned, twitching slightly when he heard heavy footsteps approaching, "Well played, Mr. Voorhees... well played!"

Not waiting to hang around and find out what sort of horrible demise Jason had in store for him, Geoffrey took in a few deep breaths, relaxing himself and his muscles before sitting up. His ankle and foot were becoming numb from being suspended and he felt dizzy, but with adrenaline flowing through his body like a wildfire the slippery rogue managed to grab a hold of the rope ensnaring his ankle, pulling himself up on it until he not only righted himself, but was actually climbing it to get up into the tree where Jason would have a much tougher time trying to reach him. He chanced a glance when he heard the footsteps getting closer and could also see the glint from the steel blade and hockey mask against the inky blackness.

When Jason saw what Geoffrey was doing, he quickened his pace, taking a swing at the boy's back, barely nicking the rogue with the tip of his machete. The crafty teen suppressed a groan when he was finally able to grab a branch and swing his legs over it, straddling it in such a way so that he could catch his breath and keep his legs and the rope still tied around his ankle out of Jason's reach so he couldn't pull him out of the tree. Flicking another knife out of his coat sleeve, the assassin sliced through the bindings, dropping the remnants on Jason's head as he took in a few gasping breaths.

"Close... but no cigar! Ha!" he shouted down to the frustrated undead.

How long would Jason be willing to hang around under there? Would he try to climb up to get to him? Throw his machete? Attempt to uproot the tree? Geoffrey just shrugged to himself, looking down at his opponent triumphantly. The massive undead's good eye narrowed as he glared at his target. Of all the teens, counselors, campers, and tourists he'd ever hunted, this one had to be the most annoying! Or at least up there.

 _"Jason... are you going to let him talk to my sweet boy like that? Now be a good boy and kill him!"_

Jason let out an angry grunt, once again nodding in confirmation of his Mother's wishes. It was only now that Geoffrey could see the other object in the brute's hands. The rogue felt his heart sink as Jason stabbed the ground with his machete, leaving both of his hands free to swing at the tree with the axe. Very well, if Geoffrey wouldn't come down to him, the brute was going to make him come down, tree and all.

"Oh come on!" Geoffrey cried out, gesturing with his arms, "I hope the damn tree trunk falls on you!"

He could hear the groaning of the wood as Jason relentlessly swung his axe and the trunk. Every so often, the hulking killer would glare up in between swings to see his treed prey. Much to Jason's disappointment, however, Geoffrey didn't really look scared as much as he just looked irritated by the situation.

"Wait a minute! I'm smarter then this..." the assassin growled, running a hand through his hair, chancing a glance down, and taking notice of something shiny inside Jason's jacket pockets, "This bastard ain't smarter then me..."

He moved himself into a crouching position, using one hand to keep his balance and the other to draw the katana off his back. Carefully, he ran his hand over the side of his boot, smirking to himself. While Jason still had his attention on chopping down the tree, Geoffrey waited until the axe blade struck wood before leaping off the branch. This caught the momentarily distracted killer off guard and before he knew it, Geoffrey had used the momentum of the fall to tackle him to the ground. Jason let out a grunt as his head slammed against the ground and there was an annoyingly sharp pain in both his shoulder and chest. It was then did he see the cocky boy crouched on top of him, driving his katana blade through his shoulder.

"Bigger they are, the harder they fall." Geoffrey taunted, his face mere inches from Jason's.

The assassin knew he didn't have much time before Jason would recover and turn the tables. Quickly, he felt around his larger adversary's ragged and torn clothing with his free hand, eventually finding what he was looking for and rolled off the massive killer before Jason could grab him. Panting with anticipation, Geoffrey concealed the knife that had flipped from out of his boot and showed the angry brute the two knives he had previously thrown at him.

"I'll take these back if you don't mind. Or even if you do."

Jason's eyes widened, patting himself down while getting back to his feet and finding that his two newest additions to his collection were already gone and in Geoffrey's hand. That boy snatched them right out of his jacket! Now Jason was to the point of seeing red he had become so outraged by this unruly teen's antics.

"It's been a... time and a half, but I really ought to be going now." Geoffrey mentioned, showing obvious signs of fatigue before turning and running back towards the cabins, katana still in hand.

Jason gave pursuit, grabbing his machete out of the ground, ripping the axe out of the tree and grunting like a pissed off bull. He could hear that boy give a sharp whistle and quickened his pace to a trot, knowing that the bad teen would most likely escape if he got to his horse in time.

While Geoffrey ran, he took a glance over his shoulder, noticing that Jason was pretty close. Either he was slowing down, or the walking landmass picked up the pace. Shaking the thought out of his head, the rogue came to the clearing with the cabins and small massacre, looking around anxiously.

"Gunner!" he called again, giving another whistle.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the black stallion galloped up the road at his call, which was short lived once the snapping of twigs and brushing of foliage on a mountain of muscle greeted Geoffrey from behind. Jason stalked forward, readying his blades. He looked beyond furious.

Deciding that he had taunted the giant killer enough for one night, Geoffrey ran towards his horse, leaping up onto the animal's back without even putting a foot in the stirrup, and dug in his heels as soon as Gunner turned around and tapped the horse's flank with the flat of his blade. Jason took a swing, missing both horse and rider, as they galloped away. Growling in the back of his throat, the masked killer broke into a run, nearly keeping up with Gunner for the first few paces. He could see the surprise in Geoffrey's eyes, obviously the boy wasn't expecting him to be this persistent.

"Come on Gunner! HEYAAAA! Let's go boy..." Geoffrey shouted.

Eventually, the stallion's superior stride overtook Jason's, leaving him in the dust. The massive brute skidded to a halt when he realized that he wasn't going to get the horseman tonight, at least, not on foot. However, while the bad boy's back was turned to him as he fled, Jason stuck his machete into the ground again and heaved the axe over his head with both arms and lobbed it. It hurled through the air at an impressive speed, nearly finding a new home in Geoffrey's back.

Upon hearing something large heading his way from behind, the horseman veered his mount to the side, narrowly avoiding the large projectile as it landed on the ground with a metallic 'thud'. Seeing what it was as he rode past, Geoffrey nearly felt his heart in his throat is was beating so fast.

"Holy shit!" he yelped, realizing just how close he came to having his spine readjusted.

A low, angry growl rumbled from Jason's chest, watching Geoffrey disappear into the darkness. Defeated and humiliated, he sheathed his machete and turned back to the cabins, head hung low in shame for failing his Mother.

 _"_ _You're still my special boy, Jason. You'll get him next time for mother."_

Jason nodded, scanning over the broken corpses littering the campground. May as well pick up where he left off and get that mess cleaned up, lest he scare potential new victims away. While resetting the trap Geoffrey had escaped from earlier, Jason knelt down to examine something on the ground. Curious, he picked it up, recognizing it as the hat the bad boy was wearing. He ran his finger over the silver pin on the band, which depicted a snarling wolf. A smile crossed Jason's face... at least he got a piece of him! This was going straight to his trophy collection.

Only now that he had gotten away with his body mostly in tact did Geoffrey realize just how close of a call his encounter with the legendary killer was. The adrenaline rush was wearing off and he gasped for breath, thinking about how much fun he had, while at the same time being scared shitless! Pain began to creep over his body, particularly from where Jason's machete struck him in the chest. He didn't stop until making it to his own campsite in a concealed grove, far away from the cabins. Geoffrey slowed his horse down to a walk, laughing to himself.

"You did good, buddy, you did good," the assassin praised, patting Gunner on the neck, "I noticed that when we galloped past, he specifically moved so that he wouldn't hit you." he mused, "Hmmm, I wonder if this Jason guy just kills people and likes animals."

Geoffrey shrugged, stopping in front of a large tree and dismounting, "If that's the case, you should be safe down here, Gunner. I for one would much rather be up there for tonight." he continued, glancing up into the tree branches.

The boy ran his hand through his hair, then realized that something was missing. His hat! He must have left it on the ground after getting caught in Jason's Roadrunner booby trap. Sighing heavily, Geoffrey took off Gunner's saddle and bridle and hitched him to a rope he had tied around the tree. After leaving some water and oats for him, the rogue climbed up into the tree to a comfortable height and made himself at home, stretching out his legs along a sturdy branch with his back against the tree trunk. He folded his arms and closed his eyes, reaching up to pull his hat down like he normally did, only to remember that he had lost it.

"Damn it!" Geoffrey grumbled, before settling in to get some sleep, "I loved that hat..."

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Note::** Anyways, the plot thickens once Riley Prescott catches the scent of power and will literally do whatever it takes to get it to join her. It just dawned on me that while I've had Riley, a Half-Succubus sorceress for a good long while, I've never really had her do any sexy, succubus-y things up until now. While Demons like Freddy Krueger feed off of fear, she feeds off of lust. Since Weston's demise, Riley's been steadily loosing "The Lion's Strength" and needs a new candidate to fill that void and she wants a relentless, immortal, unstoppable killing machine for that role. Freddy's not to keen on her selection, however the offer of learning magic that would allow HIM to decide when his victims sleep is just too tempting to pass up. First time also doing borderline sex, which is like, a brand new experience for me. (Riley's willing to fuck anyone if she thinks it'll get her what she wants. (She has no standards!) Ironically, she's the sort of whore Jason would try to kill without a second thought.)

Meanwhile, Geoffrey plays a game of full contact hide and seek with Jason! Now that, I had fun writing! Jason is used to idiot teens that come onto his land to screw, drink, do drugs, sometimes all at the same time. Now Jason finds himself up against a sharp-witted assassin who is trained to hunt and fight things like him! Geoffrey went completely ham here. Without Neo to be a voice of reason or Kautounie with her hair trigger temper to force Geoffrey to be a responsible big brother, he's quite a cocky little shit. A note to everyone out there, DON'T tease the giant masked killers! (Or feed them for that matter!) Also, poked fun at one popular horror trope, the "Person is running as fast as they can while killer who hardly ever goes faster than a brisk walk still manages to keep right on their tail." Geoffrey thinks he noticed something... but nah! That can't be happening... can it? (Freddy gets a pass on this trope, since it is established that he has teleportation abilities.)

 **DISCLAIMER::** Freddy Krueger and the Nightmare on Elm Street series belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema, I do NOT claim to own them! I do NOT own Jason Voorhees or Friday the 13th! This is strictly for fan purposes.

Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey Redsun and the World of Horva DO belong to me.


	3. Unexpected Convergence

Dream Weavers

Chapter 3 :: Unexpected Convergence

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Nudity, and a High Stakes Stand Off between Brains and Brawn.

'Okay, so... in hindsight, it probably WASN'T such a good idea to piss off the giant, masked, immortal, undead serial killer! (But it sure was fun!) *sigh* Fine! It was reckless and I was a cocky little shit. If it wasn't for Gunner, I just may have been up shit creek! More then likely, I wont be able to get away with it a second time. But luckily, my backup should be here any minute. I think that the vacation has officially ended and the mission is just beginning. That being said, I'm kicking myself! I miss my damn hat!'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey Redsun

'I have convinced Neo to keep the emergence of this Freddy Krueger just between us, considering we may have our hands plenty full once we arrive. We can't afford to let his existence spread through word of mouth, lest we accidentally welcome him to fresh feeding grounds. With only my sister and I knowing about it and the beating he received at Neo's hands, he should be back in Hell where he belongs. My natural immunity to fear will keep me safe from his mind games, but Gods help him should he invade my sister's head again! Still, Neo told me that Fey is involved, she led Freddy to my sister in the first place. Could this perhaps be connected with the happenings at Crystal Lake, where our little birdies have reported seeing Riley skulking about from time to time? That's why we were asked to check it out. Okay, that and we lost a bet... Legend has it that a powerful and vengeful undead killer roams those lands. Drowned in the lake as a child due to poor supervision and neglect and takes his payment out of the flesh and blood of those that dare to trespass. That combined with Riley... pffftttt... it can't lead to anything good.'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'*sigh* I still think I should at least tell Geoffrey about Freddy Krueger. He already knows that I have a brother and sister. But, maybe if my brother doesn't know, Krueger would have a harder time getting inside his head. Hmph. With any luck, that Dream Demon wont be returning anytime soon after what I did to him! So we can focus on the task at hand. I hope... Prescotts, Dream Demons, and Immortal Undead, oh my! I have a feeling it's going to turn into quite the spectacle before we know it.'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

*Ravenwing Bog, Abandoned Asylum Courtyard*

Neo and Kautounie glanced at the rusty iron gate and dilapidated guard house, then to the thick, winding labyrinth of trees and plant life in the bog. A thick heavy stench hung in the air, like rotting vegetation marinading in swamp water and muck. Yup, neither one of them would miss this creepy place.

The sisters stood in the middle of the courtyard, which may have been a grave yard at one time. Each one just finished packing up and saddling their horses, Kautounie standing beside a huge gray Percheron stallion and Neo, a much smaller black Mustang mare. They both wore deep crimson red armored leather dusters, with accents of black and gold on them. Kautounie's was somewhat different, as she had no sleeves, showing off her rather muscular arms and tribal tattoos, though she did have two ornate bracers on her forearms. Her duster was had been emblazoned with a fire pattern towards the bottom hem while Neo's had designs of thorny vines and roses. On their backs and right shoulders was their family sigil, the dragon holding the sun, and on the left was a symbol of a snarling wolf. Each wore a gold circlet with designs of flames and roses respectively.

Neo had Heartseeker and her arrows, along with an ivory wand and buck knife at her side, while Kautounie carried the twin blades of Defender on her back along with her trusty sawed off shotgun she and Geoffrey had affectionately nicknamed Matilda. Hidden under the folds of her duster was a machete that had a dragon's head sculpted on the hilt. They had packed up lightweight and compact outdoors gear and Neo of course, had her medical satchel at her side. Both sisters turned when they saw the large form of the masked draconian mad doctor approaching, their ears flicking forward at the sound of his clawed feet clicking on the crumbling stone pathway. Dr. Knarks flexed his leathery wings and flicked his tail, stroking the large, ugly gray rat perched on his shoulder.

"Well, I must say ladies, it's been a genuine pleasure and it was fabulous knowing you."

Needless to say, both Neo and Kautounie were both overwhelmed by Dr. Knarks' faith in them and his condescending, posh tone. (It was quite amazing that a mutated half-dragon is a gas mask could pull off such a voice!)

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Doc!" Kautounie scoffed with an irritated tinge to her voice, leaping up onto her steed's back.

"Not even asking us to bring you back a live specimen? Pfft, that's a first." Neo added on, with a bit of a snicker.

Dr. Knarks just sighed and shook his head while his pet rat just cackled insanely.

"Oh no. You see, one thing every creature in my little menagerie has in common is that if it gets out of hand I can kill it! I don't want something in my lab that should it break loose, I cannot slay!"

Okay, the mad doc may not have been as mad as they thought he was. In fact, he actually made a good point.

"Besides, think of the repair bills and malpractice lawsuits waiting to happen." he shuddered, "Take my advice and leave that damn thing in the lake from whence it came."

Kautounie just snorted, "They say he cannot be slain. I'm willing to test that theory."

Neo just shrugged as she mounted up on her horse. It was just bothering her. Countless life and death situations, more adventures in a week then most would ever have in a lifetime. She, her brother, and sister had been in wars, commanded entire armies in battle, survived a zombie apocalypse, yet this was the one where even Dr. Knarks of all people wasn't so sure they'd be able to make it back alive.

"Your highness, your highness... best of luck. Gods know you're going to need all you can get. Right then, off you go."

At those words, Dr. Knarks bowed his head politely in turn to both Kautounie and Neo before backing away. Neo and Kautounie nodded back, then waved their hands in a somatic gesture together. Right at the gates, a rift conjured revealing a rippling, scenic forest in the early morning light, far brighter than the dingy bog they resided in at the moment.

Without further hesitation, the two zwetoock sorceresses spurred their mounts forward, leaping through the portal and letting it close shut behind them. It vanished without a trace and Dr. Knarks let out a deep breath, turning back into the enormous stone fortress behind him.

"My money's on the guy tearing their entrails out." the rat squeaked.

"Oh Nasher, don't be such a cynic... a good beheading is more than enough," he sighed heavily, shaking his head, "A pity, they were always helpful. And good help is so hard to find these days. Still, better them then us."

*Crystal Lake Campgrounds, Geoffrey's Camp Site*

Geoffrey woke with a slight groan, his back, neck, and shoulders feeling terribly sore from spending the night up in a tree for as long as he had. Or maybe it wasn't from his chosen sleeping spot. No, the far more likely culprit for his discomfort was himself, after foolishly deciding to play "Matador" with Jason Voorhees as the bull. And upon waking up and thinking that he might have just dreamed the whole encounter, Geoffrey still had the machete mark across his armored chest and the throbbing pain residing there to prove it. Then there was the matter of his missing hat.

"This is Ebony Starchaser Leather... and he cut through it!"

Oh well, his sisters could repair it when they arrived. For now, the rogue rummaged his many pockets, some concealed, some not, for the small batch of pain killers he kept with him and his water flask. He could hear Gunner shifting and snorting down below and all of his gear was still there, so thankfully Jason hadn't followed him to his hiding place.

Psychopathic undead mass-murderer aside, this place was gorgeous, especially during the morning hours when fresh dew coated the foliage and grass, creating a shimmering effect in the light of the sun. Birds were chirping merrily and a squirrel scurried across the tree branches with the grace of an acrobat.

While downing a couple of the pills he finally located and taking a long drink from his flask, finding himself thirstier then he at first thought, Geoffrey noticed something rippling on the ground not to far from his grove. He stopped drinking and shifted into a crouch, hand slowly reaching inside of his coat for one of his many seamlessly concealed handguns.

The rippling got larger, having a similar effect as a reflection along the water. However, instead of mirroring the surrounding forests, there was old, dark vegetation and knotted trees. If one were to watch the rift carefully, a stone building could be made out, along with two large shapes, one lighter than the other, rushing through. Geoffrey smiled, first seeing Kautounie and her massive stallion, Diesel, followed by Neo and her much smaller mare, Tank. Once both his sisters had passed through the portal, it closed shut behind them, not so much as leaving a trace it was ever there.

"Gooood morning, ladies. You're the first people I've actually wanted to see since I arrived."

Kautounie just let out a small laugh, smiling back up at her brother, "How many people actually hang out around here?"

"You'd be surprised! Over the course of the past few days I've come across a few groups, found one of them last night in fact. I think there was only one that was hanging, the rest of them were in so many pieces it was like a jigsaw puzzle of body parts."

Geoffrey skillfully shimmied down the tree, landing with a light 'thump' on the damp ground below. While he talked, he gave his horse a quick brushing with the rubber comb he kept in one of the saddlebags then pulled out something else. Curious, both Neo and Kautounie dismounted, giving their brother a quick hug and good morning kisses to the forehead before he could continue any further. The assassin sighed, returning the affection in kind. He had really missed them both, even if it was just for a couple of days.

"Hey, I've missed you guys too."

"So, are the rumors true, then?"

Neo perked up, a worried look on her face when she noticed the large gash across Geoffrey's duster and a bit of bruising on his exposed skin.

"Well, that rumor chased me around last night if that's what you mean! He was plenty real enough to do this."

Geoffrey gestured to his damaged coat, then handed what he was holding to Kautounie and Neo. While Neo let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, waving her hand over Geoffrey and letting a soft blue light envelop him, healing his injuries and repairing his jacket, Kautounie rustled the old dirty newspaper her brother hand handed her.

"Thanks, Neo. Kautounie, front page, take a good look at the picture there." the assassin instructed, "This newspaper's a few weeks old. I found it by chance in a trash can yesterday, but it holds an interesting question."

Under the generic "Camping Season Approaching" header was a picture of the town, which lay a good several miles away. However, amongst the regular people that just happened to be in the area when the photo was taken, one face in particular stood out. Neo and Kautounie let out low growls in the backs of their throats, recognizing those flawless features, long blonde hair held up in a ponytail, and even prominently displaying her Chimera pendent. Sure, she was dressed differently then her usual fare, but there was no mistaking it, Riley Prescott had visited, recently!

"If she's still here, we need to bring her back to Horva with us. Putting her and this Mr. Voorhees within close proximity of each other could be extraordinarily dangerous if he's as powerful as you say."

Neo took in a deep gasp, having said everything all in one breath. Once Geoffrey was finished saddling Gunner and downed a protein bar for his breakfast, the three of them mounted up, leaving the relative safety of the grove.

"Oh, you guys might wanna... you know, change. People around here aren't used to seeing flamboyant, bipedal wolves and I think that our local weapons enthusiast out there is quite traumatizing enough."

The rogue gave his sisters an expectant look, raising an eyebrow. Shrugging and groaning with protest, Neo's and Kautounie's canine-like forms melted away, leaving soft, tanned skinned human glamors in their places, however they were still wearing their armored crimson dusters and carried all their weapons. Their hair was long, straight and tied back, Neo's being slightly shorter than her sister's, with the color matching that of their chocolate brown fur, and the tips of the bangs and the ends dyed neon pink.

"So, we need to find Riley, figure out what she's up to, whilst NOT getting slaughtered by a giant, immortal, masked killer. Have I missed out anything?" Kautounie inquired, tapping her chin in thought.

Neo and Geoffrey both nodded, after weighing everything Kautounie had listed off. That about summed it up. Then Geoffrey snapped his fingers, remembering a vitally important detail, "Oh! Regardless of what anyone tells you, keep in mind that this Jason guy is pretty damn smart! He's got these woods riddled with bear traps, ankle snares, and trip lines that I'm pretty sure connect to some sort of alert system. I haven't located his lair, yet! But I think I've got a few hunches as to where he sharpens his knives."

Ah. Lovely. The entire forest was basically one great big man trap! Perfect! They rode in silence through the forest for a while, up until Neo couldn't help herself any longer. It was driving her crazy, "Geoffrey... what happened to your hat?"

"I'd... eh... rather not say." he answered, a twinge of embarrassment and humiliation to his voice as he sped Gunner up.

Kautounie and Neo both smirked at Geoffrey's uneasy answer. Come to think of it, he wasn't exactly crowing about all the details with his encounter of the legendary killer. Suddenly, Neo didn't feel quite as bad not letting Geoffrey know about the dream demon. Seems as though he had a secret shame to hide too.

*Back at the Cabins/Hidden Lair*

After cleaning up the bloody massacre outside of the cabins, Jason had spent the early morning hours going over and resetting the traps and trip lines that 'the bad boy with the horse' had thoroughly destroyed. His hot breath could be seen against the cold morning air as he exhaled, finally concealing the last bear trap in it's place before retreating back to the cabins. He was still positively fuming from that cocky teen giving him the runaround, something he did not intend to let that upstart repeat.

With a grunt, the massive killer approached the most secluded cabin and threw open the door. He brushed aside the tangled overgrowth that had slowly been taking over, completely ignoring or just not caring about the musty smell of wet dirt. That bad boy had been close, too close for comfort! Jason took a glance around, for the first time since he could remember, actually feeling nervous, before opening up a well hidden trap door towards the corner of the cabin, revealing a tunnel below. The scent of moist dirt was even stronger in here, as was the smell of rot and decay. Without further hesitation, he leaped down, closing the trap door behind him.

The tunnels looked like they may have been mining shafts at one time. Sturdy wooden support beams held up the walls and ceilings. Various old fashioned lanterns, strings of small lights, and ancient looking light bulbs were strung up throughout the underground labyrinth providing the only semblance of light, however it was still very dark and dingy. Jason rounded a corner, striding past a pile of supplies and trophies that he had claimed from his many victims before entering the main chamber where he stored a vast amount of weapons and other trinkets such as keys and tools. Some hung on hooks along the walls, others were stored under the rickety, uneven table, and more scattered on a work bench. Nearby his collection of weapons was Jason's sharpening wheel and in the far corner was a old, worn out bed. Behind the bed there was a sturdy pole built into the wall with a set of chains and manacles attached to them, just for the off chance that the brute may have decided to hold a live captive for a while.

Jason growled in the back of his throat, his one working eye scanning over each of his weapons critically. He did not want a repeat of last night's embarrassment and settled on taking his long bow and arrows with him on patrol this time. Smirking to himself as he slung the quiver onto his back, Jason though about just how fun it would be if that cocky boy tried escaping into a tree again. Anxiously, he turned his head to the row of bells attached to various wires that hung from the roof of the tunnel, just above the bed, as if he was just willing them to ring and signal that the boy with the horse had returned to finish whatever mischief he started. So far, they remained silent, much to Jason's annoyance.

His gaze turned into a glare when he looked at the black stetson hat he had taken, which was currently on top of his trophy collection. Exhaling deeply, Jason stormed back the way he had came, making sure to cover his trail before starting the hunt. That boy was not going to escape him again!

*Dream Realm/Freddy's Territory*

Riley had awoke in Freddy's bed, still stark naked and covered in deep claw marks. She grinned to herself as memories of their evening together came flooding back. Freddy liked it rough. Luckily so did she, and she could take it as well as dish it out. Riley had insisted that he keep the glove on, since she found it to be quite arousing. A glower of disappointment crossed the half-demoness' face when she didn't see Freddy anywhere.

"You unimaginable bastard..."

She sat up, letting the worn out sheets slide off of her, before running her hands over her injuries, healing them rapidly, leaving not so much as a scar on her flawless skin. What fun they had last night. Not just the hot, passionate, steamy sex, of course. But, as a further down payment to sway Freddy towards lending her his considerable powers, she had glamored herself as an exact replica of the Dream Demon and stirred up a little action out in the waking world. It wouldn't be long now until friends started telling friends that Freddy was back and the entire situation would spread out of hand like a virus, leaving the fiend with a veritable buffet of fresh victims to pick through.

Riley stiffened when she felt cold steel against her bare shoulder and a sinister laugh from behind. Coolly, she turned her head to see Freddy had materialized right behind her, a wild look in his harsh blue eyes.

"There aren't many who can get the drop on me that easily."

"Yes, well, perhaps I should just drop you on the bed again like I did last night." Freddy purred in her ear, taking in her luscious scent.

Chuckling softly to herself, Riley ran her manicured finger down his steel-plated glove and across his foreclaw, "Enjoy yourself, darling? You're looking much... stronger."

She inhaled deeply, turning around to face the dream demon. Indeed, she could feel the power practically oozing off of him, indicating that he had a lucrative feast. However, Riley's face twisted into an expectant frown once again. Teasingly, the succubus trailed her fingers around Freddy's neck, silently requesting something of him.

"I'm a gentleman. Does the Lady enjoy a little... soul food?"

"Would I ever."

At Riley's answer, Freddy simply opened his mouth, showing the soft glow of a soul he hadn't fully consumed struggling feebly on his tongue. The half-demoness' amused smile turned hard and cruel in a matter of seconds before locking lips with Freddy once again, swallowing the fresh soul right out of his mouth. It was a most unusual feeling, leaving Freddy freezing cold for a brief moment before burning up with raging passion. But damn was it stimulating!

"I've thought about it," Freddy stated, in a low, gravely tone, "Yes."

"Excellent, Mr. Krueger. I'm positively delighted to have the pleasure of your company. Now, if I could just have a moment to change into something more... appropriate."

Riley took several paces backward, each step making her intoxicating, naked figure that much more infatuating. She held out her arms and tipped her head back, muttering a few unintelligible words and a swirl of fierce red embers surrounded her. Freddy nearly leaped backwards at the sight of the sudden blaze the she-devil had conjured, eyes widening a bit as the fire swirled around her arms and legs first, then her body, and lastly her head. When the dazzling spectacle had finished, Riley was standing before him wearing a shiny black corset over a set of fine, silken, blood red and black mage robes that left little to the imagination. She had boots on this time, that went all the way up to her knees and her blonde hair had been tied back into a bun, leaving a few stray hairs to frame her face. Finishing her look was a sharp red red fedora and the serpent staff she never seemed to go anywhere without.

"Blood red... my favorite color." Freddy rasped, experimentally running his burnt hand down Riley's silky robes.

"I wore it with just you in mind, sweetie. Red is also my color. Now, let's get Fey and my hounds and get the fuck out of here."

She left the room, checking to see if Freddy was following, only to find that as she turned for the stairs, the entire room had shifted once more, leaving both of them in the dream demon's dingy living room. A smile cracked on Freddy's lips when he heard Riley let out a flustered puff of air, narrowing her gaze at him. He knew she liked being in control, and messing with her illusion of said control was quite amusing to him.

Fey was asleep on the old couch, cuddled up with Lucifer while Smog and Spite shared the other half. All of them were covered with gore and blood. What remained of the dead bodies Riley had brought with her looked as though they had been savagely ripped to pieces, leaving a huge, gory mess on the floor and furniture. Freddy gave Riley a glare, to which she had just shrugged. Though to be fair, it was understandable why he wasn't exactly thrilled with a pack of fire-breathing dogs in his house. As soon as Freddy flicked his claws, causing the steel to scrape together and make a sharp noise, Fey shot awake, closely followed by Lucifer and the other two hounds.

"Next time, Riley, the dogs stay outside!"

Freddy let out an irritable snarl and gestured to the door with his clawed hand, to which Riley just rolled her eyes. (Yes, wouldn't want to run down the property value on this gem!) Lucifer let out a slight growl, muttering 'typical biped!' under his husky breath, turning his red gaze to Freddy for a minute.

"What's going on?" Fey asked, wiping some of the dried blood from her mouth as she sat up.

Riley took in a deep breath, trying to think of how best to explain the situation to Fey, "Freddy here has agreed to help us... reclaim our lion."

Fey's eyes lit up, "You're really going to help us find big brother, Freddy?"

"Well he's big all right." Freddy scoffed.

He crossed his arms, tapping his foreclaw impatiently. With a squeal of excitement, Fey jumped up off the couch with a playful laugh. Her form began to sift into a thick, smokey gray mist and she flowed into Riley's body. When the half-succubus motioned to Freddy that it was his turn, he hesitated for a minute. He didn't like being in the mortal world, his powers lost a lot of their potency and he hated having to rely on someone else to carry him through. Growling deeply in the back of his throat, Freddy's form vanished, and Riley could feel his vast energy and power flow throughout her body.

"Interesting." Riley commented.

Her face twisted into a frown when she saw her reflection in the window. The black accents on her silken robes had turned dark green and the stylish red fedora she had been wearing was replaced with Freddy's filthy old brown one.

"Oh come on, Riley. This look gives you so much more personality!"

Freddy just snickered in cruel delight as his hostess huffed to herself, just accepting the fact that while he was inside her mind, he'd put his own personal flare on her. At this point, she'd be willing to do just about anything to restore the Lion's Strength.

"If you so insist, Mr. Krueger."

"I gotta admit, I don't really think that green is your best color, Milady."

Lucifer let out a slight chuckle, silencing once his mistress leveled a glare to him and he lowered his head. Satisfied, Riley conjured her rippling portal again, this time displaying the vast green forest of the Crystal Lake campgrounds. With everything in order, she and her hounds stepped through, leaving the portal to seal shut behind her.

"Whatever it is you're doing, let's make it quick!" Freddy growled, irritably in the back of Riley's mind.

Riley remained calm, kneeling down to her hell hounds' level and taking out what appeared to be a torn piece of cloth out of the pockets of her robes. Lucifer, Smog, and Spite all took turns taking in the scent.

"Now then, if I were a big, scary, mass murdering mama's boy... where would I hide?"

The half-demoness was practically dripping with eagerness once her hounds had the scent well engraved into their heads. Smog and Spite both snarled anxiously, glancing up to Lucifer. The alpha of the Hell Hounds sneered and snapped his fiery jaws at the other two.

"You heard her ladyship. Move out!"

All three Hell Hounds bounded forward at an alarming speed, and even once they were well out of sight, their mournful baying could still be heard ringing throughout the woods.

It was a rather interesting experience for Freddy, especially since right now, he was pretty much stuck in a woman's body. He had no control over where they were going, but he was able to reach out to her mind to communicate and see through her eyes. To pass the time while searching the woods, Riley had been giving Freddy an introduction to the spell she had promised to teach him. Every so often, the hounds would return, bringing news of any fresh signs of their query or to start anew if they lost the scent. However, a few hours or so into their hike, Riley/Freddy came across a trio of mid-teens, stumbling down the trail in front of them.

There were two boys and one girl, all obviously drunk, high, or both. The girl looked like she was about ready to spill out of her top, the more athletic-looking of the two boys leaned against her heavily while they laughed, and finally, the obligatory "big" friend, that was probably brought along by the other two to make them feel better about themselves, was busy chugging a can of beer. Riley and Freddy both grinned evilly and took a quick glance around, making sure that there were no other witnesses.

"Perfect!" they purred in unison.

"I want the hooker looking one." Fey cackled.

There was one for each of them! As Riley approached the inebriated teenagers, they turned around and started giggling amongst themselves and pointing as the strangely dressed woman approached.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" asked the girl, as she flicked her long, black bangs out of her face.

"Did you... get lost on your... way to a Renaissance Fair? Haha... is that what that geeky getup's all about?!"

The "jock" of their little group just burst out laughing at that remark, while the other one retorted, "Geek or not, I'd still tap that ass!"

Through all their insults and jabs, Riley remained calm as ever, knowing full well they'd be dead within the next five minutes anyways. She made the slightest gesture with her hand and smiled, and almost immediately, the two males of the group clammed up, their eyes widening and their pants suddenly felt quite constricting.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, milady," Riley greeted, her voice coated in silk, "I'm trying to find a friend of mine, perhaps you've heard of him? Name's Jason?"

She was now standing less than a foot away from them. When Riley spoke that name, the female of the drunken teens continued to laugh, though she seemed confused when her two guy friends didn't join her.

"Dude, everyone knows that scary killer's just a local legend."

The girl wiggled her fingers in the air in a "spooky" gesture, though the two boys continued to stare longingly at Riley.

"So... there's nothing to... fear... in these woods - Oh come on guys! What the fuck is wrong with you two?!"

Riley took in a deep breath, savoring the moment that was to come. The drunk girl continued to try and snap her guy friends out of whatever funk they were in, failing miserably. Riley's lip curled up into a sneer.

"Now then, sweetie. That's where you're wrong. For you see, there is something that you should fear lurking these woods."

"W-what?" questioned the girl, shakily.

"ME!"

Both Riley's and Freddy's voices melded together at the same time as Riley's form shifted, horns sprouting from her forehead and deep red leathery wings flaring out. The girl let out an ear-splitting shriek as she fled. She had tried to at least drag her boyfriend with her, but both of the guys were so helplessly under the half-demoness' lustful spell, they just stood there like statues. When the girl took off down the path, Fey materialized out of Riley's body and gave chase, cackling insanely.

"A little assistance, Riley!"

Freddy began to growl impatiently. Getting the hint, Riley flicked her hand at the larger of the two boys, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head before he dropped to the ground.

"Gee! Thanks!" Freddy grunted, sourly.

"What? Do you honestly think I'm gonna kiss that? Go on now, he'll be out for about thirty minutes or so. Have fun, Mr. Krueger. I'll wait."

There was a hint of disgust to her voice, proving that even Riley had her limits and lines she wasn't willing to cross. She felt the pressure within her mind lift when Freddy momentarily left her body to go torment the poor, dumb schmuck in the Dream World. Now she could focus on the nicely proportioned piece of meat standing right in front of her, completely smitten by her stunning beauty.

The infatuated jock couldn't even utter a word before Riley locked lips with him, dragging him to the ground with her. He let out a feeble moan when the half-succubus began to suck the soul right out of his body, leaving him a helpless, quivering mass of flesh and bones once she was through.

"Hmmm, never mind, you're not my type..."

With that, Riley rose to her feet and returned to her normal human form. She drove the end of her staff into the poor boy's throat, smiling cruelly as she observed him choking on his own blood. Fey was currently busy scattering and reorganizing the "hooker-looking" girl's body parts and organs all over the place, devouring the heart first. Curiously, Riley looked down at the last victim, who was still fast asleep. Though the twitching and violent convulsions were clear indications that he was locked in a nightmare that he was never going to wake from.

She was curious as to what Freddy was doing in there. The boy's mouth began to foam and the overwhelming stench of cheep beer stung Riley's nostrils. But it was when she started to notice the severe bloating and distending of Freddy's victim did she have the good sense to back away. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to stop!

Suddenly, the helpless, drunk teen's stomach ruptured like an overfull water balloon, sending a mess of guts, blood, and chunks of flesh in all directions. Fey just looked up from her meal, shrugged, and returned to her feasting, while Riley just flicked off a piece of intestine and skin that had managed to land on her.

"Ahahahaaaaa! What a blast! You know some guys just can't hold their liquor."

Freddy cackled heartily once he returned to Riley's mind, feeling rejuvenated after consuming another soul. Riley's calm and pretty much uncaring attitude towards the gruesome death only seemed to intrigue Freddy even more.

"Out of curiosity, what did you do to him, sweetie?"

Freddy just snickered in the back of his throat, "Oh, nothing much, I just invited him to the frat party from Hell and... gave him a hand with the keg stand!"

"Death by beer? Pffttt! Some would consider that their preferred way to go."

Riley ran her hand over her clothes, removing any of the gore and blood spatter stains with a mere thought. She paused as Freddy snorted sadistically.

"Skunk beer?!"

"Oh Freddy, sweetie. You are so needlessly cruel... that's what I love about you!"

The two fiends both laughed together, before collecting Fey and moving on down the trail. Having seen no sign of their target so far, Riley vanished in a plume of red and black mist, reappearing elsewhere in the forest. Perhaps they needed a different approach. Instead of trying to hunt Jason, they needed to let him come to them. Both Freddy and Riley could hear unintelligible chatter further down in the woods, it sounded like a much larger group. Perfect! What better way to bait Jason out from whatever rock he was hiding under then to masquerade as what he hated the most? Teenage trespassers with sex, booze, and drugs on the brain.

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

Jason was deep into his territory, frustrated that his traps still hadn't caught anything. He kept to the cover of the woods nearby a popular trail in the camp grounds, moving at a brisk trot. His ears had not deceived him, there had been some terrified screams that HE was not the cause of. Was someone else hunting or killing on his lands? It was an outrage! One he would not let go unpunished.

From behind him, on the trail, Jason could hear something fast approaching. Swiftly, the brutish killer took an arrow and knocked it in his bow. When he stopped, looking behind him, he knew he had recognized that familiar sound. Thundering down the trail as fast as they could go were three horses and their riders, one of which he recognized at once. That boy! The same one that bested him the night before. Jason didn't have time to get a good look at the other two and couldn't make out much, other then that they appeared to be female. He drew back his arrow but held fire, not having a very good shot through the branches. By the time he broke through the treeline, they were already too far away and turning down the path. Still, they didn't seem to know he was there yet, and he could use that to his advantage. Growling to himself, Jason returned to the cover of the forest and gave chase.

 _"Now that bad boy has brought friends with him! They'll make performing your duties difficult, Jason. You need to be a good boy and kill them!"_

At Mother's angry hiss, Jason picked up his speed to a steady lope, moving quite skillfully through the trees and underbrush, arrow still knocked and ready to be pulled back. He was breathing heavily but did not appear to tire easily, however even he admitted to himself that he much preferred it when his prey was on foot! Keeping up with these damn horses was irritating to say the least.

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

"It came from this way!"

Neo called out, briefly looking over her shoulder at her brother and sister. The three of them raced down the trail in the direction of where they had heard a blood curdling shriek. Kautounie and Geoffrey scanned the woods on either side of them, but couldn't make out anything other then the towering trees and foliage, however the hairs on the back of Kautounie's neck stood on end and her eyes glowed amber for a brief moment.

Further down the road, the sickly scent of blood and death combined with stale, cheep alcohol reached their noses. At the sight of the first mangled corpse on the path, Neo pulled Tank to a stop, looking down at the broken, partially eaten body and frowned. She had to get off her horse and investigate up close just to learn that this one had been female. Not too far away were two other bodies, both male, one a relatively clean murder by comparison and the other just as brutal and bloody as the poor girl's. Sighing heavily, the young healer closed her eyes, muttering a few kind words for the dead in the native tongue of her people.

"Think your pal Jason made some sport of these poor fools, Geoffrey?" Kautounie asked, sliding off of her own steed's back to get a closer look, "Sundar protect their souls."

Geoffrey frowned in thought then dismounted himself. While yes, Jason excelled at making a battlefield messy, as Neo had pointed out, the female victim had chunks of flesh and some organs missing. The second victim, Kautounie noted, looked to be a far tidier kill, with just a round puncture through the neck. Geoffrey knelt down to examine the third one, noting something quite odd, and moreover, something else from this crime scene that was missing.

"You ask me... I don't think this is Ol' NHL's handy work. Something is missing."

"Tracks..." Neo mused.

Indeed, Jason was a mountain of a man, and his tracks were no where to be found nearby the bodies. They had seen a few of his massive bootprints earlier that morning, but lost the trail at a small creek before turning back to the main foot paths.

"Seems like... this guy was... -cough- blown up from the inside out!"

Kautounie had to actually cover her nose with her hand and back away, as a different but equally strong smell stung her sensitive nostrils. It wasn't long before Neo approached and nearly retched at the awful stink herself. Geoffrey was able to get closer to the 'blown up' body without needing to retch, but he had to admit, it wasn't pleasant. He nodded at Kautounie's mention, having noticed the same thing himself.

"So you guys can handle the rotting flesh of a dead forest troll or zombies, but it's the rancid smell of... ancient, past it's shelf life, cheep beer that you can't stomach?"

"The dead ones smelled better than the live ones. What can I say?" Kautounie shrugged, "But the reek of skunk beer makes me want to hurl!"

"Beer? But, I thought Jason had a vendetta against those who drink on his lands." Neo pointed out, "Or do drugs, or fuck, or stroll along because it's a nice day." she shrugged as an afterthought, "So, why would he force anyone anyone to drink enough beer to make them... do that?"

"Irony?"

Kautounie scoffed, cracking a smirk. Neo just shook her head in response.

"No, I don't think Jason did this one. It just doesn't fit."

Sighing heavily that their speculations were getting them no where fast, Neo held out her hand and muttered a few possibly made up words. As she did, there was a horrible, dark feeling that caused the air they breathed to become sickeningly heavy and the ground and bodies glowed with red, ethereal light momentarily.

"Definitely a demon! More than one, two at the very least!"

Neo let out a sharp gasp, fighting the urge to retch again.

"Riley... who else would it be?" Geoffrey growled with distaste.

Slowly, he glanced around, drawing his main handgun out of his duster. As Neo canceled her spell, returning the area to normal, Kautounie rushed to her side and wrapped a concerned arm around her younger sister's shoulder. The one thing the youngest of the three Redsuns wasn't announcing out loud was that she recognized the trace energy of the other demon involved! She gazed up to her older sister with a look of alarm on her face.

"It's that Krueger demon, isn't it?" Kautounie whispered, concern heavy in her voice.

Slowly, Neo nodded. It was making sense, one body torn to shreds and the heart eaten, text-book Fey. One victim slain in a clean albeit cruel manner. That seemed a lot like Riley not wanting to ruin whichever gown or robe she had chosen for today. As for the third...

"Shh! Did you hear that?"

Geoffrey motioned for his sisters to remain silent. There was nothing, save for the wind in the trees and the soft shuffling of hooves from their horses. Then all three of them snapped their heads in the same direction. If one were to listen attentively, it sounded as though someone was approaching through the woods, at a swift pace no less. Instinctively, Kautounie reached for one of the Defender's blades and she and her sister both whispered something under their breath, gesturing to themselves, Geoffrey, and their mounts.

Neo had to clamp a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from letting out a startled gasp when the masked, mountain of a man emerged from the treeline and onto the trail. The horses shifted slightly and snorted, though Jason didn't even seem to notice them, despite the fact that they were only a few feet away. He glanced around carefully, arrow still knocked in his bow and ready to fire at any moment. Kautounie and Geoffrey were both watching him like hawks while Neo slowly loaded an arrow in her own bow.

Quietly, Neo whispered to Geoffrey, "Unnoticeability and Trailtwister."

The rogue gave a quick thumbs up in response. A handy duo of spells that made hiding right in plain sight possible. Having two sorceresses as your sisters certainly had it's advantages.

Cautiously, they took a few steps back, holding onto the reins of their respective mounts. Jason began aggressively going over the bodies that they had just been investigating, kneeling down to get a good look at the tracks, then stood back up. A low, savage growl escaped his throat, like he knew that someone was there watching him, really close by, but he just couldn't see them! When he stomped forward, frustrated that the tracks just seemed to abruptly end, as though they vanished into thin air without a trace, Jason was standing less than three feet away from Neo and Kautounie, close enough for the two of them to count the bullet and stab marks in his shirt and the scars showing beneath it's tears, many of which looked recent.

When Kautounie placed her other hand on the hilt of Defender's twin, Geoffrey violently shook his head, mouthing the words 'Don't you FUCKING dare!' repeatedly. His sister leveled a shrug to him in response, and Geoffrey gestured to the concentrated cluster of bullet wounds gracing the hulking brute's chest, then held up his handgun, with a nervous look on his face. It didn't take long for Neo and Kautounie to put the pieces together. Reluctantly, the elder of the zwetoocks merely stood her ground and did not rush out to attack like she had planned.

Jason remained where he was for a few minutes more, which honestly felt like hours at this point. With a loud snort, he finally turned away, stomping on the already dead bodies in a furious rage. Someone else dared to kill on his lands? Not on his watch! That was his job!

"Holy shit..." Geoffrey whispered.

"By the Grace of Sundar, that guy looks really pissed!"

Neo took in a nervous gulp as she glanced to her horse, lightly leaping up onto Tank's back. They had lingered there for long enough and even a skillfully cast Unnoticeability may not be enough to fool him forever. Glancing to her sister, Kautounie and Neo nodded in agreement once it seemed like Jason was coming back for a double take, and they each made a gesture with their hands, praying that the magic concealing their presence would hold.

Jason's head snapped in Geoffrey's direction, as though he had just heard a noise. He thought he had heard the familiar sound of leather rustling right nearby, even though he wasn't able to see anything in front of him. Growling in the back of his throat, he pulled back his arrow, ready to test a seemingly impossible feeling, when he heard an all to familiar sound from behind him. Strolling down the path, without a care in the world, was a young adult couple, far too engaged in each other to even notice what, or rather who, was making an effective road block.

The already enraged killer turned around at the sound of giggling and dirty talk and let his arrow fly, instantly killing the girl with a shot to her neck. With a frightened yell, the boy turned and fled into the woods, Jason giving chase, drawing another arrow as he moved. They may not have been his intended targets, but he was going to kill something to vent his fury! As soon as Jason was out of sight, Kautounie leaped up on Diesel's back, blade still in hand, and she and Neo canceled their Unnoticeability spell, spurring their mounts down the opposite direction of the path, Trailtwister still in effect. As they fled, the body of the dead girl flickered out of existence, leaving only a clean arrow behind.

"I can't believe we're running from a fight like this!"

Kautounie snarled and cursed angrily in the Zwetoock tongue, looking back over her shoulder to where Jason had bolted.

"We're not running, consider it a tactical retreat!" Geoffrey called, "By the way, nice thinking with those illusions, I think he was starting to wise up!"

"I wasn't about to take any chances! He's far scarier up close. The stories failed to mention just how massive he is!"

Neo threw a worried glance in Kautounie's direction, to which Kautounie shook her head, already knowing what she was thinking about. Reluctantly, Neo silently agreed, leaving Geoffrey none the wiser. It was just too dangerous to let him know about the Dream Demon she sensed, considering his uncomfortable biological family history.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Geoffrey asked, "We just stood right there in front of Jason Voorhees for a good five minutes, watching him like a zoo animal!"

"What did we learn from that?!" Kautounie scoffed.

"That poachers are also on his hit list?" suggested Geoffrey, with a shrug.

"And that he's proficient in long ranged attacks!" Neo called out.

The small group eventually veered off the path and took cover in the woods, letting their mounts slow to a walk and rest a while. An uneasy feeling swept over all three of them as a chill wind picked up and dark, gray clouds began to form overhead. A storm was brewing, and it wasn't just a storm conjured by mother nature.

"I could have taken him..."

Kautounie glowered sourly, sheathing her blade now that the danger had passed. Neo and Geoffrey just groaned and rolled their eyes, knowing that it would be pointless to try and break her of her overconfidence. Then again, she may just surprise them. Sooner or later, they'd get their chance.

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

Jason snorted like a pissed off bull as he gave chase, pulling back his second arrow and firing at his fleeing target. He nailed a direct hit to the lower back, causing his target to fall down with a cry of agony. Rushing forward, the furious killer slung his bow onto his back and drew his machete. There was a faint and feeble scream for help, then silence as he relentlessly hacked and slashed at the young adult, creating a sickening blood bath all around him. About two minutes into his rage, Jason took notice that something wasn't right.

The blood and gore was suddenly... gone! The mangled body had vanished without a trace, leaving nothing more than some bushes and vegetation that had been chopped up. Jason looked around, now confused and angry. Had he just imagined the whole thing? Retracing his steps back to the dirt road where he had killed the girl, he found no trace of her either, merely a lone arrow in the road where she should have been. By now, everything around the legendary killer had taken on a deep shade of red.

Someway or another, they had tricked him! That "bad boy with the horse", he must have been behind this outrage. He had two others with him, perhaps they were to blame? Were they even really there or were his eyes deceiving him? Going over these questions in his mind only made Jason more infuriated. The other three bodies were still there on the road, and he had assured himself that they were quite real. At this moment, Jason wished now more than ever that he had the capacity to shout in anger, to let his fury be heard.

Humiliated for a second time in the span of two days, Jason stormed off, returning to the woods. With any luck, he'd find some REAL campers that he could kill!

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Note::** This was a fun chapter to work with. A bit of a breather and "set up" chapter as it were in preparation for the action that's to come. In case it isn't obvious, I absolutely LOVE the rather clever and sophisticated set-up Jason had rigged up in the Ft13th remake. It showed that he wasn't just killing out of instinct or on the fly, he was actually pretty damn smart, which made him scarier in my opinion. (A rare case of "remake is better than the original".) Again, in my opinion. The use of a long bow for a distance weapon is a win in my book as well.

I very much doubt that Jason would have tolerance for "poachers", as killing people in Crystal Lake is HIS job! He'd also more than likely have a strong dislike and distrust of illusions, considering how a certain dream demon had baited him into doing his dirty work before ultimately abusing him! That being said, the "stand-off" scene towards the end was probably my favorite, since it pits a skillfully cast illusion against a guy who knows his territory inside and out, knows what he's hunting, and is skilled at detecting that which wants to remain unseen. Add in the fact that Kautounie actually wants to cross blades with him makes it even more tense.

Meanwhile, Riley and Freddy have found themselves some fresh, live bait. Neither Riley nor Jason have any idea what the other is going to be in for when their paths finally cross. I really enjoy the chemistry forming between Riley and Freddy, since they're both sinister and cold in their own way. Freddy really gets into and enjoys his work; Riley respects that in a man. Also, my beloved Dr. Knarks gets a much deserved cameo! (You know something is nasty when HE tells you to leave it where you found it!)

 **DISCLAIMER::** Freddy Krueger and the Nightmare on Elm Street series belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema, I do NOT claim to own them! I do NOT own Jason Voorhees or Friday the 13th! This is strictly for fan purposes.

Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey Redsun and the World of Horva DO belong to me.


	4. Party Crashing 101

Dream Weavers

Chapter 4 :: Party Crashing 101

 **WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Nudity/Sexual Content, Drugs/Booze, and** **Exactly _as the Title Implies, Epic ways on how to Crash a Party!_**

'I warned my sisters that this Jason guy was no fool. Now they've seen first hand, even their magic wasn't going to conceal us from his eyes forever! But my mind keeps wondering back to those bodies we stumbled across. Jason looked absolutely livid, now I guess he can add poachers to his shit list! Still, I have a strong feeling that my sisters aren't telling me everything. I may not be able to summon fire, call upon lightning, or read minds, but I CAN read faces. Neo is scared, and I don't think it's just from being nose to mask with Voorhees! Kautounie as usual is denying everything and changing the subject. She really wants to cross blades with that immortal, masked undead. Well, you know what they say... no, not that be careful what you wish for crap, I was gonna say "It's Jason fucking Voorhees, he doesn't die!" 12 high velocity rounds to the chest, and it might have inconvenienced him slightly! It's not the fact that she wants to test her steel against his that scares me, it's the fact that she doesn't know when it's time to run from a battle!'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey Redsun

'Oh come on, immortal or no it's rather difficult to fight without a head on your shoulders, ain't it? Of course I want a chance to take a piece of Jason Voorhees. We kill that which cannot be killed, it's our job! But, that may have to wait. Riley is here, somewhere, this is no coincidence. It would also seem as though she's brought along some company, Fey's Dream Demon. Whether he's just along for the ride, forced into servitude, pulling all the strings, or even all of the above cannot be said. Yet, anyway. While I do not share the fears my brother and sister may carry, I do share concern. A dream demon... it... may hit my dear brother close to home, too close. This thing has already attacked Neo, we can't risk it getting inside Geoffrey's mind too. But at the same time, he may find out soon enough on his own.'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'Holy shit! Last time I stared death in the face like that was... well, last night actually now that I think about it. Anyways, why don't the stories mention just how big this guy is?! Even father would think twice before getting into a scuffle with him! I fear Geoffrey was right, Jason is terribly clever, clever enough to start to see through our illusions. Now we just have to locate Riley before she finds him! I'm pretty sure that she and the Krueger demon aren't here for the camping and scenery! Speaking of which, I know Kautounie doesn't think I should, but... I really think that Geoffrey should be warned about Freddy. I know the risks, but it's tearing me apart keeping this from him! That's it then, I'll tell him. Just not in front of Kautounie, though. The trouble is... finding the right time.'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

*Somewhere in the Forest, Campground Clearing*

Riley had kept along the treeline, staying hidden for the last hour or so while she watched a good sized group of older teens and young adults, roughly nine or ten people, male and female, as they set up their campsite in a pleasant little clearing. It was obvious that they were planning on an entire weekend out here and had pulled out all the stops. Coolers overflowing with beer, bottles of hard liquor, and different variations of illicit drug paraphernalia. A campfire was already set up, as were several tents that would have only been large enough to fit two people each at most. At first, Riley would have been perfectly content to just lie in wait, hidden by the trees, for the inevitable action to start. However, why pass up an opportunity when it comes knocking?

"Oh... there's so many, can we kill them?"

Already, Fey was getting anxious, despite feeding into her insatiable blood lust earlier. Riley just ignored her younger sister for the moment, her eyes fixed on a girl wearing a skimpy, cut-off spaghetti strap olive green tank and dark jean shorts that had strayed from the safety of the pack to take care of a little 'private business'.

"Seems like such a waste." Freddy growled, in the back of Riley's mind.

"It is a shame, so many perfectly usable souls. But there's nothing better than fresh, live bait to trap a great gray lion."

Riley circled around, intending to intercept the girl before she could get back to her friends. She hardly made a sound as she pushed through the foliage, and eventually confronted her target.

"Oh my god, you scared me!" the girl exclaimed.

She giggled a little bit, like she was trying to laugh off her nervousness, "Are you one of Adrian's friends?"

The clueless girl gestured over her shoulder towards the direction of the campsite.

"Yes, of course I am! Name's Daisy." Riley answered, slowly tracing along her staff with a single finger, "Daisy Marshal."

Her lip curled up into a smirk. She could already feel Freddy's questioning gaze upon her as to why she picked that name of all things, _'Don't worry about a thing, Freddy sweetie, this one wont be going to waste.'_ she told him, mentally.

"Daisy? Why, that's my name too!"

"Oh? Lucky me, that'll be easy to remember!"

Before the girl could question Riley's dark tone or even what she meant, the half-demoness waved her hand with a flourish, sending the actual Daisy collapsing to the ground, fast asleep. Cautiously, Riley dragged the body further into the brush to hide it, glancing upwards in case any of her friends got curious enough to check on her.

"Have at her, Freddy darling, just... make it snappy and try not to do too much damage to her face. I need to borrow that."

"Hehehe... I can't make any promises! Your wicked little mind has been giving me some fantastic ideas."

With that, Freddy once again sifted out of Riley's mind to pursue his prey in the Dream Realm. He tapped his claws against his chin in thought, deciding what sort of methods he should use first. Shrugging, Freddy decided that the forest they were already in would be the perfect backdrop for the idea that sprung to mind. Such a basic, primal, and predictable fear, but damn was it a fun one to take advantage of! It didn't take him long to locate Daisy in her mind scape, as she was timidly shuffling along the muddy ground in the dark, completely confused and bewildered as to what was happening.

"A delicate little flower, just waiting to be picked!"

Freddy snickered to himself in cruel delight, letting his haunting voice echo throughout the forest.

"Ah! Who's there? W-what's g-going on?"

Daisy began to tremble violently as she only got herself lost deeper and deeper into the never ending woods. With a yelp, she slapped at something she felt crawling along her shoulder. Already, her heart rate was beating faster when she realized that it was a spider. The teen felt an uncomfortable shiver run up and down her spine as she ran. Something wasn't quite right with the ground she was walking on.

"Oh... oh my g-god... No, no, no..."

It started as a pathetic whimper, then escalated into an ear piercing shriek! It was no longer solid ground that she was walking on, but a writhing mass of worms, centipedes, spiders, cockroaches, beetles, and any other creepy, crawling thing that could be imagined. Before she knew it, insects and spiders of all kinds started crawling from out of the very trees and swarmed for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bug you, bitch, but I'm in a bit of a rush!"

The already terrified girl's eyes widened in abject horror when she turned to look over her shoulder. There was Freddy, but his form had shifted. While he still looked like his regular, burned, striped sweater wearing self from the torso up, his legs had been replaced with the body of an enormous black tarantula. Each of the eight legs resembled the razors gracing Freddy's fingertips. He rushed forward, his new form easily moving through the trees and over the ever shifting, crawling ground. Daisy ran for as long and as hard as she could, heart pounding in her chest, eventually catching her foot on a root and tripping into a mess of squealing, squirming vermin.

"Why do they always seem to do that?"

Freddy just chuckled to himself, using his bladed arachnid leg to pierce the poor girl in the back, then slowly slid his way down the length of her spine before flipping her over so that she'd be forced to face him. He smiled with cruel delight, watching her squirm in agony, whimpering beneath him as the insects began to crawl over her body and consume her. Everywhere but her face in fact. Once her hold on life slipped away, Freddy gleefully absorbed her soul, adding it to his collective. Finished with his fun, he returned to Riley.

Meanwhile, in the waking world, Riley had just been watching Daisy's body shake and twitch in the throws of her nightmare and listening in on the conversations being held at the campsite, mostly to catch onto the names of the different people she'd be mingling with. Though with any luck, those would be mere afterthoughts after weaving her lust magic. Riley turned away from the girl Freddy was busy tormenting as she was approached by three familiar forms.

"Your Ladyship..."

Lucifer and the other two Hell Hounds bowed their heads in the presence of their mistress, panting heavily to catch their breath, "Jason Voorhees, we saw him heading to the Northeast of here roughly... a half hour ago, but he vanished amongst the trees and we lost the trail at a small creek."

"Excellent work, my faithful servants." Riley praised, "That's all I needed to know."

As she bent down on one knee to the hound's level to stroke him, Riley noticed something hidden amongst the grass, weeds, and fallen branches. It was a sturdy cable, effectivly concealed, even to the trained eye. The three Hell Hounds growled, following the length of the cable to a hidden pipeline and ventilation shaft. Not big enough to try and break into, but enough to clue Riley in on a dirty little secret.

"My Lady?" Lucifer questioned.

"That's how he's been eluding me this whole time. He's been under the damn ground!"

Riley let out a soft laugh to herself, cursing in the demonic tongue for how foolish she had been. A slight chill ran through her body when she felt Freddy meld with her again. Taking a break from her find, Riley returned to the dead girl's body.

"Enjoy yourself, Mr. Krueger?"

"Eh, I could have had more fun if we weren't rushed for time. Normally I like to make them squirm a bit more."

He mentioned that with a slight growl to his voice. But, Riley didn't hassle the dream demon further, seeing as while Daisy had a hole right through her chest, the face had been left in tact. Wasting no more time, Riley ran her hand over the dead girl's face and as quickly as she started, Riley had transformed into an exact replica of her, down to her bad dye job and amateurishly painted nails.

"Fey, Freddy, I'll need you both on standby. Lucifer, take Smog and Spite and set up a perimeter but stay hidden! I don't want any of this fresh meat wondering off."

At Riley's command, the hell hounds nodded and bounded off. She looked up to the slowly darkening sky. With any luck, the rain would wait. She'd need every bit of muscle she had for the battle that was to come. Before leaving to take her place alongside her "friends" Riley purposely yanked on the tripwire she and her hounds discovered earlier, smirking to herself.

"Clever boy..."

With a satisfied sigh, Riley flicked her hand, causing her staff to completely vanish for the time being.

"Oh, I'm so excited. When are they going to die?" Fey giggled.

Freddy let out an amused snort at Fey's eagerness for a blood bath to begin.

"If all goes well... soon!"

*Underground Labyrinth*

Upon returning from his previous hunting trip, Jason sat in front of his sharpening wheel, machete in hand. Even over the scraping noise of steel on stone, his own heavy breathing and pounding heartbeat could be heard over it. Once the blade was to his liking, he sheathed it, then took a look at his other weapons, deciding which ones he should take with him. Since he still opted for range with the bow, he settled for a few smaller hatchets, something useful that could be wielded or thrown.

A deep rumbling grunt escaped from the back of his throat as he eyed his bed for a moment, and the empty chains resting on top of them. It had been quite a while since he had another living, breathing human to keep him company. The last person he had kept alive down here shrieked and screamed at him every moment, eventually escaped, and then nearly killed him! Still, in light of recent happenings, Jason wouldn't mind having a companion for a while. The trouble was finding one that he wouldn't be compelled to slaughter right away, considering the sluts and vagrants that frequented his lands.

He didn't like admitting it to himself, but those illusionary tricks rattled him. It had been quite a few years since he had encountered something that used those same tactics, and it scared Jason. That burnt man, the demon that had masqueraded as his beloved mother to get him to do his dirty work! Could it have been him? No! That wasn't possible. Jason shook those thoughts from his mind, remembering quite clearly that he had been the victor of that battle. He had tossed the fiend's head into the depths of the lake himself, in fact.

If there was any remaining thought of that nasty demon, it vanished quickly once one of the bells on the ceiling jingled sharply. Finally, trespassers! Something he could vent his frustrations on! His deformed lips curled up into a smirk beneath his mask. It'd be quite a hike, but well worth the effort. After checking his weapons, he waited a moment, hearing the bell ring again. Yup, it was time to dole out punishment! Without further hesitation, he rushed down a different tunnel, this one not lit nearly as well as the main chamber. It narrowed in places, just barely big enough for him to fit through. More bells hung on the ceiling, though for now they remained silent. Eventually, he turned down a corner and came upon an old, worn out grate and a rickety ladder. Jason didn't use this particular entrance much and it showed.

Letting out a gruff snort, Jason pushed his way up and pulled himself out of the tunnel. This entrance was concealed by a long forgotten, overturned school bus that nature had pretty much reclaimed. He covered the entrance and crawled out of the derelict vehicle to continue his trek on the surface through the woods.

His breathing intensified as he picked up his pace to a steady lope. With any luck, it would be the object of his current ire, the 'bad boy with the horse'. While he ran, Jason thought to himself that perhaps after killing the upstart, he'd take his steed as part of the spoils. He had always liked animals, and riding a horse was certainly faster than walking or running on foot. It'd be quite useful to have for situations like this one.

Eventually, about a mile into the woods, he slowed his pace down to a trot, then a brisk walk, as not to give away his position just yet. The soft glow of the campfire against the growing darkness told Jason that he was on the right track. There were voices, a lot of them, all giggling and laughing. While drawing nearer, he heard a mournful baying break through the trees. He had heard it a few times before, as recently as three weeks ago, but could never find the source. Perhaps it was just some lost hiker's dog that was slowly becoming feral and running wild. Speculations could wait! Right now, there was a job to be done.

Jason crept closer to the treeline, glancing over his shoulder at a slight rustling in the bushes as the wind picked up. Brushing it off, he let out a gruff snort, already knocking an arrow in his bow. He circled around the clearing, keeping to the foliage for cover, taking in the disgusting sight before him. A large group, about ten at a quick count, were sitting or laying around the campfire, engaging in various activities. Activities such as two people drinking out of the same liquor bottle at the same time, seeing who could take the deepest inhale of a cigarette or longest bong hit, but most prominent were the devious, sexual exploits going on. Most of it was centered around one of the girls, the sluttiest looking one of the bunch that was sitting on an opened up sleeping bag, stark, raving naked and kissing two of the boys and one of the girls, all at the same time.

 _"They should have been paying attention to you, my sweet, sweet Jason! Punish them! People like them let you drown. Kill them! Kill them all for Mother!"_

At Mother's orders, Jason pulled back his arrow, taking aim at the easiest target. He would kill the others quickly, and save the really disgusting skank for last. Her, he'd enjoy butchering slowly.

Meanwhile, Riley, under the guise of Daisy, had gotten the party started simply by stepping foot in the camp. Even just lazily half-assing her lustful charms, the half-demoness had been pleasantly surprised that it wasn't just the men in the group to be pulled under her spell.

These poor fools were completely unaware of what was about to happen, but, until Jason showed up, she might as well get some pleasure and fun out of it.

"Whoa Daisy, I had no idea that you... god that's hot!" mentioned the rather good looking brunette boy, that was busy feeling Riley/Daisy up.

"That I what, Brad?"

She purred seductively, pulling the girl sitting on her lap into a deep kiss, resisting the urge to rip her soul from her body, before moving on to the other man, a slim but charming boy of Asian decent.

"Ummm, it's Adrian." he corrected, "That's Brad."

"Hmmm... whatever."

Riley just shrugged, returning to her prior engagement and locking lips with her other temporary play thing.

 _"_ _You know I can feel everything!"_

Riley let out a slight groan at Freddy's grumbling in the back of her mind, ' _Lighten up, Freddy. Live a little. You might find you enjoy it._ _Hmhm, you're not jealous are you, sweetie?'_

Freddy let out an annoyed snort, but even he had to admit, while being inside Riley's body as she performed various sexual acts on her "friends", he had felt his own strength increasing, as she shared the power harvested from their lust with him. It honestly felt just as invigorating as the strength he reaped from fear. And at the very least, Riley had the forethought to send Fey out with the dogs before engaging in her fun.

 _'Do me a solid at least, Riley.'_ Freddy requested, _'Devour the bitch sitting in your lap, would ya?'_

Riley's smirk widened, trying to hold back her laugh at Freddy's request, _'Huh, not a bad idea.'_

Licking her lips in a ravenous manner, Riley lightly shoved the two men aside, sending them off to go and score with one of the other available chicks, or each other, she really didn't care. She took the short-haired girl sitting in her lap, Brenna, Brenda, something like that, by surprise, suddenly slamming her onto her back and knelt down between her legs, undoing her bikini bottom as she did.

 _'Oh, not your first time doing this, is it? Take it slow...'_

Freddy purred, his voice filled with ecstasy. The she-devil merely rolled her eyes at Freddy's instructions, but figured she'd humor the dream demon. Before Brenda could even say a word, Riley had already delved inside her entrance, lapping up her sweet juices with a freakishly long tongue. The girl arched her back and let out a pleasured moan, writhing and squirming as Riley worked her erotic magic. Riley scanned around the surrounding orgy and woods while she continued to pleasure the girl (and Freddy, for that matter!), taking notice of a pair of red, glowing eyes watching from the trees. Lucifer nodded and gestured with his head before vanishing once again. The time had finally come.

 _'Brace yourself, Freddy. Our party crasher is right on schedule.'_ Riley warned, mentally.

 _'To be continued?'_

Riley snickered at Freddy's hopeful remark, _'You bet your ass, sweetheart!'_

Of course, to keep up appearances, Riley carried on as though she hadn't a care in the world. The girl beneath her let out a sharp gasp, but it wasn't from Riley's crafty tongue action. No, it had more to do with the arrow now piercing her skull. Shrugging, the half-succubus merely sat up and licked the remaining taste off her lips, looking around as the orgy began to break up and the campers began to scream and panic at the sight of their dead friend.

 _'Fey! Time to return!'_

She let out a sharp gasp as she felt her younger sister's mind meld with her own once more.

 _'Geez! What a bunch of wussies! Huh sissy, Freddy?'_

Fey scoffed while she watched them hastily try and dress themselves and take what they could carry before scattering like frightened cockroaches. From out of the trees, two more arrows whistled through the air, one striking a stoned boy in the back, and the other hitting a girl in the leg as she tried to escape into the woods. Then, right as she stood up, completely uncaring of the chaos swarming around her, Riley saw him. Her great gray lion! She backed away slowly, a wicked smile forming on her face when she saw him drop the long bow, sling his quiver off his shoulder, and draw his machete before charging into the campsite. In the back of her mind, she could feel Fey's excitement and also a twinge of nervousness from Freddy.

 _'Wow... look at him! He's just like big brother!'_

Fey gasped in absolute awe, delighting in the bloody spectacle she was viewing from Riley's eyes.

 _'Yes Fey, my sweet sister... he is perfect.'_

Jason rushed into the fray in a furious rage, taking a swing at the first warm body to cross paths with him. In a single swing of his blade, one unlucky boy's head came right off his shoulders. (A shame, he had been a good kisser.) Next, he grabbed the girl he had shot in the leg with an arrow by her neck before thrashing her violently into a tree, causing multiple bones to snap. Just getting started, he grabbed her broken and bleeding body and threw her into the scattering, screaming campers. Jason let out a deep, rumbling exhale, picking out his next target.

Riley continued to stay low under Jason's radar, watching his brutish and violent killing style with a critical eye. He was just as relentless as she had heard and he knew no mercy. A cold, calculating murderer who enjoyed his work! Exactly what she wanted. She couldn't help but laugh when two of the sacrificial lambs made it into the surrounding trees, only to come dashing right back out, screaming in abject terror and looking over their shoulders, running right into Jason's blade. The hounds had done their job well!

Eventually, the chaos of the slaughter was nearing it's end. By now, most of the camp had been overturned and much of the gear was scattered about in a shredded mess, as were the bodies. Jason picked up the last survivor as she desperately tried to crawl away by the scruff of the neck, listening to her scream and beg for her life.

 _"_ _Kill that filthy slut, Jason!"_

Obediently, Jason honored his Mother's wishes. Growling in the back of his throat, Jason stuck his machete in the ground by his foot. The terrified girl wailed like a banshee when she saw Jason pull back his arm and thrust a brutal punch towards her midsection. Her cries were cut short as her innards spilled to the ground and the hulking brute snapped her spine for good measure. Casually, he tossed the lifeless corpse to the ground, snapping his head in the direction of a slow, clapping noise. Illuminated by the light of the still burning campfire was the bad girl Jason had been saving for last. Still completely naked and showing no fear, she continued to applaud.

"Bravo, Mr. Voorhees. A stunning and masterful display of your relentless brutality and merciless slaughter. You are every bit the mighty lion I've been seeking."

What in the hell was she talking about? That bad girl must have been on something severe, blathering the nonsense that she was. Jason exhaled loudly, raising his blood coated machete. She wasn't scared of him. He'd have to make her afraid of him!

"Hmhm, there's no need for that Jason, darling. We're quite finished now."

While she spoke, Riley weaved her lustful charms around each word, not breaking eye contact with the brutish, masked killer. Jason nearly felt a strange compulsion to listen to her, like he wasn't in control of himself or his own mind... for about a second! He snapped out of his momentary haze with a snarl. Whatever it is she was trying to do to him only seemed to make him angrier then he already was.

 _"_ _That fucking slut is trying to confuse my special, special boy?! Don't listen to her Jason. Listen to your Mother. Kill that bitch!"_

Jason couldn't recall a time his Mother had ever been this furious. Possibly because no one had ever dared try anything of a sexual nature on him before. Was she seriously trying to get HIM to do the bad things he was sworn to punish?!

 _'I don't think it's working, Riley. Put this bad little boy to beddy-by, that hockey puck will be helpless in my nightmare!'_ Freddy muttered, as his own breathing picked up the pace in anticipation.

"Just a moment, Freddy, sweetie. I've got something I'd like to try first."

A sinister smirk crossed Riley's face as her eyes glowed red and her form shifted and changed, dumping her disguise and revealing her true form to Jason. Once again she was dressed in her elegant mage robes and Freddy's brown fedora. There was a slight different this time to her wardrobe, as over her torso, shoulders, and arms she had conjured a set of thick leather armor and gauntlets, that much to her dismay took on a green tint instead of her usual black. With a snap of her fingers, Riley's serpent staff appeared in her hand. Jason held his ground, but even from here, Riley and Freddy could both feel his heart rate pick up.

Grunting like a bull, Jason charged forward at an alarming speed. He had forgotten all about his prior plans to torture the whore, he just wanted her dead as quickly as possible before she could cause him more problems with her illusions and trickery. Riley let out an inhuman hiss of her own as a thick, molten, ethereal chain dropped out of her hand from out of no where. She swung it over her head a few times like a lasso, and then let it fly in his direction.

"Very well, my great gray lion. We'll do this the hard way then!"

She shouted viciously, meeting Jason's charge about halfway before the chains wrapped themselves around his neck, causing him to lurch and crash to the ground from the sudden force jerking him backwards. Jason couldn't even remember the last time he had actually been in so much pain. The chains that the whore had thrown at him weren't just strangling him, but they were burning into his body, trying to infuse with him. He could hear a voice in his mind, but it wasn't Mother, it was that witch! As he struggled to get these horrible things off of him, managing to get himself to one knee, Riley stood about ten feet away, violently fighting to take control of the brute's mind and break his spirit. She gritted her teeth and shouted in agony, but did not break her concentration.

"Tell that... cunt in your head to move out!" Riley snarled, "I'M Mommy now!"

Jason's mismatched eyes widened, this whore could hear the commands Mother only gave to him?! He could hear growling beside him and made out several forms circling around the clearing that looked like emaciated dogs with glowing red eyes. A flash of lightning illuminating the sky overhead confirmed it, there were three of them, congregating by that heinous slut. That vile concubine! She was threatening to take Mother's place?! Without warning, the chains suddenly snapped and shattered, vanishing into nothingness, leaving Riley with nothing for her efforts. Jason shook off the effects of the spell and resumed his attack.

"Shit!"

Riley, Freddy, and Fey all cursed in unison. She made a gesture with her staff, sending her hounds into the fray first. Smog and Spite leaped forward at their mistresses' command, fire spilling from their jaws as they pounced. Ignoring the 'nuisances', Jason lunged at Riley, seemingly unaware of the hell hound clinging to his free arm. With the grace of a dancer, the half-succubus dodged to the side and swung her staff, striking a glancing blow to his shoulder that he didn't even notice. Jason grunted, eventually tearing Spite off of his arm and threw the demonic animal into a tree, earning a sharp yelp from it in the process, and backhanded Riley, nearly sending her to the ground from the sheer force behind his attack.

 _'I forgot how much that fucking hurts!'_ Freddy snarled.

"That is no way to treat a lady, Jason! Didn't mommy ever teach you any manners?!"

Hissing angrily, Riley decided it was time to try Freddy's idea and conjured the Sleeping Sickness. Perhaps taking this battle to the Dream Realm would even things out. In his pent up rage, Jason felt something inexplicable wash over him, making him feel momentarily dizzy and disoriented, but did nothing to slow him down as he put his machete through Smog's head. Without warning, the hell hound suddenly burst into flames, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes behind.

 _'No! Smog! My doggie...'_ Fey cried out.

 _'Well?! Why isn't he snoozing?!'_

Freddy demanded irritably. He did NOT want to be inside Riley for any longer than he had to for this. He could feel Riley's fear increase when Jason stomped forward, having slain Smog and left Lucifer badly wounded on the ground. Something was telling Freddy that she might not have thought this all the way through.

"He's too strong right now to even notice the curse. We have to give him a little exercise!"

The serpent staff in Riley's hand elongated and shifted, becoming a rather nasty looking naginata with a smaller spike on the bottom of the pole arm. She took a quick look around, dismissing her wounded hell hounds from the battlefield, seeing as she had already lost one and a heavy rain began to pour from the sky, turning the clearing into a wet, muddy death trap for all combatants.

"Alright Mr. Krueger, NOW would be a good time for you to... lend me a hand."

Freddy snickered evilly as Riley held out her right hand and his bladed glove sprang to life through her, "What do you know? It fits! Damn, I make this thing look good."

She leveled a nasty smirk to the powerful killer in front of her. Jason took notice of the unique weapon Riley was wielding; he'd know that razor glove anywhere! Enraged, the giant killer picked up his pace and swung his machete, only for Riley to vanish in a haze of red mist with a laugh. He let out a grunt as he was stabbed from behind and twisted around, knocking her naginata aside with his blade only to take a clawed hand right into the neck. In a quick counterstrike, Jason took another swing with his machete, this time destroying Riley's left shoulder guard and leaving her with a gaping wound. The half-demoness screamed in pain, stumbling backwards. Through gritted teeth, she muttered the words to a healing spell, lessening the damage he had caused.

Already, Jason's own injuries were beginning to close and heal. But, while his physical injuries may have regenerated, Riley noticed that the fatigue remained. She could use that to her advantage. Her eyes darted to the nearly dead campfire and with a flick of her clawed hand, it suddenly roared back to life in a furious blaze. The flames snaked outwards and circled around her in a mesmerizing display before erupting towards Jason with a vengeance. Fearlessly, he attempted to charge through the flames only to be knocked backwards and send skidding across the muddy ground. Silently, Jason rose to his feet, seeming more irritated than anything else.

"Hmmm, too wet for fire right now. Ah! I've got it!"

Riley vaporized in a veil of mist once Jason was on the offensive again. Frustrated with her constant games, he turned around, this time catching her before he could be surprised from behind again. He drove his sword downward, trying to hit the unarmored portion of her leg. It was enough to get Riley to cry out from the pain, but not enough to stop her completely.

 _'Got what, exactly?'_

Freddy was growing more and more vexed, grunting from the pain that refused to yield. Fey just cackled insanely, and it wasn't long before both of them could feel Riley draw off of their strength to power up her next spell. In an artful flourish, she swung her naginata around, conjuring a rippling torrent of raging water, mud, and debris around her. At her command, the torrent crashed forward right into Jason's chest, knocking him off his feet and sending him sliding backwards. Muddy water filtered through the vent holes of his mask and he had inhaled a few large mouthfuls, causing him to cough and choke violently. Riley and Freddy could both feel his panic rising, as the pain and suffering of drowning again overwhelmed him.

Shakily, Jason once again got back to his feet, quivering violently in his fury. A bit of the murky water had sputtered up out of his mouth as he coughed again, dripping down his chin. His one good eye glared at Riley with up most hatred.

"Fucking hell! What does it take to break your spirit?" Riley hissed, growing more and more angry.

That last spell took a lot out of her, and Jason refused to submit! She could no longer use her Hell Hounds, not with the rain pouring down the way it was, leaving one other option.

"No more games! Fey, Mr. Krueger, with me!"

While Fey materialized by her sister's side in a thick, smokey gray mist, Riley tore into her own chest with her clawed hand, screaming in pain as she forced Freddy out into the physical world at her other flank. Surprised from the sudden transition, Freddy had to take a moment to catch his breath and find his footing on the slick ground. Once Freddy was outside of her body, Riley had lost his clawed gauntlet, however her colors had reverted back to blood red and black. Fey's tail lashed angrily as she lowered her horned head, set to charge. Although irritated with Riley dragging him into the waking world, Freddy flexed his claws, even flashing Jason a fiendish smile.

"Miss me, mama's boy?!"

"You killed my doggie, you meanie! Now big sissy, Freddy, and I are going to punish you for not playing fair!"

Fey snarled loudly, showing off her elongated fangs. The three of them slowly circled around Jason, who's eyes were darting between each of them in an effort to determine who to slaughter first. The little one with the tail was annoying, but she could wait for last. The burnt man, Krueger... he had hoped he'd never cross paths with that vile fiend ever again after what he pulled. Somehow he had survived his punishment, something Jason would have to fix. And lastly, there was the filthy slut who not only tried to control him, she had threatened to take Mother's place and cast her out for good. Krueger may have pretended to be Mother, but the horrid, blonde whore planned on getting rid of her. His mind was made up. Tightening his grip on his machete, Jason barreled forward with a vengeance, straight for Riley.

"So be it..." Riley glowered.

She stood her ground, shifting her stance to intercept Jason's charge. While her blade penetrated his abdomen, the force combined with the slippery, muddy ground caused her to fall backwards, driving her weapon deeper into his flesh. Even while stuck on the naginata blade, Jason still had a fair reach with his machete. Riley screeched in agony as he stabbed her in the midsection, piercing through her thick armor and twisted the hilt. Before he could pull his machete out for another attack, both Fey and Freddy pounced on top of his mountainous form from both flanks, relentlessly stabbing and slicing into every inch of his body that they could reach, causing him to rear back, pulling the naginata out of him as he did.

Jason thrashed about and bucked wildly, trying to throw the demons off of him. Fey just cackled madly, piercing him in his side with her spaded tail and repeatedly headbutting him before finally delving in for a bite with her wicked fangs, right on the neck. A pained groan escaped the back of Jason's throat that turned into a snarl once Freddy drove all four of his blades deep within the hulking killer's shoulder and wrapped his legs around Jason's midsection to hang on, laughing with cruel delight.

"Don't mind if we hang around, do ya?!"

Growing more and more hostile by the second, Jason reached behind his back, grabbing Fey by the scruff before she could tear open his neck any further. She let out a pained shriek as he squeezed, nearly to the brink of snapping the little gremlin's neck before she suddenly vanished with a giggle. Snarling, Jason tried to grab Freddy in the same manner but wasn't having much luck. Another stab to the shoulders was just the spur Jason needed. Without warning, he purposely slammed himself onto the ground, taking Freddy completely by surprise and crushing the demon beneath his weight. Freddy let out a sharp, pained gasp followed by a groan. By now, they were both covered in a mixture of mud and gore.

"Ugghhh... fucking... goalie! Damn it... I hate being mortal!"

Jason was first to get back to his feet, but before he could give Freddy the merciless stomping that he deserved, a sharp cry from where he had left Riley quickly snapped his attention. The half-demoness panted heavily, but had managed to get back into the fight. She pulled his machete out of her midsection, casting another healing spell upon herself and her team as she did.

"You... just... don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Sissy... that's not yours," Fey pointed out, gesturing to Jason's favored blade, "You really ought to give it back!"

Something about the tone of her voice told everyone listening that she wasn't suggesting that they just slide it on back to Jason and continue the fight! Riley could see the fear and worry in Jason's working eye. This blade was important to him, almost as though it had a soul all it's own. The massive brute nearly felt his heart tear itself apart when he saw his prized machete shatter in half and Riley just smiling at him. Outraged he rushed forward, forgetting all about Freddy. Still laughing, Riley levitated the two pieces of the broken machete into the air and sent them hurtling towards Jason, driving them deep into his neck and shoulder. Before he could recover, Riley once again summoned her molten, red hot chain whips. Furiously, she lashed them along the ground, bringing up fierce, golden embers as she did, striding forward confidently.

"Time for you to return home, my great gray lion."

With that, the half-demoness released her chains, once again watching with cruel delight as they wrapped themselves around Jason's neck and torso. Even the cool rainfall did nothing to ease the searing pain as the chains burned into his skin. He struggled violently, falling to his knees as he tried to loosen their hold from around his neck. Already, Mother's voice, screaming at him to get up and fight, was fading and replaced by Riley's sickeningly honeyed tone, ordering him to surrender any remaining free will to her. Freddy and Fey both joined Riley, standing on either side of her as they watched the show. Both of them looked on in amusement, as the ferocious and legendary Crystal Lake Killer was reduced to just another writhing and struggling victim to add to their ever growing lists.

"Hmph, where were you all those years ago?"

Freddy just snorted, cracking a fiendish smile knowing he was one step closer to collecting his rather handsome payment. Riley didn't answer. Her eyes had rolled back as she fought for control of Jason's very mind. Even half broken, his will was powerful, one of the strongest she had ever encountered. But she could feel his hold beginning to slip, even the mighty Jason Voorhees had his limits and she was starting to pry them apart. Fey cackled madly, clapping her hands in excitement. She may have lost her hell hound, but she was about to gain a new big brother.

It was nearly done, Riley could feel Jason's unbridled strength filling the void deep within her very being. She gasped in ecstasy, like she was experiencing an orgasm unlike any other. The power, the shear power was beyond breathtaking. However, lost in the throws of her binding spell, Riley had failed to notice what both Fey and Freddy heard. It sounded as though something very large and powerful was crashing through the overgrowth.

"RILEY! LOOK OUT!"

Fey screeched in warning as she and Freddy dove out of the way of the large sphere of angry fuchsia colored flames that hurtled for all four of them. Before Riley could react, the fireball erupted with a vengeance, sending the searing flames throughout most of the clearing. The force of the blast scattered all four of them in separate directions, with Riley, Fey, and Freddy sliding through the muck and mud on one side, and Jason towards the treeline opposite them. A shocked gasp escaped Riley's mouth as her eyes snapped back open, Jason's strength having left her. Her binding spell! That fireball had completely disrupted it! A shrill scream echoed through the ever darkening woods as her head turned towards the unmistakable sound of hoof beats on soft, earthy ground.

"What the fuck was that?!" Freddy snarled, shaking himself as he stood back up, turning his head in the direction of the noise.

"It can't... IT CAN'T FUCKING BE – REDSUNS!"

Riley's anger quickly turned into terror as three figures on horseback charged out of the trees and formed a half circle around them. There were two females and one male, each one armed and wearing an elaborate, armored leather duster. Already weakened from her battle against Jason, Riley was not in any mood to challenge three Fiend Slayers! Freddy's eyes widened, recognizing one of the weapons immediately. That fancy dragon bow! Neo was one of them! Only this time, she appeared to be human, more than likely hiding beneath a glamor. He didn't know who the other two were at this point, probably her brother and sister, but he'd see to it that their souls were added to his collection before this night was through. Before he could attack, however, Riley waved him to stand down, for now.

"Your Graces," she gave a mock bow as she spoke, "Would you mind coming back in about ten minutes? I'd be more than happy to fight you courageous dragons then."

"Hmph... You know every time there's a problem, generally involving some sort of ancient evil or in this case, an undead lunatic in a hockey-mask, you're somehow at the center of it!"

Geoffrey cocked back the hammer of his handgun, keeping it pointed at Riley, though his eyes momentarily darted to Fey and then to Freddy. Critically, he looked him up and down, from the red and green striped sweater, the dirty brown fedora, horrible burns, and then stopped once he reached the razor glove, "So Riley, who's the hipster demon you dragged into your little hunting trip? Seriously dude, all you need are some stylish eyeglasses and your look is set!"

At Geoffrey's snide remark, Freddy let out a demonic growl, pulling back his clawed hand to strike, only to be nearly bit and stomped on by the ferocious black thoroughbred the teenage assassin was mounted upon. Neo, skillfully guiding Tank beneath her by just her legs, had already drawn back an arrow. Although she appeared to be human for now, her eyes glowed rich amber against the darkness.

"Careful, Geoffrey. Do not take any of her compatriots lightly!" Neo warned, already feeling her own heart rate increase as Freddy grinned at her from the ground.

"I'll handle that one personally, dear brother!"

Kautounie moved closer, leveling a menacing glare to Freddy, her own eyes taking on a wild, animalistic, even feral appearance. She may have only been given a description and saw a rough sketch her sister had composed, but deep down Kautounie knew that THIS was the same demon that had attacked her sister the night before. Freddy meanwhile, was taken aback, for he could feel no fear coming from her, only a deep, fierce loathing. The great stallion beneath her reared up and kicked with his front legs, snorting angrily and flattening his ears against his skull. Riley took a nervous step back, still holding her naginata out in front of her while Fey cowered behind her older sister's legs.

"Freddy, Fey... with me!"

She knew that she wasn't getting out of here without a fight. Any Redsun worth their Dragon Scale Steel would never let a demon slide freely. But, she also knew that there was a very large, very angry wild card lurking somewhere in the forest, momentarily forgotten from the initial fireball explosion.

Hearing something rustling from behind, Neo turned her head but could see nothing, and the heavy downpour made it difficult to tell where any movement may have been coming from.

"Ummm... I think something or rather someone is missing from our little get together."

Experimentally, Kautounie sniffed the air like a dog as she pulled Matilda out of the holster on her back. Geoffrey felt a nervous tingling run up his spine, feeling a set of hostile eyes on him in the darkness. He glanced to Kautounie and silently nodded, watching the expressions on Riley's, Freddy's, and Fey's faces and feeling Gunner shifting beneath him.

A clever smirk crossed the girl's face.

"Okay, so where the fuck is the big guy? Oh... wait..."

In a swift and unexpected move, Kautounie pointed the shotgun behind her, resting the barrel on her shoulder and pulled the trigger, causing a deafening 'BOOM' that rivaled the rumbling thunder that roared in the sky above them.

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

Jason groaned as he shakily found his footing. The searing chains had vanished into nothingness, but there was a new found pain from the bizarre, pink flames that had licked against his exposed skin. He knew what getting hit with explosives felt like, and that had to rank in there as one of the worst ones. Panting heavily, he looked down at himself as his minor wounds began to close and heal on their own. Then there was the matter of his machete, which was currently sticking out of him in two separate pieces. That vile skank had broken his most valuable and important possession right in front of him! Jason couldn't remember everything that had happened, only that he had nearly lost himself to her. Growling furiously, he pulled the pieces of his broken blade out of him, pocketing one of them but keeping the hilt in his hand. There was still a good eight inches of steel, more than enough to wield as a makeshift knife. He reached for his belt with his free hand, taking out one of his hatchets.

Before he could charge back into the fray, the pounding of hooves on muddy ground had reached his ears. Then he saw them, the riders that had been running rings around him all day! Jason heard the horrible slut scream something, but with the pounding of his heartbeat ringing in his ears, it was difficult to make out. Slowly, Jason advanced, keeping to the treeline for cover until absolutely necessary. Their voices could be heard, and by the looks of things, the whore and the riders were NOT on friendly terms with each other. Perhaps he should let them fight and then slay any remaining once the battle was over. Or maybe killing them all here and now would be a good idea, starting with the slut that tried to enslave him!

 _"What are you waiting for, Jason?! KILL THEM!"_

Mother was right. What was he waiting for?

Cautiously, Jason entered the clearing, both weapons poised to strike. The riders and their shifting mounts made picking a position to charge difficult. The smallest one, who looked no older then he had been when he drowned, nearly spotted him, but luckily for him turned away. For a second, he was fascinated by her animal-like amber eyes, but quickly shook those thoughts from his head. He finally found his opening to begin the next round.

Starting in a sneak, Jason was now a mere ten feet away from the horses and riders, who still hadn't appeared to notice him. That was until he heard the older girl say something.

"Okay, so where the fuck is the big guy? Oh... wait..."

He saw her point the shotgun behind her and pull the trigger. Jason HATED shotguns! They were so loud and the small pellets were such a nuisance to pick out of his flesh. Yet this one had hurt far more than any of the other gunshots or stab wounds he had endured over the years. The intense stinging in his chest, neck, and part of his face could be rivaled only by that molten chain the whore had tried to strangle him with. Everywhere a shot pellet struck glowed with an eerie, ethereal blue light. Jason stumbled backwards a few steps, letting out a low, menacing growl.

"There he is!" Kautounie finally finished, throwing a glance over her shoulder.

All three of the Redsuns split away from the standoff while Jason was momentarily dazed behind them. Kautounie's head snapped from Freddy, then to Jason, trying to decide which one to go after first. She wanted to test Jason's power for herself, but the dream demon that attacked her sister was priority!

"Mr. Krueger... you attacked my sister last night. Now I look forward to tearing your fucking throat out!"

"Oh there may be throat fucking, just not in the way YOU think, little princess!"

Freddy sneered and rubbed his already bloody claws together. If this girl had no fear of him, he would change that, after he had his fun with her.

Neo galloped to the opposite side of the battlefield, letting loose her arrow at Fey. She was rewarded with a pained squeal from the little fiend, followed up by angry hiss.

"That's for last night, you little mongrel!" Neo muttered to herself, conjuring a crackling bolt of emerald lightning around her hand for her next attack.

Lastly, Riley let out a snarl of her own as her form shifted.

"You are NOT going to fuck up my plans again, Redsuns! NOT when I've come this far! For the strong exist to rule the weak."

Wings spread wide, she leaped into the air, serpent naginata out front with the intent of spearing Geoffrey off his horse. There was another loud 'BOOM' and a bright flash from the barrel of his gun. The half-demoness fell to the ground with a shriek and lay motionless, face down and gasping in agony.

"And you ought to know that the dragon does not bow before the demon," Geoffrey answered back, turning Gunner around upon hearing Jason snarl behind him, "Or undead killers for that matter... HEYAAA boy, let's go!"

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

In a matter of seconds, the clearing had erupted into chaos. Every so often, the sky would light up with a flash of lightning overhead and the deep rumble of thunder drowned out the sounds of gunfire. Robbed of his revenge upon the blonde whore, Jason chose the next best target. With a loud snort, he lobbed his hatchet, missing only because Geoffrey ducked at just the right moment letting it sail over his head.

"Is it too late to apologize for last night?!"

Geoffrey shouted, firing another shot, this one hitting it's mark in Jason's leg, causing the hulking brute to buckle for a moment. As he rode past, Gunner swung his head around and bit the mountain of muscle in the arm.

"Okay, it probably is now." the rogue gulped, realizing that Jason just looked pissed off more than anything.

It didn't take a mind reader to surmise that Jason was having a really, REALLY bad day!

Meanwhile, Neo met Fay head on, though she hadn't been expecting too. Her lightning bolt had been aimed at Jason, but before it could strike, Fey had warped right in front of the rival sorceress, head lowered for a headbutt. Even as the electricity coursed through Fey, she struck Neo hard in the chest, the impact knocking her off her horse's back and both of them fell to the muddy ground below in a violent scuffle.

"You cheated last time, Neo! Your big brother cheated too! Look at my sissy! Cheating is mean. Hehehehaaaaa... I'm going to win this game for big sissy and take the gray lion myself!"

She began thrashing her tail, stabbing Neo in the side as she did while trying to tear off her armor with her claws. With a snarl, the fiend slayer dropped her human disguise, becoming a fierce zwetoock once again before sending another bolt of lightning through Fey. Screeching at the top of her lungs, the little hellion slid along the muddy ground, mere feet from where Jason stood. Neo cast a healing spell on herself and summoned her bow to her hand once again, taking in a deep breath and pointing.

"In case you haven't noticed, Fey, your ringer is a bit preoccupied at the moment!"

On the other end of the battlefield, Kautounie spurred Diesel forward, sheathing her shotgun and pulled out one of the twin blades of Defender. Freddy just snickered fiendishly, glancing to where Riley's badly injured form was, then back to the massive gray stallion that nearly bowled him over. The dream demon ducked out of the way of her sword, loosing his fedora in the process, sliding his claws against the horse's side and scratching Kautounie's leg in the process, though he didn't have enough time to try and drag her off her mount.

"That merely tickled, demon!" Kautounie mocked, in a flat, irritated tone.

"You're a feisty bitch, aren't you? Those ones are always the most fun!"

Freddy snarled after her, experimentally licking the blood off his claws, "Come to Freddy..."

"Hmph, as you wish. You've shown me yours, it would be rude to not show you mine!"

Kautounie turned Diesel around, causing the horse to snort and kick the ground in a rage. As she charged forward for a second pass, the fierce fiend slayer removed her feet from the stirrups, taking a crouching position on the back of her horse. With a roar, she leaped off, catching Freddy by surprise as she shed her human glamor and revealed her true form. Freddy felt the wind get knocked out of him as they slammed to the muddy ground. Sharp claws ripped into his flesh with one hand while her sword plunged into his shoulder from the other.

"Mother fucker I'm starting to hate theses things!"

Wrestling with the furious zwetoock, Freddy glanced to Riley again, noticing that she was only just barely starting to stir faintly. His mortal body was wearing down fast! He needed to get back to the Dream Realm, preferably before the flamboyant furry thing on top of him sent him back in the most painful way possible. What he would have given for his teleportation abilities right now! Freddy lashed out with his clawed hand, trying to cut into Kautounie's neck, but finding that the leather collar of her armored jacket and the thick fur around the exposed part on her neck was making it difficult. He growled in frustration, trying to force the zwetoock to roll over onto her back while both strangling her and keeping those snapping jaws away from his neck with his left hand.

Kautounie grasped his hand in hers, digging in her claws and pulling her blade out of his shoulder. A spark of fierce, pink flames ignited from her fist and spread over her body, engulfing herself in a fiery corona. Frantically, Freddy desperately began to kick and stab in an effort to get out from under her, as even the pouring rain and sopping ground did little to ease the painful burns. In fact, the rain did little to put out the raging inferno swirling all around her! Just like her sister, Kautounie seemed to be unaffected by the devastating effects of fire.

"Oh? Looks like even fear itself can be afraid. Not to fond of the Dragon's Gift, are you?"

Kautounie grinned as she lunged again, this time only getting a mouthful of Freddy's filthy sweater before he had finally squirmed out from under her. His eyes frantically darted around, catching sight of Jason in a rather messy battle royal against both Neo and Geoffrey along with Fey. He was quickly brought out of his fix when Kautounie advanced on him, both blades of Defender drawn. There was something about those swords that made him feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't place it, other then that the wounds they left behind were agonizing to say the least.

"Don't you EVER touch my sister again, you vile bastard!"

"I never thought I'd ever say this, but hurry up and wake up, bitch!" Freddy growled to himself, glancing in Riley's direction before being forced into battle against the enraged zwetoock once more.

Meanwhile, having had enough of Geoffrey's antics, Jason had met Gunner's charge head on, causing the stallion to fall to the slick ground below. A few stray kicks from the vicious warhorse had struck him in the head and in the chest, causing him to stagger back. Groaning in pain from the impact and being crushed under his own horse, Geoffrey had managed to slip his feet out of the stirrups before Gunner found his footing.

"Go on boy, get out of here!" Geoffrey ordered, waving his arm at the dazed steed before letting out another pained moan, "Holy CRAP that fucking hurt!"

He looked up, finding himself in a less than favorable position as Jason loomed over him, broken Machete in one hand, and a second hatchet in the other.

"Countless demons, savage monsters from three hundred different worlds, entire wars, mad men, and a zombie apocalypse... and now I'm gonna die at the hands of a severely misguided mama's boy... Perfect!"

"Hold on, Geoffrey!"

At Neo's sudden cry, Jason's head snapped around towards the sound of her voice, almost missing her small form as she dove under his legs and rolled to a stop at her brother's side. He barely had a moment to notice that something about her had changed when he lunged forward to strike. About halfway to skewering and hacking his opponents, Jason suddenly felt his body stop, his muscles refusing his own commands. Neo calmly held out her hand, her intense amber eyes glowing against the night, then gave it a sharp flick, sending Jason flying backwards a few feet from a telekinetic burst. Panting heavily, she placed her hand on Geoffrey's shoulder, healing him of his injuries.

"Spectacular entrance, Neo." Geoffrey gasped out.

He grasped his sister's shoulder, just happy to still be breathing, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, here he comes!"

Neo and Geoffrey split of in separate directions, aiming their gun and bow respectively. Jason had initially barreled forward, then stopped about halfway through, bucking and thrashing about wildly. The mad cackling and childish insults gave it away, as Fey had materialized onto Jason's back, riding him as though he were a bull. She jabbed her spaded tail into his back multiple times before she finally yelped and let go. The hulking killer twisted around, seeing the deranged demon child whimpering on the ground with one of Neo's arrows sticking out of her. Multiple gunshots rang out, leaving Jason surprised when he didn't even feel the slight twinge of a bullet entering his flesh.

"It's not fair... y-you always... AHHHH... y-you always win..."

Fey sobbed, before her form became disembodied, transforming into a smokey mist and sifted back into Riley. Two were down! Jason would deal with the two in front of him before killing the older girl and Krueger. Granted, by the way she was tearing into the dream demon with a blood lust equal to his own, it was certainly something he could respect. Neo and Geoffrey stood their ground, facing the exhausted undead killer once again.

 _"Thundarous!"_ Neo shouted, "LET THE LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

At her command, the lightning flashing and crackling in the skies above suddenly came crashing down to the ground all around her, forming a momentary barrier of violent electricity between her and her brother, and Jason. Neo stood with her arms held out, allowing one of the bolts to strike her directly before hurling it towards Jason with a mighty cry, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the muddy ground. She took in a sharp gasp and fell to one knee, feeling the stamina drain affecting her.

"That always looks so cool when you do that." Geoffrey mentioned, flashing a nervous smile.

Confused and disoriented as to what exactly just happened, Jason was able to get to one knee, weapons still in hand, shaking his head. He could still see the blurry forms of the fiend slayers, the two before him and the one still fighting the Krueger demon, but he was losing focus fast. Strange, he had been electrocuted before and he didn't ever recall being affected quite like this.

Geoffrey had been helping Neo back to her feet to go and assist Kautounie in her battle when a familiar figure re-entered the fray. Both of them were violently flung backwards, Neo into the ground and Geoffrey right into Jason, nearly taking the hulking killer's hatchet to the leg when he collided with the brute.

"For the record... that one... wasn't my fault, big guy!"

Th rogue groaned painfully, hearing something drop beside him and then feeling a large hand wrap around his neck. He pulled the trigger of his gun, firing off two more shots before it clicked uselessly. Unable to get a curse out with his air supply effectivly cut off, Geoffrey withdrew one of his daggers hidden up his coat sleeve, repeatedly stabbing at his attacker's wrist and arm until Jason's grip loosened enough to allow him to breathe again. Neo was still in a bit of a daze, seeing Jason attempting to strangle her brother, and then Riley painfully limping along the battlefield, her chest heaving in an out as she panted.

"Kautounie, Geoffrey! Riley, she's back!" Neo cried out in warning.

"Enough... of this!"

Riley made a gesture with her hand, directed at both Jason and Geoffrey. If Jason's vision had been going before, this time, he had a feeling that he was in for a long black out. He began to feel disoriented, completely unable to focus on anything, not even Mother's commands. Vicious whispers began to fill his mind and he could no longer resist the urge to fall into an uneasy sleep. Unhanding Geoffrey completely, Jason fell to the ground face first, his eyes closed.

"Oh... -cough-... shit... N-Neo... what in...the hell?"

Geoffrey groaned, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head as he fell back down to the ground as well, under the effects of the same Sleeping Sickness spell. Neo's eyes widened, frantically shaking Geoffrey's body in an effort to wake him up.

Upon the sight of catching both Jason and Geoffrey in her spell, a triumphant sneer crossed Riley's face. Her gaze fell upon Freddy, who had just taken a concentrated sphere of flames to the chest from Kautounie. The two of them locked blades again, each of them bearing fresh injuries from their ferocious fight.

"Mr. Krueger!" Riley called, pointing with her naginata to where Jason lay, fast asleep, "I need you to send Mr. Voorhees a dream, if you would."

Finally catching sight of a sleeping target, Freddy let out a maniacal laugh as he suddenly vanished, leaving Kautounie fighting with nothing.

"Get back here and face me, you fucking coward!"

She looked around in a rage, snarling multiple curses in the Zwetoock tongue. The flames surrounding her body concentrated around the Defender's blades and as she sprinted to her sister's side, she hurled them towards Riley.

Kautounie skidded to her knees by Neo's side, taking notice of the small flask of blue liquid Neo had pulled out of her medical kit. At once, Kautounie stopped her before she could drink it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Kautounie, Jason and Geoffrey were hit with the same curse at the same time! Freddy Krueger is in there now and Geoffrey doesn't know! I'm going after him!"

Neo answered frantically, attempting to drink the sleeping draft once again.

"No, Neo... let me drink it." Kautounie volunteered.

The younger Redsun shook her head, "Kautounie, you don't have any fear, I don't know if it'll work with you. I kicked this bastard out of my head last night and I'll do it again! Now, I don't have time to argue!"

Tears began to well in her eyes as Kautounie hugged her close and licked her forehead. Riley was beginning to stir and they could both make out the familiar glow of a healing spell being activated. Before downing the potion, Neo cast a healing spell of her own upon Kautounie, firmly nodding her head.

"Besides, dear sister. I want the greatest warrioress I know protecting our mortal bodies!"

"May the Grace of the Great Dragon be with you, Neo!" Kautounie whispered, weaving a protection rune upon both her brother and sister, "Stay strong and return!"

"As with you, Kautounie."

With that, Neo drank the sleeping draft and held onto her brother's sleeping body with one hand, and kept a tight hold of Heartseeker in the other. It was just a little trip to the Dream World... with a dream demon and a massive, pissed off killer. What could possibly go wrong?

"I'm... supposed to... be the smart one... go figure." Neo scoffed, at herself before nodding off.

Kautounie stood up, clicking both of the Defender's hilts together, forming a duel-bladed sword-staff. Thinking quickly, she snapped her fingers, causing the remaining grass under and around Jason's sleeping form to grow at a rapid rate, twisting around and effectively entangling him. Riley just smirked at the Zwetoock, and the twitching, sleeping bodies behind her.

"And then there were two..."

"Why don't you just fucking die already?!"

Snarling, Kautounie lunged towards the half-demoness. She had been entrusted with the mortal flesh and blood of her kin, and the only way Riley was going to get it was over her lifeless corpse. Kautounie could only pray that their souls would be strong enough to return.

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Note::** Anyways, this was my first time writing some actual sexual acts, but I thought it'd be hilarious if Freddy started making requests, considering that he's stuck in Riley's head for the time being and feeling everything!

The nightmare on Daisy was a ton of fun. I pretty much rolled the mental dice and picked out something that I know a lot of people can relate too. Eventually it got to rats or bugs/spiders, and I chose insects because I personally think those are creepier. I'm not deathly afraid of bugs/spiders, so long as they aren't crawling on my, but the idea of being stuck in the middle of a squirming, writhing mass of bugs and spiders and worms is just revolting to me. Drider Freddy was fun to imagine and I may even need to try and draw that out one of these days. There's your nightmare fuel!

I also enjoyed balancing out the power between sorcery vs overwhelming brute force. Seriously Riley, you tried Lust magic against Jason Voorhees? *rolls eyes* All you did was piss him off by trying to fill his head with those vile thoughts! Anyone who has read In your Nightmares, my Kirby themed fic, out to recognize the burning, ethereal chains Riley is using to try and bind Jason to her will.

I'm under the impression that Jason likes animals (or at the vary least, has no problem with their existence on his land), since I really can't recall him ever harming an animal. (Perhaps he'd hunt them for food, I'm pretty sure he didn't get that big by just eating wild plants and scraps taken from idiot campers!) Anyways, animals, unlike people, don't judge you for what you look like or what you do and I think that someone like Jason can appreciate that. Just my observation.

Seriously, Geoffrey reducing the fearsome dream demon Freddy Krueger to a hipster... I loved that! (Seriously man, you've already got an immortal killer who wants to kill you, are you trying to piss off the dream demon too?!) This whole chapter was basically one great big brawl and was difficult to work out, but in the best way possible as it finally brought everyone together. Kautounie's fury towards Krueger overrides her need to take on Jason, and I finally get the chance for Kautounie and Neo to use their signature spells I recently developed for them. Kautounie's Eruption, which is like a fireball on steroids, and Neo's Storm Fury, which has both offensive and defensive properties. These spells take a lot of energy to use and they can't be cast one right after the other.

Anyways, Jason and Geoffrey have taken a forced nap and Neo went in after them. Meanwhile, Kautounie needs to protect Neo's and Geoffrey's mortal, vulnerable bodies from Riley. That's just the thing about Slasher villains though, THEY WON'T FUCKING DIE!

Next chapter is going to take us on a little trip through the Realm of Dreams.

 **DISCLAIMER::** Freddy Krueger and the Nightmare on Elm Street series belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema, I do NOT claim to own them! I do NOT own Jason Voorhees or Friday the 13th! This is strictly for fan purposes.

Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey Redsun and the World of Horva DO belong to me.


	5. Man of Your Dreams

Dream Weavers

Chapter 5 :: The Man of your Dreams

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Nudity/Sexual Content, and a Rescue Effort a Certain Someone Never Saw Coming.

'Well this is... weird... what the hell even happened? Am I dead? No, I don't think so. That bitch did something to me, but I'm not really sure what. Perhaps I'm just having a VERY lucid dream. Yeah, brought on from a lack of oxygen, must have had something to do with the big guy strangling me. Eh, if it involves a cache of weapons that never run out of ammunition, I'll be happy. *sigh* Before my sisters and I heard the sounds of the battle, Neo mentioned that there was something that she needed to tell me. Sure hope it wasn't anything too important. Geez... what is with me? I keep on seeing glimpses and flashes of that creepy, burned hipster demon in my head!'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey Redsun

'My eyes did not deceive me. Riley was trying to bind Jason Voorhees to her will, the same way she binds and commands any other beast. But I think this is more than just another slave in her ranks. Could she possibly be trying to replace her fallen brother? A question that with any luck wont have to be answered. I just pray that Neo reaches Geoffrey in time, before the Dream Demon gets him first. Perhaps I have been a fool. So busy trying to protect him, that I inadvertently signed his execution order. It is too late for regrets. My brother and sister are both courageous, and should we die tonight, we die the way a Dragon of the Redsun should, in battle!'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'It seemed like a good idea at the time... yeah, sure did alright. Too late to turn back now! I know Freddy Krueger is in here somewhere, it's just a question of unmasking his illusions and getting him to show himself. We're on his turf now, and he rules it with an iron fist. Literally. I've got to find Geoffrey and warn him before it's too late. How could I have been so stupid? But, if anything could have been learned, we do know that Freddy can be taken into the material world. Riley obviously pulled him in, and he appeared to be weaker. If we can force him to stay in the waking world, that could prove to be a huge advantage. Even better, see if we can bait Jason into thrashing him and Riley both! *sigh* By the Gods I swear I'm not going to sleep for a week after this mission is over!'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

*Destroyed Clearing*

While Jason, Neo, and Geoffrey began to convulse and twitch violently on the muddy ground, locked in the throws of a vicious nightmare, Kautounie and Riley clashed blades and exchanged spells. With their graceful movements, sweeping elegance, and fast pace, it would almost be like watching a dance. Anxiously, Riley would try to slip by the sleeping trio, eager to know what exactly Freddy was doing to them within the Realm of Dreams. She had tried to cut through the bindings Kautounie had cast around Jason's hulking form, only to take a telekinetic blast to the chest.

"Don't even think about it, bitch!"

Riley just snorted as she rose to her feet, holding a concentrated dark blob of energy in her hand, "Huh... funny, I thought that YOU were the only bitch here."

With a graceful movement, Riley hurled the dark blob, letting it ripple and explode into a horrible dark shockwave. Kautounie gritted her teeth, countering the overwhelming dark aura with her fierce fuchsia colored flames that ignited in her free hand. She rushed Riley, lobbing the fireball at the half-demoness before forcing her into close combat once again. With a laugh, Riley vanished, then reappeared behind Kautounie, thrusting with her serpent naginata. The zwetoock sorceress whipped around, deflecting the attack with her duel-bladed sword.

"Hmph, you know, despite what your brother did to me, I could feel the lust practically... oozing from Freddy as you two wrestled in the muck!" Riley taunted.

She grinned upon seeing the look of sheer disgust and fury on Kautounie's face.

"I think he'd like to fuck you. Something exotic, of royal blood, no less. Something he's never had before. Who knows, you might find that you enjoy it. I sure as hell did!" she continued, "Or... he may just settle for young Neo, once he's dealt with Jason, of course. Little girls are his favorite, after all."

Kautounie was beyond furious, nearly to the point of loosing all control since neither Geoffrey nor Neo were around to keep her foul temper in check. She made a few quick and furious strikes, landing a few light hits against the half-succubus, but much to Riley's disappointment, Kautounie hadn't flown into a violent, uncontrollable rage like she was expecting. The zwetoock forced herself to keep a level head, already sensing what Riley was trying to goad her into. Over and over again, Kautounie repeated the words Neo had told her before traversing into the Dream World,

' _Dear sister. I want the greatest warrioress I know protecting our mortal bodies!'_

Should she loose herself now, she'd loose her family. Her sister entrusted her with the protection of their flesh and blood and Kautounie was not about to give in to mere words and trickery.

"Empty words from a hollow fiend!" she spat, venomously.

"Well then, we'll just have to see about it, wont we?"

That plan having failed, Riley knew she'd have to switch tactics. With a hiss, she jabbed the spike at the end of her pole-arm into Kautounie's leg, then sprinted across the clearing to where Jason's body lay, still bound with the conjured overgrowth. Running with a slight limp, Kautounie gave chase, another sphere of pink flames forming in her fist as she prepared to throw a punch with her left hand and drive her blade through the witch with her right. The bindings holding Jason down began to wilt and rot away as Riley cut through them. She glanced over her shoulder once Kautounie was nearly on top of her, flashing a clever smirk.

 _"Dier Vol'drocken Shi Schi UnDeva!"_

Shouting the battle cry of her family, Kautounie pounced with a ferocious snarl. While Riley may have taken a fiery fist to the face, the demoness grabbed a hold of Kautounie's arm with her free hand, and in a swirl of red and black mist, they were both gone.

When the warring sorceresses reappeared, Riley was sent colliding into a nearby tree with a pained cry. Kautounie's head glanced around from side to side, finding herself in a much denser part of the forest, closer to Crystal Lake itself. She froze for a moment, realizing what had happened. It took a minute, but she recognized this place, as she, Neo, and Geoffrey had ridden through there earlier that day. Riley just let out a cruel chuckle, wiping a bit of blood off of her mouth.

"If Freddy does his job right, Jason wont be in any shape to resist and big brother and little sister will be nothing more then fuel to his furnace," Riley gloated, "If not, then I'm pretty sure once Jason wakes up, he'll take care of two very large, currently helpless problems for me. Either way, I win!"

Kautounie growled deeply in the back of her throat, flattening her ears against her skull. For the first time in a long time, she felt trapped. She had to get back to Geoffrey and Neo, but at the cost of leaving Riley to her own devices, it was too great! Besides, it was not in her nature to flee from battle. Quickly, she pulled out her dragon and sun amulet, feeling the life forces of her brother and sister pulsing through her own. They weren't out of the fight yet!

"You seriously underestimate Geoffrey's and Neo's power, you over-glorified harpy! Should THEY prevail?!"

Now it was Riley's turn to twitch uncomfortably at an insult. Harpy... how her kind DETESTED that name with a passion! Eyes glowing blood red, Riley sprinted forward, once again clashing blades with Kautounie. At Riley's unleashed fury, Kautounie grinned, having turned the succubus' first tactic against her. She may not run from a battle, but by the Gods she would shove the battle in whatever direction she damn well chose!

"Take me back to them and I'll make this clean and easy for you!"

"You'll just have to make me, wont you dog?" Riley hissed, breaking away from Kautounie.

She backed away, glancing around in all directions as Kautounie advanced. Coolly, Kautounie flicked the blood off of her blade and bared her teeth, "Challenge accepted! I think you've had that pretty head on your shoulders for quite long enough!"

*Dream Realm*

Meanwhile, bewildered and horribly confused, Geoffrey sat up, rubbing his head. When he took a quick look around, it didn't take long to realize that something wasn't quite right. It was... sunny outside. But wait a minute! It was just beginning to turn into evening, not to mention there was that terrible storm they were caught up in. He also wasn't in the clearing either! It was a lightly wooded, closer to the main shore of the lake. Geoffrey recognized the cabins, that's where he had been snooping around when Jason caught him the night before. Though to be fair, they looked a lot cleaner and better maintained. Not to far in the distance, there were the ambient sounds of rippling water and children chattering and laughing.

Geoffrey took no chances. Hastily, he pulled the empty magazine out of his handgun and reloaded it with a fresh one from his pockets and readied a round in the chamber, making that satisfying 'Ch, ch' noise. Cautiously, he pocketed the gun, but still kept his hand on it to pull it out at a moment's notice. Then again, any chance of subterfuge was kind of given away by the katana blade strapped to his back. Or just the leather duster he was wearing in general.

"Neo, Kautounie? Where are you guys?"

There was no sign of Riley, nor her sister, but luckily the hulking form of Jason was no where to be seen either. However, Geoffrey shook his head as images of that strange burnt demon flashed through his head, as though someone else had put them there. Shrugging it off, he cautiously peaked around the cabin he was hiding behind. He could see a tribal themed sign reading "Camp Crystal Lake" and a well worn dirt road heading down towards the water front. While walking into the strangely cheery summer camp, Geoffrey pulled out his own dragon and sun amulet, feeling the pulses of his sisters' heart beats within it. A frown crossed his face, as they were both quite frantic.

"What the hell?"

"Geoffrey?!" Neo's voice suddenly called out.

The assassin skidded to a halt with a start and turned around, catching sight of a familiar face bounding out of one of the Counselor's Cabins. Despite clearly being in her zwetoock form, the teenage couple she had whisked past didn't even seem to notice her, as they were far to busy noticing each other. Neo didn't seem to care, as she nearly ran her brother over as she engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Thank the Great Red Dragon I found you before he did!"

"Neo... I'm glad to see you're alright... but what the fuck is going on? Found me before who?" Geoffrey questioned, while returning his younger sister's affections.

Neo had to take a moment to catch her breath, "Freddy, F-Freddy Krueger."

"Freddy what now? Oh wait, is that the weirdo with the extra crispy skin, knife hand, Christmas sweater, a filthy fedora and insufferable smirk? Pfttt... I saw Kautounie mauling the shit out of that guy, by now she's probably torn out his throat and mounted his head on a stake! Where is she, anyway?"

A tinge of worry struck Geoffrey's features, since it seemed as though Neo wasn't sharing his enthusiasm. Usually she was the optimistic and plucky one, "Is there something else I should know about him? Something you haven't... told me?"

It was now or never for Neo. Nervously, she met her human brother's green gaze, "Even if she does kill Freddy out there, it wont last long. Geoffrey... Freddy Krueger is a Dream Demon."

Exactly as Neo predicted, Geoffrey's eyes widened with fear and she could already feel his heart rate accelerate. His blood ran cold and a knot formed in his stomach, "Okay... I think that I... have been... denied some vital... need to know... information! Why would you keep this from me, Neo? Does Kautounie know?"

Slowly, Neo cleared out the lump forming in the back of her throat, "I didn't want to keep this from you, but you and I both know how Dream Demons spread their vile seed!"

"Through word of mouth and recognition of their name." Geoffrey mused, feeling his initial hurt and anger subsiding.

"I told Kautounie because she has no fear, nothing for him to grasp onto. I thought that if you didn't know, he couldn't get to you too. Right now, we're both asleep in the Material World and so is Jason. You both got struck with the same Sleeping Sickness curse. We're... in the Realm of Dreams. We're sharing a lucid dream."

Neo explained what had happened the night before, when Fey had led Freddy Krueger into her mind and disrupted her usual recurring nightmares about Felldersai Taa, "And since you didn't know, I drank a mouthful of sleeping draft from my medical kit to get here. Kautounie stayed behind to defend our mortal bodies from Riley... and quite possibly from Jason as well, should he wake before we do."

"That explains a lot... and yet why am I still horribly confused?" Geoffrey groaned, as he ran a hand through his long, onyx hair.

Neo just huffed a sigh and tugged on his duster sleeve, since they had lingered in one place long enough, "Trust me, it really makes more sense if you don't try to think on it too hard. But! One thing I do know, the trick to beating Krueger at his own game is to write the rules faster then he can rewrite them."

"Rule number one of dealing with Dream Demons, die in the dream, you die for real. Got it. More Fiend Slayers have fallen to these things then Hell Hounds, Pit Fiends, or even Succubi combined."

Shrugging, Geoffrey followed after his younger sister, cautiously glancing around once again for any sign of that Krueger character. They both followed the path, past a few other cabins and large, towering trees, feeling a pleasant breeze against their skin. It was so weird, being able to vividly touch, feel, and even smell things within a world that wasn't real. Surreal, maybe. Geoffrey jumped a little, instinctively reaching for his ready handgun at the sound of footsteps approaching, but stopped himself when it was only a small group of eager children rushing past as though they weren't even there. Quietly, he took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Remember, in here, Freddy could be anyone or anything, but," Neo paused, letting a deep blue ethereal glow surround both herself and Geoffrey, "There are some things even he has a hard time hiding from me, so stay close, brother."

Geoffrey just grinned, "I guess it's a good thing for me that my dreams tend to involve high explosives and guns that don't run out of ammo."

Neo couldn't stifle her laugh at her brother's comment, a relief for him to be honest. It was good to see her as her usual, cheerful, optimistic self, even after everything she had been through in her life. Concealing fear under a veil of humor had always done the trick for Geoffrey, and it had rubbed off on Neo over the years. As they neared the lake and the dock jutting from the shore, they couldn't help but notice that something was off. If this was a summer camp, where were the counselors and adults that were supposed to be looking after the children?

"Hmmm, this isn't any memory of mine, nor could it possibly be yours." Geoffrey pondered.

"Wait just a minute! Pleasant day, by the lake, no one paying attention. Sound familiar, Geoffrey? Do you think that we're-?"

Before Neo could finish her thought, a large group of children laughing and shouting by the lake shore yanked their attention. The two of them took off in a run, as fast as their legs could carry them. What they saw was both heartbreaking and truly disgusting. The same group of kids they had heard earlier came stampeding down the path near the lake and dock, lobbing rocks at the one, terrified child that looked quite out of place before completely surrounding him. From what Neo and Geoffrey could see, the poor kid they were picking on was bald, terribly deformed, and didn't really understand what was going on or why.

"This... this is horrible." Neo gasped.

Geoffrey's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists and narrowed his gaze, looking around at the various teens around his own age, clearly in camp counselor uniforms, and paying absolutely zero attention to the mob of little bullies down there.

"Useless assholes!"

The mob began to chant "Freak show, freak show!" over and over again while forcefully wrestling a burlap sack over the poor boy's head. He was starting to panic and struggle violently while his attackers laughed with cruel glee, hit him, and pelted him with more rocks as they herded him towards the water.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Neo shouted at the top of her lungs, topping it off with a savage snarl for good measure.

"Hey! You little bastards, come here!" Geoffrey barked.

He charged through the group, causing the now terrified children to scatter, screaming at the top of their lungs when they saw the armor-clad teen stomping after them in a furious rage. While Geoffrey would not take his weapons to the children, he was more than happy to scare the ever loving crap out them and send them scurrying for cover. He panted heavily, standing over the injured boy and acting as his shield to prevent him from trampled, desperately trying to keep his anger under control. Neo let out a low growl and snapped her jaws a few times as some of the frightened bullies ran past her, a firm reminder that they better keep moving. Once they were gone, she had Geoffrey step aside and knelt down on the ground beside the terrified boy.

*Jason's P.O.V*

It was happening again! If it wasn't the one nightmare it was another! He didn't remember much after that witch had struck him with that strange trickery of hers... magic, was that what it was called? Only when he found himself here, he was no longer the mighty, brutish killer people trembled before. Jason felt... small. Looking down at himself, realizing that it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him. He was his eleven year old self again, dressed in a pair of black shorts as his Camp Crystal Lake t-shirt, strolling by the lake shore and looking around curiously.

Was the burnt man to blame for this? Did he reduce him to his weak, feeble child form so that he could have an easier time torturing him again? Or could it have been that vile whore?

Jason let out a slight yelp as something hard struck him in the back of the head, snapping him out of his thoughts. When he turned around, more rocks came flying his way as a large group of children his own age rounded on him. They were laughing at him, throwing rocks, and one of them was holding onto a burlap sack. Why were they doing this to him again? What had he done to deserve such treatment? Where were the people Mother had entrusted to protect and watch over him? Unable to yell for help, or even speak for that matter, Jason did the only thing he could and ran, only able to make pained whimpers while being ganged up on.

"Freak show, freak show!" was chanted in his ears over and over again.

His vision became blurred as the sack was forced over his head and he flinched while being hit and kicked multiple times. Not knowing where he was, Jason struggled, blindly running away from his attackers towards the direction of the dock. This was it! If only he'd just wake up now and spare himself this torment! Then something happened that he did not expect. Something... changed. He could hear two familiar voices shouting nearby, one from a girl, and the other a teenage boy.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Hey! You little bastards, come here!"

Jason fell to the ground, curling in on himself as his attackers shrieked in fear and scattered. While he couldn't see what was going on, he could hear heavy footsteps and even some animalistic growls. He could feel a figure looming over him, not in a violent manner, but more of a protector, and could make out the black, well worn combat boots of his rescuer. None of the bullies dared go near him now, and he could hear their screams fading into the distance. When he felt his guardian step aside and someone else kneel beside him, Jason instinctively flinched and curled into a tighter ball, trembling fearfully.

"Shhh, it's alright. They're gone. I doubt they'll bother you anymore. My brother and I aren't going to hurt you."

Her voice, it was kind and gentle. Like how Mother would speak to him. Gently, he felt the bag being removed from his head and could finally see his saviors. Both of them let out a slight gasp when they saw each other, each one looking over the other. Jason had heard her name, Neo, was it? Yes, that was it! He knew there was something strange about her, but now in the light he could clearly see that she was deformed too! Yet unlike him, her deformities resembled those of an animal, a dog or wolf, they actually made her look quite cute. She even had a bushy tail that he could see curled over her legs and paw-like feet. Jason could feel her gentle, amber eyes studying him, seeing his crooked mouth that didn't quite close all the way, the right side of his face that looked as though it had been melted, setting his milky blind eye lower than his functioning rich brown eye. Letting out another whimper, he turned away, instinctively hiding his face, only to look up and see that boy, the boy with the heavy black leather duster and had the horse! But... this wasn't right! Not ten minutes ago, wasn't this boy shooting at him? This boy, Geoffrey, he had been destroying his traps, taunting him, and had stabbed him! Why were they protecting him now?

"Jason... y-you're Jason Voorhees, aren't you?" Neo questioned, her eyes widening in surprise, like she already knew the answer.

Still trembling, the young boy nodded, terrified as to what they were going to do now that he had been rendered virtually helpless in this waking nightmare!

"Wait a minute... this ain't right. Jason's huge! The guy tore through dragon scale leather with a machete, knocked Gunner over, and was able to strangle me one handed!" Geoffrey mentioned, "This half-pint-"

"They are one and the same, brother."

Neo let out a sigh, running her hand down the length of Jason's body and casting a soft, blue light around him, instantly relieving any pain he had been in. Curiously, he perked up, no longer bleeding or hurting, and placed a hand on Neo's knee. Smiling gently, the zwetoock helped Jason to his feet.

"Geoffrey, I-I think Krueger must have done something to revert him into his child self. Hmmmmm, you know, I may be able to lift whatever curse that fiend has befouled you with, Jason, turn you back into your regular self."

Jason's good eye widened. This strange wolf girl was using the same sort of tricks and magic that the horrible slut and the Krueger demon used, only she was using them to help him! No one but Mother had ever shown him such kindness before. The girl carried weapons but had no intention of pointing them at him. Could she actually return him to being the brutal killer that he was? Chancing a quick look around, Jason didn't see the older, bigger girl that looked like Neo anywhere. Come to think of it, she was kind of mean anyway.

Nervously, Geoffrey leaned in and whispered in Neo's ear, "Ummm, sis... did you forget that he was trying to kill us a little bit ago? Don't get me wrong, I feel for the kid, hell, I've been in his shoes. But I for one find Jason much more manageable when he's this size."

"Yes, but with Freddy lurking about, he needs to be able to defend himself. You haven't faced Krueger in the Dream World. I have!" Neo whispered back, "Riley put Jason to sleep and set Freddy on him for a reason! Besides, wouldn't you rather have the large, scary Jason Voorhees as your ally in a fight rather then your enemy?"

Geoffrey had to take a moment to think about this. Neo had a good argument with the whole "terrifying undead killer as an ally in battle" thing. That could come in handy. But, he eventually brought up a valid point "Right! And what's to prevent him from just knocking our skulls together once he's back in business?"

"A mutual distaste for a certain burnt hipster demon and inept camp counselors who are more worried about screwing each other than looking after their charges?" Neo shrugged.

Out of the corner of her eye, Neo could actually see Jason nod his head shakily in agreement.

"Speaking of which... " Geoffrey glowered, "Neo, could you wait here with him a sec? Just don't... switch him back... not yet, anyway." he added, in a low mutter.

Neo looked up, watching her brother stomp towards a young adult couple in camp counselor attire, blatantly screwing each other against a tree, out in the open without any sense of dignity or shame.

"Geoffrey wait!"

Too late. Geoffrey had already approached them, reaching for the sword on his back, then stopping himself with a steely expression on his face. At this moment, he could understand Jason's rage and hatred towards these people and their ilk. Instead, he'd settle for stabbing with a few sharp words first.

"HEY! A kid was nearly stoned, trampled, and drowned on YOUR watch! Where the fuck are were you on that, huh?!"

Neo and Jason watched the confrontation from where they stood. The lazy, albeit ruggedly handsome male counselor said something to Geoffrey, giving him the middle finger, before he went right back to pounding into his girlfriend. Before they could reach their climax, Geoffrey reached back and punched him as hard as he could, sending him tumbling down the slight slope they were standing on, scraping up his manhood pretty good on the sharp gravel stones, causing both he and his startled girlfriend to scream.

"I make it a point not to strike a lady, but there's a first for everything! Now do your damn job!"

His point being made, the girl scurried off with a whimper, closing up her clothing as she did, and he returned to Neo and Jason. By now, Jason looked like he was in shock. Not only did they intervene and save him, but Geoffrey had doled out punishment upon those 'bad older kids'. A thought crossed his mind, though almost as quickly as it started, he tried to shake it away. What if... Mother was wrong? Maybe... they weren't bad kids who needed to be punished. What if they were just misguided good kids? No, no! Mother's orders were clear. Perhaps once the burnt man, the Krueger Demon had been dealt with, then he'd kill them. He'd just make it as quick and merciful as could be allowed.

Neo had been mulling over various spells in her head, trying to decide the right one that would undo Freddy's sinister magic that he had cast upon Jason. Then something caught her attention.

"Something's coming!"

She suddenly blurted out, ears pricked forward in alarm as she stood in front of Jason and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Immediately, Geoffrey drew his handgun and held it at the ready, looking in all directions. Neo sniffed the air, catching wind of a slight charred scent, though it could have easily originated from one of the nearby campfires. Jason let out a soft moan, taking a few uneasy steps forward, practically entranced. Neo and Geoffrey followed him to the dock, where an older woman stood at the end of it who certainly wasn't there before. She had slightly graying blonde, curly hair and kind, gentle features, wearing a light blue sweater and jeans. The woman smiled sweetly, holding out her arms. While the two Redsuns reminded themselves that they were in Jason's dream, it was also a fact that Freddy hadn't shown himself yet, despite multiple opportunities to do so.

"I don't like this." whispered Geoffrey.

"Well, Jason's mother was the one, according to the legend, that began the whole Crystal Lake Killings in the first place." Neo whispered back, "That's got to be his mother, who else could it be?"

The two of them stepped out onto the dock, weapons at the ready. Jason completely ignored them for the moment, smiling as best as his deformed mouth would allow. Mother was here! Finally. She'd be able to tell him herself what a good boy he's been. Anxiously, he glanced over his shoulder at the two of them, then a shakily and barley legible "Ma'ma?" escaped from his throat.

"Jason, my special, special boy. Come to Mother, now. That's it..."

Eagerly, Jason sped up into a trot, but before he could feel his mother's warmth engulf him, Geoffrey and Neo both shouted in warning and bounded up the dock behind him and got in front, effectivly blocking his path. Growing frantic and upset, Jason tried to find a way around them, wishing now more then ever that he could be his old self again and charge straight through them to get to his beloved mother! Didn't Neo say she was going to try and change him back?

"Wait! That's not your mom, Jason!" Geoffrey warned.

He moved his stance when the much smaller Jason simply tried to dive under his legs. The boy began to whimper, nearly to the point of crying, and Mrs. Voorhees' expression changed.

"They're lying to you, Jason. They want to keep you from Mother!"

"That's rich, coming from you!" scoffed Neo, drawing back her arrow, "By the Grace of the Great Red Dragon and the Order of the Unburnt Rose, I hereby command you to reveal yourself, fell creature!"

Jason let out a panicked yelp when he saw Neo pointing her bow directly at his Mother. Violently, he struggled past the two Redsuns, anxious to be with her again. With as much force as his small form could muster, he knocked Heartseeker away, causing Neo's arrow to fly harmlessly into the lake while Geoffrey and Neo both warned him to stay away. The boy managed to slip past them and made it to her at last, practically burying himself into her. Cooing softly, Mother returned his affection wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm proud of you, Jason. Such a good boy."

When Geoffrey and Neo tried to advance, they found that their legs weren't obeying their body's commands. Mrs. Voorhees flashed a sinister grin, momentarily showing off rotted, jagged teeth. Growling deeply, Neo concentrated, conjuring her's and Geoffrey's bright blue auras around them. While Jason's body became outlined with a confused, muddled gray energy, "Mrs. Voorhees" became shrouded in a sickening, deep blood red! Geoffrey gritted his teeth, knowing exactly what that color meant! Neo nearly vomited afterward, overwhelmed by the familiar, negative energy.

"JASON! THAT'S NOT YOUR MOTHER! IT'S KRUEGER!"

Unable to move their legs for the moment, Geoffrey leveled his gun to the woman's head while Neo knocked another arrow. Pathetically, Jason looked up, expecting to see Mother smiling down at him, only to feel painfully sharp claws scrape across his back. He whimpered in confusion, seeing the angry, twisted, demonic look on Mother's face, trying to back away, only to find that he couldn't. Mother's form melted away, becoming the horrifically scarred demon that he really was!

"Awwwww... isn't that sweet? Now there's a face only a mother could love!" Freddy began in a gentle coo still using Mrs. Voorhees' voice, and escalated into a roar, using his own, "You ugly little shit!"

He forced Jason to turn around, holding the frightened and confused child out in front of him with his un-gloved hand, while making threatening gestures with the other. The dream demon leveled a glare to Neo, knowing that she had been responsible for dispelling his carefully crafted illusion. A slight grunt escaped his mouth as the zwetoock sorceress let her arrow loose, piercing him in the upper shoulder. Freddy winced, feeling the sting of holy water and sharp, blessed silver, but did not let Jason out of his grip, even as he struggled violently to try and free himself.

"Let the kid go, asshole." Geoffrey demanded.

"Pffttt... weren't you trying to kill him just a little while ago in the waking world? You have no idea what you're in for, boy. I can feel your fear! You're in my world now, bi-!"

Before Freddy could finish, Geoffrey raised his gun and fired, putting a bullet right between the demon's eyes. A deafening 'BOOM' filled the air and there was quite a nice looking spatter of blood, fluids, and even brain matter coming out the back of Freddy's head that spattered on the thick wooden boards of the dock. Although Geoffrey sported a triumphant smirk at first, it quickly started to vanish as the sky above them took on a sickly, blood red hue and the buildings, dock, and the area in general seemed to age at a rapid rate. The injuries caused by the speeding bullet tearing through Freddy's head began to regenerate, though there was an eerie, ethereal blue residue left behind.

"Did you honestly think that your little toys could kill me?!"

"Well you never know until you try... Don't give me that look, Neo! You shot him too!"

Geoffrey took in a nervous gulp, about ready to take another shot, when Freddy suddenly pierced Jason's temple with his foreclaw, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Neo demanded.

She held out her hand, making a somatic gesture as she did and speaking quickly in the Zwetoock Tongue, straining against the invisible force holding her feet in place. Freddy just let out a menacing snarl, lifting Jason up by his neck while still keeping the blade in his temple. The dream demon could sense what she was trying to do and just shook his head.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk... Fool me once..."

He hissed, glancing towards the water. Already, Jason's heart rate had picked up to an alarming rate as he struggled, whimpering in pain from the blade stuck in his head and from the anticipation of what Freddy was going to do next. And it was going to happen again, and again, and again until his spirit finally broke.

"Neo...?" questioned Geoffrey, while he was trying to find a clear shot.

"I'm trying!" Neo answered back, with a deep growl to her voice.

"Stick around! I'll deal with you two later! Jason here needs to... cool off for a while."

Freddy sneered, forcing Jason to look into his demonic red and yellow eyes, "How about we go for a little swim, eh?"

With that, Freddy threw Jason into the lake with a cruel laugh that hauntingly echoed throughout the now decrepit campground. Geoffrey shouted and fired a few more rounds at the dream demon, only for him to vanish from sight. Neo cried out as well, though she and her brother were still unable to move from their places. Snarling out the same spell she had tried to use on Jason, Neo directed her Remove Curse at her's and Geoffrey's feet, freeing them both from Freddy's hold and allowing them to move again.

"Gods, what a dick!" spat Geoffrey.

Both he and Neo scanned the surface of the lake, looking for any sign of Jason. The young boy eventually surfaced, flailing about in a wild panic and crying out, splashing water everywhere. He was gasping desperately for air. Instinctively, Neo knelt down on the edge of the dock and reached out to give him her paw-like hand to pull him out, only for Freddy to leap out of the water like a shark. Mercilessly, the vile demon latched onto Jason, running his claws over him before pulling the boy under.

"Geoffrey, are you insane?"

Neo balked when she saw Geoffrey's leather coat suddenly vanish, revealing some of the exotic, tribal tattoos on his arms and neck, then watched as he drew a good sized silver buck knife from the sheath on his hip next to one of his holsters.

"Yes I am! Be ready for me when I come back up and turn Jason back to normal! We need all the help we can get."

Geoffrey couldn't believe that those words were coming out of his mouth, but considering the power Freddy Krueger commanded in this world, he figured that it may be worth the risk. Without hesitation, Geoffrey gripped the knife in his teeth and dove in after them. Neo felt her heart racing as her brother disappeared into the depths. Anxiously, she crouched down, setting Heartseeker beside her and drawing her wand, knowing now that she needed to amplify her own power if her plan was to work.

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

Down in the depths, Jason could already feel his lungs burning from trying to hold his breath for as long as possible. Struggling against the demon holding him under was only exhausting him further, causing what little air that remained to escape. His vision wavered as he relived the pain of water forcing it's way down his throat and nostrils and into his lungs.

"That's right, you can't die... so we're just going to relive this again, and again, and again until you finally break!" Freddy hissed in his ear.

Even under the water, Freddy's voice was still ringing as clear as day within Jason's mind. At first, all he heard were taunts and cruel laughter, then the dream demon unexpectedly cursed and grunted in pain. For a moment, Freddy was distracted and loosened his grip on his captive. It took him a moment to realize that Geoffrey was in there with them, as he came swimming around from behind Freddy, leaving his knife plunged into Freddy's back where he'd have a difficult time reaching it. Freddy let out a furious growl as the sting of blessed silver coursed through his body, temporarily slowing his movements. He took a swipe at Geoffrey, scratching him across the chest, but it wasn't enough to slow the assassin down.

Once Geoffrey grabbed Jason by the back of his shirt, the teen kicked Freddy in the face for good measure as he swam for the surface. His own lungs were beginning to burn and cry out for fresh air. When he broke through the surface, Geoffrey pulled Jason up with him, taking in huge, gaping breaths. Neo had been waiting for them at the edge of the dock, hands outstretched. He handed Jason over to her first, letting his sister drag him to safety.

"Take... him, Neo! Turn him... turn him back!"

"Geoffrey, behind you!" Neo warned.

Geoffrey turned around in the water, finding himself face to face with a furious Freddy Krueger. The assassin activated one of the arm sheaths that was usually concealed under his coat sleeve, sliding another knife into his hand and preparing for a fight.

"You son of a bitch, I'll spoil those good looks!" Freddy snarled.

The dream demon pulled back with his right arm in a move that made it look like he was preparing to gouge Geoffrey's eyes out. When he rushed forward, his target was suddenly lurched backwards, as though something invisible was pulling against him. With some difficulty, Neo had latched onto her brother with a burst of telekinetic energy, pulling him out of the water and onto the end of the dock. For good measure, she sent a bolt of green lightning into the lake, causing quite a nice shock wave to spread through the water and everything in it. Geoffrey was breathing heavily, but okay. Neo turned to Jason, casting her healing touch over him once again and expelling the remaining water from his lungs. Once the water was out, Jason coughed and choked for a moment, then was finally able to catch his breath.

He couldn't believe it! They saved him again. They... were watching. They were paying attention. He had been spared the pain and torment of drowning a second time because of them.

"Well... I was overdue for a bath anyway." joked Geoffrey.

Although he got a smile out of Neo with that one, she was quickly back to business. Taking in a deep breath, she began tracing runes and markings along Jason's back and arms with her wand, muttering strange, seemingly made up words, "Alright Jason, I need you to focus! I'm not going to lie, this may twinge a bit."

Hesitantly, Jason nodded in agreement, more than ready to abandon this helpless child form and regain his power and brutality. As she began casting and Geoffrey rose to his feet, summoning his armored duster to his body once again, Freddy leaped out of the lake in a dramatic flourish, sailing a good ten feet through the air before joining Jason and the Redsuns on the dock. Geoffrey gave a sharp whistle, catching Freddy's attention.

"Hey, pretty boy! Your mama wants her butter knives back when you're through playing with them!"

Geoffrey flashed Freddy a cocky smile, pissing off the dream demon further. As Freddy lashed out, trying to pierce his eyes again, Geoffrey spun around, kicking him in the back of the knee before driving his knife into Freddy's neck. Beyond enraged, the fiend began piercing and slashing repeatedly at Geoffrey's midsection in an attempt to find a place where the armor was weak. To rogue's misfortune, he found a spot. Ignoring the teen's punch to his chest, Freddy dug his claws deeper into Geoffrey's side, having some trouble forcing his razors through the thick, black dragon hide leather.

"Ah! There you are..."

Now it was Freddy's turn to grin evilly as Geoffrey gritted his teeth in pain. He was about to go in for another strike with the claws, when he felt his hold over Jason slipping away fast. The dream demon growled in the back of his throat, quickly catching on. So, the upstart was going to distract him while his sister freed Jason. The two scuffled a little bit more, Geoffrey barely avoiding having his throat slashed open, though in his move to avoid the attack, he had lost his footing and ended up right back in the lake.

Neo let out a slight gasp when she realized that Freddy was now advancing on her and Jason. She scrambled to her feet, still keeping her wand pointed at the boy as he shakily arose as well. They backed away, Jason bending down and picking up Heartseeker while they did. Right now, since they were around the same size, the bow was a good fit for him, and while Neo continued to work her spell, Jason grabbed an arrow out of her quiver and fired. Freddy just smiled even wider, breaking the arrow shaft and throwing it aside. He could feel her heart beating faster when a rather foul stench reached her nose. Flexing his claws, a thick, viscus liquid coated itself all over them at his command.

"Oh shit!" Neo cursed, under her breath,"Wyrmrot..."

"I have no idea what this shit does, but I know that you're afraid of it. Ahahahaaaaaaaaa!"

The fiend laughed maniacally, picking up his pace. Neo frantically spoke the words to her Remove Curse. When she blinked, Freddy was practically on top of her, claws raised and ready to strike. There was a sound like shattering glass ringing throughout the deserted campground as she screamed the last words to her spell once again before trying to dive out of the way. Neo felt a horrible pain in her upper right leg as Freddy's claws tore through the fur, skin, and flesh. She collapsed with a strained whimper, partially on the dirt and sand shore of the lake.

When she looked up, Neo glanced over her shoulder, catching sight of Geoffrey crawling up onto the lake shore. He was practically frozen, not staring at Neo, but rather who was beside her. Shaking and beyond terrified, Neo turned her head coming nose to mask with the fully grown, ferocious undead killer. Well, her spell had worked, so she could take pride in that. But, now that it had, Neo was starting to think that her brother may have been right.

"J-Jason...?" she gulped.

Wordlessly, the hulking brute got to his knees, reaching for Neo's coat. She flinched and ducked, half expecting him to just snap her neck, only instead he grabbed the buck knife off of her belt. It was much smaller than his machete, but it felt nice in his hands and would do well enough to carve some demon flesh! Beyond enraged, Jason stomped after the dream demon, Dragon Scale Steel in hand. Freddy snarled angrily, his initial plans having been shot completely. With a flick of his clawed hand, Jason went sliding down the dirt road and into a tree, slamming into it so hard the trunk nearly split.

"Welcome to my nightmare, you oversized son of a bitch."

Geoffrey had come out of the water, drenched but hardly out of the fight, kneeling down beside Neo as she hastily went through her medical kit for something that would ease the pain and burn the poison out of her system. The young sorceress, panting heavily, frantically tried to cast a healing spell on herself and hurl a thunderbolt at Freddy when he and Jason split off from their fight, but her magic refused to respond to her commands.

"Neo... Neo, what did he do?!" Geoffrey demanded, still holding onto his side where Freddy had stabbed him.

"Wyrmrot! I-I... can't use my... magic anymore, not until it wears off." Neo winced.

She cursed to herself, not having a ready antidote on hand for the vile toxin in her medical kit. However, she pulled a small vial out, that was filled with a smoky pink fluid and poured some of it over the gashes in her leg before doing the same to Geoffrey's injuries.

"Milk of Mothberry?"

"Yes..." Neo answered, "DON'T drink it..."

While the wounds may not have closed like how they would have under a healing spell, the pain had subsided greatly, allowing the two of them to rejoin the fight under better condition. Despite Jason being restored to his former glory and wielding a Horvian blade, Freddy appeared to have the upper hand in the fight. Neo picked up her bow and sheathed her wand while Geoffrey handed her an extra knife, considering Jason had "borrowed" hers.

"Thanks sis. Now... I think the big guy could use an assist. Don't you?" Geoffrey stated, drawing his katana.

Neo nodded firmly. Even though she didn't have her magic, she was still a plenty capable warrior. She knocked an arrow and the two charged forward. As they ran, the scenery around them began to shift and change, still keeping that blood red tint, from the decayed Camp Crystal Lake to a rather spooky industrial setting, Freddy's boiler room. Above them was a maze of pipes and catwalks that seemed to stretch on forever. Now that the illusion was exposed, Freddy had altered the battlefield to his preference.

Jason didn't even seem to notice the change as he just kept trying to barrel into the dream demon, using the considerable size difference to his advantage. He grew more and more frustrated, as it wasn't having the same effect as it did in the waking world. With a taunting laugh, Freddy's form vanished, leaving Jason to crash into the wall, crushing the pipes and a good chunk of the concrete, causing scalding water to spray all over the place. The larger brute shook himself off, more irritated then anything, and turned around, catching sight of Freddy waving with his claws while holding the decapitated head of a rather familiar woman out with his other hand.

"Lookie what ol' Freddy's got for ya, mama's boy!"

The dream demon sneered, watching as his larger opponent's breath quickened and his shoulders heaved. To further taunt Jason, Freddy had the head of Mrs. Voorhees start shouting insults and mercilessly scold the mountain of a man. Jason grunted loudly, mentally telling himself that this was all an illusion cast by the dream demon to confuse and trick him again. Not this time, he wasn't buying it anymore!

"Mother fucker!"

Freddy leaped back, dropping the head and letting it roll on the ground, wincing and suppressing a growl of pain as Jason's knife slashed across his neck. While able to heal himself from the damage, it caused quite a stinging pain, just like Kautounie's swords did. He ducked beneath the next attack, striking with a jab to Jason's shoulder. Now it was Jason's turn to break off the attack and stumble backwards, as a strange feeling flowed throughout his body. Freddy glanced to his claws, which were still coated with that foul-smelling poison and grinned evilly. Then he caught something out the corner of his eye.

"Yo, dipshit! Forget something?!" Geoffrey shouted.

As he ran, Geoffrey hunched over and dropped down to one knee, using the water on the concrete floor to slide. From behind him, Neo sprinted forward and used her brother's back and shoulders as a spring board, leaping into the air and pulling back an arrow in one swift motion. She had pierced the dream demon right where his heart would have been. In a swift counterstrike, Freddy retaliated with a telekinetic blast, throwing Neo down the corridor before she could land on her feet. There was a sharp yelp when she struck the ground, hard. However, while he was distracted, both Jason and Geoffrey closed in, each one taking a masterful swing with their respective blades. Freddy let out a yell of his own as both of his arms were severed and fell to the floor, gushing a mess of blood everywhere. Nervously, Geoffrey glanced to Jason. While the much larger undead gave Geoffrey a look that alone said, 'I still don't like you', it was obvious that they did indeed share a common foe.

"What do you say, Jason, we split this bastard down the middle first then try to kill each other?"

With a gruff snort, Jason nodded in agreement.

Neo groaned, slowly getting back to her feet. She was sore from the rough landing and something may have been broken, but she wasn't out yet! Panting heavily, she picked up her bow off the ground and grabbed another arrow, this time coating it with a fine, mineral substance that was in a pouch concealed in one of her pockets.

"What?! No! Not my arms!" Freddy mocked.

The fiend stumbled backwards, pretending to be in severe pain. Then with a maniacal laugh, both of his arms regenerated, razor glove and all. Freddy ripped the arrow out of his chest, snapping the shaft and tossing it behind him. His eyes darted from Jason to Geoffrey, eventually landing on Geoffrey, then to the pipes behind the both of them on the wall. The dream demon let out a devious chuckle as an idea struck. Geoffrey and Jason both advanced, then Freddy vanished, reappearing up above them on the catwalk. Suddenly, the pipes began to hiss from the steam escaping through the poorly maintained system, and then the distinctive sound of rattling came from behind them. While Jason just seemed more curious and confused, all of the color drained from Geoffrey's skin when he recognized the sound.

"Oh dear Gods..."

He closed his eyes and with a gulp, turned around, his fears springing to life. Instead of hissing pipes, they instead found themselves facing a slithering, writhing mass of enlarged Diamondback Rattlesnakes where the pipes used to be. Freddy just hung back and watched the show, casually leaning against the railing of the elevated catwalk. He snickered when he heard a painfully girly shriek echo throughout the boiler room. Naturally, the dream demon would have had a lot more fun had it not been for the arrow that struck his back. Freddy seized up, gritting his teeth in pain as he ripped it out of his flesh. When he touched the mineral substance coating the arrowhead, he winced, as it gave him a terrible burn. He rolled his eyes, recognizing it as blessed salt.

"That annoying little bitch!" grumbled Freddy, vanishing from his vantage point once again.

Geoffrey shifted his feet and ducked, letting Jason slice through the body of the of the conjured serpents. Once slain, the rattler's body merely turned to rust, leaving no trace of it's existence. In a swift move, the assassin beheaded three of the abnormal monstrosities at once, then two more arrows from Neo destroyed their targets.

"Behind you!" Neo warned, loading another arrow, "Watch out, they're venomous!"

"You think... I don't know that?!"

Geoffrey's voice was a little higher pitched than normal. Letting out another yelp, he stomped on a rattler that was trying to get him from behind.

"I was warning HIM, Geoffrey!" Neo shouted, as she fired.

Another serpent reared up into a striking position against Jason and hissed, showing it's sharp, needle-like fangs. It struck the massive killer on the arm, though he hardly seemed to notice, since his jacket sleeve took the abuse. He sliced it's head off and stomped on another for good measure. Once the snakes were dispatched, Jason turned to Geoffrey, who was panting heavily and shuddering. A smirk crossed Jason's face as he let out a snort that sounded like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

"YOU heard NOTHING!" snapped Geoffrey, a furious look on his face as he pointed at the giant brute.

"Actually, dear brother... you did scream like a sissy..." Neo snorted.

Great, even his own sister was taking the hulking undead's side on this. But, before the debate could be continued, Geoffrey's eye caught movement in the shadows behind her.

"N-Neo! Turn around!"

Freddy struck Neo from behind with his claws, partially tearing her dragonhide leather. Her keen ears had picked up on something and there was her brother's warning, but the dream demon was too quick for her. Freddy didn't have time to make another attack before both Geoffrey and Jason rounded on him. Between Jason's untamed brute force and Geoffrey's acrobatic prowess and Blade Dancing, the two of them actually made a pretty good team. Neo had been given enough time to recover, though as soon as she did, both Jason and Geoffrey were nearly flung into her.

"Ah!"

Neo let out a scream of her own and ducked down, glancing over her shoulder as Jason and her brother slid to a halt just a few feet behind her and slowly got back to their feet. Both of them were groaning and shaking their heads from the impact, though without warning, Jason suddenly vanished, leaving Neo's knife behind to clatter on the floor. Geoffrey once again felt that nervous knot return to his stomach and Neo let out a terrified gasp. A low growl of annoyance escaped from Freddy's throat, now that his primary target was gone.

"Ummmm... Neo... d-did he just...?" Geoffrey questioned, his mouth having gone completely dry.

"Oh shit... J-Jason just woke up... and we're lying right next to him!"

The young Zwetoock had a terrified look on her face as she joined with her brother, scooping her knife back up and sheathing it. She could see the fear in Geoffrey's green eyes as well. So here they were, trapped in a nightmare with a dream demon while their mortal bodies were laying right next to a giant, undead murderer who was most likely very grumpy after his forced nap. Kautounie may have been up above, but there was no clue as to how she was faring against Riley or if she'd even be in any shape to take on Jason!

"Well, well, well... maybe this will work to my advantage after all. I may not get your souls, but it would sure save me a hell of a LOT of trouble if the goalie just killed ya now!" Freddy laughed, showing his jagged teeth.

Geoffrey steeled himself, gazing directly into his sister's eyes, "Neo... if we are to die tonight... let us do so the way a Redsun was meant to die!"

"Right Geoffrey. In combat. For the Dragon does not bow before the Demon!" Neo snarled.

Brother and sister leveled their glares to Freddy. Should Jason decide to take their lives, they were prepared. Terrified out of their minds that this may be the mission that finally does them in, but if they were to go down, they were going down fighting!

"Besides... I'd rather die by the hands of a hockey-mask wearing undead giant then some asshole in a tacky sweater who's in desperate need of salve for his skin condition!"

Geoffrey cracked a halfway cocky smile, just to annoy the fiend, while Neo managed a small laugh at her brother's snide remark. Humorous even till the end.

"But until our last breaths, dear brother... let's kick his fucking ass!" she growled.

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Note::** This chapter was a lot of fun to work with. I really liked the nightmare sequence form Freddy vs Jason, where we see Jason reduced to a helpless state and forced to relive his torment and drowning. So I kind of did a bit of a reverse of that, having Jason start out in his helpless child form and then return to being the monstrous brute we all know and love. And it goes without saying, Freddy is such a dick! He really is! I'm playing around with a concept that I'm surprised the movies never experimented with (that I'm aware of, anyways), which is as follows:: We know Jason's strongest vendetta is against the teens who weren't paying attention and snuck off to drink, do drugs, and have sex and therefor let him drown. But what if someone DID pay attention? Unlike Freddy, Jason does seem to have more morals and even seems more selective of his targets. (such as he had plenty of opportunity to harm several young children and he didn't. Or when he saw a woman being raped, he killed the rapist and left the woman alone. Give the guy a medal for that one...) So, if someone WAS paying attention and doing their job, (in his mind, anyways), they may be temporarily or even permanently exempt from his wrath. That's just my theory anyways and I'm running with it.

Playing around with the constant mind games is a lot of fun, and there's a bit of a power struggle between Neo and Freddy. She knows how powerful the dream demon can be, yet he's starting to get annoyed and even scared that there is someone who can see through and dispel his illusions and tricks. And yes, Geoffrey is fucking nuts!

Meanwhile, two exhausted sorceresses are fighting their way through the trap infested woods. What could possibly go wrong? Riley wants Kautounie to loose it completely, but it figures that the one time the zwetoock displays self control... for now. Anyways, I'm mean and left it at an awful cliffhanger. Do you think Jason's going to let Geoffrey and Neo live after everything that has happened? How would Neo fare against Freddy without her magic? And Geoffrey... he just better pray Freddy doesn't conjure any more snakes! That was just embarrassing!

 **DISCLAIMER::** Freddy Krueger and the Nightmare on Elm Street series belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema, I do NOT claim to own them! I do NOT own Jason Voorhees or Friday the 13th! This is strictly for fan purposes.

Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey Redsun and the World of Horva DO belong to me.


	6. A Change of Heart

Dream Weavers

Chapter 6 :: A Change of Heart

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Use of Booze, and Proper Application of High Explosives.

'I'll be honest, my life has had it's ups, and it's had it's downs. Meeting Kautounie though... that's the best thing that ever happened to me. Okay, right up with that one is when Neo came into our lives. Yes, between either getting brutally slaughtered by the misguided mama's boy in the material world or mangled by the freak with the filthy fedora and razor fingers in the dream world, THAT'S what I'm thinking about. My sisters and the lives we've saved. Places we've been, countries, entire planets even. And guns... lots of guns. Oh! And things that go 'BOOM'... It's the Dream World, bitch. Time to beat Freddy at his own twisted game!'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey Redsun

'It feels as though this battle could go on forever. Although my lungs burn and my heart wants to give out, I shall fight to my last breath. I may not fear death, but... there is something deep within my soul that I can't explain. Disappointment, maybe? In myself. Perhaps heartbreak? Forgive me Neo. Forgive me Geoffrey... For I... think I have failed you... I am sorry...'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'May the Great Dragon defend us in battle. I wont lie, I'm afraid of death. I'm afraid of loosing my brother and sister. But I knew the risks when I chose this life. Images of the things that we have done together and the people we have met flash before my eyes. Yet... there is still hope. We showed Jason mercy and compassion when we didn't have too. I really think that there is something more to him. The look he gave me when I undid Freddy's magic... he had may opportunities to turn on both of us, only he didn't! He actually fought alongside us. I... I have faith that he will return the mercy that my brother and I have shown him. Perhaps Freddy underestimates Jason's morals and capabilities... or I'm just a fool who tries too hard to find the good in people.'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

*Forest Clearing/Battlefield*

Jason's eyes snapped open and a harsh, wet gasp escaped his mouth. He exhaled just as deeply, shifting to his hands and knees while trying to readjust himself to the waking world. He was still in the muddy forest clearing and had a large tangle of thick grass and vegetation wrapped around his body. Grunting, the hulking killer merely shrugged the remnants of the disrupted Entangle spell off of him. The storm still raged on, leaving him completely soaked all the way through to the skin. One of his injuries, four near identical razor piercings, had a foul smell coming from it and the wound wasn't regenerating. The trashed camping supplies and broken bodies were strewn about in an absolute mess, so the spoils of the hunt would be minimal. Jason could hear neighing and snorting, catching sight of the ferocious black stallion Geoffrey was riding earlier by the treeline. The other two horses were no where to be seen, probably having wandered off into the woods without the direction of their masters. He shook himself and got to his feet, clutching his broken machete's hilt tightly in his hand as he took a look around.

The vile slut and that 'mean girl' weren't there anymore. Vaguely, he wondered what had happened to them. But it was good that they were gone! Jason didn't like that pink-haired teen's shotgun one bit and he could feel his heart rate pulse and pound when he thought about what that blonde whore tried to do with her trickery and magic. Her he'd have to get rid of, especially since she was working alongside the Krueger demon.

A flash of lightning illuminated the forest for a few seconds, then Jason saw them. They were both right next to him, trapped in the throws of their shared nightmare. Geoffrey and Neo, lying prone on their backs and unable to bring him any harm. They would both twitch and convulse, even occasionally mutter in their sleep, yelp in pain, of cry out each others' names. The powerful murderer couldn't have asked for a better opportunity. It would be easy, slit their throats and two problems gone! Yet, something was tugging at the back of Jason's mind, an unfamiliar feeling that he didn't understand. Long ago he had abandoned gentleness, compassion, mercy... those only got in the way of his duties. So why were they surfacing now?

Grunting in frustration and trying to rid himself of these 'weak' emotions, Jason stooped over Geoffrey and knelt, experimentally sizing up whether he should just cut the rogue's throat or plunge the broken blade through his chest. He unzipped the armored duster and threw it open, leaving the still sleeping teen completely exposed. This was the boy that taunted him, trespassed on his land, showed him up, stabbed and shot at him, destroyed his traps and disrupted his duties. Jason had been looking forward to this moment earlier that day, it should have been easy, fun even... but... this was also the same boy who protected him when the dream demon had rendered him completely helpless. The one who scared away his tormenters and spared him the suffering of drowning again. This boy and his sister stood by his side and worked with him to fight against Freddy Krueger, their mutual enemy. Jason's chest heaved in and out as he held his position, broken blade poised to strike downward into Geoffrey's heart. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it!

Thoughts racing through his head, Jason closed his eyes and let out a low growl. He couldn't understand why he was feeling these things and it was driving him mad! But Mother... her orders had been clear. She wanted them dead, all of them! He couldn't disobey her commands. Yet, at the same time, he did not want to punish these two, not anymore. Not after what he had witnessed. Jason took a few more deep breathes, mentally struggling between making his own choice or following Mother's wishes. Closing his eyes again, Jason knew that going soft would only bring damage and heartache to him. Not wanting to think about it any further, he kept his eyes shut and turned his head away. For the very first time he did not want to watch a kill he was about to make.

Before the broken machete plunged into Geoffrey's chest, Mother's voice suddenly screamed in his ear, _"JASON, NO!"_

Jason's eyes snapped open and he halted the execution. A deep exhale expelled from his chest, like a sigh of relief. He gazed down at the dreaming teen, relaxing his shoulders and dropping the hilt in the grass and mud beside him.

 _"Jason, listen carefully to Mother. Mother has... had a change of heart. Do you know what that means?"_

Still horribly confused by these strange emotions filling his mind, Jason shook his head, not understanding what his Mother's voice was trying to tell him.

 _"_ _It means that Mother has changed her mind. Jason... you were right. You're a good boy. These two do NOT deserve to be punished! Not anymore. T-they were watching... they were... paying attention... they saved you! My special, special boy."_

Jason was in shock, yet at the same time actually happy that he was not being ordered to kill them. No one in the last twenty some odd years had EVER showed him any sort of kindness or compassion, not since Mother. And Mother, she had agreed with him. They were watching, they were paying attention, and they saved him. Therefore, he would let them keep their lives. For as long as that may be, anyway.

The brute was about to get to his feet, thinking about just leaving and retreating back to his underground lair to recover, but then he heard Neo let out a soft moan. Curious, he shifted his position, kneeling beside the much smaller, furry, wolf-like girl. Jason ran his hand through her wet mane, finding the texture to be quite intriguing. She was deformed and different, just like he was. Neo had been kind to him, she was the reason he was able to fight back against the Krueger demon, having lifted the curse he had afflicted upon him. The hulking brute hardly ever felt this way towards anyone, but he had actually liked her. Although the last person he had liked broke loose and tried to kill him, Jason thought it would be worth the risk, especially with Freddy Krueger around.

 _"_ _Yes Jason. Look after her and protect her. She's a good girl. She's special like you are. If that bad burnt man or his vile whore tries to trick and confuse you again, she'll be able to warn you!"_

At Mother's words, Jason perked up. The last girl he kept, Mother never said anything one way or the other. But this time, Mother actually encouraged him to take Neo with him. He would keep her safe and protect her, just as she had protected him. Jason grabbed his machete hilt, sheathing with was left of it, then picked her up, hoisting the zwetoock cub over his shoulder before grabbing her ornate bow. She let out a soft moan and winced, still trapped in battle with the dream demon. Had it not been for his large hand on her body, Jason wouldn't have even been able to tell that Neo was even there. She was just so small compared to him. Unknown to the brute, as he carried her off, something had slipped off of her person, falling to the ground behind them.

His spoils in hand, the masked killer strode back to the treeline where he had dropped his bow and quiver, grabbing them. He took a look over his shoulder, now seeing the fierce soot-colored thoroughbred standing protectively over his fallen master. Remembering how ill-tempered that horse had been towards him, Jason decided that it would be better to retreat into the woods on foot. He headed back for the overturned bus, moving through the darkness at a steady lope. Unlike the last time, he took a few different turns and even walked through a swollen stream in an effort to hide his tracks.

Should Neo survive the nightmare, he needed to make sure she'd last the night. Her body was cold from being in the rain and wearing soaking wet clothes. Those nasty wounds would need tending, since she was unable to heal herself while she slept. Come to think of it, why did she stop using her own trickery against the dream demon? Why wasn't she healing herself the way she had healed him earlier? Did Freddy do something to her? He shook those thoughts out of his head. The young zwetoock sorceress belonged to him now and would take care of her.

A little ways into the darkness, Jason heard a rustling in the brush, even over the sound of the pouring rain. He caught sight of something quite large heading towards him. Instinctively, he skidded to a halt and set Neo down, exhausted, but prepared to fight. There was a loud snort and something light colored mingling amongst the trees. Then Jason recognized what it was. It was that gray horse that the other girl had been riding, the one with the shotgun. The powerful beast stopped in front of him, snorting and sniffing over his shoulder where Neo had been just moments ago. Diesel lowered his head down and began brushing his nose over Neo, recognizing his mistress' sister. Unlike the black horse Geoffrey rode, this one wasn't nearly as mean. In fact, he was actually quite friendly.

Jason reached out, taking the stallion's halter in one hand and patting it's neck with the other. Luckily the animal did not reject his presence. Smirking cleverly, Jason slung his loose gear over the saddlebags, picked up the still sleeping and twitching Neo, and set her on Diesel's back before mounting up himself. It wasn't exactly the best fit for him, since the stirrups were set up for someone much smaller than himself, so he just let his larger legs dangle against the horse's side. That being said, the hardy Percheron was more than capable of carrying his weight and mass.

Grasping the reins in one hand and using the other to hold Neo to his chest so she wouldn't slide off, he tried to remember what he was supposed to do now, since he couldn't even recollect the last time he had done something like this. Well, never to late to learn. Experimentally, he pulled the reins to the left, turning the beast around. Jason had seen the boy, Geoffrey, tap his mount's side with his heels to get it to move, so he gave it a try. The inexperienced rider lurched awkwardly as Diesel trotted forward at his command, then sped up further into the forest. How in the hell were those three able to keep up riding these animals all day? Still, it was much faster than walking.

*Kautounie and Riley*

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the woods, Kautounie's and Riley's duel still raged. Well, it may not have been raging anymore, as both zwetoock and half-demoness were exhausted. Each had several wounds, a few that were quite severe, and were breathing heavily. Kautounie had effectivly pushed the battle back in the direction of the clearing where this whole mess had started, despite Riley's attempts to confound and disorient her.

"Give it... up, dog... they're already dead..."

Riley panted painfully. Her armor nearly nothing more than scraps and her once fine robes resembled rags.

Kautounie just snorted, hunching up her shoulders as she prepared for another strike, "A... mere... Doubt... spell...? Come on Riley, don't make me laugh, it hurts too... much!"

She let out an insane laugh, slowly feeling her hold on herself slipping away from the amount terrible pain she was in. Too spent to even attempt casting spells anymore, Kautounie had one card left to play, seeing as her half-succubus opponent was nearly spent as well. The zwetoock could still feel her brother's and sister's life forces beating within her dragon amulet; Riley was sorely mistaken.

Fearfully, Riley backed away further into the makeshift path they were on, so exhausted from her fight against Jason and being chased all night through the dark woods in a thunderstorm by a furious zwetoock that she failed to notice the hidden bear trap concealed under a bush and several broken branches. The half-demoness let out a pained scream as steel jaws clamped shut around her ankle, causing her to fall to the ground. She still kept her hold on her serpent naginata, screaming in agony. Fey would be of no help, as Geoffrey had made sure she'd be out of commission for a while, and with the rain, summoning her hounds was out of the question.

"Oh for fuck's sake! That overgrown bastard..."

Riley hissed to herself, pointing her naginata blade at the trap, letting out a strained moan as she attempted to summon a burst of telekinetic energy to get it off of her. Now Kautounie saw her chance.

"Neo, Geoffrey... please forgive me... I have failed you..."

The zwetoock heaved in a few deep breaths, focusing herself and her outrage. She let the scent of blood fill her nose with it's intoxicating aroma, driving her primal instincts into complete overdrive. Her eyes had changed, becoming completely wild and all sense of reason or restraint was gone. The enraged zwetoock threw back her head and let out a savage howl that echoed throughout the trees. Then she set her sights back on her trapped prey. It was as though all pain had abandoned her, she had gone completely berserk!

"Now she does it..."

Figures, when the half-demoness had hardly any strength left, THAT'S when Kautounie breaks into her berserker rage! Frantically, Riley freed herself from the trap, shattering it completely with her spell and sent the pieces flying towards Kautounie like shrapnel. Much to her dismay, the furious zwetoock didn't even seem phased. With a morbid snarl, Kautounie charged with the duel-bladed defender. Riley scrabbled to her feet, letting out an undignified whimper as she put weight on her injured ankle. Taking a moment to flip her long, now incredibly messy loose hair out of her face, the half-demoness attempted to block, but she was far too slow.

"AH! Screw this!"

She hissed, shifting into her demonic form. Her legs were terribly damaged from the fight, attempting to flee, and the trap she had been foolish enough to let herself get caught in. Defender left it's sting once again, and Riley barely deflected the second attack. A horrible noise emanated from Kautounie's throat as she bared her teeth, swinging wildly with her blade and claws. There was no longer any grace or precision to her attacks, no more of the Blade Dance that the Redsuns were so well known for. Now Kautounie just relentlessly wailed upon Riley, pounding her into submission.

In her current condition, lack of stamina, and lack of available allies, Riley had to think fast. She spread her wings and pushed off the ground, though in her weakened state, it was easier said then done. The thick growth of trees made taking flight difficult. Kautounie pounced forward in a blind rage, dragging Riley back down to the ground. Both of them thrashed about wildly, howling and screeching through the night. The half-succubus lashed out with her wings, using the sharp claws on them to tear through her opponent's armor and shove her off. It didn't do her much good, as Kautounie's blade sliced through the leathery membrane of Riley's wing and cut all the way down to the bone, snapping it. Then the zwetoock began to hack and slash into the soft flesh imprisoned beneath her violently, completely lost to the world in her fury.

Unable to use her naginata effectivly and lying in a pool of her own blood, Riley closed her eyes and concentrated, using the last of her remaining stamina to summon her veil of mist and flee from the fight. At first, Kautounie didn't even seem to notice that the demon was gone and proceeded to attack the ground where she had been, where the scent of her blood was strong. After a few minutes, she began to realize that nothing was there.

A piercing howl rang through the night once again. Hyperventilating, Kautounie sprinted forward, occasionally striking nearby trees, bushes, even rocks that got in her way. Oblivious to her own profusely bleeding wounds, she tore down the path like a madwoman, having completely forgotten why she was where she was or what she had been doing.

 _'Okay, the harpy is gone, you can snap out of it now!'_

A tiny voice in the back of her head tried to break through the cloud of insanity taking over Kautounie's mind, but did little good to set her free from her intense need to kill. She snarled again in frustration, her sprint slowing down into a stumble. Normally, whenever this happened, she always had someone she knew and trusted to break her out of it. Now she was alone, in a dark forest, covered in mud and gore, soaking wet, with an insatiable thirst for blood. Kautounie didn't remember anything more after that as the entire world around her went completely black.

 **FT13th~NOES~FT13th~NOES~FT13th~NOES~FT13th~NOES~**

With a sharp gasp and an agonizing scream, Riley reappeared elsewhere in the campgrounds, on one of the more remote docks jutting out over Crystal Lake. The events of the night flashed through her mind like a wildfire. Her body had never felt this weak and drained before, not when Weston was there with his immense strength. Even Fey's endurance wasn't enough to keep her going. She had been so close, SO close to obtaining her new Lion, and then THEY had to show up! How long have they known about her and the goings on at Crystal Lake? Or about her partnership with Freddy Krueger?

These questions seemed unimportant at the moment as Riley looked over her torn up and broken body. She shakily made the somatic gesture to a healing spell, as best that she could. It was too much, even for her. Riley fell backwards with a groan, lying prone on the old wooden planks over the water. Her eyes gazed up towards the lightning flashing across the sky, but it quickly started to become nothing more than a bright blur, then darkness once she passed out.

*Dream World, Battle against Krueger*

Despite setting the stage in his favor in his own world, Freddy found himself growing more and more frustrated trying to kill off the adolescent fiend slayers. Not only was he having to fight against them, but their quick, outside of the box thinking and experimentation and altering of the rules during their combat was beginning to take its toll on his power.

At first, Freddy just waited expectantly as the brother and sister rushed him, thinking that at any moment, they'd be spurting up blood and vanishing without a trace. But it never happened. Why hadn't Jason just slit their throats and be done with it?

"Figures, when I actually WANT him to take a soul, he doesn't!" Freddy snarled to himself.

Finding that straight up close combat was getting them no where, Neo and Geoffrey decided on a different approach and split off from each other momentarily, forcing Freddy to choose a target. Geoffrey had a devious idea in mind, but he needed to buy some time to set it up. The battleground Freddy had chosen was an industrial treasure trove of all sorts of things that could go wrong!

Even without her OWN magic, thanks to Freddy's experiment with Wyrmrot, and running low on arrows, Neo had used her smaller size and quick thinking as her primary weapons against the crafty dream demon. The clever sorceress had momentarily reclaimed her magical abilities, having concentrated on reclaiming them hard enough through the Realm of Dreams, only to start feeling a searing pain course through her body every time she tried to use them.

"Uh, uh, uh... that's NOT how it works here. You'd better start playing by MY rules, flea-ridden bitch!"

Freddy sneered at her from the shadows, momentarily uncaring of where Geoffrey had run off to. If Jason hadn't killed him yet, he'd deal with that cocky shit soon enough.

"Damn it! Come on, Geoffrey. If ever there was a time to hurry, it's now."

Neo cursed to herself as she fled up a rickety spiral staircase to the cat walk, overlooking the concrete corridor below. With a growl, Freddy suddenly appeared in front of her, flexing his razors and running them along the steel railing, causing sparks to fly. He had been so focused on her, he failed to see the assassin using the pipes to climb down the walls behind him. Geoffrey gave a barely noticeable nod to Neo as he crept alongside the wall, keeping to the shadows. The teen began messing with some of the nobs and switches on a beat up looking console, causing the pipes to shudder from the rising pressure and heat, creating a volatile situation.

Neo slowly slipped her hand into her pocket, running her fingers over the course blessed salts and took out a handful, keeping her motions concealed with the rest of her body. Her heart rate picked up and the fear emanating from her filled Freddy like a sweet aroma. She could only pray that he'd buy it for long enough. So far, it had been working, though the young Redsun honestly couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Well, well, well, did big bro-bro abandon you? Ahahahaaaa, they always do! You... you've caused me a LOT of trouble tonight," Freddy accused.

He pointed a single claw at Neo as the frightened zwetoock backed away with a whimper, "Hmph, nothing without your precious magic, are you? I'm going to enjoy this."

As he pulled back his clawed hand to strike, Neo suddenly flashed a smile at him, "That's funny. So am I!"

With incredible agility, Neo threw the salts into Freddy's eyes, causing an intense agony to flow throughout his body like he had been struck with acid. While he snarled in pain and fought to get the course mineral off of him in a frenzy, the zwetoock quickly drew her Dragon Scale buck knife and stabbed Freddy in the chest before slipping under the railing and jumping off the catwalk nearly twelve feet to the ground below.

"Don't worry, you'll barely notice the scars!" Neo called out on the way down.

She let out a pained grunt as she landed and rolled, lessening the effects of the fall, before getting to her feet and sprinting down the corridor, knife still in hand. Knowing that those salts wouldn't hold a demon like Freddy for long, they had to act fast.

 _"_ _NOW!"_ she called out to her brother, in the zwetoock tongue.

At Neo's signal, Geoffrey just grinned, "About time!"

He had twirled something in his hands idly, waiting for Neo to give him the okay. Eyes straight ahead at the catwalk, surrounding support structure, and pipes hissing with scalding steam Geoffrey pressed the single button on the small device and lobbed it up onto the rickety platform by the dream demon's feet. As much as they would have enjoyed watching the fireworks, both of them turned on their heels and ran further into the industrial maze.

Freddy felt his heart sink when he heard a sharp 'beeping' noise coming from the small, hockey puck-like object that clinked against the metal he was standing on, "Mother fucker..."

Too late, Freddy realized that he had been played. Before he could react, the little bomb went off in a furious and violent explosion. Despite the small size of the explosive, it made an impressive 'BANG' when it went off and the blue flames it had expelled completely destroyed the catwalk he was standing on, the spiral stairway, and part of the wall. Adding to the mix, the unstable pipes began to rupture, adding shrapnel and scalding water to the mix. While the dream demon let out a pained shout, it had been swallowed by the noise of the inferno.

When Neo and Geoffrey turned around to admire the carnage, all they saw was the fierce, blue fire raging amongst twisted metal and slag. Even the concrete was melting from the insanely intense heat and the water spray from the broken pipe lines did nothing the quench the blaze.

Satisfied with his handy work, Geoffrey let out a contented sigh, "I find that there are very few problems that cannot be solved with explosives."

"Plus it's fun to watch." Neo piped in.

Taking no chances with the slippery fiend, Geoffrey pulled out his main handgun again and was even about to hand Neo a smaller secondary firearm. Neo let out a slight yelp, grasping at her side, then to a sharp, stinging pain in her upper leg, where Freddy had initially scratched her with his Wyrmrot coated claws. Her tail and ears twitched and a strange feeling began to flow through her. With another cry of surprise, she clutched her injured leg. It felt as though someone was sticking something sharp into it!

"What's wrong, Neo?"

Geoffrey's initial triumph quickly turned to concern as he and his sister began weaving their way through the industrial labyrinth once again. It wasn't long before Neo matched his worry. She knew what was happening.

"G-Geoffrey... the sleeping draft, it's worn off. I-I'm waking up!"

"Pfft... No biggie! Our friendly, neighborhood gynecologist is in several pieces back there and roasting like a hog at a luau! Just wake me up once you're back."

Neo let out a small laugh and nodded, "I'll make sure there's a nice cup of coffee for you."

"Ah sis... you're a lifesaver." Geoffrey sighed, taking another quick look around.

"After we get ourselves sorted, we may have to go hunting for Kautounie. Sundar only knows where she is or what she's done to Riley."

Geoffrey gave Neo a nod of acknowledgment, watching as her form vanished from the Dream World. All was unusually quiet and since this whole mess began, the assassin finally had a few minutes to hear himself think. Had it not been for the furious Dream Demon hunting them, this place actually could have been pretty neat. However, Geoffrey began to worry when things weren't feeling any different. His mortal body was still asleep. What was taking Neo so long?

"Is she brewing the coffee first or am I just that out of it?!" he snorted to himself.

He grew more and more nervous, placing his back up against a wall and glancing from side to side anxiously. They were right next to each other, weren't they? At least that's what Neo had told him. If Jason was still lurking about up there, he'd have had more than enough time to kill them already, only he hadn't. Fear began to creep back into the rogue's mind at all the possibilities of what could have transpired. What if something happened to Neo or himself while they were asleep, prone and helpless? The rouge reached into his coat for his amulet then stopped, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a chill run up his spine. He knew that he wasn't alone.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..."

 **FT13th~NOES~FT13th~NOES~FT13th~NOES~FT13th~NOES~**

Diesel snorted, shifting his hooves beneath him as the large but unskilled rider on his back pulled him to a stop in front of the overturned bus. Shaking his head and still feeling a bit sore after smacking it against a low hanging branch, Jason dismounted the horse, taking a moment to get his balance. He grabbed Neo, tossing her back over his shoulder, then collected his weapons, loose gear, and even took the saddlebags off the stallion's back before giving Diesel a pat on the neck. While the horse wandered off back the way they had came, Jason climbed up onto the side of the ancient vehicle and jumped down inside, completely unhindered with his load. With any luck, the pounding rain and mucky conditions would hide and distort any tracks. Though if they would even follow the trails made by one of their own horses remained to be seen.

The masked giant moved the grate aside, slipping down into the tunnel, then closed up the entrance. While he felt safer being back in his lair, he wasn't about to take any chances. Neo twitched and moaned, still locked in her nightmare, but for how much longer Jason could not be certain. Grunting, he picked up the pace to a brisk trot, winding his way through the tunnels. Hopefully he'd be able to take care of a few things while she was still asleep. The strange, furry girl was still breathing, despite new wounds having appeared on her body. At least Krueger hadn't killed her... yet.

Once he made it back to the main chamber of his underground lair, Jason set his weapons (and Neo's) on the table by his sharpening wheel. The saddle bags were simply tossed to the ground nearby. He'd go through those later. With a heavy grunt, Jason set Neo down on the old worn out bed, quite roughly. Though to be perfectly fair, he didn't really know any better. The killer never had a reason to be gentle or careful with anyone before. She groaned slightly, taking in a few deep breaths, still in the throws of her battle against the dream demon.

Quickly, Jason took off her quiver and satchel, throwing the arrows on the table though he took a quick look through the bag. While there was a lot of odd different colored liquids and powders in labeled glass vials that he didn't recognize, along with a small ornate wooden box, he could identify rolled up bandages, wash rags, various tools, needles and surgical wire for stitching wounds. This was a medical kit. The strangest one he had ever seen, but it would do. At least he wouldn't have to root through his past spoils to find one. Next, Jason unzipped Neo's armored duster, slowing down as not to accidentally hurt her again, and removed it, throwing it on the growing pile gracing his old table. The archery bracers and leg guards were next, leaving her in only a partially torn white tank top and her short black pleated skirt. Jason searched her for any more weapons, having already taken her knife, bow, and the wand. Satisfied, the brute inspected the sturdy set of iron chains connected to the wall just behind the bed. Without further hesitation, he shackled the young zwetoock up, taking in a deep breath as he rolled her onto her back.

Now came the tricky part, cleaning and dressing her wounds. It wouldn't have been quite so bad, had new ones not occasionally appeared. Still, Jason had taught himself how to stitch an injury, as some wounds could take a while to heal, even for him. He left for just a minute, returning with a few bottles of water, some towels, a couple of small bowls, a notepad and a pen, and a few extra blankets. The deep gash on Neo's leg looked bad and there was a rather foul smell coming from it. Growling to himself, Jason looked through Neo's medical kit again, finding a small bottle labeled "rubbing alcohol". It wasn't like the bad stuff the idiots that trespassed on his land liked to drink, instead it was used to prevent infection, as there was generally some variation of this stuff in his first aid kits he had claimed from his victims over the years. While he never found a need for it, he figured it would be better to be safe than sorry with her.

Once the wound was cleaned, Jason started to stitch the gashes closed. Neo began to twitch even more and moaned loudly, screwing her eyes shut in pain. Occasionally, her ears and tail would flick erratically and she let out a sharp yelp. Every so often, the chain would making 'clinking' noises as she stirred. Jason moaned in annoyance, the girl was starting to wake up.

"Kautounie... what the hell are... you... doing?"

Another pained yip escaped her muzzle. Her vision was blurry and she didn't feel the rain pounding against her skin, though she could still hear it. But it sounded further away. Something didn't quite smell right, literally. The scent of blood and dirt was more concentrated in here, not like out in the open. Things were beginning to come more into focus, she could make out the different assortment of lights and when she turned her head, she saw her gear piled up on the table. Wait a minute... table? Dirt walls? Then Neo felt that pain again, poking an already sore spot.

"Ow! That hurt! Kautounie... what's the... big... idea?"

Well, it was big alright, but it wasn't her sister! Neo's amber eyes widened when she found herself staring right at the large hockey mask-wearing killer. He was bent over her, but what he was doing, she couldn't make out. Jason let out a groan, narrowing his working eye as the words _'please don't do it'_ , echoed in his mind over and over again. (Seriously, it would be so much easier if they would just keep still!)

"Sundar help me..." Neo gulped.

Much to Jason's dismay, Neo rolled off the bed with incredible speed given her condition and made to bolt as far away as she could. However, she didn't make it more than a few feet before the chains locked around her wrists jerked, nearly causing her to fall onto the dirt floor. She let out an alarmed scream, futility pulling against her restraints. Jason went to grab her, stopping momentarily when she moved her hands in a certain way. Cautiously, he backed off, remembering that THAT was how she cast her own trickery.

 _"_ _Thundarous! Firra... Mirria!"_

Neo glared up at him and spat out a bunch of weird made up words. While normally, the tunnels they were in would have collapsed by now in a spectacular explosion with her spell choices, her power was not responding to her command. Come to think of it, Neo could still smell the Wyrmrot in her wound, even over the strong scent of rubbing alcohol stinging her nose. She tried one last spell, praying that a telekinetic burst would blast Jason backwards and shatter her bonds. Alas, the brute was quick to figure out that she didn't have access to her magic at this time. Neo let out a slight whimper when she realized the gravity her situation; alone, chained up in Jason Voorhees' basement, away from her brother and sister, stripped of her armor, no weapons, and without her magic. Wait a minute! Nope, she had a weapon. He hadn't taken away her teeth or claws!

Neo growled in warning, shifting her position to allow more slack to her restraints. With her ears flattened against her skull, the young zwetoock snapped her jaws at Jason's hand when he attempted to grab her, partially tearing through his glove. He hardly seemed to notice and easily removed the injured and frightened zwetoock from his hand. Roughly, the masked brute grabbed Neo and threw her back onto the bed, holding her there with one hand wrapped around her neck. Not enough to choke her, but enough to firmly hold her down on the mattress. He looked furious and he let out a low growl from the back of his throat. The only reason why he didn't just snap her neck then and there was because of the kindness she had shown him earlier.

 _"_ _Jason... you're not a bad boy, are you? You shouldn't punish a good girl. She's just confused, that's all."_

Mother's voice echoed in his ears, using her warning tone. Obediently, Jason nodded. He took a look at Neo, who was still breathing heavily underneath his grasp.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it wont happen again. You just scared me!" Neo pleaded, "Please... if you are to kill me... at least... do me the honor of allowing me to die in battle."

Her request took Jason by surprise. Usually his victims would plead for their lives, beg for him to take them and leave their friends alone, (not that those ever swayed him, since he'd kill the entire group regardless), or on the rare occasion, they'd sell out a friend, run, then he'd have to hunt them down anyway. But no one had ever requested being allowed to die in a fight against him. Slowly, Jason removed his burly hand, though he gave Neo a firm 'stay' gesture and a stern glare that may as well have said _'DON'T try that again!'_ Panting heavily, the zwetoock obeyed, momentarily closing her eyes as her thoughts raced. She had told Geoffrey that she would wake him up, but Neo never counted on Jason deciding to take her home with him!

"Geoffrey, please forgive me..."

When her eyes opened again, Neo felt that stabbing pain in her skin again, near the deepest gash. Resisting the urge to pull away for fear of upsetting her captor further, she sat up, resting most of her weight on her elbow. Her eyes scanned over the medical supplies strewn about and the fresh blood on his hands. Then the realization hit her. Jason wasn't torturing her, he was treating her injuries! But... wasn't he nothing more than a cold-hearted murderer? Perhaps a part of the small, gentle boy she protected from Freddy in the Dream Realm still remained within the giant undead killer.

"Did you kill him? My brother Geoffrey, did you kill him? Or my sister? Kautounie?"

She got no response from Jason, as he was finishing the stitches on her first wound. However, having anticipated this question, Jason handed her the notepad he had been keeping in his jacket pocket, staining it's off-white pages with bloody finger prints. By now, it was obvious to Neo that he couldn't speak, possibly due to his deformities. (Though to be fair, the reason didn't matter.) Curious, Neo read the words on the page, which were pretty well written all things considered.

-I did not harm him. The whore and your sister were gone when I woke up.-

She narrowed her eyes at Jason, not entirely believing him. Habitually, Neo reached for her amulet only to find that it was gone. Panicked, her heartbeat picked up and a whimper escaped her mouth, "Oh no... my medallion. Jason, did you take it? It was of the same symbol as what is on my armor, a dragon holding the sun."

Jason glanced to where Neo's duster was, taking note of the elaborate sigil on it, then shook his head. Nope, he didn't see anything like that on her once he brought her here. He would have remembered taking something like that. For a massive killer in a mask, he seemed to be quite sincere. It was likely that it could have fallen off during the fight in the clearing. Not wanting to push her luck any further, Neo quieted down and just let Jason work. If he was going to kill her, he'd have done so already. Instead, he was tending her injuries and holding her prisoner. But why? Perhaps to get the answers that she wanted, Neo would have to give something in return.

"I-if you would like, I c-can help you get the bullets and shot out of your body. I'm a healer, or a doctor, or a medic, whichever you prefer. C-consider it an apology... and a thank you."

At her offer, the enormous undead glanced at her and barely nodded his head. With her chained hands, she reached for the stool beside her bed, which Jason had been using as an improvised table, and handed him the ornate wooden box with an engraving of a rose on fire on the lid and a glass vial labeled 'Milk of Mothberry'.

"That's... Universal Salve. It smells gods awful but it helps... wounds heal faster. You might want to use some yourself. Looks like Freddy got... you with the Wyrmrot too. That may be why you aren't regenerating." Neo suggested, "And the Milk of Mothberry is good for immediate pain relief."

Jason looked up from finishing the stitches on her second cut, which thankfully wasn't as bad as the first. He motioned for the notepad, scribbled something down on it and handed it back to Neo. She couldn't help but notice his quickened breaths he was taking and the look of alarm in his working eye.

-What is worm rot?-

"Wyrmrot," Neo began, taking a moment to give him the correct spelling, "is a poison. Regardless of if it is consumed or coated on a weapon, such as a blade, it prevents the use of magic or certain innate abilities, such as your ability to heal your own wounds quickly. But don't worry, it'll wear off eventually, this isn't the first time I've been poisoned with it. It could be ten minutes or ten hours, I'm not sure how fast you'll metabolize it."

Well, that explained why Neo wasn't able to use her magic. Jason knew he would have to be careful with this one, she was his best defense against the Krueger demon's tricks. However, he didn't want her to use it to escape from him either. Silently, as he worked on closing and binding the rest of her injuries, he was trying to think of ways to get her to want to stay with him or how HE could take control and make it so she could only use her magic when he wanted her too.

When he was finally finished, Neo had Jason sit down on the bed and remove his jacket and shirt to give her easier access. The old frame under the mattress let out a groan of protest, but he paid it no mind. These weren't the best conditions for Neo to try and work, especially in the dim lighting and with her hands shackled, but Jason refused to remove her chains. Sighing and muttering a curse in her native tongue under her breath, Neo picked up her tweezers out of her medical kit and had Jason hand her one of the burning oil lamps hanging off a hook in the wall nearby. Considering she wasn't at all squeamish at the sight of blood, her own or his, Jason was finding Neo's credibility to her claims to be legitimate. After using some water and rubbing alcohol to clean around the bullet holes and stab wounds, Neo gave the tweezers a quick run over the fire burning in the lamp and started plucking bullets and shot out of his muscular flesh.

"By the way, we haven't been properly introduced, Mr. Voorhees. I'm Neo, Neo Redsun."

She watched curiously as he scribbled something else down on the notepad.

-Call me Jason.-

*Realm of Dreams*

"Really?!"

Geoffrey shouted in both disbelief and annoyance. In a quick movement, he whipped around and faced the wall, firing multiple shots from his two handguns. The concrete and steel had distended into the shape of Freddy Krueger as the dream demon attempted to grasp Geoffrey and drag him in. He let out a low growl and dissipated, sinking back into the wall, leaving it with several bullet marks and a mess of a glowing blue substance.

"Where are ya, you fugly bastard?" muttered Geoffrey.

He slowly took a few steps further into the corridor, green eyes scanning up, down, and all around.

"Right here!"

In the blink of an eye, Freddy materialized right in front of the assassin when he turned his head. With a startled shout, Geoffrey leaped back, firing off a few more shots. While the dream demon let out an annoyed groan, they didn't appear to be stopping him. However, Geoffrey took notice of Krueger's movements, the fiend was slowing down. Not to mention those nasty dragon fire burns were taking him a lot longer to heal.

"THAT actually hurt, dammit!" Freddy snarled, taking a quick look around and noticing that something or rather someone was missing, "Oh... so, you're all alone now... Good! I'd rather take you all out one at a time."

He grinned evilly.

"Nope, not exactly. I've still got my other friends, Smith and Wesson!" Geoffrey snorted, "Besides, you're not my type!"

With that, the assassin unloaded several more rounds into his attacker as he ran, alternating his guns as he did so. Freddy was quick to catch on to what Geoffrey was doing; far more shots then what was possible were fired, and he never once saw the teen reload. Groaning from the pain stinging his skin, muscles, and insides as they regenerated, he was quick to shatter Geoffrey's dream.

"Son of a-!"

Geoffrey cut himself off when his guns suddenly stopped firing, quickening his pace while he checked them, "Out of ammo?! What the hell? This is a fucking dream!"

Teasingly, Freddy Krueger 'tisked' him, waving his clawed hand in a taunting motion, "Try your worst nightmare, bitch!"

He was right! Running out of ammo in the middle of a fight, that was Geoffrey's worst nightmare! Or at least one of them.

"You are such a dick! Seriously dude?"

"Hmph! To be honest, I find the snakes to be more entertaining."

Freddy just shrugged, flicking his clawed hand and causing the pipes to hiss and break off of the wall. As they slithered and shifted into five enormous rattle snakes, letting their unnerving sound echo throughout the boiler room, Geoffrey felt his heart rate increase. He cycled through a few more of his handguns, finding that Freddy had rendered each one useless, before turning to a throwing knife and then pulled the katana off his back once more.

"Awww... I was hoping he'd scream again..." Freddy whined to himself.

"I fucking HATE snakes..."

With some a defiant yell, Geoffrey slaughtered three of the conjured serpents before heading up a near identical spiral stairway as the one he blew up earlier. Before climbing up another set of stairs, he dropped a smaller explosive below, taking care of the two remaining snakes. Not as impressive of boom, but it got the job done.

By now, he was getting pretty tired and didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep up the fight. Dream Demon and Fiend Slayer went back and fourth, exchanging attacks while climbing higher and higher up the seemingly endless catwalks and platforms.

"Whooooo boy."

Geoffrey let out a slow whistle when he finally looked down. It was certainly a long way down. To make the situation worse, the ground below burst into flames all on it's own, raging like a furnace. He could hear Freddy's sinister laugh and the tapping of blades along the metal handrails. There was the fiend with a smug look on his face like he had already won the battle.

"I'll admit, boy, you're one of the toughest souls I've had to deal with in a long time! Tougher than just about any Elm Street brat!"

"Premature celebration is considered bad luck where I'm from." called Geoffrey.

The boy glanced back down again, then to Freddy. A smirk crossed Geoffrey's face as an insane idea sprung to mind. He'd probably die trying it, but it would at least be spectacular if he pulled it off. Much to Freddy's surprise, Geoffrey sheathed his blade and jumped up on the railing and turned around, his back facing the edge. One push would be all it would take for the cocky assassin to fall to an excruciating, fiery death. Already, the dream demon could practically taste Geoffrey's soul, it was as good as his!

"What are you going to do now, great fiend slayer?" he demanded, in a mocking tone.

Geoffrey merely shrugged, "Something I've always dreamed of."

Freddy just laughed as the rouge fell backwards off the railing and was swallowed by the raging blaze below. He didn't even try to stop him. The demon did enjoy inflicting burns upon some of his victims, so that they could suffer the same way he had. Besides, the boy jumping in there made his job so much easier, especially with how tired he was. His breathing quickened, anticipating the moment he'd absorb a very powerful soul into his collective.

"What the fuck?! Where is it?!"

Did Jason choose NOW of all times to put an end to the sleeping pain in the ass? Had Geoffrey woken up before he landed in the flames? That soul should have been HIS by now!

A rumbling sound from below and a bellowing roar snapped Freddy's attention back to the fire. There was movement and the gushing of air. The dream demon nearly stumbled backwards as a great beast flew out of the flames, beating it's wings steadily before stopping and hovering just above the catwalk, staring Freddy down with fierce green eyes.

"Impossible..." Freddy gasped.

He didn't know why, but staring down the great black dragon in front of him struck an intense feeling of terror to course throughout his body. His eyes darted to the thick scales and the many barbs and spines secreting venom adorning it's body. It's arms were joined with the wings, however the powerful hind legs and feet complete with massive talons more then made up for a lack of conventional arms. At the end of it's long tail was a stinger, poised to strike. Geoffrey just grinned wickedly, enjoying his new form.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" he asked himself, before drawing his head back, revealing massive, flesh rending fangs, "Hey Freddy! You got something on your face!"

A hot, fierce glow formed in Geoffrey's chest and ran up his throat before being expelled through his toxic green mouth. Freddy let out an agonized cry, having been barbequed for the second time during the same nightmare. With another roar, Geoffrey directed his fiery breath up towards the roof.

"The Dragon does NOT bow before the Demon! Asshole!"

While Freddy was busy escaping the raging flames, the assassin turned dragon crashed through the roof, bursting into the eerie nightscape of the dream realm with a roar. From the sky, he could see the factory he was in just a little while ago. Obviously Freddy had used some sort of extension charm or a variation to make that place much larger on the inside. Glaring down from above, Geoffrey let loose a volatile mixture of fire and acid from his mouth, swinging his head from side to side until the entire building began to collapse.

From the air, while admiring the damage, he could make out a sign that read "Springwood, a Pleasant Place to Live". It could have been a charming little town at one time, but now it just looked rotted, neglected, and decayed. He tried not to think on it too much. Geoffrey knew he'd need to focus on keeping this form for as long as possible before Freddy tried to either take it away or figure out his weaknesses.

"Okay, I like being a dragon and all, but now would be a really, REALLY good time to wake up!"

He snapped his head up with a snarl, turning to look behind him when he felt something crawling along his back.

"Really, dude?!"

"Do you think I'm scared of fairy tails, boy?!" Freddy growled, flexing his claws.

"Hmph! You looked pretty scared to me. On my world, dragons are HARDLY fairy tails! Now... get the fuck off!"

Geoffrey let out another roar, raising the many toxic barbs and spines along his body, catching Freddy by surprise. Gracefully, he tucked in his wings and preformed a barrel roll. A grunt escaped from the back of his throat as steel razors embedded themselves between hard scales, giving Freddy a secure grip.

When that failed to dislodge his unwanted passenger, Geoffrey went into a downward spiral, taking the dream demon for quite a ride. The fiend held onto a large spine with his ungloved hand while he tried to drive his razors into a wing joint, however he was having trouble with the thick scales and the venom that began slowing his regeneration abilities further. Freddy's eyes widened when he realized that the great beast wasn't stopping.

Already, Geoffrey could feel a strange sensation spread throughout his body. A sudden rush of wet and cold washed over him and the world before his eyes began to fade. He was waking up! With a final roar and one last fiery blast, the rogue turned dragon vanished from the Dream World, leaving Freddy to fall though the fire. Thinking fast, the dream demon teleported to the ground. Had he waited a few seconds longer, Freddy would have faceplanted into the hard gravel beneath him.

He glanced to his wounds, wincing at the corrosive venom mixed with his own blood. Concentrating, Freddy began to burn the venom out of his system, groaning in pain as it dribbled out of his cuts. Three of them, and he couldn't even take one! Now he was also drained of most of his energy as well after such a prolonged battle and getting the poison out of his system. The dream demon glanced to the sky where Geoffrey had been, taking in a few deep breaths, "You son of a BITCH!"

Scraping his claws together, Freddy vanished, in search of easier to slaughter victims to vent his frustrations. Riley and he would be having a serious chat about this disaster once they were back together.

*Destroyed Clearing*

There was something warm yet wet nudging against Geoffrey's face. His ears picked up on the sounds of snorting and when he finally opened his eyes, the assassin could see a large, black shape looming over him against the darkness.

"Whoa, what the hell-Oh... Gunner! It's just you, buddy."

He breathed out a sigh of relief, realizing this it was just his faithful steed pushing him with his nose and lightly kicking against his side. The stallion snorted happily as his master scratched his ears and forehead. It was still raining and lightning occasionally lit up the sky. When Geoffrey sat up, he let out a pained gasp, looking to all his injuries. Come to think of it, he didn't recall falling asleep with his coat open either.

"N-Neo!" Geoffrey cried out.

He winced painfully, straining to hear a response. Grasping around inside his pocket, Geoffrey located a small flashlight and turned it on, taking a sweep of the area. There was no sign of Neo anywhere! He could see the indent of where she had been, and the much larger one from where Jason was. She wouldn't have just left him, not Neo! Kautounie sure as hell wouldn't have taken her without dragging his body along too, and Riley would have just killed them on the spot. That narrowed it down.

"Jason... he must have kidnapped her. Why would he take a live captive? Hell, why didn't he just kill us?"

Any tracks were difficult to make out in the dark and with the pouring rain distorting them. Not to mention all the hoof prints muddled amongst paw and abnormally large tracks made picking a starting point difficult. Geoffrey was able to make out two large shapes in the ground, right next to where Neo had been lying next to him. Then something shiny caught the rouge's eye.

"Dear Sundar, save her..." he breathed, picking up her dragon and sun medallion out of the mud.

It had to be Neo's, since his was no longer responding to her heartbeat. Geoffrey felt his blood run cold, and it wasn't just from not knowing where his sisters were! He had lost a fair amount of blood and before he went hunting for two wayward zwetoocks in the heavily booby trapped forest the rogue would need to tend to his wounds.

Taking in a deep breath, he grabbed hold of a severely beat up but suitable cooler that belonged to the poor saps Jason had slaughtered before he and his sisters even got there. After dragging it under a tree to provide a bit of a shield between himself and the poor weather, Geoffrey opened it up, finding partially melted ice, a few cans of beer, and a bottle of whipped cream flavored vodka.

"Not my usual but I can't be too picky right now."

Geoffrey grabbed a few more things from his coat pockets and Gunner's saddlebags, then sat down on the cooler lid. Taking a precaution, he made sure he had one of his guns within easy reach and fully loaded, then set about organizing his improvised first aid station. Shrugging off his jacket, followed by his torn up shirt, the rouge knew he was going to be in for a rough time without his sister's healing magic.

"Hmph... what I wouldn't give for that nice cup of coffee I was promised. Or a shit ton of morphine!"

He took a careful look around, making sure no unfriendly eyes were on him, before opening up the vodka and taking a swig, then poured some of it directly onto the wound in his side. Geoffrey winced as it burned, but it was an effective way to clean a bad gash.

"Don't watch, buddy..." he sighed, at his horse.

Holding the flashlight in his mouth so that he could see what he was doing, Geoffrey picked up a needle and thick surgical tread. He poured a little more alcohol over the needle and began stitching his own wounds. It was a painful process, but one he was no stranger too. Once he was done with the first one, Geoffrey gently applied a gauze pad and tore up his already shredded shirt, using it to hold the bandage on. The rags that remained worked just fine for carefully sterilizing the rest of the scratches and cuts on his body. Only the slashes across his admittedly well developed chest and abs needed stitches, the rest of the injuries just needed to be cleaned and bandaged.

Once finished, Geoffrey took one last drink on the vodka before pouring the rest of it on the ground, "In honor of those who have passed before me... you shouldn't have been fucking and drinking on this dude's property."

After his speedy "eulogy", Geoffrey grabbed a fresh shirt out of his saddlebags, smirking to himself at the text on the front, 'You Can't Fix Stupid'. Not that anyone was going to see it with his duster closed. When everything was put away, Geoffrey let out a pained sigh and grabbed his horse's reins. Now he just needed to figure out where to start. The assassin was already exhausted from battle, but he wasn't going to rest until both of his sisters were back safe by his side.

"Well, better follow my best lead, then. Huh buddy?"

Gunner just snorted and nudged Geoffrey's shoulder, causing the rouge to wince a little in pain. Of course Geoffrey knew that the warhorse was just being friendly towards him,though that didn't do anything to stop the throbbing. With some effort, he hoisted himself up onto the stallion's back and turned into the forest, hoping to catch a decent trail to follow.

*To be Continued*

 **Author's Notes::** So... there's a LOT going on in the chapter and a ton of back and fourth, sorry if it feels like I'm playing ping pong with your brain! Everyone is now good and split up... you know, like a good... 90% of Horror movies! If I had to pick a favorite part, it would be in the beginning, where Jason struggles in a mental battle with himself. Yeah, he had originally wanted to kill these upstarts, but no one had ever shown him compassion before, not since dear sweet mum. Having Mother explain to Jason what a change of heart is I found to be interesting and gave it more depth. (Jason's not just a one dimensional slasher, he's got potential to be so much more and I personally don't find him to be necessarily evil either. He's more neutral.)

We also get a berserk Kautounie wandering the campgrounds... alone! If there was one thing scarier than Jason in those woods, it's a berserk zwetoock. Pain and injury fuels the rage until it can no longer be contained. It is rare for females of the species to break into the berserker rage, but Kautounie is known for doing it. During the rage, she feels no pain and with attack anyone around her with an unquenchable blood lust. However, this is extremely dangerous for her allies, as THEY may become targets as well.

It seems to me that one of the biggest problems that the people who get slaughtered by Freddy have is the fact that they just aren't creative! Give myself weapons with unlimited ammo or transform into a great dragon... that's exactly what I would do! Then again, he's not used to fighting people who know how to fight back! He's used to dumb teenagers, not trained assassins and sorceresses!

In summary, Jason decides to let a select few trespassers live and take Neo home with him, Geoffrey makes sure Freddy has a VERY bad day, a berserk zwetoock is stumbling around a trap laden forest, a half-demon is passed out on the dock, and Freddy's favorite killing field has just been demolished. What could go wrong? The next chapters will be split up into Neo/Jason, Freddy/Riley, and Kautounie/Geoffrey and they'll all be going on at around the approximate same time. (I hope that makes sense.)

 **DISCLAIMER::** Freddy Krueger and the Nightmare on Elm Street series belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema, I do NOT claim to own them! I do NOT own Jason Voorhees or Friday the 13th! This is strictly for fan purposes.

Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey Redsun DO belong to me.


	7. Captivity

Dream Weavers

Chapter 7 :: Captivity

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Dangerous Gambling, and an Unusual Tag Team.

'You know, it's amazing how things can go from bad to total shit storm in the mere span of a few hours! Neo and I survived both Freddy's nightmare AND Jason, but when I finally woke up, Neo was no where to be found. If I had to take a guess, I'd say she was TOO nice for her own good to the big lug and he decided to take her. Unfortunately Neo doesn't have her amulet anymore, however I am confident that she's still alive. I don't think he would have kidnapped my sister just to kill her yet leave me alive! That wouldn't make any sense. Kautounie isn't going to take this news very well, that much I do know. Luckily for Neo, she's always had a positive effect on most people. It's hard to NOT like her, and that may keep my little sister alive yet. What I wouldn't give to become that dragon again. That was pretty fun, I gotta remember that in case there's a next time. Hear that, Krueger? I'm ready for ya!'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey Redsun

'…... Wha-? How in the Nine Hells did I... get... here? I'm having... a very... hard time recollecting the events of last night, it's all kind of a blur. My entire body aches and my head especially... it's pounding. Oh no... I did it, didn't I? What the hell did I do? And where did that bitch Riley slither off too?'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'So, I survive my second nightmare with Freddy Krueger only to wake up in Jason Voorhees' creepy basement. Honestly, I don't know which one is scarier up close. Perhaps whichever one is right next to you at the time. But it's strange... Jason doesn't want to kill me or even hurt me, I honestly think all he wants is some company. He just doesn't have a very subtle way of asking for it. Big guy just sort of takes what he wants and chains it to a wall! *sigh* Still, there is something about him that I do find intriguing. I know a lot of what Jason's done ain't right, but I do have a unique opportunity. If Jason wont object to my presence, I could get him to accept Kautounie and Geoffrey too. It'd be a lot easier to keep Riley from getting her slimy claws into him if Jason wasn't trying to slaughter us all. Maybe if I continue to remain calm and cooperative, we could acquire a very powerful ally... or I could die a horrible painful death if he doesn't like the idea. Do I really see the potential for compassion and mercy within this vicious killer or am I just being a bloody fool? Gods! I HATE being stuck without my magic, I feel so helpless. Geoffrey and Kautounie both must be worried sick about me. My brother is both smart and a capable warrior, I have faith that he was able to outwit Freddy and give him a righteous kick to the ass! As for Kautounie, she's probably going to uproot every tree in this forest and burn down every cabin until she finds me.'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

*Jason's Underground Labyrinth*

It had been roughly half an hour since Neo started. Luckily, Jason was a surprisingly cooperative albeit scary patient to work with. He hardly felt any pain, or any that he did feel was so minor all he did was let out a slight grunt of discomfort. By now, Neo had already filled up one bowl with bullets and shot and was working on the second. She took notice at how little blood came from the great brute's wounds, despite the stabbings, splintered bone, and ripped flesh. Though to be fair, she had also been admiring her captor's powerfully built muscles as well.

"Steady now, just... ah! ...A few more."

Neo sighed, dropping a much older bullet into the bowl. With a rag, she wiped off the messy tweezers and ran them over the oil lamp flame once more. Each movement she made caused the chains tethering her to the wall behind her to clink and rattle lightly.

Jason was quite impressed with the little healer and watched her intently. She had a gentle, caring touch and he enjoyed the feeling of her unusual hands against his scarred, weather beaten skin. The massive killer visibly relaxed, even allowing her to work near his face and neck. However, when Neo lifted his mask just a little to dig out a shot pellet near his right eye, Jason did tense up, snapping his head around to face her and narrowed his working eye. The zwetoock let out a startled yip and shrank back for a moment, then flattened her ears against her skull, flicking her tail with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well it's gotta come out! Besides, I already saw it. Your face I mean. I know what's under there."

She tried to cross her arms with an indignant huff, but with the inadequate length of chain between her shackled wrists, that proved impossible. Jason let out a low grumble. He didn't like people seeing what he actually looked like under that mask. They made fun of him, called him names, even threw things at him because of his horrific deformities that were no fault of his own. Neo calmed herself down and approached her captor, choosing her next words carefully.

"I'm not like them, Jason. Where I'm from, only absolute fools judge on outward appearance. Trust me, as a zwetoock, I ought to know."

At her sincere words, Jason settled down again though he would not permit his mask to be removed all the way, just enough to get rid of the annoying shot pellets gnawing at his muscle and skin. She was right, they could have easily left him there to suffer especially after he did try to kill them, only they didn't. Once again, those strange, nearly foreign emotions began to cloud his mind, causing his head to hurt. Frowning beneath his mask, he jotted down a question and held it up for Neo to read once she finished with the sutures.

-What is a zuitock?-

She let out a slight laugh, "You're looking at one. It's just what I am, just as Geoffrey is a human. I'm a zwetoock. So is my sister."

Jason gave her a head tilt. Come to think of it, her deformities never did seem to bother her. And her sister appeared to be the same way, just bigger. While he may not have had any idea where she had come from, he was glad Neo was here by his side right now.

Neo went to start cleaning and stitching the wounds on his legs, only to have a massive hand grab both her wrists. Firmly, but not enough to hurt her. He shook his head then let her go, scribbling down on the notepad beside him.

-I'll deal with that. Just the upper half, Neo.-

Neo sighed again, "Have it your own way then."

When she began stitching up some of the nastier gashes and bites on his shoulders, Jason just let out a slight snort. Of course he was going to have it his own way! This was his lair, his territory, and being in it, that meant she was his too.

"So why did you abduct me, then? Why not just slaughter us and be done with it?" Neo questioned.

Jason huffed, growing slightly annoyed. Why so many questions? They always ask questions! Wasn't it obvious? If he liked it, if he wanted it, he took it. Simple as that. However, in the hopes of satisfying his captive and quieting her, he wrote down a quick explanation.

-You watched. You payed attention. You are a good girl. I need to keep you with me. The burnt man's trickery does not fool your eyes. You punished the vile whore. I will not harm you. I will protect you.-

Reading this, Neo's eyes went wide. Jason wanted her because of her magic! He had witnessed her dissolve Freddy's illusions and undo the curse he had put on him. He also shared their loathing for Riley. Neo realized that she was right. Jason had let them live because of what she and her brother did for him in the Dream Realm. He had healed her, given her food, water, and blankets, and was trying to keep her comfortable. Aside from her miserable attempt to escape earlier, he hadn't been violent with her either.

"He scares you, doesn't he? Freddy Krueger, I mean. And I'm sure Riley is up there on your shit list too."

At Neo's inquiry, Jason turned his head away and exhaled a loud breath, not wanting to face his captive. It was humiliating! He was the Crystal Lake Killer. Immortal, brutal, fierce, feared above all else in these lands! He wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything! Yet... that horrible dream demon and his equally terrible slut... they DID scare him. One could break into his mind while he slept and the other nearly took it over completely. Neo stopped asking questions, noticing how stiff and upset Jason was getting.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I-it's okay to admit when you're afraid. But... that is why you picked me. You want me to use my sorcery to protect your mind from them and in return, you're my bodyguard. Is that it?"

Jason thought about it a moment, then looked back to Neo and nodded shyly.

"I'd have a much easier time of it if you'd let me get Kautounie and-"

Neo wisely cut herself off as Jason shook his head and leveled a glare to her. He felt that he had been quite generous enough letting those two keep their lives, which was far more then most trespassers received from him. Nope, just Neo! That was it, no one else. Once she was finished dressing the last of his wounds, Jason stood up, grabbing his shirt and jacket up off the dirt floor. Remembering what happened the last time he had a "guest" in his tunnels, the hulking brute took anything that could be used as a makeshift weapon or lock pick away before retreating into another room.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Jason! I'm not through with you yet."

Well, he was through with her for now. Jason needed some time to himself. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to share his lair with another person, especially since they never wanted to stay with him even though he meant them no harm. While tending to the wounds on his legs and thighs himself, he kept an ear out, listening to the rattling of Neo's chains and her frustrated groans and snarls. At least since his firm reminder, she had been behaving herself. He admired the work she did on his stitches. The pup was skilled at her craft and paid attention to detail. She would be very useful.

When he was done, Jason returned to the main chamber. He had put his torn up shirt back on, along with his worn out jacket. Neo had quieted down after cleaning up her area as far as her chains would allow and curled up on the blankets he had left for her. Good, with any luck she'd stay that way for now. He did like her, she was kind to him to treated him like a person rather than a monster, but right now he just needed to hear himself think. A grumble escaped Jason's throat as he sat down at his sharpening wheel and pulled the broken half of his machete out of his leg sheath. Standing up, he pulled the other piece from out of his jacket's inside coat pocket and cleared a spot on his already messy table. Respectfully, he placed the two pieces of the broken blade side by side, lowering his head in shame and silently cursing that horrible sorceress.

Neo's ears perked forward while she watched. There must have been something more to that sword then a mere murder weapon. Frustrated, Jason began going through his latest spoils instead to ease his tension. Neo practically had to bite her tongue as he went through Kautounie's saddlebags then started on her own gear next. The killer stopped when he came across a leather bound journal in Neo's duster, though he was astounded that it seamlessly fit into the pocket she kept it in. Shaking his head, pretending that it was his exhausted mind playing tricks on him, Jason took his seat on the old bed next to Neo curiously examining his find.

He was about to open it up when a soft whimper grabbed his attention. Neo's shoulders were shaking as she tried to prevent herself from breaking down completely. Was it happening again? No, no, this arrangement was temporary! Unlike Felldersai Taa, Jason didn't have a steady supply of Wyrmrot to pump into her. Once her magic was restored, she could leave whenever she damn well pleased. She just had to stay alive until then.

 _"Forgive me, Geoffrey, I wasn't there to wake you up as I promised. Kautounie, my sister, I know you will find me."_ she whispered, in her native tongue, _"No matter what is between us, no matter what they throw at us, we ALWAYS find our way back to each other. For when the enemy is everywhere, loyalty is everything."_

Jason could tell she was upset and it made his chest ache. He didn't understand why or even how _,_ but he felt pity for her. Cautiously, he reached out with one burly hand, placing it on her shoulder. Neo looked startled at first as her head shot up, suddenly snapping out of her thoughts, but she did not shy away. Her fur, finally dry, felt so soft against his calloused hands. Jason's large hand stroked her shoulder in a gentle motion, then trailed down to her bushy tail. He found her tail to be most fascinating, especially the way it lightly twitched at his touch. Eventually, his rough fingers found their way behind her ears, the one spot she couldn't resist. Jason cracked a smile beneath his mask as Neo leaned into his scratching. When he was finished, Jason wrote something down on the notepad and handed it to Neo.

-You will be safe with me. I will not let anyone harm you. No one since Mother has ever shown me such kindness. You are very brave for one so small.-

"A little kindness and compassion can go a long way. Even the fiercest and proudest of warriors would do well to remember that, Jason."

Neo gave him a weak, tired smile, shifting herself so that she could see the journal. A soft snort escaped from Jason's throat as his working eye quirked beneath his mask. Nope, that may have worked for her but it wasn't for him. Being brutal and cruel was how he did his work, with the obvious exception being right beside him. Her, he would keep safe and secure.

While yes, there was the logical part of Neo's mind just screaming at her to leave at the first opportunity, there was something else telling her that she had the unique and rare chance to befriend the giant killer. Perhaps if she continued to play her cards right, he'd reconsider his stance on her brother and sister. They needed all the help they could get against Riley and Krueger, and Jason had held his own against them spectacularly. He wouldn't have taken care of her the way he had been if he didn't like her, after all.

The two of them began flipping through the pages of Neo's journal. Jason's eyes lit up, seeing all the wondrous and spectacular creatures and monsters listed inside. Dragons, great wolves, fairies, and gryphons, just to name a few. It reminded him of the stories that Mother would read to him when he was younger. Neo explained different meanings and theories she had to him as well, even recounting personal experiences she had with some of the beasts that honestly sounded too fantastical to be true, but he found himself enjoying them all the same. She almost sounded happy, excited even, to share these fascinating tales with him.

Eventually, Neo was unable to keep her eyes open and silently prayed that Freddy had taken enough of a pounding for one night and leave her alone so that she could get some rest. Jason let out a heavy sigh, watching her carefully for any of the twitching and convulsions that the nightmares brought on. While he may have been a brutal killer, he would protect her as he promised. She was his little one now.

*Inside the Dream Realm*

When Neo closed her eyes, at first there was nothing more than blackness. It was actually a pretty nice change, even though she had a hunch that it was just a side effect from the Wyrmrot still in her system. However, as minutes stretched into hours, the crumbling stone and freezing cold of her old place of torment slowly began to form around her. Neo growled to herself, concentrating hard. Enough nightmares! Besides, after the one she had been through with Geoffrey, the horrors of Felldersai Taa could actually be considered stale and old by now.

"Enough of this. You have no power over me anymore! I want somewhere beautiful. Someplace sacred that foul demon wouldn't dare touch. Just... don't think on it too hard. Calm the mind. Relax the mind." Neo told herself.

Her surroundings once again shifted and large trees towered above and soft grass and earth formed beneath her paw like feet. It looked to be early evening, with the sun just beginning to set, it's light shining off of the unusual deep red foliage of the trees. The Crimson Woods, much better. Calm, serene, and warm. Her home. She sat down on a large rock near a swiftly flowing river, just enjoying the sounds of the forest and running water. Already, she could feel that her power was returning. Enough for Neo to try something.

"Kautounie... Geoffrey... can you hear me?"

At first, there was nothing. This sort of magic only worked when both the caster and the target were asleep. After a few minutes of quiet, Neo perked up and glanced towards the tree branches above her, catching sight of a puzzled-looking Kautounie. Although excited that her magic was working again, Neo took precaution and looked into Kautounie's aura, summoning that bright blue glow around both of them. There were some things even Freddy couldn't hide from her, and that was one of them.

"Neo?!"

Kautounie perked up and smiled, leaping down from her perch in a single bound. The sisters reunited in a tight hug, sniffing and nuzzling each others' faces and necks affectionately.

"Kautounie! You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Neo blurted out.

She let out a contented moan when her older sister licked her forehead tenderly.

"I don't care what's happening or how I got here. I'm just happy that I am here with you, Neo." Kautounie breathed.

Relief swelled in her voice as Kautounie ran her fingers through Neo's mane, though there was an air of sadness about Kautounie, like she was upset with herself. Her tail hung low and her ears flattened.

"Forgive me, dear sister, I have failed you. Riley escaped my fury. Now I have no idea where I am and no memory of what transpired."

Neo just shook her head, looking up to her sister with gentle amber eyes, "You kept her away from our mortal bodies which is what I had asked you to do, Kautounie."

While she would have liked to played 'catch up' and just enjoy her time within the Dream Realm for once, Neo knew there may not be much time. The younger of the two zwetoocks quickly began by recounting what had happened within the nightmare, when she, Geoffrey, and Jason had to work as a team and the Wyrmrot that had afflicted her magic casting abilities.

"Kautounie, listen carefully. Jason woke up before both Geoffrey and myself. He could have easily slain us only he didn't. What's more, I woke up before Geoffrey did, leaving him to battle Krueger on his own."

"Where is our brother?" Kautounie asked, looking around.

"That's just it, I don't know. You see... while I was still asleep, Jason sort of... kidnapped me."

At Neo's explanation Kautounie became livid, snarling and snapping her jaws, cursing in the zwetoock tongue. Somehow Neo knew she wouldn't take that news well.

"I'll see his head on a pike for this outrage, right next to that Krueger demon's and Riley's!"

"Wait, Kautounie! I have a chance to work with him, to sway Jason Voorhees as our ally AGAINST Riley and Krueger. Jason likes me, he took me because he wants me and my magic to protect his mind from their sorcery. You saw the burning chains too! Riley only has one thing on her mind when THOSE come into play."

Neo took in a deep breath, still seeing the disapproving glower in Kautounie's eyes. The older zwetoock calmed herself, though not by much. Slowly, she nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I know what Riley was trying to do with him. But I refuse to leave you alone in the hands of that undead beast either! Not again! I nearly lost you once, dear sister. NEVER again."

"Kautounie, please listen to me! Jason intends me no-"

Before Neo could finish, Kautounie's form vanished from the Dream World, leaving her alone and to her thoughts once more, "harm..." she finished to herself, slowly.

She cursed to herself at not being able to tell Kautounie the rest before she woke up. Hopefully the older sorceress wouldn't do anything foolish, since Neo really didn't want a berserk zwetoock and an immortal killer at each others' throats for possession of her! Come to think of it, she wasn't an object to be kept either. Kautounie had always been fiercely protective of her, and while Geoffrey was a little more carefree, he could be too. Probably because she was the youngest of the three Redsuns, but she was still a Redsun! A proud dragon and slayer of fiends. She was not about to break, not even while in Jason's custody. Perhaps it was time to prove just how capable she really was. But that would also require a little heart to heart with Jason as well.

"I am NO ONE'S property, and that includes yours, big boy."

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

A sharp ringing noise from the ceiling of the tunnel caused Neo to wake up with a start. She let out a slight gasp, blinking her eyes blearily and trying to focus on her surroundings. It was disappointing to find herself back inside that damp, dirty tunnel, shackled to the wall, but the zwetoock adjusted quickly. She let out a loud yawn, ears perking as the bells above her jingled again.

"Wow, Geoffrey was right! Jason does have a pretty sophisticated set up..." Neo mused to herself, "The stories describe him as a dull, thoughtless creature, but he's actually very smart."

Shaking the sleep from her head, Neo looked around. There was no way to tell what time it was down here, but if she had to guess, it was probably around five or six in the morning. Jason was nowhere to be seen, though if he was actually gone or just in one of the other rooms or tunnels remained uncertain. However, she took notice of the water bottle and assortment of food that was left within easy reach. At least her kidnapper had been thoughtful enough to leave breakfast out for her. Realizing just how hungry she was, Neo grabbed the bag of jerky and tore into it, wincing slightly at the pain throbbing in her leg.

"Jason? Are you here?"

She called, ears alert and waiting for an answer of some sort. Nothing. A sly smile crossed the zwetoock's face as she lifted up her hands. With a push of her will, the locks on the shackles clicked open and her chains fell to the bed, leaving Neo free. Next, she spread her healing magic over herself, alleviating her pain and wounds completely.

"So much better..."

Sliding off the bed and taking a quick glance around, Neo picked up her journal, which she noticed had been left open on the page she had started for documenting Jason. Closing it up and setting it beside her pillow, the zwetoock took off her bandages, no longer needing them, recoiling as the strong smell of Wyrmrot greeted her sensitive nose. Then an idea crossed her mind. Hastily, she grabbed an empty vial from her nearby medical satchel. She moved her fingers in a strange gesture over the used bandages, concentrating a small orb of the yellowish, thick venom in the air above her, rehydrating the dried Wyrmrot with her sorcery and separating it from the dried blood. Once she had all that could be scraped up, Neo guided the viscous liquid into the vial and sealed it up and labeled it.

"Oh! Never thought I'd be saying this, but thank you, Mr. Krueger!"

There was barely enough for a couple of doses, so an antidote could be made with one and then she could save the other in it's raw form. Freddy had no idea of the mistake he had made by giving this poison to her. But, it'd do well to keep it safe until she had a sure shot to use it, since the supply was limited. Deciding what to next while waiting for Jason to return, Neo poked around, taking notice of his massive collection of backpacks and various camping gear he had claimed from his victims over the years. A smile crossed her face when she chanced upon a very familiar black cowboy hat that had the sigil of The Wolves of Thea'or on the band.

"No wonder he wasn't too chatty about it. I just wonder how exactly Jason won it from Geoffrey. Maybe I should ask, provided he returns in a good mood."

Several thoughts coursed through the young sorceress' mind, causing her to forget about her snooping and just ponder. Sure, she could have easily escaped by now. But, that would be a surefire way to loose Jason's trust forever and earn his eternal hatred. However, there was another way Neo had to get a hold of Geoffrey and Kautounie, especially since she wasn't sure if her shared dream had truly reached her older sister. Besides, SHE might like to get out and stretch her wings.

Without a moment's hesitation, Neo took off down the tunnel, the one that seemed the most worn out, probably because it was the entrance Jason used the most. Her keen nose caught the big guy's scent where it was the strongest, only an hour or two old, and followed it all the way to an old ladder leading up to a trap door. Neo reached out with her aura, deciphering if Jason was nearby or not. Sensing nothing, the zwetoock sprinted up the ladder and pushed the concealed door open. While she may have felt oddly at home down in the tunnel, as it reminded her of the dens back home, it was nice to get some fresh air.

She took a quick look around the cabin and had the strangest feeling of deja vu. This place looked oddly familiar. Much older, overgrown, and weather beaten to be sure, but a quick look out the window confirmed it. This cabin, along with the others outside, were the same ones she and Geoffrey had seen from within Jason's dream. Her ears could pick up on the faint sound of rippling water in the distance and the chirping of birds in the trees.

"Focus Neo!" she scolded herself.

Taking one last look around to make sure she was alone, Neo began casting her spell, conjuring a glimmering golden light that began to morph into the shape of a large bird of prey, a great horned owl to be precise. Once the summoning was completed, the rust colored bird stretched out her wings and gave a screech then ruffled up her feathers. Large golden eyes landed on Neo, causing the little sorceress to smile.

"Hello, Talon."

The owl leaned into Neo's hand happily, hooting softly, "My princess, how I've missed you. What service would you ask of me?"

Neo got right down to the point, "I need you to find Geoffrey and Kautounie. Your presence alone is proof that I'm still alive. Let them know that Jason Voorhees intends me no harm and that I'm working on convincing him to fight alongside us."

Although Talon looked puzzled, she still nodded at her mistress' commands.

"If anyone will be able to find them, I know it's you. I better get back down there before he comes back. Don't let Jason see you, and keep an eye out for Riley and her dream demon friend too!" Neo warned.

"There must be quite a bit that I've missed, my princess. BUT, if this... Jason person does intend you harm, I'll tear his eyes out! Don't think I wont. How will I know this Jason of whom you speak?"

Talon let out an irritated hoot, looking highly suspicious.

"He's a mountain of a man, at least six and a half feet tall, maybe more, wears an old gray jacket, worn out dark pants, shirt with a lot of holes, freaky hockey mask. You can't mistake him for anything else!"

The young sorceress had to catch her breath for a minute, having said everything in one go., "Oh, one other thing, Talon. If... you happen to find my amulet, please bring it back to me. I seem to have lost it and as you know, that's where my spell battery is."

Talon shifted uncomfortably on her perch, still not at all thrilled about Neo choosing to stay in this dingy place. Choosing to stay with someone SHE did not approve of. (or know for that matter.)

"Well, I STILL don't like him... whoever he is!"

At Neo's urging, the familiar spread her wings and soared through the open window and into the sky. Now that her faithful messenger had been sent, the sorceress quickly erased any evidence that she had been up there with a Trailtwister, then slipped back down the trap door and made her way back to the chamber where Jason had been keeping her prisoner.

Taking in a sigh of relief that her captor hadn't returned yet, she began looking through the mess of gear and supplies left on the lopsided table. Then her eyes landed on the broken machete. Jason had seemed quite distraught about that the night before and almost seemed to mourn it. Seeing it there on the table, Neo could understand why. Warriors were often attached to their favored weapon, and this sword seemed to have a life force all it's own.

"Do I put too much faith in others? Do I look to hard to see the potential within them? Probably..." Neo muttered to herself, holding aloft the broken blade.

*Jason, Out on Patrol*

While Neo had still been asleep, Jason grabbed a well worn duffel bag, a coil of sturdy rope, and a large wood cutting axe to take with him while going out into his territory to check his traps, as was his usual routine. Although always aware of his surroundings, he was more on edge than usual, what with that vile slut still encroaching on his lands. The first hour or so had been fairly uneventful, much to his dismay. A fresh kill would have been a nice way to start the morning off and ease some tension.

He had thought about what Neo told him last night while setting a new trap along a commonly used pathway, grunting with distaste. Maybe he should have killed them, Geoffrey and Kautounie anyway. That way, Neo wouldn't have to worry about them anymore and she'd have no choice but to remain with him without complaint. He liked her company. She didn't scream at him, (though she did ask a lot of questions), was friendly, caring, and soft to the touch. Her small size also meant that she didn't take up hardly any space. It was just... the last time his chosen companion had a sibling running around, it caused nothing but trouble for him. But those two, especially the boy, were different, Mother had said so herself. If they were actually good kids and he punished them, that would make HIM the bad boy. However if they tried to take Neo away from him-oh! It just made his head hurt!

Jason perked up, catching wind of something moving through the brush. Thankful for a distraction from his brooding he hid behind a nearby tree. The massive killer prepped for an ambush strike at whomever it was that dared to tread on his land. When he leaped out to attack, he was quite surprised by what he saw. It wasn't a lost hiker, drunken campers, or hunters, instead it was the same gray Percheron he had commandeered the night before. Apparently the wayward horse had been wandering around all night, still not having been reunited with his masters yet.

Startled, Diesel took a step back, but when Jason lowered his weapon and held out his free hand, the stallion snorted and approached, showing no aggression or fear. Smiling beneath his mask at his find, he stroked Diesel's nose and forehead. Once certain that the horse wasn't going to wander away again, Jason moved to his side and began to adjust the stirrups to fit his much taller frame. He slung his duffel bag full of his trap building materials over the front of the saddle before climbing up. It was much more comfortable than last night, that was for sure. Using the horse, he'd be able to patrol his forest much faster. A good thing too, since he wanted to return to his lair as soon as possible to check on Neo and see how she was faring.

He was still inexperienced when it came to riding, but Jason was a quick learner. Within a few minutes, he had Diesel loping at a steady pace. Staying on the animal's back was much easier now and the large brute found it to be quite an efficient way to get around his territory. They stopped periodically to check on the many traps in the area, some right along the paths, others hidden deeper in the bush. The horse and rider began to head towards a copse of trees where there was an ankle snare to check up on. Jason pulled the horse to a stop and dismounted, leaving the reins on the ground and grabbed his axe off the saddle. Although the trap hadn't been set off, he did hear some voices not too far off in the distance.

Curious, Jason stalked forward, taking notice of some tracks along the narrow, overgrown hiking trail. From what he could gather, it looked like two people dragging a third.

"I told you, this is the perfect place! Now shut it and just keep digging!" hissed a voice in a harsh whisper.

"But what if someone finds it, Eddie?" questioned another, this one sounding rather afraid.

"Come on, Caleb, it's perfect! Only sex starved teens come out here to party. Besides, if someone does find the body, they'll just assume that Jason guy was behind it." the one Jason guessed was Eddie answered, "But that WON'T happen if you dig the fucking grave deep enough! Now help me out!"

Jason could finally put some bodies to those voices, as he spied on two men, one rather scrawny and meek and the other a big, meat-head type. (Not nearly as big as he was, of course, but trying.) The bigger of the two had a cigarette between his teeth. Beside them on the ground was an already dead body, with what appeared to be multiple knife wounds in the neck and chest. They both carried shovels and there was also a backpack leaning against a tree close by.

 _"Punish them, Jason! Kill them for Mother!"_

At Mother's order, Jason cracked a smile. He was going to enjoy this! Stealthily, the massive brute slunk around the trees and brush, not even making a sound. Dumping a body on HIS turf?! Not on his watch!

"Jason, the retarded drowned kid? Really?" Caleb snorted, rolling his eyes, "You're going there?"

"Shut up and dig, asshole!" Eddie barked.

The man went to light up his smoke when he noticed all the color had suddenly drained from his friend's face and he went wide-eyed. Shakily, Caleb weakly pointed his finger, gesturing for Eddie to look behind him.

"B-behind you!" he croaked out.

"What? Pha-lease! You ain't getting me with that old as fuck trick!"

Those were the last words Eddie would ever speak, as with incredible force, Jason had brought his axe down upon lout's head, effectivly splitting his skull open. The crunching of bone beneath a thick metal blade and the squish of soft tissue combined with blood spattering on the ground was like music to Jason's ears. He stomped on the body and wrenched his axe out, crunching a few more bones for good measure.

Caleb stared in horror at the mangled corpse of his friend, then shot his terrified gaze back up to the mountain of a murderer. He shakily held a shovel in his hand, that he wielded in an awkward position like he wasn't sure if he should strike or not. Jason just tilted his head to one side while sizing up the quivering bag of bones before him. If he could have laughed, he would have, once a stream of liquid ran down Caleb's leg.

"Oh g-god..." Caleb squeaked out.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, the scrawny man took a single swing with the shovel and bolted into down the trail. While he may not have been able to hit worth a damn, he was incredibly fast. Caleb dropped the shovel and just ran, yelping pitifully when he heard Jason's loud breath and heavy foot falls behind him. When the dirt and gravel road came into view, Caleb couldn't believe his luck! A horse of all things, standing right there. He tried to climb onto the animal's back and make a hasty getaway, only for Diesel to snort and stomp angrily, even going as far as to swing his head around and bite.

"C-come on, stupid animal!"

Hearing the crashing of a large killer pushing through the foliage behind him, Caleb forgot about trying to use the horse and just ran, narrowly avoiding the ankle snare.

He looked over his shoulder and to his horror, saw Jason leap up onto the stallion's back and charge after him. Jason was always looking for new and exciting ways to kill his victims and running them down from the back of a horse was quite a thrill he had never had before. Shrieking and terrified of his immanent demise, Caleb tried to veer back into the heavy woods where his attacker would be forced to pursue on foot, but instead ran smack into a wall of swiftly moving muscle. The strike left him on the ground and dazed.

Jason turned Diesel around, digging his heels into his mount's side. He charged for a second pass, this time with his axe at the ready. Caleb didn't even have a chance to scream as the blade came down swiftly, severing his head from his body. Blood spurted from his neck as the body went limp and the head rolled a little ways down the road. Proudly, Jason pulled back on the reins, getting Diesel to stop, though at the same time he had unknowingly given him another command. With a loud neigh, the stallion reared onto it's hind legs. Not expecting this sudden movement, Jason's hold slipped and he found himself dumped to the ground with a 'thud'.

Groaning, the killer picked himself back up, grateful that there was no one around to witness that embarrassment. (Though it would be a great excuse to kill again.) He leveled a glare to his steed, though Diesel just snorted and shook his head, almost like he was telling Jason that HE was the idiot for falling off. Maybe that was enough riding lessons for now. But, with three bodies plus whatever supplies they brought with them, there was yet another use for that powerful if fickle beast.

*Back at the Cabins/Tunnels*

While waiting for Jason to return, Neo had been working on inking out her drawing of Freddy Krueger and listing his potential weaknesses she had yet to try when she heard the trap door to the tunnel being opened. Startled, she closed up her journal and used her magic to make the chamber (and herself) look like how she had found it this morning when she woke up. Her heart pounded wildly, locking the shackles back around her wrists again after hiding something under her blankets.

"Wait... see what kind of mood he's in first." Neo told herself.

She watched in silence when Jason's hulking form came into view. The strong, metallic scent of blood reached her nose, fresh blood. He carried one body slung over his shoulder and dragged a second behind him. Carelessly, Jason dumped a backpack by the bed, glancing to Neo, before going down one of the other tunnels, brushing up against some chains hanging on the wall. He returned a little while later, the blood of his victims staining his mask, shirt and jacket, having prepped his victims for disposal. His massive form stopped in front of Neo before going back out to get the rest of his belongings and the other body. Trying not to intimidate her with his large size, Jason reached out to stroke her behind her ears and under the chin, relieved that she was right where he left her.

When Jason left again, Neo shook herself off, sending small droplets of blood everywhere. Her kidnapper appeared to be in pretty good spirits now that he had blooded his hands. Jason returned shortly, dragging a third body nonchalantly and carrying his duffel bag and bloody axe over his shoulder. Quietly, Neo observed, taking notice of how much more vitality the brutal killer seemed to have.

"The Wyrmrot must have worn off."

Once through with destroying the corpses, Jason threw his duffel bag by the lopsided table and leaned the axe up against the wall. The food he left out for his prisoner had been eaten. Good, he needed her to keep her strength up. Neo was quite resilient, though he did draw some concern. Unlike the other girl, Neo didn't even make a sound or shy away when he brought three mangled bodies home, covered in blood. This was both intriguing and worrisome.

"J-Jason, I'd like to have a word with you." Neo spoke up at last, clearing her throat.

Her voice sounded firm and serious, almost motherly. Inwardly, Jason grumbled to himself. If this was about her brother and sister again he was going back out on patrol to find something else to kill. Neo shifted, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing out her pleated skirt.

"Now, you want me to protect your mind should Riley and Krueger attack you again, right?"

Jason nodded. Yes, that was the idea. Hadn't they had been over this already?

"Well, Jason... you didn't have to kidnap and shackle me to your bed," Neo sighed.

She concentrated, willing her restraints to open. Sure enough, the locks snapped open and the chains fell to the mattress at her mere thought. Jason's breathing quickened and instinctively, he grabbed the nearest weapon. Her magic returned sooner than he had anticipated, before he could figure out how to harness it under his control, and now she was going to try and escape!

"All you had to do was just ask,"

Neo just rolled her eyes at the massive killer and let out an amused laugh. It was clear to her that while he wanted protection from magic, he still didn't quite trust the source he acquired for himself. The massive brute's chest heaved and he even looked scared of her. It was quite endearing to Neo, actually. This proud, powerful mountain of muscle afraid of all sixty some odd pounds of zwetoock cub.

"Jason, you can put the axe down. Believe me, if I was going to escape, I would have done so over an hour ago and there would have been no trace that I or this place ever existed."

Curious as to her explanation, Jason lowered his weapon, though he did not relax his stance. Why didn't she just flee when she had the chance? Everyone else did. They always did.

"Besides, if I was going to just take off, I wouldn't have bothered with this."

She grabbed something out from under the blankets and held it out to him. There was a 'thud' as the axe hit the ground. His machete! Somehow, Neo had fixed it. You couldn't even tell that it had been broken! Nervous that this could have been some sort of trick, Jason glanced to where he had left the pieces last night, finding that they weren't there or under his pile of gear he had yet to paw through and sort. The zwetoock just smiled cutely, balancing the blade on one finger, where the steel met the hilt.

"Every blade tells a story and this one has a lot to say. Consider it a token of trust."

Hesitantly, Jason took the machete from her and gave it a few experimental swings. It felt invigorating to have it back in his hands again. Once it was back in his hip sheath, Jason tilted his head questioningly. She obviously knew what he was and what he did yet she presented him with his most prized and important weapon. Why?

"We knew what coming to this place meant, Jason. And while I may not condone what you do, parse, I can understand it. We understood the risks and quite frankly, these other morons who keep breaking onto your property to get their rocks off should too. That being said, in light of both Riley and Freddy hunting you, I have decided that I will stay by your side and use my power to aid you, willingly," Neo explained, getting to her feet.

She looked right up at Jason, completely unphased by the drastic difference in height and mass. The hulking killer knelt down to her level, taking the notepad off of the wooden stool that had been being used as a makeshift bedside table.

-If you knew of me and the risks, then why are you and the other two here?-

Fair enough that he ask her some more questions now, considering the bombardment he dealt with earlier from her.

"We're Wolves of Thea'or, it's what we do, Jason. It's been nearly a year since we heard of any sign of Riley Prescott, until a few weeks ago when we received reports of her snooping around Crystal Lake. She's a cold and calculating witch and we knew she didn't just pick this place out of a hat. So we came to investigate."

At Jason's puzzled look, Neo was quick to clarify, "Riley, the half-demon, vile whore as you referred to her. The one that tried to ensnare you."

Okay, now Jason could put a name to his particular loathing. Upon hearing this news, a low growl escaped from the back of his throat. How he'd love to strangle that bitch with those molten chains of hers! Or gut her while she was still alive. Maybe rip out her spine and use that to beat her with. Perhaps there was something creative that could be done with barbed wire, gasoline, a sleeping bag, and a cattle prod. Oh! That could be fun.

"Well, we had wanted to keep you out of it, since you don't tend to take kindly to visitors. My brother, sister, and I intended to find Riley first and force her to return home with us... unfortunately, she found you before we found her. And Freddy Krueger is just the wild card from Hell on top of that." Neo shrugged, "Up until a few nights ago, I didn't even know he existed."

Quizzically, Jason eyed her, scribbling something down on the notepad and handing it back to Neo.

-The whore called me Gray Lion. What does that mean?-

A slight gulp came from Neo's throat as she read the note and her tail twitched.

"It means that our hunch was correct and Riley wants to capture and enslave you as a replacement for her deceased brother. Now it's just been confirmed. Weston Prescott, her brother, was known as the Lion's Head. And to be perfectly honest, he was a lot like you. About your size and proportions actually, relentless in battle, feels little pain. I just don't think she was counting on your iron will, your severe distaste of sex and lust... or us."

Neo took in a deep breath. She knew now more than ever that she had to get Jason to at least tolerate Geoffrey's and Kautounie's presence until this mess was dealt with. Even with her magic and Jason's brute force, they couldn't take on Riley and Freddy alone.

Jason just looked angry. That bitch, Riley, just wanted to use him in her dead brother's stead? That's what the intrusion and desecration of his campgrounds was all about? No! He wouldn't tolerate it. There was only one woman he obeyed, and that was Mother!

"Now, I've told you what I know so far. I also promised to use my magic to defend your mind against their tricks. However, for this to be a mutually beneficial arrangement, there is something I want from you in return."

Jason was listening, though he didn't need to be a clairvoyant to know what was coming.

"I would ask that until such time as Riley and Krueger have been dealt with, that Geoffrey and Kautounie Redsun are guaranteed safe passage and exemption from your wrath throughout the entirety of the Crystal Lake Campgrounds and surrounding territory, as you have granted it to me. Mark my words, Jason, they will come looking for me, and would you rather fight against them AND Riley or join forces and kick Krueger's and Prescott's scrawny asses back to Hell where they belong?!"

As she spoke, Neo made a few gestures with her hands, emphasizing her points. She panted heavily, not breaking eye contact. Jason seemed to be even more speechless than normal. Gazing into the young sorceress' fierce amber eyes, he could nearly see the fire burning within her very soul. He preferred working alone, just Mother there to guide him on his path. If only Geoffrey and Kautounie would just leave! It would have made things easier for him since they'd get to keep their lives and he'd get to keep Neo all to himself. Glancing to his restored machete and his mind racing when he thought about the incredible amount of trust she had shown him, Jason slowly nodded, reluctantly agreeing to Neo's terms. Mother never once objected, since they were "good kids", therefor it must have been okay.

Neo could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect, but the fact that he was even willing to consider such an arrangement meant that she must have gotten through to him, "Thank you, Jason."

The large brute just let out a snort, then turned to pack up his gear before heading out again. He would trust Neo to keep her word as she would hold him to his no doubt. When he bent down to pick up his duffel bag, Jason noticed that Neo had shed her bandages, looking good as new and fully healed, and was putting on her armor and duster. Immediately, he put his foot down and shook his head, giving her a firm 'stay' gesture.

"Well if you're going out there, then there ain't much good I can do for you sitting around down here wondering if Riley or Krueger got to you or not. Besides, cozy as your den is, I've been growing a tad restless and we zwetoocks tend to get quite destructive when we're bored."

Jason let out an annoyed moan. Forget Freddy Krueger! This little furball and her ability to make logical sense and sway him with mere words was going to be his REAL nightmare. How did she do it? Was she using her magic on him? He glanced at her suspiciously, hating the fact that that the unusual wolf-like girl held such a power over him without hardly trying. All she did was just shrug while going through her remaining arrows, gear, and weapons. With a snap of her fingers, her coat had repaired itself and her quiver had been replenished. While Jason wasn't entirely certain if he should let her carry her weapons, memories of what transpired back in the Dream Realm came to mind, when she had put her faith in him and turned him back into his brutal, killing machine self.

Eventually, he picked up Kautounie's saddle bags, finally having a use for them now, and reluctantly motioned for Neo to follow him. She gladly obliged, trying to figure out how she was going to break this news to her brother and sister. That she took one hell of a gamble striking a deal with an immortal serial killer because she 'saw something in him'. Yup, that was sure to go over really well!

"I'm off my bloody rocker." she mumbled to herself.

Once they were out of the tunnels, Jason anxiously looked over his shoulder to make sure she was still following him.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. This place is crawling with traps that only you know where they are. And besides, what kind of a good girl would I be if I left my big, strong protector behind?"

Jason cracked a smug smile beneath his mask. While he may have to put up with some things he didn't really care for, (like her brother and sister, for instance,) he had found a way to get Neo to want to stay with him. She really WAS a good girl. Bizarre in appearance, but then again, so was he.

As Neo looked around, she couldn't help but notice the smear of blood leading from the cabin steps, across the floor, and towards the trap door. With a wave of her hand, the blood stains had vanished, hidden beneath the veil of a Trailtwister.

"What? That mess of blood was a big flashing sign practically reading 'hi, welcome to Jason's secret underground lair'!" she pointed out.

Shrugging, the large killer just walked past Neo, shoving open the door to a small bathroom. The pungent aroma of death and rot mixed with old wax hit Neo's nose hard, though curiosity getting the better of her, she had to take a look. There was an indent in the wall with a secondary hole carved deeper in. Several melted candles surrounded this shrine, which Jason was carefully lighting one at a time. While Neo could have easily just lit them all for him with a snap of her fingers, but she could tell that this was an important ritual for him and left it be.

Upon further inspection, Neo could make out a mess of dirty, dark sandy hair within the second hole of the shrine. Two empty sockets gazed back at her and then the realization struck the sorceress. It was a head, a human head in there! Jason had tenderly reached inside, stroking the leathery, dry skin of it's cheek, bowing his head in respect and mourning.

"That-that's... Lady Voorhees, ain't it? Your mother."

Slowly, Jason nodded. Neo knew she had seen that face before; granted it had been Freddy wearing it, but it was a good enough illusion to fool Jason. And the machete he had been devastated about... his mother was one of it's first victims. Cautiously, Neo approached the shrine and took a knee. There was a powerful energy emanating from this place, like Jason's Mother WAS actually there, watching them. Concentrating her power, the young sorceress could see her companion's gray aura and the barely visible spectral form of a woman hovering over him, glancing at Neo in surprise. Before Jason even noticed what was going on, Neo cut off the spell, her eyes a bit wide upon that revelation. She took in a deep sigh, smiling up at the kneeling giant.

"A good mother never gives up on her children. That's what my mom, Tamoko Redsun, would always tell me."

Jason looked down at her, once again impressed that she wasn't disgusted or having a panic attack. He reached behind his mother's head, grabbing an ornate locket on a ribbon necklace. With what sounded like a sigh, he opened it, showing Neo a photo of Mother on one side, though the picture on the other side had been scratched out and it was impossible to see clearly. But Neo had a good idea of who it was.

Once show and tell was over, the massive killer put the locket back in it's place and made to close the shrine back up.

"Wait."

Neo held out her hands, causing Jason to pause what he was doing. He watched in curiosity as Neo untied one of the feathers from her mane, whispered a few soft words, then set it down on the other side of Mother's head. Once respects were paid, he sealed everything back up and in just a few strides was already out the door and down the steps.

Neo cried out in delight when she stepped outside, taking notice of the large, gray horse lazily grazing by the old, abandoned cabins.

"That's Diesel! You found Kautounie's horse. Have you found Tank or Gunner at all?"

Jason merely tilted his head in response.

"Oh, that would be my horse and Geoffrey's. Tank's gentle enough, but Gunner doesn't like anyone except for my brother." she explained, before giving a whistle, "Diesel! Here, sweet giant."

Perking up at his name, the Percheron trotted towards the two of them, meeting Jason and Neo half way. Seeing the way Jason carefully and gently ran his huge hands across Diesel's head and mane lead Neo to the conclusion that Geoffrey had been right about one of his earlier hunches. While trespassing teens and vagrants were dealt with most harshly, he treated the animal with compassion. In a way, the fondness he showed Diesel was almost childlike.

"You really do like animals, then? Did he... actually let you ride him?"

Smirking beneath his mask, Jason nodded. That was understandable. Animals didn't care about who you are or what you've done. They don't judge. While Jason had always enjoyed being around animals, he was never allowed to keep one as a pet when he was younger. Mother was concerned about him being around a pet when she wasn't there with him and considered it too dangerous. While Neo stroked the gray steed, she couldn't help but notice the partially dried blood on his sides and on the saddle. It looked recent too.

"Okay, YOU'RE going to be the one explaining to my sister why her Cashmerian Leather saddle is slathered in dried blood." she warned.

Ignoring her, Jason just loaded up his gear and weapons on Diesel's back, then in a swift move plucked Neo up off the ground and set her on the horse before mounting up himself.

"Careful there, you might have bruised something. That does it then, you and I are going to have a discussion about being gentler. Are you even aware of your own power?"

Neo felt his powerful arm wrap around her and pull her to lean against his chest while he took the reins with the other. For a ferocious undead murderer, Jason was surprisingly warm to the touch. Before she could ask him if he knew what he was doing, Jason gave Diesel a nudge with his heels and the stallion took off down the dirt and gravel road, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

It looked like it was going to be gray and cloudy today, but at least the storm and rain had passed. They rode by the lake, the same shore that was all to familiar. It was quiet and tranquil, just the way Jason liked it, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to last very long. There was still another half of his territory to patrol and without further ado, he had Diesel galloping off.

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Notes::** Figured it was about time I uploaded these, since I wanted all three chapters completed and read through before posting. Anyways, how long can Neo manage without the use of her magic in the lair of one of the most dangerous killers of all time? Long enough to make friends with him, that's for sure! I greatly enjoyed Neo's interactions with Jason and how in a way, each one is scared of the other. Neo knows that one massive hand wraps around her throat, she's good as dead, all he has to do is squeeze! However, at the same time, Jason is afraid of what the little furball could possibly do to him with her magic, since it is a power beyond his understanding and has seen what she's capable of.

While Jason likes to be in complete control at all times, he's starting to wonder just what exactly he's just signed up for with the feisty little sorceress. Since while he likes Neo, he finds himself begrudgingly tolerating Geoffrey now, if ONLY for what he did in the Dream Realm, and all he really knows of Kautounie is that she shot him in the face with a shotgun yet beat the ever loving shit out of Freddy Krueger. Still, a bargain has been struck and Jason now has a new weapon to wield against Freddy's dream twisting ways, a young zwetoock cub of all things.

Reviews of this story would be very much appreciated!

 **DISCLAIMER::** Freddy Krueger and the Nightmare on Elm Street series belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema, I do NOT claim to own them! I do NOT own Jason Voorhees or Friday the 13th! This is strictly for fan purposes.

Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey Redsun DO belong to me.


	8. Scorned

Dream Weavers

Chapter 8 :: Scorned

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Strong Nudity/Sexual Content, and a New Piece in the Game.

*Somewhere in the Dreamscape*

A bloody body fell before Freddy's feet, slashed and torn up beyond recognition. Slowly, he licked the blood off of one of his claws, savoring it's sweet taste as yet another soul joined his collective. By now, the damage Geoffrey had done to him had healed, though it did nothing to soothe his burning anger. He'd have to have a nice little discussion with Riley, but first, there was a familiar presence tugging for his attention.

"Hmmmm, sibling trouble?" the dream demon chuckled to himself.

Making sure to keep a safe distance from his query, Freddy stepped into what appeared to him as a bizarre fantasy world, where all the trees were graced with bright red foliage yet the grass was still green. Here is was bright and warm, full of light and life. Something he longed to change. Then he saw them. Kautounie and Neo! The fiend stood perfectly still, listening in on their conversation. Luckily for him, neither one had spotted him yet. While he could have attacked, Freddy didn't like his current odds in his weakened state, so he just watched and waited, biding his time.

"I'll see his head on a pike for this outrage, right next to that Krueger demon's and Riley's!"

He had heard Kautounie exclaim, angrily. But what surprised the Dream Demon even more was what he heard the younger zwetoock say.

"Wait, Kautounie! I have a chance to work with him, to sway Jason Voorhees as our ally AGAINST Riley and Krueger. Jason likes me, he took me because he wants me and my magic to protect his mind from their sorcery."

Freddy tapped his chin softly with his bloody claws in thought. So, the fearsome and mighty big lug needed a little furry girl as his body guard?! He wanted to laugh, but refrained for fear of giving away his position. Kautounie, however, still didn't seem so convinced, despite Neo's pleas. Already, the Dream Demon was coming up with a plot to use this to his advantage and an idea struck.

"No fear... no problem." he muttered to himself.

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

He didn't have long to wait before Kautounie slipped back into unconsciousness and he made his bold move. Freddy knew he didn't have long to slip his suggestion into her mind before she sniffed him out, so he made it quick, altering his appearance to look like Jason. There was a terrified scream and the clamping of steel jaws in the distance as he raced through the woods, blade in hand and breathing heavy.

A few yards away was Neo, on the ground, her ankle caught in the unrelenting clenches of a bear trap. She looked as though she had been violently beaten and was covered in blood. Freddy could feel Kautounie's heart rate increase, though to his disappointment, there was still no fear to feed off. Just fury and hatred. He heard her call out her sister's name, an excellent sign.

Smirking beneath the guise of the much larger killer, he raised his machete, poised to bring it down upon the helpless, trapped zwetoock pup while her sister watched.

It was over in a matter of seconds, but the dream demon knew it had left it's mark on her. As quickly as it started, the whole thing stopped, leaving Kautounie greatly confused and Freddy grinning ear to ear once he left.

"Now that that is taken care of... let's see how Riley's doing." Freddy snickered to himself.

*Unknown Location*

"What the hell happened?"

Riley rubbed her head, trying to clear away the fogginess. She couldn't remember much after the world around her went black, yet somehow, she had ended up back in her old tower. Looking out the window, the Unnamed Mountains were clearly in her view, right on the edge of the Badlands. All her trinkets, the fancy desk and comfortable chair, many books, priceless pieces of art work, and even her ebony lock box, it was all there. She was tempted to take a look inside, to make sure that it was still there and that indeed this was her tower, then she stopped, growing more and more suspicious.

"I don't recall returning home. My mission hasn't been completed yet. Fey? Fey!"

There was no answer to her call, "Lucifer?! Spite?!"

Again, no response. This wasn't right! Her hounds ALWAYS obeyed her commands, no exceptions. Wringing her hands around her staff in frustration, Riley approached the only door to the lower levels of her tower, then she froze. A wave of terror washed over her when the door creaked open, revealing a large, stone-like beast waiting in the stairwell. It's horrific horned face glared at Riley from the dark, glowing green eyes narrowing as it bolted forward and spread it's wings.

"GARGOYLES?! IN MY TOWER?! WHO THE FUCK LET THIS ABOMINATION IN HERE?!"

Riley screamed at the top of her lungs, heart beating wildly as the stoney beast pursued her. It let out a loud roar, swiping at the half-demoness with sharp talons and trying to bite with grotesque fangs. She couldn't think straight through the terror this beast caused her! When the gargoyle lunged again, Riley shifted into her demonic form. She tried to make herself appear bigger and more threatening, spreading her wings out wide before lashing out at the stoney monstrosity.

"I hate these bloody things... I'll see them extinct!"

She swung her serpent staff, taking off a good chunk of the gargoyle's shoulder. The beast screamed in pain, then a horrifying black aura tore through the room, shattering the gargoyle into several different pieces. Riley panted and looked around with wild, terrified eyes, shifting back into her human form. Then a familiar chuckle filled the air and her surroundings morphed and shifted back into a very familiar and decrepit old living room. At this, a furious snarl escaped from Riley's throat.

"How DARE you use your dream powers on ME, Krueger!"

At her outburst, the dream demon just laughed, scraping his blood stained claws together as he materialized in front of the angry demoness, "What? You were knocked out and I... couldn't resist taking a peak at what makes a powerful succubi sorceress like Riley Prescott afraid, aside from those Redsun brats and dragons. I'll be honest, you have some pretty strange fears."

"Let's see how well you handle yourself if one of those things, a REAL one, gets set on you, Mr. Krueger. Gargoyles are one of the natural enemies of Horvian Demons! I'm sure they'd gladly rip an Earth Realm demon to shreds too!" Riley hissed.

"No wonder you looked so scared! Heheheh... consider it... payback for dragging me into the mortal world! What the FUCK were you thinking, bitch?"

Riley was about to answer back when something both she had said and Freddy mentioned got her thinking. Wait a minute! Dream powers? Knocked out? How was this possible?

"Sissy...did we get him?" Fey's small voice asked from the stairway.

The smaller demoness was slowly regenerating the damage she had taken from the fight, but she still wasn't in good condition. Lucifer and Spite were with her, beaten up but looking better then they had been after their fight with Jason. Two of Freddy's little assistants were with Fey and the hounds, silently leading her outside to play with them, as per Freddy's request.

"No, my sweet Fey... once again both Wolf and Dragon seek to take what is rightfully ours. Run along, sis. Freddy and I need to have a little chat." Riley answered, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

"That's real funny... I was about to say the same thing!"

Freddy growled dangerously as his own electric blue eyes turned much more demonic and eerie.

"Don't kill him, sissy. I like Freddy..." Fey begged.

Sensing that things could get ugly, Fey and the hounds were quick to leave the two "adults" alone to hash out their issues... or each other, as the case often was. Freddy let out a slight snort at Fey's plea. It was a little touching that the kid would beg for his life, but he couldn't die! Especially not in here. Though he was getting a strong feeling that Riley may have wanted to test that theory herself after the stunt he pulled with the gargoyle.

"What did you mean by knocked out?" Riley began.

"Isn't it self explanatory? Come on, Riley. Even you're smarter then that!"

At Freddy's jab, Riley just let out an angry hiss. She tried to summon her portal to take herself back to the waking world, but this time, it wasn't working. Frustrated as to why not all of her magic was responding to her commands, an inhuman growl escaped from the half-demoness' throat.

"Tell me what you have done, Krueger!"

"Wasn't anything that I'VE done! Your mortal body got knocked the fuck out by that crazy Redsun bitch. Which means that you're stuck in MY world now for a nice long while until you wake up."

Riley's eyes went wide with both fear and shock. This... this was something that had never happened to her before. She never passed out. Not... not when she had Weston by her side.

Freddy hissed angrily, gesturing with his clawed hand and snapped Riley out of her thoughts, "Which reminds me, what the fuck was that, back there?!"

"I had Jason in my grasp! He was nearly mine. Keep in mind that I sure as hell didn't invite three fiend slayers to our private party. They must have been spying on me... it's true what they say, that She-Wolf bitch has eyes everywhere."

At Riley's explanation, Freddy let out an annoyed snarl of his own. He was furious about this humiliation. His claws craved blood. Their blood. He wanted revenge. While this night may have been a failure, it wasn't a total loss. Riley and Freddy both had at least gained some insight into Jason's psyche and they knew what to expect for the next encounter and could prepare for it.

"Whatever, Freddy sweetie. If you didn't get Geoffrey and Neo, then I'm sure Jason eliminated the upstarts for us."

Freddy just shook his head, looking both irritated and puzzled, "The oversized goalie had plenty of time to kill them but he didn't. Trust me, I would know. He's snatched souls out from under me before. Figures when I actually wanted him to do it, he didn't!"

Now Riley looked concerned. If what Freddy was saying was accurate, then Jason... had actually shown mercy. But that wasn't right! He was a brutal murderer who knew no bounds and was an unstoppable killing force. No matter, once the brute was properly bound and under her command, Riley would put a stop to that nonsense.

"Just who are these fiend slayers, exactly?" Freddy questioned, eying Riley curiously.

Perhaps if he knew more about the opposition, he'd be able to better predict their tricks so he wouldn't be caught off guard or played again.

"Kautounie, Neo, and Geoffrey Redsun are highly skilled in their chosen professions and have been trained to fight since they were old enough to take up a blade," Riley explained, "The two zwetoocks are the daughters of their pack's Alpha Pair and Geoffrey is a human who was adopted by Tamoko and Rhego, Kautounie's and Neo's parents, as a small boy. Between the three of them they have mastered multiple weapons and the blade dance, several levels and classes of magic, and know how to survive even the most inhospitable of conditions. They have become most feared by my kind, as few demons who cross their path live. Killing that which cannot be slain is what they're known for."

Freddy listened with interest, though he did make a few scoffing noises every now and again. At the same time, he was somewhat nervous, since he had been bested by each one of them now. Riley motioned for him to take a seat, since this was going to get long.

"All three are members of The Wolf Pack, a guild in the City of Thea'or on my home realm, that is responsible for a good amount of thorns in my side! Filled with thieves, magicians, spies, and especially fiend slayers. Wolves of Thea'or, they call themselves, led by the She-Wolf, but I'll get to her later. Now, Princess Neo is physically the weakest of the three and her want to seek out the good in people along with her compassion and faith in others can easily be twisted to use against her. She is their healer and a skilled shot with a bow and arrow. Also highly specialized with lightning magic. Princess Kautounie is physically the strongest out of them and loves the feel of flesh and blood on her hands."

The half-demoness paused, making sure her host was keeping up, "She's ferocious and relentless in a fight, skilled in the art of the blade dance, exceptionally powerful with fire related magic, and has no fear. But, she loves her siblings, especially Neo, dearly, and will do anything to protect them, including falling upon her own swords if the situation was right. Both of them are part of The Order of the Unburnt Rose as well, a clergy organization devoted to the banishment of demons back on Horva. Pfttt... they follow Sundar, the Great Dragon, God of Nature and War."

Riley spat, with great distaste, "Prince Geoffrey... while he may not be able to use magic, ahem, in the waking world anyway, he's very resistant to it. He's an assassin trained by both the Dragons of the Redsun AND Wolves of Thea'or, hand picked by the She-Wolf herself. The boy made his first confirmed kill under their banners at the age of seven! Skilled at getting under your skin, the trick is to trap him there and make him squirm. Truth be told, that boy could have easily turned out like you or me had those dragons and wolves not afflicted him. He is the son of Gerard Collins, the notorious murderer known as the Snake in the Grass. You would have liked him."

Once she was done, Freddy's ungloved hand clenched shut. He was beyond furious and had heard enough, "I want them, all three of them. The power I could feel from their souls, it'd be enough to keep me going strong for years, even just one of them."

Altering the deal, was he? Well, to be perfectly fair, perhaps Freddy did deserve some compensation for the unexpected turn of events. And his request shouldn't be that difficult to find, unless of course Jason had reconsidered and decided to slaughter them after all. Why shouldn't she let him deal with her problems? But, no reason why she couldn't get something more out of it herself, make him sweat a little. After all, Freddy was oozing with the scent of fresh blood and had fed recently. Riley hadn't and she needed to replenish her own strength after the beating she endured.

"Well, I can't make any promises, Freddy darling, since we don't know how Jason's going to react and if he changes his stance on letting them live or not."

At that, Freddy help up his hand and stopped her, "I know exactly how Jason's going to react. While you were out cold, I stumbled upon Neo and Kautounie both. They were using the Dreamscape to communicate with each other. I overheard Neo say that the hockey puck had kidnapped her and plans to use her sorcery as a shield against us."

Riley had a look of absolute shock and disbelief on her face. How was this even possible? Jason taking Neo of all people for protection?! Before she could inquire further, Freddy was quick to continue, a clever smirk on his face, "Don't fret, Riley. I've already started working on fraying the threads of trust as we speak."

"Well then... I'll trust your judgment. What are partners for, after all? Perhaps you'll claim their souls for yourself regardless. Of course, I'll want something extra in return myself."

As Riley mused and laughed a little, she got to her feet, shedding her now useless and destroyed armor, letting it drop to the floor. Freddy eyed her critically and within a second, he was directly in front of her. She didn't even flinch as he lightly ran his blood stained claws down her neck, leaving a dull red trail on her pale skin. Riley could feel it, he was still angry after everything that had happened, but as her heart rate picked up, his breathing became heavier as well. The dream demon took in her luscious scent, nearly flying into an uncontrollable frenzy.

"So Freddy sweetie... to be continued? I'm STARVING!" Riley purred.

The half-demoness grasped the back of Krueger's head with one hand and pulled him closer to her, locking eyes with him.

"Well, well... so am I..."

With all the anger, raw emotion, and furious passion swirling in the air around them, Freddy once again was hit with that insatiable lust. Slowly, he licked his charred lips causing the corners of Riley's mouth to turn up into a smirk. The dream demon wasn't even trying to resist, he was craving it as badly as she was. Unable to hold back any longer, Freddy pulled Riley into a deep, invasive kiss. A hiss escaped from the succubus' throat once Freddy's tongue forced itself into her mouth, though it wasn't angry. It was a demand for more. Before pulling away, Riley lightly bit the tip of the dream demon's tongue, sucking on it and drawing a little blood with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Mmmmm... _Noirkiffa_ … a word you'd would do well to remember." she gasped.

At Freddy's confused look, the half-demoness just chuckled, "It's the first command word for the Sleeping Sickness curse. Like all good things, it'll take repetition and practice."

Freddy grinned, a mix of evilness and arousal on his face, " _Noirkiffa_ ," he repeated, just to make sure it rolled off the tongue properly, "So... I take it that you... haven't scorned me completely then?"

"Oh hell no. I still require you and your power, among... other things."

Riley purred seductively, brushing herself up close to the fiend. She licked her own lips slowly, already feeling Freddy's hardness through his pants, "Wait a minute... scorned... The Scorned... Oh Freddy sweetie, you've given me a fantastic idea. I always get my best ideas during sex! Come here!"

Before Freddy could even ask what spark of inspiration he had just ignited, the succubus had already pulled him into another kiss and shoved him up against the wall, knocking a neglected painting to the floor in the process. Shrugging, the two demons just ignored it. Slowly, Freddy cut the tatters of Riley's mage robes with his razors, letting the silken ribbons fall to the floor at her feet while she unbuckled his belt and slipped her hand inside.

"You are ravenous, my dear!" Freddy smirked, tossing his fedora onto the couch.

He let out a pleasured moan when her felt her fingers slowly wrap around his swollen member. By now, Riley had been completely disrobed and the dream demon intended to commit every one of her perfect curves to memory. She still had several cuts, gashes, and dried blood on her skin from the fight, but that only seemed to turn him on even more. Anticipating what Riley was about to do, he ran his clawed hand down the length of the wall while taking in her intoxicating aroma.

"I'll show you ravenous, sweetie." Riley whispered in his ear.

The half-demoness nibbled on his ear for a moment, causing a rush of heat to course throughout Freddy's entire body and flow straight to his groin, causing his pants to feel exceptionally constricting. Teasingly, Riley ran her free hand down his chest while slowly sinking to her knees, unzipping him as she did. She eyed his erect member greedily, lightly trailing her fingers over the sensitive flesh. Despite the burns, it still worked the way it was supposed to. Slowly, the succubus slid her lips over the tip, moaning softly as she swirled her tongue over it and sucked gently. Freddy felt his blades splinter the wall behind him, but he hardly seemed to notice, lost in his ecstasy. His hips began to twitch and sway in unison with her mouth movements, groaning as she began to take him in deeper.

"Oh... oh yes... keep it right there..."

Riley licked at the swollen underside of his throbbing shaft, keeping a steady pace as Freddy requested. The dream demon's breathing quickened when Riley picked up speed, causing the pressure within him to rise. By his grunts and several expletives, she could tell he was close to release. Wanting them both to enjoy it a little while longer, she kept right where she was, gazing up at him seductively while gripping his hips with her hands to steady herself.

After working over his entire length with her long tongue once more, Freddy let out a sharp gasp when he finally released his warm, sticky seed in her mouth. His breathing was still heavy and he had to fight to keep his balance while Riley cleaned him up with one last hard suck. Smirking, the succubus tossed her head back and swallowed.

"Delicious..."

She too had to catch her breath. Smirking while she stood up, Riley wiped a small bit of his seed off the corner of her mouth, "Exactly what I need."

With a snap of her fingers, it was gone. Not that Freddy cared what she wanted it for. He was enjoying himself too much, "So... that's why you're called a Suck-ubus... I get it now."

Riley just laughed, her shoulders shaking slightly before she wrapped her arms around Freddy's neck, "Freddy darling, you truly do have a wit as sharp as your blades."

Already, Riley could feel her vitality returning, but she wasn't through yet. Judging by the expectant look on Freddy's face, he was ready for round two as well. With his ungloved hand, he reached down between Riley's legs, feeling her slick opening with two of his fingers. By now, Riley felt an intense tingling through out her body. She could feel her inner heat rise and slowly twitched her hips back and fourth, moaning loudly and closing her eyes.

"So... got a... working shower in this place? I'm feeling... filthy."

At her request, the room around them shifted and altered. It wasn't anything extravagant or fancy, but it would do just fine. Riley and Freddy now stood in a dimly lit and rather small bathroom, though they could both still maneuver just fine. Unlike the rest of the house, this room was a little bit cleaner, though not by much. In the blink of an eye, Freddy had removed all his clothing completely, including his gauntlet, sending it off Gods only know where, before stepping under the warm water with the half-demoness.

Wasting no time, Freddy turned her around so that her back was to him then violently slammed her against the tile wall, causing her to cry out in surprise. It was the best kind of pain imaginable and once again the dream demon oozed with lust. Panting heavily, Riley glanced over her shoulder, turning the corners of her lips into a smile. Freddy kept her pinned there for a moment, letting the water massage his back and take in the fantastic view right in front of him.

"Please... I need more!" Riley hissed, anxiously.

She let out a gasp of her own when she felt the fiend thrust himself into her from behind. Riley threw her head back, letting out an inhuman shriek, fighting to contain her demonic ferocity building within her, as transforming in these close quarters could prove troublesome for both of them. The contrast of his burnt and scared skin against her own fairer skin only added to her feelings of pleasure.

"Ah... wet, warm, and tight... just the way I like my bitches."

Riley let out a sensual laugh, licking her lips as she looked over her other shoulder, "You're going to see a real bitch if you play it safe, sweetie. Harder!"

An aggressive growl escaped the back of Freddy's throat as he mercilessly pounded into her. Slowly, he trailed his hands down her arms, to her shoulders, then wrapped them around her. His hands felt their way up her midsection, eventually stopping at her supple breasts. Licking the shell of her ear and neck and biting there sent the succubus over the edge. In an acrobatic movement and without pulling him out, she twisted herself around, facing Freddy now. While he continued to thrust himself further into her, Riley pulled him into another kiss. This time, her tongue invaded his mouth, not that he had any objections. She tasted so sweet! With her back to the wall, Riley wrapped her legs around his midsection, hoisting herself up. Both of them were nearly ready to release.

"I can feel it... you're close... give it to me." Riley demanded, her eyes glowing red as she dug her nails into his shoulders, "Your Lady demands it!"

"With pleasure."

They both moaned blissfully and moved in unison. When Freddy finally came inside of Riley, she screamed his name in ecstasy, scratching down his arms as she leaned against him, catching her breath. Much of her old strength had returned and her wounds had even started to heal. Fiery passion still burning within, Riley kissed and licked his neck, shoulders, and ears. She wanted more

"I haven't experienced... an orgasm like that in a long time. Freddy darling... you're very talented in the arts of sinful pleasures."

"You may flatter me, Riley, but that alone still wont get you anywhere." he whispered in her ear.

With a flick of his hand, the shower had turned itself off and the room began to shift at his command once more, becoming the master bedroom. However, before they could go for round three, Riley began to feel an odd sensation in her shoulders, and it wasn't the sort brought on by their current activities. In a mere instant the mood was broken and Riley's form suddenly vanished right out of Freddy's arms, causing him to snarl in frustration. She had woken up.

"Damn it!" he snarled.

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

Riley let out a loud shriek when she suddenly snapped awake, feeling the sting of cold morning air on her wet skin. The fiery passion had burned out now that she no longer had the sensation of being right next to Freddy's warm body. She found herself back in Crystal Lake, her clothing and hair an absolute mess and crusted with blood, gore, and filth from the battle that last night. The only difference now was that the half-demon had more energy and a good portion of her injuries had healed. When she snatched up her staff, it was only then did she realize that she wasn't alone.

"Whoa... you okay, girl?"

There were two hikers, one male, one female, late teens, both dressed in outdoors attire. The boy knelt beside Riley with his hands on her shoulder while his girlfriend watched curiously nearby. So, these two were the reason why her feeding was interrupted? Oh well, THEY'D do just fine!

"We saw you out here all alone, all battered and just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." the girl called out, in a worried tone.

"Who did this to-?"

The guy paused mid sentence, suddenly entranced by the intense stare Riley was giving him. He tried to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. His girlfriend nervously looked around, an unsettling feeling consuming her, especially when a low, animalistic growl came from Riley's throat.

"C-come on, Eric, l-let's go... t-this... this is starting to get weird." the girl begged, grabbing him from behind and trying to pull him away.

She grew more frantic when her boyfriend ignored her, his eyes still hopelessly transfixed on Riley.

"Sweetie, you don't know the half of it! You, stay put... I've got another job in mind for you!"

Riley shifted her gaze to the girl and before she knew what had happened, various grasses, vines, and plant growth shot out of the lake and wrapped around her legs and arms and bound her to the wooden planks of the dock. Confused and terrified, she let out several screams and struggled against her bindings in a hopeless attempt to free herself.

"W-what the fuck is this!?"

"Hmhmhmmmmm... Oh... I love good samaritans... they're so much fun to fuck around with! So gullible."

With a smirk, Riley stood up, taking Eric up with her by the collar of his jacket. The girl screamed in abject horror when Riley transformed and wrapped her wings around him and pulled him into a violent kiss. Eric let out a surprised moan as his soul was torn from his body, leaving his flesh freezing cold to the touch. Instead of outright killing him then and there, the half-demoness had an even better use for the poor boy.

"I need a new hound to replace Smog," Riley muttered to herself, in a casual thinking out loud sort of tone, "and you... hhhmmmm, guess you couldn't have wandered along at a better time."

She took a few strides and stopped in front of the trembling girl, eying her up and down. When she snapped her fingers, a very strange and incredibly creepy occultist style book just appeared in her hand. The girl could only stare, wide eyed, as Riley calmly flicked through it's pages and eventually nodded.

"Yup, just as I thought. You are coming with me, sweetie!"

*Back in the Dream Scape*

Meanwhile, Freddy found himself in the awkward situation of explaining to Fey where "big sissy" had gone once she and the hounds came back inside. The dream demon was cut short when he felt a rush of familiar energy flow throughout the Dream Realm. A rift tore itself open right in the living room and a bound and gagged teenage girl was forced through, followed by a new hell hound and a now awake Riley. Freddy perked up, forgetting about both what he was telling Fey and his anger at having his intense and invigorating sexual deviance disrupted. But, while one fire may have been reduced to dying embers, another was beginning to roar to life.

"Sorry about that terrible interruption, Freddy darling. I can guarantee that these two wont be doing anything so rude again." Riley sighed, while vainly fixing her hair.

With a growl, she pushed her prisoner to the floor with the head of her staff.

"Oh, OH! I call dibs on the heart!" Fey cried out.

She slipped away before Freddy could grab her, though before the demented demon child could start tearing into the helpless victim, the hell hound stood over her and snapped his jaws, fire threatening to spill out. Fey let out a startled yelp and backed away.

"Bad doggie!"

"Eric, NO! You do not snap at Fey."

An ethereal chain formed around the new hound's neck and constricted, causing the beast to yip in pain and back down.

"Now Fey, my dear, this is not for eating." Riley warned.

Despite the disappointment in her eyes, Fey nodded in understanding and turned away. Freddy quirked an eye questioningly, contemplating what exactly Riley was doing forcing a soul that was both alive and awake into his world. He had a few concerns about her new dog as well.

"So... what exactly is this, Riley?" he asked, pointing in a circular motion with his claw, "Another peace offering? You didn't have to, but I'll take it."

Riley just laughed and shook her head, "No, no, Freddy sweetie, that there is a vital component for my next spell."

The half-demoness handed the occult spell book to Freddy, gesturing to the header, 'The Scorned'. Freddy's eyes scanned over the grotesque instructions and ingredients required, smirking when he came across the most important one; a freshly slaughtered corpse.

"My new hell hound... used to be her boyfriend. He's the reason why we were... well, you know," she further explained, leaning into Freddy before whispering in his ear, "I gotta get a few things from my place. Would you make sure Fey and the dogs don't chew on anything while I'm out?"

A sly smile spread across the dream demon's face as he sat down, still reading through the spell while placing his foot on the poor girl's back and painfully shoving her to the floor, preventing her from squirming off anywhere. The three hell hounds stood guard, much to Fey's disappointment.

"Don't worry Fey. We'll get you something to eat soon enough. Besides, you'll like what I'm about to do."

With that, Riley carved another rift and stepped inside, vanishing momentarily. While earlier the half-demoness may have wanted to kill Freddy, or at least give him a good maiming, she now found herself wanting to bang his brains out again after he had unwittingly brought some subconscious memories back to the surface of her mind.

Having given up on trying to take a taste of the terrified captive, Fey instead sat on the armrest of the old couch next to Freddy, giggling in giddy excitement when she saw the spell he was reading about.

"That's a fun one! But it's hard to get all the right components and it only works with human bodies." Fey mentioned, as she pointed to a rather gruesome ink drawing on the page, depicting a decapitated body having a different severed head being attached, "Blood or chunk of flesh from an immortal, personal affects of The Scorned, a piece of land from whence they originally died, and demon's seed. That's kinda funny. How are you supposed to get seeds from demons? What would they even grow? I wonder where Sissy gets them. Any ideas?"

Freddy just gave Fey an awkward yet amused look, trying hard not to laugh. Obviously the violent little murderess was a bit lacking in certain education. However, certain things were coming into light, as the fiend did remember Riley setting aside a sample of his 'gift', "Let's just say it's a trade secret, Fey."

With a smirk, he ran the back of his claw down her cheek, causing her to cackle playfully.

"I can keep a secret, Freddy."

Before the little demoness could press for more answers, Riley had returned, dragging a heavy ebony chest behind her. Resting on top of it was what appeared to be a black medieval morning star with several wicked spikes and a dark shield with a roaring gray lion emblazoned on it. Fey let out a sharp gasp, warping from her seat on the armrest to Riley's side.

"These... these were big brother's..."

A single tear left her eye as her shoulders drooped sadly. How she missed Weston terribly. Freddy tensed up a little, feeling a great power emanating from both the ebony chest and the demonic weapons Riley had brought.

"Yes... and soon enough, the great gray lion shall roar again. But... in light of recent events, I think we could all use a little more help."

Riley had the chest follow her all on it's own, heading towards the direction of the kitchen, since she needed a larger place to do the casting and Freddy was reluctant to let her use his living room and the boiler room was still in a state of disrepair. Shrugging, Freddy dragged the squealing and struggling captive with them, admiring the setup Riley had conjured for herself. His kitchen didn't even look like a kitchen anymore. Any counter space that wasn't being used for spell components had burning candles all over it, save for the counter in the middle of the room, which Riley had converted into a makeshift alter.

"So... who exactly are you bringing back, then?" Freddy questioned.

"Someone of great importance to me, a family member I still have a piece of," Riley answered, stroking the lid of the chest.

With a hiss, the ebony chest cracked open, releasing a pungent, rotting odor into the air. Before she continued, Riley slipped her arm inside and took an ornate bowl out of the chest and placed it on the lid. Then the witch shifted her staff into the naginata. As she ran her finger over the blade, a thick, viscus dark red, nearly black liquid dripped off of it. Blood. Blood of an immortal, to be exact. The half-demoness grinned wickedly, adding the demon seed to the mixture next. Once finished with that, she set the bowl aside.

"Ah! I know who it is!" Fey squealed, with delight.

Freddy took in a deep breath, feeling the terror radiating from his captive as she burst into tears. Without further ado, Riley opened up the blackened chest all the way, "Alright Freddy, now comes the part I know you'll like. Could you chop off her head for me, please? As you can see, I've got a better one to use."

In her hands was a partially decayed head of a young woman. She may have been pretty at one time while she lived, but time had ravaged her once fair features in death. The eyes had since rotted out though most of her blonde hair remained in tact.

With a grin, Freddy flexed his claws, glaring down at his petrified victim. There was no hope of escape for her and as soon as those razors made contact with her throat, the poor girl was dead. A spatter of blood coated the floor and walls, not that Freddy or Riley minded. A silvery white light flowed from the corpse and into Freddy's body, giving him a rush of strength. It was worth the wait.

"Freddy... I'd like you to meet my full blooded human half-sister, Daisy Prescott." Riley introduced, as she set the head down, "Same father, different mothers."

"That's why you said that name would be easy to remember." Freddy realized, remembering back to the girl he had murdered back in the Crystal Lake Campgrounds.

"Yes... you see, a few years ago, Daisy was assisting me on one of my endeavors, little nowhere place called Harmony in the Serpent's Eye Desert. Yet once again the damn Redsuns got tangled up in our affairs. Kautounie and Daisy ended up in a fight, with that bitch of a Dragon being the victor. She then proceeded to send THIS to me as a warning to back off."

There was a deep loathing and fury to Riley's voice as she ran her hand through her dead sister's hair affectionately.

"Daisy was and is the only human I could ever really trust. However, after today, she'll hardly be human. She'll be a Scorned."

"Daisy was always nice to me. She always saved the hearts because she knew I liked them." Fey sighed.

"And of all the places to cook up an undead and demon hybrid, you're using my kitchen?" Freddy scoffed, smirking.

Riley just shrugged, "New recipe, dear."

Freddy assisted Riley in prepping the body once it was on the alter, using his razors to strip it naked and trace the runes in the skin while the half-demoness used the mixture of blood, demon seed, and various herbs and spices to seal the decayed, severed head to the fresh corpse. They had to work fast, before the body lost it's potency. The final touches were made by sprinkling a handful of sand over the Scorned and placing the shield and morning star on either side of the mutilated corpse, along with a brown cowboy hat and a gun belt with a large revolver in it, which Riley had also taken out of the chest. With the corpse prepared and the items in place, the casting could begin.

When Riley began the incantation, the three hell hounds unleashed their fiery breath over the Scorned, setting her blood alight with hellfire. Freddy instinctively took a step away from the blaze, ready to put a halt to this madness should it get out of hand. (What was it with that woman and fire?) A gust of chilling wind came from out of no where, extinguishing the candles and carrying a foul stench with it. A glint of silver light hovering just above the Scorned caught the dream demon's attention, recognizing it as a loose soul, though it didn't quite seem to be all there. Riley smiled, she knew it was working. There was just one more thing left to do.

"Do NOT take that one, Mr. Krueger." Riley hissed, quietly as she snatched it out out the air, "I require her..."

The half-demoness leaned over the corpse, already feeling a pulse coursing from it. Without hesitation, Riley took in a deep breath, taking the soul into her mouth and then literally breathed life into her conjuration. The flames on the Scorned's body extinguished, retreating into the various markings and scars left on her body. Daisy's head began to change as well, becoming a little fuller and showing signs of life as it fully joined with the body. When the partial soul entered through the mouth, Daisy convulsed and suddenly sat up with a sharp, surprised gasp.

When the spell was complete, the Scorned looked like a young woman in her early twenties, like Riley. Her skin was unnaturally pale and cold to the touch and the long, blonde hair was now an icy white. She opened her eyes, revealing a harsh acid green that glowed brightly in the dim kitchen. The Scorned had blue lips, like she had just died and the skin beneath her nails was blue as well. Riley tensed up, watching her sister cautiously.

"For heaven's sake, what the hell has been goin'-Riley?! Is that you, hon?" Daisy asked, speaking in a heavy southern accent.

To Freddy, she sounded like a complete ditz and was trying to comprehend what exactly had caused Riley to want to conjure that into such a powerful hybrid. He let out a slight scoff as the two sisters reunited, shortly being joined by Fey.

"Daisy sis! I've missed you... I want to take the doggies out hunting with you again."

"Oh my, my, Fey?! Is that you? My goodness darlin', you're getting' bigger. Make any more kills lately? Send them Wolves squealin' like stuck pigs?"

Daisy slid off the table, giving her little sister a quick hug. She frowned softly, quickly taking notice of her new appearance and the new face looking at her. Her mouth quirked a little when she realized what she had become, "R-Riley! I-I never... I thought we had talked about this now."

"We did. And I have dire need of you, sister." Riley sighed, leaning into her ear and whispering, as not to be overheard by Fey, "Weston has been dead for two years now."

Those words alone caused Daisy to go quiet, eyes wide in alarm. Even having been dead for a few years herself, she knew the link between Riley and her demonic siblings and what loosing one part of the Chimera trinity could start to do to her. Firmly, Daisy nodded in understanding.

"Oh where are my manners, Daisy, this is my associate and friend, Freddy Krueger." Riley introduced, adding her next words in a whisper, "and he is one hell of a lover too. Freddy here has agreed to assist in... helping persuade my new lion into filling the void."

Freddy quirked an eyebrow at the Scorned, though he still tipped his hat to her and smiled, showing his jagged, rotting teeth, "A pleasure, Miss Prescott."

At once, Daisy could tell that the Dream Demon wasn't taking her seriously at all and just laughed, her tone darkening, "Freddy honey, I may look like a harmless little sweet pea but I'm meaner than a one-eyed rattlesnake and I strike twice as fast!"

Testing her theory, Freddy flexed his claws, poised to strike. With a shout he had reappeared right in front of Daisy in the blink of an eye, only to find himself looking down the barrel of her revolver. The Scorned just smiled pleasantly, while Riley laughed, giving Freddy and expectant look.

"Any more questions, hon?"

"Alright, she'll do!" he admitted, crossing his arms and tapping his claws against his chin thoughtfully, before asking in a low mutter, "Hmmm, are you open to threesomes?"

 **NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~NOES~Ft13th~**

Daisy had been given the rundown of everything that had been going on; Camp Crystal Lake, Jason, the battle the night before, the Redsuns and their possible alliance with him, as well as the payment that had been promised to Freddy Krueger.

She was now dressed in a pair of short cut-off shorts, a plaid lightweight flannel shirt that left little to the imagination and showed plenty of midriff, a pair of rattlesnake skin boots and her cowboy hat. Her white hair remained loose and flowed over her shoulders. The revolver was now at her side in it's holster. She had also taken possession of Weston's old weapons, the shield and the morning star. With a wave of her hands, both instruments of death had been sent elsewhere, waiting to be summoned within a moment's notice. (Yes! She still had it!) Riley had finally changed her attire as well, having mended her mage robes and armor good as new.

The villainous group brought their conversation out into the living room, where there was a lot more space. Uncaring of Freddy's previous orders, Lucifer made himself comfortable on the couch, followed by the other two hounds. Though while there were understandings between the demons, certain issues weren't going over as smoothly as Riley had hoped.

"What? You mean I'm not allowed kill them varmints that killed me, ma and pa?!" Daisy questioned, whipping her head around to face her half-sister in disbelief.

"After the humiliation I've had to endure from those three, I think I deserve their souls as compensation!"

A low growl escaped from the back of Freddy's throat. He wasn't about to let anyone interfere with the power that was promised to him, even if that meant finding a way to stuff Daisy back into the chest from whence she was pulled out of!

"Hold it right there, darlin', I think-wait... what did you just say?"

At Daisy's confused look, Riley laughed sensually and stepped forward, holding out her arms in such a way that would keep Freddy and her sister apart. (for the moment.)

"Daisy, Freddy's a dream demon. They feed off of souls just as succubi do, and one soul is not equal to another. Three Horvian Fiend Slayers and a sleeping curse is fair payment for the lio-reuniting Fey and I with our brother, I should think." Riley explained, catching herself.

Now the Scorned just smiled, "So what ya'll is sayin' is that when Freddy here snuffs a life, he claims their immortal soul too? Which that would mean they don't get to unite with their big ol' red dragon in the heavens!"

Riley and Freddy both nodded in unison.

"Teheheheeeee... and that means that a dragon will bow to the demon." Fey chided, excitedly.

Now Daisy just stood there open mouthed in shock and raised her hands up to where her heart was, facing Freddy, "Sugar, why didn't you just put it that way before? I can live with that."

The Scorned couldn't help but notice the curious looks Freddy was giving her, though she mouthed to Riley, 'What a catch'. Fey was already anxious to return to the material plane and hunt again, having been promised something to eat.

"So, what all can I do to make life a teensy bit easier for ya'll?" questioned Daisy.

Freddy was the first to speak up, "Keep the hockey puck and his new pets busy. I want them so tired they wont be able to wake up from their next nightmare."

"Mr. Krueger and I will join you later, dear sister. The battle has left us both drained. Besides, those Redsuns will have to sleep eventually." Riley informed, running her hand over Lucifer's head.

"B-but wait...she can't go all by herself! Jason cheats! What if he hurts Daisy?"

Fey wrapped her arms around her older half-sister's midsection protectively, "I already lost Smog to that meanie!"

"Well she can't die, Fey! She's already dead." Freddy pointed out.

"Fey hon, Freddy's right! I'm not human anymore, I'm a Scorned now. That mean ol' thing ain't gonna have an easy time with me, nor that zwetoock bitch for that matter," Daisy scoffed, "But I'll tell you what. Why don't you come on down with me and we can go a huntin', just like old times."

Even Freddy couldn't help but crack a smile at how excited Fey looked. One so young with a blood lust like her's... it was just adorable. Riley smiled as well, thinking of just how much better her twisted family would be once Jason stood loyally by her side, just like her faithful hounds.

"Besides, I wasn't plannin' on going alone anyhow. Riley, how've Liam and Remington been in my absence?" Daisy inquired.

"They've missed you terribly. Both are old enough for combat and I've worked with them, but you would be wise to blood them at the first opportunity."

The Scorned smiled pleasantly as she waved her hand in a similar gesture as to what Riley would do, summoning a portal of her own. Eagerly, Fey stuck to her side like Velcro, waving to Freddy and Riley enthusiastically.

"Remember, you can maim them all you want, but their souls belong to me!"

At Freddy's reminder, Daisy just sighed and rolled her acid green eyes in an exasperated matter before approaching the dream demon. Daringly, she put her dainty hand on his shoulder and leaned in, "I'll most certainly keep that in mind for you, hon."

A smirk crossed the fiend's face as Daisy quickly gave him a lick on the cheek and a wink before stepping through the portal, "I'll let ya'll know what we find down in there. Bye."

Once she and Fey were gone, Freddy just nodded his head, licked his lips, and tapped his claws against his chin in thought, "Definitely... she's definitely related to you!"

Riley flashed the dream demon a smile as she ran her hand over her newest hell hound's back and shoulders. Finally... it was just them... well, of course there were the hounds but Freddy would gladly put the mutts outside since the burning passion began to heat the air once again.

"All that was about-?" Freddy began.

Before he could finish, the half-succubus was already in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking directly into his eyes, "Are you kidding? We just needed another warm body down there to keep an eye on Jason and the Redsuns, keep them busy."

Freddy opened his mouth to say something, taking notice of three extra sets of eyes staring at the two of them from the ancient sofa. All three of the hell hounds just grinned mischievously when the dream demon pointed with his foreclaw at the door. Luckily for the hounds, Freddy's little assistants were outside as perusal, singing their creepy nursery rhyme and playing games in the yard. Two of the undead, white clad children peaked through the cracked open door, motioning for the dogs to come outside with them.

"Adorable, aren't they?" Freddy mentioned, once he and the half-demoness were truly alone.

"Hmhm... yes... Now are you gonna fuck my brains out or not?" Riley practically demanded.

"Well that depends... you never did tell me about this She-Wolf."

*Back at Camp Crystal Lake*

"My, my, I do declare, so this is Camp Crystal Lake, then? Certainly is a far stretch from ol' Harmony."

Daisy smiled cheerfully as she looked around, the rift sealing shut behind her and Fey. It was cloudy, with occasional sun peaking through. Pleasantly warm with a light breeze. While there was no one around, the younger demoness shifted into her human form, concealing the horns and tail for now. Her clothing had also changed, becoming a pair of black jeans and a red tank top, though she still wore her goat head medallion.

"Nice, isn't it? It'll be even better once we get big brother back and Sissy gets to do as she pleases."

"Oh I like it! I could get used to this, Fey."

While Daisy would have liked to just stay there and soak in the bliss of being among the living again, she reminded herself that there was a job to be done. Though the instructions were pretty open ended. Oh well, anything to help out Riley! Besides, making up shit on the fly always seemed to work for the opposition.

"Alrighty, let's see if this works."

Daisy concentrated, the markings on her body glowing bright green as she focused her magic, "Oh Liam, Remington! Mama's back."

A chill wind swirled around the two of them for a moment, then two black pits opened up in the ground that they were standing on. The energy, it was very strong in this place; so much death! It would only make her and them stronger. A mournful baying could be heard as two large, shaggy beasts emerged from the black, hellish pits. They looked like Irish Wolfhounds at first glance, though the wiry fur on their coats was thicker, almost like armor, and they had intense green eyes and completely black mouths. Daisy and Fey were both giddy with excitement when the demonic dogs rushed to greet them, leaving their hell gates to close behind them without a trace.

"Awwww... they're all grown up now! I wanted to train them, but big sissy said I wasn't old enough to have a Terror Dog." Fey sighed, petting Liam's snout.

"Well, that's why I'm the cool older sister. Why don't you walk Liam there and I'll take Remington, huh?" Daisy suggested, as she started down the path, "Let's prove Riley wrong, just for fun."

Eagerly, Fey grabbed hold of Liam's collar and led him along, even though she could have just as easily ridden on the beast's back. The two of them turned off into the uncharted woods, following the Terror Dogs' lead. Already, they seemed to have caught a scent and were eagerly following it. Giggling to themselves, Fey and Daisy stopped when they came across a mess of mangled steel that may have been a bear trap at one time, but it had been completely destroyed. Liam and Remington both growled in warning as they continued, making their way to a large tree with a partial length of rope hanging from it.

"What is it, Remi?" Daisy asked, kneeling down to her Terror Dog's level.

The beast had brought her the rest of the rope, leading the Scorned to believe that it may have been an ankle snare trap that had been tripped. There wasn't hardly any blood, save for a few drops, which lead Daisy to suspect that whoever had gotten snared escaped rather then meet their end by a pissed off Jason.

"Daisy... look, look!"

Fey called her older sister over urgently, pointing to the ground. In the mud was a large, canine paw print that didn't match Liam's or Remington's. The grass around said print looked strange, like it had been burnt. Daisy examined it critically, frowning in thought.

"Well, well, well... maybe we should see about saying hi to an old friend. Ready to go on a dragon hunt, Fey?"

"Yes! Hehehehahaaaaaaaaa..." Fey cackled, madly.

The two of them trekked through the woods, letting the dogs off their leashes to follow the scent. Daisy took a moment to glance over her shoulder. Shrugging, thinking that is was just her imagination, she picked up the pace.

"Yehaw! Let's go get em'!"

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Notes::** Okay, no way around it! I wanted to write smut, I really, really did! Good, now that that's out of the way... an interesting turn of events, I should say as the sinister plot thickens. I love the idea of Freddy twisting Kautounie's love against her, showing that even though she has no fear of the dream demon, he can still manipulate and use her. Sneaky son of a bitch! We also get a glimpse of what terrifies Riley. She hates gargoyles the same way other women hate mice or spiders! (Those of you familiar with my other fic, In your Nightmares, will remember that demons are terrified of gargoyles.) Freddy also learns more about the Fiend Slayers he's fighting against.

Freddy trying to think of a way to explain "Demon seed" to Fey without actually explaining it = priceless! In some ways that little girl is more sick and twisted then he is! I decided to bring Riley's human half sister back, Daisy Prescott. Although a minor villain from IyNMs, I just loved her so much. All the Southern Charm an none of the hospitality. Looks like a sweat pea but is meaner than a one-eyed rattlesnake! (See? Jason's not the only one who hangs onto the heads of dead relatives.)

Also, I wanted to answer this question form an Anonymous Guest, (You know who you are,) who asked "Is this going to end up being a romance between Jason and Neo?" The answer is no. Keep in mind that Neo is only about ten years old! Nope, they're just nurturing a budding friendship. As for what Freddy and Riley have, it's more like a cross between lust, a business transaction, and mutual pleasure.

 **DISCLAIMER::** Freddy Krueger and the Nightmare on Elm Street series belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema, I do NOT claim to own them! I do NOT own Jason Voorhees or Friday the 13th! This is strictly for fan purposes.

Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey Redsun DO belong to me.


	9. Hot on the Trail

Dream Weavers

Chapter 9 :: Hot on the Trail

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Tough Decisions, and an Interesting Turn of Events.

*Deep in the Woods*

"Wha-? What... in... the... Nine Hells?"

Kautounie groggily moaned as she woke up. For the longest time, she had been passing in and out of consciousness with little to no recollection of the events from the night before. The zwetoock sorceress was covered in injuries and had lost a lot of blood.

So many questions flooded her mind, making her already throbbing head ache worse. What did she do last night? She remembered fighting against Riley then a great big blank. Neo! Kautounie remembered speaking to Neo! The massive brute! He was holding her sister captive... yet, if Neo could use her magic to contact her, why didn't she just put a lightning bolt up Jason's anatomically large backside and take off? But more important still, why was the forest upside down?

"Shit..." she moaned.

It was then did Kautounie realize that the forest wasn't upside down, she was! Fighting to ignore the stinging and throbbing pain, the zwetoock pulled her head up as far as she could to see that she was suspended in to air by a rope caught around her foot that was in turn strung around the branches of a sturdy tree. How did she miss that? Kautounie could see quite well in the dark. Yet there she was, dangling with her long leather jacket flopping around in the light breeze and her short pleated skirt revealing the unmentionables normally concealed beneath.

"Dear Sundar... I entered the rage... I fucking went berserk! Gods, please tell me I didn't kill anyone! Anyone that didn't deserve it, anyways."

Having taken all she was going to take of her current humiliation, the zwetoock flicked her hand and by her will, the rope holding her snapped, dumping her to the soft grass below. A faint moan escaped her muzzle, as even the short drop was enough to jostle her injuries in a most painful way. Shaking her head, Kautounie pulled herself into a sitting position and placed her hands upon her injuries. A soft, blue glow surrounded the horrible gouges, cuts, and scrapes and restored a warm feeling throughout her body. While not nearly as skilled in healing magic as her younger sister, in was enough to ease the pain and make walking tolerable.

"Now... where did Diesel go?" she asked herself, looking around.

While her hardy Percheron warhorse was no where to be seen, Kautounie did find Defender and a few shotgun shells that had fallen out of her pocket. After reloading Matilda and cleaning off her blood-stained blades, the zwetoock tossed the rope that had held her captive into the bushes with a growl and pulled her amulet out of her coat. A sharp gasp escaped her throat as Kautounie clutched the dragon and sun medallion to her chest and tears welled in her amber eyes. Neo's heartbeat... she couldn't feel it. Geoffrey's was still there, a little sullen but kicking, but not Neo's.

"No... NO! Not Neo! No... she... she spoke to me, in my dreams... she couldn't be... Jason!"

For a moment she closed her eyes, taking on a deep breath. It was all starting to come back to her, what she had seen in the blackness while slipping in and out of consciousness. Jason rushing forward, her trapped sister screaming Kautounie's name, only she had come too late. All of it... so real... and now she couldn't sense her life force?

A snarl escaped from Kautounie's throat as the air around her heated up, wilting the plants beneath her feet. Concentrating her power, the sorceress' damaged armor began to repair itself as she clutched her medallion tightly. She had reached out with all her strength, but couldn't find anything, not so much as a whisper of her beloved little sister. Perhaps Neo had looked to hard within Jason and he simply decided to kill her after all. Maybe he caught her trying to contact them and killed her for that. What if having a sorceress to protect his mind was too great of risk after all and he decided to do away with her? Kautounie didn't know, nor did she care.

"Sweet Neo... I have truly failed you. I should have been there by your side."

Heart aching with grief, Kautounie trudged through the thick woods, her mind trapped in an endless, weary haze. She felt numb to the world, not even caring about the sharp, steel jaws that had snapped around her ankle without mercy. Groaning and concealing the pain, the hidden bear trap splintered into multiple pieces without warning. While she continued on, Kautounie cast another healing spell on herself, if only to conceal the small droplets of blood she left behind. Right now there was only one thing on her mind: vengeance! She was going to have her blood, and this time Geoffrey wasn't around to hold her back.

"Jason Voorhees... your head shall be MINE!"

*Stirring Elsewhere on the other side of the Woods*

Meanwhile, Geoffrey had felt as though he had been wandering around in circles the entire night, trying to find a legible trail in both the dark and pouring rain. So far, every set of tracks he had picked up on went cold and by now he was quite tired and still hurting from the previous battle with both Jason and Krueger. (There was only so much painkillers would do without taking enough to make him comatose.) The rogue had to admit, for a huge guy Jason was very skilled at being a ghost. Kautounie had seemed to disappear without a trace as well. Tank and Diesel were nowhere to be found either.

"We'll get them back, buddy. We always do."

Geoffrey patted his steed's neck a few times, mostly to reassure himself. He and his sisters always had a way of beating the odds and finding each other again. However, looking at Neo's medallion in his hand, the assassin found himself wondering if perhaps their luck had run out.

Eventually, horse and rider found themselves at the edge of the woods, following after an older, distorted set of large tracks. Geoffrey was quite surprised to see that there were a few buildings and residences here. (He would have thought that people would have gotten the "dangerous undead murderer with machete in the area" memo and choose to live/operate a business elsewhere.)

Gunner snorted and flicked his ears back when the sound of a ferocious dog barking from the window of one of the houses could be heard. Narrowing his eyes, Geoffrey regarded the black German Shepard with a cold look. There was an elderly woman staring at the teenage rogue from the window, slowly shaking her head before pulling the dog away and closing up the curtains. Somehow, she just felt ominous and creepy.

"You'd kick that mutt's ass, Gunner." he muttered, picking up the pace to a trot, "Not so sure about HER though."

He took a look at a rickety barn filled with all sorts of sharp equipment, the most dangerous of which had to be the large wood chipper towards the back. Shuddering to himself and imagining that to be a horribly unpleasant way to go, Geoffrey followed the trail back into the woods.

"I wonder, could the big lug survive a bout with a wood chipper? It's got to be pretty tough to come back to life if you've been pureed. At least I'd think so. I mean, how do you regenerate if there's nothing left?"

Geoffrey snickered to himself, thinking out loud. Who the hell really knows? A little further in, the rogue slowed down to a walk then dismounted completely, wincing slightly from the pain that still throbbed through his body. He hadn't fully checked out this particular area and he didn't want to accidentally ride right into any of Jason's hidden surprises. Upon finding a bear trap buried beneath some leaf litter and branches on the path, Geoffrey breathed a sigh of relief. He could have easily ridden Gunner right into that. Stroking the soot-colored Thoroughbred, the rogue continued on the trail.

Just when it looked like the tracks were about to go cold, something quite large and out of place caught Geoffrey's attention. An overturned school bus, out in the middle of the forest. Mother nature had slowly been reclaiming it, as the derelict vehicle looked as though it had been there for some time. Observing further, the rogue caught sight of some large, very recent tracks in the mud heading towards the bus. Though what intrigued the young assassin the most were the big hoof prints in the mucky earth as well. Where the horse tracks ended, large boot indents began, leading Geoffrey to one conclusion.

"That son of a bitch! Jason's been using our horses to get around. No wonder finding HIS trail was such a pain in the ass."

While he knew Jason was smart and resourceful, Geoffrey wasn't even aware that the massive brute knew how to ride and control a horse. Or perhaps he didn't and was just winging it. Then again he could have been a fast learner. Whatever the case may have been, whichever steed Jason may have used was long gone now. Geoffrey followed the boot prints, all the way up to the side of the ancient bus. In his mind, the rogue had formed a mental image of Jason trying to ride on Tank's back and how the little mustang mare would probably get crushed beneath the massive undead's girth. He suppressed a snicker, knowing that this was cruel, yet funny at the same time.

With the grace of a cat, Geoffrey slipped through an open window and dropped inside. It felt really weird, being inside the dirty, overturned vehicle. Cautiously, the rogue checked for some sort of booby trap, though thankfully found none. But, what he did find was a grate concealing a hole in the ground.

"Hello!"

He smirked to himself, popping up out of the bus's broken window for a moment, "Gunner! Don't wander off, I'm coming right back!"

And with that, Geoffrey slipped down inside. While it was dark, he could see a dim light further in. However the first thing that hit him was the smell, moist earth and death to be specific. Not about to take any chances, Geoffrey drew his large handgun and mounted his flashlight beneath it while drawing a knife with his other hand. Slowly, he went in.

As he moved, Geoffrey would leave little marks in the wooden support beams with his knife, just so that he'd be able to know exactly where he had been. The dirt floor looked heavily worn down from years of being tread upon by Jason's massive frame. Further in, Geoffrey came across some old scattered gear and even a bit of spoiled food. Long dried puddles and smears of blood could be seen as well, giving way to the thick, metallic scent within the old mine.

"Like a freakin' Bloodtooth's den... Perfect!" the rogue snorted to himself, sarcastically.

After a detour, going down a lone tunnel and into a room where Jason dealt with the bodies of his victims, (and undoubtedly coming out a little more scarred then he had been previously), Geoffrey found himself in the main chamber. He let out a long, slow whistle while he looked around, seeing a weapons collection that rivaled his own back home. Jason had even been smart enough to get himself a sharpening wheel. But, while the assortment of blades, axes, hammers, and a multitude of various tools that could easily kill someone was of great interest to the rogue, his sights set on the dirty, stained mattress and the empty chains that rested on them. Upon further examination, Geoffrey saw that there was a lot of recent blood on the sheets. Gently, he plucked up a few strands of long, course, neon pink hair, his eyes widening.

"This is where Jason kept her, he must have had her here for a while." he muttered.

Several questions raced through his head. First of all, where was Neo? She had obviously been here not too long ago. Secondly, under the effects of Wyrmrot, the shackles could have held her for certain. But if she escaped while Jason had been doing a run through his territory, where would she have gone? Perhaps Neo had already found Kautounie. Furthermore, how would Jason react if he came home to find Neo gone and Geoffrey snooping around? Quite frankly, the assassin was astounded that Jason had let him live. Judging by the way he coat had been thrown open when he had woken up, it would have seemed that the big guy had been planning on carrying through with an execution, one he'd very likely reconsider if he were to return home now.

Geoffrey did some more poking around. Glancing towards the ceiling, he caught sight of the alarm system Jason had rigged up for himself. The rogue smirked; he had a feeling. Next, he found the bloody old bandages on the floor that smelled strongly of Wyrmrot and the two small bowls that had been filled with shot pellets and bullets that were coated in sticky, dry blood. If he had to take a guess, it looked as though the both of them had received medical attention, however crude it may have been. His face frowned in thought, thinking back to his encounter in the dream realm. Jason, especially while he was stuck as a child, seemed quite fond of Neo and now that Geoffrey had taken a closer look around, he didn't see any of Neo's gear anywhere. Judging by his apparent hording issues, Jason wouldn't have thrown her things away, they would have been added to his pile of spoils. Her weapons especially. Perhaps wherever he was going, the big guy decided to take her with? Shrugging, the rogue moved on into the next room, snooping through the stockpile of gear and supplies Jason had claimed over the years.

"Huh... well there's my hat," Geoffrey paused for a moment, realizing what he had just said, "MY HAT!"

Without hesitation, he snatched it off the top of the pile and dusted it off, placing it back on his head where it belonged.

"Suck it, Krueger. Mine's better."

Well, celebrate the little things. Still, the trail for Neo was getting warmer. Geoffrey followed the well used tunnel, coming up the the old ladder and trap door. Letting out a deep exhale and preparing himself for the worst, the rogue slowly opened the trap door, peaking out the crack for any sign of life. So far, there was nothing. As quietly as the ancient floorboards would permit, he slunk out of the hole, leaving it open for now. Seeing that he was inside a rundown cabin with plenty of light from outside, he flicked the flashlight beneath his gun off, though Geoffrey still carried both weapons at the ready.

"No... NO! It... can't be..."

Geoffrey couldn't believe his eyes when he looked out the front windows. This was where he had been a few nights ago when he had his first encounter with Jason during the early morning hours. He had scoped out the other cabins and was about to come here when the big lug rushed him. Damn it! He knew he should have started with this one!

"Isn't it always behind door number three?"

Sighing with exasperation, Geoffrey turned back inside, since Gunner was waiting at the other entrance. (Unless of course Jason dropped by and decided to take him home too!) Not that the spirited warhorse would allow such a thing to happen. Geoffrey smiled to himself, imagining about how amusing it would be to watch the fearsome Crystal Lake Killer get tossed around like a rag doll trying to stay on the back of an angry stallion that didn't want him there. Letting out a puff of air, he knew he'd have to go back, get his horse, and return.

The assassin was about to head back down into the tunnels when the flickering of candlelight in the next room over caught his attention. Suspiciously, he crept closer, glancing over his shoulder before softly kicking the door open with his foot.

"Oh... Gods, whatever the fuck that guy ate, I don't think it agreed with him." he groaned, stepping into the small bathroom.

Once again, it was the horrendous smell that got to him, heavy of wax and death. Geoffrey stood before the shrine with the most uncomfortable expression imaginable on his face as the old, withered head of Jason's Mother stared back at him.

"Ahem... my lady."

Nervously, Geoffrey tipped his hat. It was almost like at any moment, he was just expecting this thing to spring to life and try and murder him, horribly. A cold chill whipped through the broken windows and the assassin felt as though he was being watched. There was definitely an energy here of some sort. Bravely, the rogue crept closer and knelt down, getting a better look. Amongst the old wood, dust, and years upon years worth of melted wax, he saw the brightly colored feather in there.

"She had to have been here... willingly. Leaving behind a token like this for the dead... it's a show of respect that couldn't have been forced. Not from Neo." Geoffrey muttered, lost in thought.

Inspecting further, the rogue pulled the locket out from the other side of the head, still pleasantly surprised that it hadn't tried to bite him by now or something. Come to think about it, there was something spookingly familiar about that face. Opening the locket just confirmed it.

"Oh. Of course... nice to make your acquaintance, Mommy Dearest."

Come to think of it, who else would Jason take the trouble to build a shrine for? One thing was for certain, the big guy certainly took his mommy issues to an unhealthy level. Sighing heavily, he put the locket back in it's place and stood back up. Knowing that it was probably a bad idea but going through with it anyway, Geoffrey dug around in his pockets, eventually taking out a decent sized gold coin, a Horvian Gold Dragon.

"You know, your kid could have snuffed me, only he didn't. Somehow I've got the strangest feeling that I've got you to thank for that. My lady."

He left the gold piece under the feather, concealing it's presence before giving a small bow and leaving the shrine. That place really gave him the creeps! Well, everyone has different methods of coping and this was Jason's. The rogue shook his head in disbelief while slipping back down into the tunnels, closing the trap door behind him.

"Hmph, the guy chases trespassers, campers, and vagrants around with a machete and brutally murders them but he LOVES his mother... fuck me, I'm such an enabler!"

Once back underground, Geoffrey took out his dragon and sun amulet. He could feel Kautounie's rapid heartbeat through it; she must have been furious about something. Clutching Neo's medallion in his duster's pocket, the rogue suddenly had a pretty good idea of what it might be. If he couldn't feel Neo, then neither could Kautounie. A vicious knot began to form in the pit of Geoffrey's stomach as he picked up the pace, following his own trail to get back to the overturned bus entrance and get back to his horse. The last thing any of them needed was an outraged and furious Kautounie hellbent on revenge with no one around to keep her in check. Whether she'd be going after Krueger, Voorhees, or Riley, Geoffrey didn't care. Either way it could wind up in disaster if she got into a fight with any one of them alone.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

The assassin cursed under his breath as he made his way through the tunnels. Now he was beyond torn; he had a trail warming up for Neo, but wherever Kautounie was, she could very well be a danger to herself and anyone around her. Decisions, decisions.

"Just the job description of being a sibling, drive your other siblings up the wall!"

Finally, Geoffrey made it back to the long neglected bus, pushing himself up and covering the entrance with the grate again before climbing out. Much to the rogue's relief, Gunner was right where he left him, lazily grazing by a tree. However, it was what was sitting on his mount's saddle that caused Geoffrey's eyes to widen in surprise. He even gave himself a smack in the face, just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Talon?!" the rogue questioned.

With a soft 'thump', Geoffrey landed on the moist ground. At the sound of his voice, both Gunner and the large, rusty colored owl perched on the saddle pommel turned to face him. With a light screech, Talon flew to the assassin's outstretched arm and affectionately butted her head against his shoulder. Gently, Geoffrey ran his hands through her soft feathers.

"Hey girl, boy am I glad to see you."

His eyes lit up. If Talon was here, that meant Neo HAD to be alive! The bird appeared to be in good health too, which meant that wherever Neo was, she wasn't hurt.

"Neo sent me to find you and Kautounie. And now, you have been found!" Talon announced, sounding quite pleased with herself.

Geoffrey's mouth hung open as he tried to come up with an intelligent answer for that, but for the first time, he was coming up empty, "Eh... right there, girl. What news from Neo?"

The familiar shifted nervously and looked around, ruffling her feathers as she did, "She says that a Jason Voorhees is with her and that she is working to convince him to fight alongside us," she huffed, distastefully, "Between you and me, I don't trust him with my princess one little bit! Hmph, in fact I don't like him at all."

While normally, Talon never trusted and hardly liked anyone outside of the Redsun family, even Geoffrey had to agree with the owl's suspicions on this case. Jason was no one to be trifled with and the rogue just hoped that Neo wouldn't get to comfortable or confident in dealing with him.

"W-wait a minute... so, did Neo choose to stay with the big guy?!" Geoffrey asked, "Why would she do... that?"

Sighing to himself, Geoffrey had his own sneaking suspicions, especially in light of the information Talon had given him.

"Yes. Apparently she wanted to stay in that filthy hole in the ground. Pfftttt!" Talon shuddered, shaking her head, "Even though she is my wizard, sometimes I just can't understand her. Neo described Jason to me, you know. She says he means her no harm! Hmph, my tail feathers..."

Geoffrey nodded in understanding. Come to think of it, what would Jason even want with Neo? Wouldn't she just get in his way? Was he, in his own unique way, trying to thank her for the protection he had received from her? He was a man of few words. More like a man of action. What if he was just trying to keep her safe? Too much speculation began to make Geoffrey's head spin. Just by being there, Talon was proof enough that wherever Neo was, she was in good health.

However, before the rogue could say anything more, his keen ears picked up on movement down the path caught his attention. It started with boisterous hollering and giggling that got even louder and more legible the closer they came. Two boys, two girls, mid to late teens, all dressed up and carrying gear to last at least a few days and have a really good time. The group clammed up, if only for a moment, when they stumbled upon the black leather clad teen with a horse at his side and an owl perched on his arm.

"Oh my gaaawd!"

A rather air-headed blonde giggled as she leaned into who Geoffrey guessed was her boyfriend, big high school jock looking sort.

"Yo man, what the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"Some sort of Matrix reject?" snorted the smaller of the two guys.

"Obviously confused about his fandoms. Looks like he also cosplays Harry Potter. Why else would he have that stupid owl on his arm?" muttered the girl with short black hair who seemed more interested in her phone and trying to get a signal then actually watching where she was going, "Or be talking to it for that matter..."

The group of idiots, as Geoffrey saw fit to dub them, continued jeering at him and laughing. The jock even tried making loud noises and sudden arm movements in the hopes of scaring Gunner and Talon off into the woods. Both owl and horse were beyond unimpressed.

Much to the teens' annoyance, Geoffrey just smiled at them pleasantly. Talon shifted slightly in agitation, leveling a nasty look to those kids.

"Hey, guess what?" Geoffrey called out, "I also like to play Dirty Harry!"

With that remark, Geoffrey showed them the large handgun he held, causing them all to quiet down and rush off further into the woods. A smirk crossed the rogue's face as one of them would glance over their shoulder to see if he was following. Eventually, they disappeared into the forest, leaving Geoffrey and Talon alone once again.

"Shitheads..." he muttered after them.

"Do you think that Jason fellow will get to them?"

Talon let out an indignant huff, glaring to where the teens had been. Call her a stupid owl, would they?

"Are you kidding? I couldn't be that blessed."

Geoffrey rolled his eyes, "Matrix reject... Harry Potter... those morons really have no idea... That must be why they're out here."

Not that it would matter. They'd all be dead as soon Jason got a whiff of them. Sure would save Geoffrey the temptation of going after them himself. But at this moment, the rogue had much bigger fish to fry.

"Talon, I need to to listen carefully. You NEED to find Kautounie or get back to Neo! As fast as you can."

Before Talon could inquire as to the urgency, considering she had just found Geoffrey, the assassin pulled Neo's medallion out of his pocket. The familiar's eyes visibly widened and she hooted anxiously.

"Oh, you found it! My Neo will be most pleased."

She grasped the dragon and sun amulet in her claws, preparing to take flight, "Geoffrey... what's wrong, exactly?"

"I have a feeling that something very, VERY bad is going to happen if Kautounie doesn't get proof that Neo's alive, and fast! You can get to either one of them a hell of a lot faster then I can." Geoffrey informed, "Take flight, girl."

With a screech, Talon took to the sky, disappearing into the trees. She was a very good and reliable familiar, Geoffrey trusted her to carry out the tasks he had asked of her. A gentle nudge in his side caught his attention, mainly because it was the one Freddy managed to dig his claws into, causing him to wince. The assassin turned around to see Gunner eagerly rubbing his head against him.

"Hey there buddy, I haven't forgotten about you."

He holstered his weapons and ran his hand along the stallion's muzzle and down the neck before mounting up and heading back for the cabins at the lake's main campground. So far, there had been no signs on Riley or her hipster demon buddy, however Geoffrey just wished whether or not he knew if that was good or bad.

"Alright Gunner, let's go! Heyaaaa!"

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Kautounie had been wandering for some time now, desperately looking for some sort of sign of her target's whereabouts. The zwetoock pushed on, making moving through the thick overgrowth look easy. So far, she hadn't managed to catch sight of tracks or a scent, but she had a strong feeling in her gut that she was getting close. She had been so caught up in her quest for vengeance, that the zwetoock only now realized that she forgot to dawn her human disguise. Not that Kautounie really cared at this point if someone saw her as she really was.

Even as a human, her ears twitched when the sound of rustling in the nearby caught her attention. Growling in the back of her throat, Kautounie prepared herself for an attack. But before she could unleash her fury, a very familiar smell hit her nose, followed by a neigh and hooves crashing through leaves and broken branches. Curious, the sorceress trotted forward, coming nose to nose with the small black mustang.

"Tank..." she whispered, reaching out.

Tears threatened to well in her eyes when the mare nuzzled Kautounie affectionately. She steeled herself, keeping her frustration bottled in. A metallic scent wafted in the air, and it was then Kautounie noticed that the poor beast had some scratches and even a few puncture marks. Too small to have been from Freddy, they must have come from Fey. With a heavy breath, Kautounie placed her hands on the mare's injuries, sending a dull blue glow throughout her body and causing the wounds to close.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, girl... Neo's beautiful girl. But now, you're going to help me."

Kautounie shifted to Tank's side and adjusted the stirrups. While seeing her little sister's horse brought painful memories and visions to her head, the zwetoock knew that she had to focus. She would have her blood before the day was done, preferably before Geoffrey caught up and tried to talk some sense into her. Once the coal black mare was ready, she led her through the overgrowth, coming to one of the lesser used trails and mounted up. After one last look around, Kautounie galloped off, eyes and ears alert for any sign of Jason. Granted, should Riley or Krueger decide to show themselves, she'd gladly take their heads too!

The zwetoock turned human eventually caught a scent, eagerly following the thick smell of copper and death. Someone had died nearby, recently. She found herself on a larger dirt trail that appeared to be more traversed, judging by the indents of foot prints, old and new. Then she saw where the smell was coming from.

"Whoa there, Tank."

She slowed the mustang to a walk, taking in the carnage. There weren't any bodies but there was a lot of blood spatter and even small chunks of flesh on the dirt road. Without warning, Tank reared up and refused to walk any closer, nearly throwing the experienced rider off her back. Kautounie released several curses, then saw what had made the trained warhorse upset. She had nearly ridden right into an ankle snare! Blinded by her anger and brooding, the sorceress had missed it.

"Oh shit.. good girl, Tank. I'm glad someone is still smart enough to look after me." she sighed, patting her mount's neck.

Growling, Kautounie snapped her fingers and the trap evaporated in a flash of pink flames, leaving her to investigate the murder scene in peace. She shook her head and slid off the horse's back, taking a closer look at the blood puddles on the ground and the tracks surrounding them. If she had to take a guess, it looked like someone had been decapitated. Having taken her fair share of heads on the battlefield, Kautounie would know. A quick detection spell failed to pick up on a demonic presence, so it wasn't Riley's or Freddy's handiwork. However, her sorcery did detect the lingering remnants of an exceptionally powerful undead presence.

"Mr. Voorhees..." Kautounie mused.

Investigating further, large hoof prints caught her attention. From all appearances, it was a pretty safe bet that someone very big had been riding a large draft horse, as where a set of hoof marks in the ground stopped, there was a trail of good sized boot prints next to them.

"That mother fucking bastard!" Kautounie hissed, as the sudden realization hit her.

So, taking her sister wasn't enough for the brute? He had taken her horse too?! As if she wasn't pissed enough already. It looked as though the culprit had ridden out here but walked back leading the horse, though he certainly had not been empty handed, as the droplets of blood in a long trail back down the road suggested that freshly murdered bodies had been slung over the animal's back.

"What's that son of a bitch doing with my Diesel? Now I have another reason to kill him."

She poked around further, following the little, overgrown trail that Jason had made much wider when he had chased down his prey previously. A little further in, there was a partially dug grave and another puddle of blood spattered with gore, but nothing more of interest. If Jason wasn't using the grave, who was? The people he must have killed, maybe? Kautounie just shrugged, finding that question to be unimportant as she stormed back to Tank and jumped back up and had her racing down the road at a hard gallop. Even in her human form, Kautounie's eyes glowed amber, betraying what she really was. Quite frankly, the sorceress didn't care if anyone saw. She may even be tempted to kill any gawkers too, if they were foolish enough to get in her way.

The zwetoock followed the trail of prints and blood, nearly loosing it once the blood drops ceased. However with a stroke of luck and a fresh scent, Kautounie picked it up again at an old wooden bridge that crossed over a creek. There was an equally ancient archway she rode beneath, sporting "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake". Or, that's what it would have said at one time, however, the "Crystal Lake" part had been spray painted out and replaced with a graffitied "Blood" instead. Camp Blood... that was what this place was nicknamed by the locals, and for good reason.

"Who's blood is not specified..." Kautounie muttered to herself.

A smirk crossed her lips as she rode under the sign and across the bridge, having already decided where to mount the sharpened stake once the battle was over. Further down the trail, horse and rider arrived at the small cluster of cabins near the lake. A small gasp escaped from the zwetoock's throat: the scent! It was still quite fresh!

Hastily, Kautounie dismounted, leaving the mustang to graze where she had left her. While any actual tracks may not have been easy to follow, she simply chased the familiar smell. Both Neo and her horse, they had been here! But wait, did that mean her sister may yet still be alive? For a moment, Kautounie felt some of her anger dissolve at the prospect. There was still blood to be certain, but it wasn't Neo's. With a growl, Kautounie shook her head. No! Regardless of whether Neo was still alive or not, this thing took her sister and he was going to pay with his own flesh and blood for it!

"She sent me a vision before that thing, before Jason, butchered her like a common game animal... yet..." she mused to herself.

Her next thoughts turned towards the Dream Demon. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness for a good long while after the berserker rage wore off. But that couldn't have been right! She didn't get nightmares, at least not that she recalled. If she did, they never scared her. They were nothing more than a mere nuisance. How could Freddy even get inside her head if she didn't fear him? Frustrated at the conflicting thoughts flooding her mind, the zwetoock turned human stomped up the stairs, unintentionally making more noise then what she had intended. (This human form was so irritating sometimes. Seriously, how did Geoffrey manage to live in a body like this?!) To avoid further incident with her boots on rickety old wooden floorboards, Kautounie shifted back into her true form, softly padding inside the cabin with Matilda drawn and ready to fire.

Glowing amber eyes swept over the old, run down cabin. Although the heavy smell of moist dirt, rotten vegetation and food, and ancient blood was most prevalent, her nose picked up on the familiar scent of her sister. More so, something else had caught her attention as well.

"Geoffrey?" Kautounie whispered.

It was faint, but there. Her brother had been here, recently. Kautounie's ears perked hopefully as she continued to paw around, kicking some old junk out from under foot. That's when the extremely powerful reek of long dead flesh and old wax hit her, leading the zwetoock towards the shrine. Snarling, Kautounie slammed the door open, almost knocking it off it's hinges. Much to her disappointment, Jason wasn't in there. Though she had nearly open fired on the mummified head glaring at her from the shadows of the makeshift shrine. Not wanting to waste precious ammunition, the sorceress held her fire, drawing the shotgun up.

It felt colder in this room and despite the head of Jason's beloved Mother having no functional eyes, Kautounie felt as though that thing was spying on her. She could feel a presence in the room, one that she didn't like one bit! Her ears flattened against her skull and her tail flicked from side to side as she approached to take a closer look.

"Neo..."

She breathed softly, reaching inside and taking the brightly colored feather out of the shrine. There was a gold coin underneath it, that the zwetoock recognized as a Gold Dragon. Growling again, Kautounie put it back, struggling with the torrent of raging thoughts flooding her head. What the hell was going on? That feather, it was a token. A common token that her people would use to show respect for the dead. Could the vision have been wrong? Was Neo still alive?! If she was, maybe she was just doing whatever it took to stay that way until she could escape from her captor. Snooping around further, she found the locket. One look inside and the connection was made. Kautounie's eyes narrowed into a savage glare, gazing right into the head's non-existent eyes.

"Whether my sister is alive or not, your son shall pay the price with his own flesh and blood for taking her!" she growled, before putting the locket back, "I do NOT fear him!"

Kautounie turned away, intent on picking up the trail again when a woman's voice whispered in her ear, _"Leave this place while you can, child. My special boy wouldn't harm your sister. He likes her. He needs her."_

For the first time since she could remember, Kautounie froze and slowly twisted around. She bared her teeth, glaring at the head of Pamela Voorhees.

"Wouldn't harm her?! Just what kind of a fool do you think I am, Lady Voorhees?"

 _"Heed my warning, take your brother, and go... before I change my mind."_ the voice warned, louder this time before fading with a gust of wind.

Change her mind? About what? Letting out a growl of frustration, Kautounie pointed a clawed finger and shouted as the air around her heated up, "I know a mother will do anything to protect her cub, my lady. No... I'm either reclaiming my sister or I'm claiming Jason's head! Heed MY warning, one or the other will be returning home with me!"

Outraged beyond measure, Kautounie stormed out, blasting a path for herself with a telekinetic burst. All thoughts of being stealthy went straight out the window. Taking in a deep breath, she let out a long, ringing howl that echoed throughout the woods. Once she was finished, things became deathly silent. She didn't know what to think or if she could even trust the thoughts in her own head. In just a few swift bounds, Kautounie was already back on her horse.

"The price of flesh and blood is a currency I know very well, and it's time for Jason to pay up!" she seethed.

The wind began to pick up and the light gray clouds darkened overhead though no rain spilled from the heavens. Kautounie took one last glance back at the cabin before dawning her human disguise again and picking up the trail. As hooves thundered along the ground, tree branches groaned and swayed. It was so quiet and still it was eerie. Yet the zwetoock soldiered on.

Coming upon a well used trail, Kautounie slowed tank down to a walk. A good thing too. Apparently Jason had been growing wise to the riders in his territory and had rigged up a rope trap designed to rip a horseman off their swiftly moving mount's back. Snorting with disdain, the zwetoock merely drew her own machete and sliced the rope in two, rendering it harmless.

Eventually, she came across a bear trap, one that Jason went through a lot of trouble to hide on this path. Smirking to herself, Kautounie dismounted Tank and inspected the savage, flesh rending trap.

"Aha..."

She followed the chain that would have usually been staked into the ground to a sturdy cable instead that snaked it's way through the grass. Hmmm, well, perhaps she wouldn't have to hunt any longer. With a wave of her hand, the bear trap snapped itself shut and thrashed around, yanking violently on the cable. If her hunch was correct, he would come out to her!

"Come on out you son of a bitch..." Kautounie whispered, drawing Matilda off her back, "I'm ready for you!"

Kautounie climbed back up on her mount, then concealed both of their presences with an Unnoticeability spell. They continued on at a walk, ears alert and nose sniffing the air. Any other traps that were discovered were sprung violently, with the hopes of baiting Jason out into the open. Kautounie just knew she'd get her chance to cross blades with the infamous Crystal Lake Killer, and today was going to be that day.

 **Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

It hadn't been too terribly long since Jason had taken Neo with him out of the tunnels. Maybe an hour and a half at most. He had checked quite a few of his traps and set up a few others during this time, concealing them under the brush for unsuspecting travelers before he'd mount back up on the horse and ride off to their next stop. The massive killer paid close attention to Neo, watching the way her nose and ears twitched at the slightest gust of wind or movement in the trees. So far she had been true to her word and made no attempts to wander off. Thankfully she had quieted down and just watched him work or would scribble in her journal.

The young zwetoock cub sat cross legged on the ground, having shifted into her human form for the time being, Diesel's reins in one hand, feather quill in the other as she finished up the portrait of Jason she had started a day ago. When a towering shadow loomed over her, Neo knew it was time to move on again. Without a word, her journal and quill vanished before she jumped up on Diesel's back, without Jason's assist. He may have been trying to be helpful, but even his "gentle" grip had bruising strength and she couldn't afford to use up her stamina on healing spells every few minutes, especially since her spell battery was missing.

"I-it's okay. We can -oof- work on it..." Neo groaned, trying to hide her wince, "later..."

She felt herself being pulled up to lean against his muscular chest as Jason's arm secured itself around her midsection once he mounted up. The brute looked down at Neo, tilting his head to one side curiously then loosened his hold a little. This whole "being gentler" thing was still a very new and foreign concept to him. But he was at least putting in an effort to listen to Neo and took constructive criticism surprisingly gracefully. Well, for a massive, undead killer, anyway.

"That's better. See? You don't need to hold me in a death grip constantly. I've been around horses all my life. If anything, I should be making sure that YOU don't go sliding off the back end there."

Jason let out a slight grunt, reminded of his embarrassment earlier that morning. Before Neo could take this opportunity to ask for juicy details, he nudged the Percheron forward with his heels, crashing through the woods down a shortcut only he was familiar with. Within a few minutes, a much larger cabin came into view through the trees. Though unlike the rundown cabins at the camp, this place looked relatively new, perhaps only a few years old. It had been built with rustic luxury in mind, sporting two stories at the very least. However, once they rode out of the tree line and got closer, the neglect was evident as the once pristine landscaping was severely overgrown with crabgrass and weeds. The gravel driveway around the side was slowly becoming reclaimed by mother nature as well. By the looks of things, no one had lived here for a good long while.

Neo could see a large fireplace and big pieces of high end furniture through one of the large windows they passed. Even in it's current state, it looked like it'd be a comfortable place to live. From horseback, Jason did a quick perimeter check to ensure that there were no unwanted eyes upon them. A smart move, Neo had thought to herself. She, her brother, and sister would have done the same exact thing. Out back, she caught sight of a large, slightly rundown utility shed, which the pair took a look around as well. Neo made a mental note to herself about the large generator she saw inside, and the cables leading back to the house. They finally stopped in front of the covered walkway that led to the double front doors of the house and dismounted. While the zwetoock threw Diesel's reins over a low hanging branch of a nearby tree, Jason had grabbed a few of his extra weapons off of the animal's back before approaching the doors, beckoning for Neo to follow.

"Another of your dens?" she inquired.

Jason just shrugged. It certainly was now as far as he was concerned, having killed off the original tenants a while back.

Pulling a key out of his well worn work pants, the hulking killer opened the doors and stepped inside. There was the lingering smell of old, dried blood in the house, though it wasn't nearly as strong as down in the tunnels. Judging by some of the damage on the walls and floor along with some old police tape in places, it was clear that this place had been a crime scene, no doubt Jason's doing. Neo took in a deep breath, mentally reminding herself that while she found her partner's price for trespassing steep, the people that had once lived here were still invading his territory. Any zwetoock would have dealt with the intrusion the same way.

The hardwood floor seemed very bare and open in the foyer, however the living room still held some modern comforts such as a decent sized flat screen TV, fancy stereo system, a couple of recliner chairs and the couch and fireplace Neo had seen from outside. (You'd just have to remove the dust.) Near the front and back doors of the house were a row of bells beside each, just like the ones rigged up in the tunnels, obviously hooked up to the wide assortment of traps and trip lines outside.

In the darker corners of the house, Neo's eyes would glow amber, reveling that she wasn't at all human, despite the disguise. Just like with the perimeter, Jason made sure to check every nook and cranny of the house before he would even think about settling down. Every step he made caused the floorboards to groan in protest and even created a small echo throughout the rooms.

 _"Watch your little one closely now, Jason. Remember what happened when they weren't watching you."_ Mother's voice reminded him.

Jason let out a gruff snort in confirmation, his head whipping around to make sure the girl hadn't slipped away or been nabbed by some renegade. The brute could see Neo sigh and roll her eyes with a slight laugh, as though... she had just heard something. Curiously, he tilted his head to one side.

"My lady, I'm a Commander among the Wolves of Thea'or and a trained Fiend Slayer with many of my own kills under my belt. Though I do appreciate your concern."

When Jason glanced down at himself, he saw a weird translucent gray haze surrounding his hands and arms. His working eye widened fearfully when the brute realized that this stuff was all over him, occasionally shifting from red, to black, to green, to blue, and back to gray again. It nearly turned to a full blown panic when he saw Neo surrounded by a similar substance, though hers remained a steady blue flicked with the occasional green spurt. Remembering that Jason wasn't used to this sort of thing, Neo quickly held out her hands in a calming gesture.

"Whoa, easy there! It's nothing to be afraid of, it wont hurt you. This is just one way I can see people. I can view the auras of others and get a feel for their intentions. I have found it to be useful as way to bond with my family and friends as well," Neo explained, "This is also how I'm able to detect Freddy Krueger, regardless of who's face he is wearing. Sorry, I probably should have warned you first, but when I heard your mother-"

She cut herself off as Jason perked up. The brute gazed at her, taking a few steps closer: the young one could HEAR Mother too?! Neo tilted her head up at the towering wall of muscle, once again seeing the faint outline of a woman's spirit hovering over his shoulder before dissipating the spell. Kneeling down to her level, Jason put a hand up to Neo's cheek, carefully running his calloused thumb over it. He didn't appear upset, in fact he actually looked happy. Now he knew that Neo would know that he was a good boy if she could hear it from Mother herself! Regardless of whether she was in human's or wolf's skin, he enjoyed it when Neo let him touch her. The young sorceress leaned into his hand, returning his affection.

Before either of them could get too comfortable, both Neo's and Jason's heads snapped up towards the ceiling when they heard something, or rather someone rustling about up there. A slight growl escaped from Neo's throat, despite being in her human form. Letting out a growl of his own, the giant killer and sorceress moved to investigate. In a swift movement, Neo drew the ivory wand at her side. However when she reached the stairs, she let out a genuinely surprised gasp at the sight of a scraggly, unkempt man shuffling down the stairs as fast as he could. His eyes were so wide and wild they were nearly bulging out of his skull. The reek of some sort of illicit substance was all over this guy and the hungry look he gave Neo when he saw her was none too pleasant.

This creeper didn't even seem to notice Jason lurking in the shadows less than four feet away, he was transfixed on the sweet little girl with the interesting choice in fashion. One thing was for certain, Neo didn't even NEED her aura sight to figure out that this cretin was nothing but bad news.

"Ooooh... little girl... don't be afraid, little girl, I'll be gentle with ya."

"Who's afraid?" Neo asked, almost cheerfully.

She stepped around, tempting the creep to follow her with his piercing gaze. Inwardly, Neo cringed when she witnessed the man licking his chapped lips, showing rotted teeth. It was like a lesser version of Freddy Krueger!

"That's close enough!"

Neo took a fighting stance with her free arm outstretched and ivory wand poised to strike like a dagger. A small smile crossed over her lips as she watched the pervert shakily reach for something in his back pocket.

"I-I like it when the little princesses try to fight back. Are you going to kill me?" he questioned, mockingly.

"No, I'm not,"

Neo answered coolly suddenly dropping her human glamor and letting out a ferocious snarl, baring her sharp canine teeth and flashing fiery golden eyes. The man leaped back from this small but vicious wolf in absolute shock, right into the waiting hands of one furious hulking killer. He yelped pitifully as he was forced to gaze into the black holes of that infamous mask, trying to convincing himself that this was nothing more than a REALLY bad trip.

"But he is!"

As she stepped back to admire Jason as he did what he does best, a thick black haze surrounded the vile man as his soon-to-be killer raised him in the air, holding him by the neck with one burly hand. Up most hatred and loathing stared back into the trespasser as Jason's breath quickened. This man was planning on doing bad things to Neo! To his little one.

 _"Punish him, Jason! He wanted to take your special girl away from you, he wanted to do the bad thing with her!"_ Mother hissed, angrily.

"You're mum ain't wrong, Jason! Kick his ass." Neo growled.

With an unmatched fury, Jason threw the man across the room, letting him slide along the floor and end up in the kitchen, slamming to a painful stop against the island counter. Upon watching that display of sheer power, Neo let out a cheer in her native tongue and raised her fist in the air, egging Jason on. Normally, most people would run and hide when they saw this, but not the young sorceress. Those weren't screams of fear, those were screams of excitement. The giant knew the difference.

"Ah! Kitchens. Littered with all sorts of sharp objects and hard surfaces." Neo observed, "Perfect!"

The intruder screamed as Jason stooped down to pick him up. It was obvious that the masked killer was deciding what sort of method he should use. His favored machete would be too quick and merciful of death for this sleaze. Granted, blooding the newly fixed blade again would feel nice. No... he had a better idea. Without any mercy, Jason began to pound his squirming victim's head against the expensive granite counter top relentlessly. Eventually screams gave way to the cracking and shattering of bone, then splattering of blood and brain matter, silencing the trespasser permanently. Jason took in a few deep, heaving breaths to calm himself down after the kill, dropping the now decapitated corpse to the fine tile floor of the kitchen, leaving the gory mess of what was once a pedophile's head in a chunky, lifeless soup dripping from the counter.

He turned to face Neo, unsure of what she might think of him now that she had witnessed him snuff a life.

"Good heavens, sweet giant, I couldn't have enjoyed it more! Hmph... I was tempted to tear the bastard's throat out myself." Neo shrugged.

Perhaps the only reason she didn't was because she had seen how Jason reacted when he had learned of poachers on his territory. That or it would have been impolite to deny the rightful lord of the land his due. Regardless of the reason, the zwetoock wiped a bit of the blood spatter off of her leather duster and licked it, savoring the sweet yet metallic taste. Everything, the strength and power he exerted, steadfast dedication to his craft, and fresh blood... oh the scent of fresh blood smelled sooooooo intoxicating right now.

"Whoa boy, better get this out of here before I loose myself in a frenzy."

While Neo would have been more than willing to help her new friend move the carcass, he insisted that she stay put while he put it aside elsewhere for later disposal. The zwetoock left the kitchen for now, not wanting to be tempted further. It was her secret shame, enjoying the taste of human blood. Something she refrained from doing too often considering her own brother WAS a human! (Not to mention it was just unprofessional for a Healer of her degree.) When Jason returned, he set what looked like a handgun on the kitchen counter before he checked her over to make sure she was okay before clearing the rest of the house.

 _'Such a strange girl.'_ Jason found himself thinking.

Her biggest concern was loosing herself to a bit of blood lust. The giant found himself smirking beneath his mask, she had called him "sweet". Did she really mean it? He still kept a careful eye on Neo as the two of them checked upstairs. While some of the spoils Jason stored in this house's many rooms looked like someone had gone through them, (three guesses who,) everything else appeared to be in order and the two of them were alone.

Obediently, Neo followed the killer back downstairs to the living room. With a groan, Jason sprawled out on the couch, taking over it's entire length as he lay down. His feet and part of his lower legs stuck out over the edge a ways, further displaying just how big he was. Neo couldn't help but smile at the sight; the massive brute almost looked cute. Almost. He appeared really tired, and the little pup found herself herself wondering if he had even gotten any rest the night before. Jason patted the side of the leather couch, beckoning her over.

"You want me with you in case... he... decides to-"

She didn't even have to finish before Jason was already nodding. He was scared to go to sleep, Neo could see it in his eyes. After speaking a swift prayer to Sundar, the zwetoock approached the resting giant, taking off her quiver and bow, setting them on the nearby coffee table then doing the same with her duster. She let out a slight yip when large hands plucked her up off the ground. Jason clutched Neo to his chest the way a child would hold onto a beloved stuffed animal for comfort. When he felt her struggling to move and sharp claws dig into his muscle, the brute loosened his grip and ran his hands over her soft fur as she got comfortable. At first glance, Neo may have looked like a very large cat or dog curled up in a partial ball on top of him.

"Easy there, Jason. I can't work if I can't breathe. Settle down now."

Jason relaxed, exhaling a deep breath. While Neo remained calm, deep down inside, she was scared too. He could easily crush her, even if it was just an accidental reflex reaction while he dreamed. While she was up there, Neo checked on his wounds, only finding pale scars there they used to be. The pup's ears flicked and twitched and a slight 'woofing' noise escaped her mouth. She heard something, coming from outside, though it must have been beyond even Jason's heightened senses.

 _"Sister?"_ she muttered to herself, in the zwetoock tongue.

As much as she wanted too, there was no way she'd be able to go out looking for her. Not after the promise she had made to Jason that he was cashing in on right now. With any luck, Talon would find her. She always did.

Daringly, Neo reached out for the brute's thick, sturdy neck and gently massaged the tense muscles. Kautounie always loved it when she would do this. Since the two of them had similar temperaments, maybe Jason would like it too.

Although startled by the unusual way Neo ran her paw-like hands over his broad neck and shoulders, the giant found himself enjoying the attention and even turned his head to give her easier access to the harder to reach places. The girl continued to speak softly to him, in a language he didn't understand, and he found himself letting out soft, pleasured moans from the back of his throat.

The two of them were nearly ready to fall asleep for their power nap when a sharp jingle from one of the bells by the door snapped them out of their bonding moment. Jason sat up so quickly, he nearly sent Neo tumbling to the floor. The zwetoock barked in surprise, reflexively clinging with her claws into the killer's already torn up shirt and his muscular chest. A slight flush of red showed beneath her chocolate brown fur, though to her relief, she hadn't actually hurt him nor did he appear angry at her.

"Sorry." she apologized.

A loud puff of air exhaled from Neo's lungs as Jason swiftly moved her from his lap and onto the indent he had made in the couch. There would be no stopping him, he had gone from gentle giant to seek and destroy mode in the blink of an eye. When Neo made to follow, Jason firmly held out his hand in a 'stay' gesture.

"Wait! I-I think I heard my sister out there. Let me-"

Her words were falling on deaf ears as the killer repeated his silent 'stay' order before stomping towards the door. Neo groaned in irritation, flattening her ears against her skull. Perhaps it would be better if Jason learned his lesson the hard way this time. In a huff, Neo crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well fine then! Go out there all alone, on your own head, be it! You... bull-headed flesh continent!" she shouted after him.

There was no response from Jason, save for the front doors closing as he left for his hunt. Once again, the bells went off, signaling that the prey was either getting closer, or there was more out there. While Neo could understand Jason's want and need to protect her, he couldn't begin to comprehend the complexity of what was out there hunting for HIM! Trying to ease her wandering mind, the healer went through her medical kit, pulling out the vial of Wyrmrot. Perhaps she could start work on brewing up the antidote while waiting for him to return. Then again... that howl was still echoing in her ears, and it sounded a lot like Kautounie. Sure, there were coyotes out there in the forest, but Neo knew the difference between a coyote and a zwetoock! It had to have been her! And she sounded none to pleased. With a heavy sigh, Neo put the Wyrmrot away and collected her gear off the coffee table, putting it back on as she strode for the door. Somehow she had a feeling that this was going to end badly.

"Shit..."

::To be Continued::

 **Author's Notes:** Finally we get to Geoffrey's and Kautounie's side of the story as they search for their missing sister. I really wanted to capture the angst turned pure, unhindered rage Kautounie is feeling along with the more calculated decisiveness of Geoffrey's more calm-headed investigating. They have very different ways of going about things. Overall, Kautounie's intensity and her outburst at Pamela Voorhees' spirit was my favorite part to write in this chapter. Just that raging, furious passion between two people who will go to any lengths to keep their family together and safe.

As a bit of a bonus, there's also a bit with Jason and Neo and what they've been up to. Decided to bring in that really nice house from the 2009 movie. I figure Jason would have claimed it for himself and later on down the line, I'm not going to try and stuff two zwetoocks, a human, and an undead killer down in a narrow tunnel! The creeper in the house was thrown in for good measure.

It's been a while since I worked on this and I'm really, REALLY looking for some constructive feedback on it. Post a review or PM me!

 **Disclaimer:** Freddy Krueger and the Nightmare on Elm Street series belongs to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema, I do NOT claim to own them! I do NOT own Jason Voorhees or Friday the 13th! This is strictly for fan purposes.

Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey Redsun DO belong to me.


End file.
